Fascinated Bella
by Cecyle B
Summary: Bella, vampire âgée de plus d'un siècle, fait l'heureuse rencontre du mystérieux humain, Edward Cullen ...
1. Bouleversements

Le lycée … Chaque jour me paraissait plus morne que le précédent. Pis encore, cette morosité m'était devenue quotidienne, tel un purgatoire auquel je devais me rendre pour expier mes péchés. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au jeune homme dormant paisiblement, à peine deux paillasses plus loin. J'enviais les humains dans de pareils instants. Si j'avais eu la capacité de dormir, nul doute que je ne ferais que cela ici. J'en savais bien plus que la plupart des humains ici présents, et pourtant, je jouais ce rôle d'ignorante depuis fort longtemps, à présent. L'éternité avait un goût déplaisant, laissant un arrière goût amer dans son sillage. La solitude ne venait qu'en affirmer la teneur de ce sentiment désagréable. Aucun des humains ne m'approchaient. Sans doute étaient-ils trop idiots pour comprendre ce que leur inconscient leur soufflait : j'étais dangereuse.

Je combattais ma nature à chaque instant, bien que cela fût plus facile à présent que des années plus tôt. J'avais acquis, à force de persévérance, un certain contrôle sur cet aspect répugnant de ma personnalité. Et j'espérais qu'un jour cette brûlure dérangeante qui emplissait ma gorge lorsque je me trouvais en présence d'êtres humains, s'estomperait avec le temps. L'heure n'était sans doute pas encore venue, puisque si je ne peinais plus à retenir mon instinct de prédateur lorsqu'une odeur alléchante me chatouillait les narines, je ne pouvais réfréner le flot de venin envahissant ma bouche, ni les cris douloureux que poussait mon estomac pourtant gorgé de sang animal la plupart du temps. Telle était l'existence que je menais, songeai-je avec un humour noir. Combattre le monstre qui partageait mon corps afin de conserver non seulement les humains qui auraient le malheur de croiser ma route, mais également ma raison. Les remords finiraient sans doute par avoir raison de moi au fil du temps.

Je regardais fixement le mur craquelé qui me faisait face. D'un jaune pâle défraîchi, sans accessoire aucun afin d'améliorer le cachet qu'il renvoyait, il était à l'image de Forks High School ; simple et ennuyeux à mourir. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, une sorte de bourdonnement nasal qui m'irritait les tympans, je quittai la pièce sans me presser. J'avais perdu la notion du temps depuis bien longtemps. En outre, le fait que je ne me nourrissais pas d'aliments humains abrégeait ma pause déjeuné. Un mince sourire étira mes lèvres à cette pensée. Lorsque la nuit tombera, j'irais chasser quelques rares carnivores qui peuplaient la forêt de Forks.

Pénétrant dans la cantine, un plateau dans les mains, je pris place à une table reculée, où les odeurs des humains pouvaient le moins m'atteindre, bien que la salle en fut emplie. Comme à mon habitude, je m'assis au fond de ma chaise et me perdis dans mes pensées. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que j'avais emménagé à Forks. La plupart des habitants avaient été étonnés, même suspicieux de voir une jeune fille seule, emménager par ici. Mais Forks était, en vérité, l'endroit idéal pour un vampire tel que moi. Il pleuvait fréquemment, et le ciel n'était que rarement dégagé. Cela me permettait de sortir en plein jour sans que ma peau ne scintille au soleil, tel un diamant. Les soupçons n'avaient pas lieu d'être, hormis vis-à-vis de l'absence d'une présence parentale.

Alors qu'une fille pénétra dans la cantine, elle laissa volontairement ou non, la porte entrouverte. Je tentai de capter les différents parfums des fleurs en éclosion, ce qui eu pour vertu de me distraire de la monotonie dans laquelle j'étais engagée. Soudain, alors que je laissai mon odorat poursuivre son chemin, deux odeurs sucrées vinrent chatouiller mes narines. Deux odeurs que je ne connaissais pas. Deux fragrances de vampires. Je bondis de ma chaise. Un peu trop promptement puisque tout les regards convergèrent dans ma direction, mais je n'en avais cure. Deux autres vampires étaient à Forks, et cela n'était pas pour me plaire. Rares étaient ceux, qui à mon instar, étaient végétariens. Je n'imaginais que trop bien les répercussions que leurs chasses pourraient avoir. Je serais dans l'obligation tôt ou tard de quitter Forks et cela, il n'en était pas question !

Furieuse, je laissai mon plateau, attrapant rapidement mon sac et me dirigeai à allure humaine vers ma voiture. A peine étais-je montée que je fis vrombir le moteur et quittai le lycée dans un crissement de pneus. J'avais décapoté la voiture de manière à pouvoir suivre ces odeurs librement, et surtout sans attirer l'attention, enfin, dans la mesure du possible. Je savais que mon attitude des plus étranges allait irrémédiablement faire l'objet de cancans, mais je n'en avais que faire. Je me concentrais sur ces deux odeurs sucrées et élargis mon champ de recherches. Un grognement s'échappa de mon torse. Les fragrances provenaient de ma maison. Enfonçant la pédale de l'accélérateur, je ne mis que quelques minutes avant de m'arrêter brusquement devant chez moi.

J'ouvris promptement la porte. Peut-être trop puisque celle-ci émit un long grincement avant de s'encastrer dans le mur. Respirant l'air à pleins poumons, je me dirigeais sans hésitation vers le salon, où je trouvais à ma grande surprise les deux vampires assis sur mon divan. Ils formaient un couple, au vu de leur posture. La femme était petite, à l'apparence vulnérable et fragile. Ses cheveux noir corbeau pointaient dans tout les sens alors qu'elle m'adressa un sourire éblouissant. Je me stoppai, quelques peu décontenancée. Son compagnon agrippa sa main avec force. Il ne voulait pas, de toute évidence, que la jeune femme m'approche. Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de se lever et de sautiller dans ma direction. Je m'étranglais devant la grâce avec laquelle elle se déplaçait. Mais elle ne me laissa guère le temps de m'enfoncer plus profondément dans mes réflexions qu'elle prit la parole.

« Bonjour Bella, commença-t-elle de sa voix chantante. Je suis Alice, et voici mon compagnon, Jasper. »

Ce dernier m'adressa un vague signe de tête. Il était tendu comme un arc. Sans doute croyait-il que j'allais attaquer sa compagne. La surprise prédominait sur la myriade de sentiments qui me traversaient à ce moment là. Comment diable ce petit bout de femme connaissait mon nom ? Que faisait-ils chez moi ? Que me voulaient-ils ?

« Bonjour, finis-je par répondre, tendue. Puis-je savoir comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- J'ai eu une vision, nous concernant tous les trois, sourit la dénommée Alice.

- Une vision ? Demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.

- Certains d'entre nous développent des talents qu'ils avaient déjà montrés lors de leur humanité. En ce qui me concerne, j'avais des prémonitions. Ce don s'est amplifié lors de ma transformation. Je peux désormais entrapercevoir quelques secondes provenant du futur. Mais mes visions restent très subjectives, admit-elle tristement. Une seule décision peut les contrecarrer. »

Je plongeais mon regard doré dans les leurs et ne découvris aucune trace d'un quelconque mensonge. En outre, ils étaient végétariens. Une bonne chose. Je ne tenais pas à me quereller avec eux. En réalité, ils semblaient assez sympathiques, une fois la première surprise passée. Ils ne me voulaient aucun mal, je pouvais le ressentir. De toute manière, s'ils m'étaient hostiles, ils m'auraient d'hors et déjà attaqué. Mes muscles alors tendus, se détendirent imperceptiblement tandis qu'un sourire éclaira le visage la dénommée Alice. Curieusement, leur présence m'apaisait, d'une manière que je ne pouvais me l'expliquer. Mon instinct me soufflait que je pouvais leur accorder ma confiance sans jamais craindre d'être trahie. C'était un sentiment très étrange, mais réconfortant. Dans ma nature, l'instinct primait sur les autres de nos sens décuplés et de ce fait, je pouvais m'y fier.

« Une vision donc. Et qu'as-tu vu ?

- Jasper et moi venions à ta rencontre, ici même.

- Pourquoi donc ? Demandai-je vivement. Je veux dire, pourquoi devions-nous, nous rencontrer ? Me repris-je, en voyant le lutin qui me faisait face perdre son sourire.

- Alice et moi recherchons un port d'attache, déclara Jasper en couvant tendrement sa compagne du regard. Nous errons depuis bien trop longtemps dans ce monde. Nous voudrions un endroit où nous établir. Non définitivement, puisque la population finirait par remarquer notre évidente différence du commun des mortels, mais un lieu où nous pouvons revenir fréquemment, en toute sérénité.

- Je ne comprends pas, fis-je tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nous pensons tous deux que tu pourrais être ce port d'attache, murmura Alice, comme intimidée bien que je soupçonnais que ce sentiment ne fasse pas partie de son caractère. Nous ne voulons pas former un clan, mais une sorte de famille, liée par un puissant lien fraternel. »

Je ne sais quelle tête j'arborai, mais Alice laissa échapper un éclat de rire cristallin. Mais que diable racontaient-ils ? Être leur port d'attache, comme une sorte de … famille ?

Si mon cœur battait encore, nul doute qu'il aurait loupé un battement. Une famille … J'en avais tant rêvé par le passé. Ma solitude me pesait bien plus que je n'osais me l'avouer. Cela faisait presque cent longues années que j'étais seule, sans personne avec qui dialoguer, nouer des liens. Je n'osais croire que mes plus chers souhaits deviendraient réalité. J'étais pourtant damnée, vouée aux enfers, et voilà qu'ils apparaissaient, comme réponse à mes souhaits les plus chers. Cela ne se pouvait, tout simplement. Je les observais tour à tour, quelque peu sceptique.

« Alice, tu l'as dis toi-même, tes visions sont très subjectives. Comment croire une telle chose ?

- N'est-ce donc pas ce dont tu as toujours rêvé depuis ta transformation, Bella ? Une sorte de famille ?

- Je n'osais plus nourrir des tels espoirs, avouais-je. Notre espèce … Je ne vois en moi que la part monstrueuse. Je ne pense pas être à la hauteur de vos attentes.

- Bella, nous ne voulons pas nous imposer, Jasper et moi. Nous ne voulons certainement pas te forcer la main.

- Nous venons juste te faire une proposition, renchérit son compagnon. Alice a vu que ce futur, cette cohabitation entre nous, fonctionnerait. Il est vrai que ses visions sont changeantes, mais certaines s'avèrent authentiques.

- Laissez-moi la nuit pour réfléchir … Revenez à l'aube et j'aurais votre réponse, murmurai-je, décontenancée.

- Nous reviendrons à l'aube, dans ce cas, murmura Jasper de sa voix chaude. »

A ma grande surprise, Alice m'étreignit avant de quitter l'habitacle. Me laissant tomber sur le divan qui grinça sous ma robustesse, je tentais de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées chaotiques. Je me repassais mentalement la scène qui avait eu lieu. Comment cela était-ce possible ? J'étais arrivée dans les plus brefs délais, pensant avoir affaire avec d'hostiles vampires, et voilà qu'un couple m'ouvrait les bras pour fonder une sorte de famille. C'était totalement insensé et pourtant si tentant ...

La monotonie dans laquelle je vivais depuis des décennies me lassait, l'éternité n'était plus si attrayante qu'elle pouvait l'être lors de mes premières années en tant que vampire. Quant à savoir si l'idée de ne plus vivre seule m'enchantait, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Alice semblait être pleine de vie, spontanée et surtout adorable. Je ne doutais pas du fait que nous deviendrons bien vite de grandes amies. Quand à son compagnon, Jasper … Ma vue surdéveloppée m'avait montré de nombreuses cicatrices sur son visage. Il doit en être de même pour son corps. Ainsi, il était un combattant aguerri, en conclus-je. Ancien combattant alors. L'idée qu'Alice le laisse risquer sa vie me rendait sceptique. Ils semblaient bien trop attachés l'un à l'autre pour laisser la mort s'interposer entre eux.

Le lien qui les unissait semblait unique en son genre, un mélange de force et de passion, un amour incomparable et si beau qu'aucun mot de ma connaissance ne puisse le qualifier. J'avais toujours été intimement persuadée que ma condition de végétarienne me rendait plus prompte à établir des liens avec les autres individus. J'avais devant mes yeux un exemple parfait pour étayer ma théorie. Pourtant, je ne m'étais jamais risquée à nouer contact avec des humains, craignant la découverte du secret que je tentais de garder.

A la pensée des autres lycéens, Alice et Jasper me revinrent rapidement en tête. Ils pourraient certainement venir avec moi au lycée, ainsi le temps me paraîtrait moins long, bien que je me devais de leur laisser une certaine intimité. Ils étaient en couple alors que j'étais seule. Alice pourrait prétendre être en première, tout comme moi et Jasper, qui paraissait plus vieux, serait en terminale. Il fallait créer un lien de parenté entre nous. Elle pourrait être … ma sœur ? Ou bien ma cousine ? Que sais-je encore ? Soudain, je m'interrompis dans mes réflexions et finis par esquisser un sourire. J'étais instantanément partie du fait que nous allions former un clan, peut-être une véritable famille par la suite.

Alice devait certainement exulter si jamais elle avait eu une quelconque vision. Ma décision était donc prise. Ils viendraient habiter ici, en ma compagnie. Je me mis sur mes jambes en une seconde à peine. La villa dans laquelle j'avais élu domicile regorgeait de pièces vides. Ils n'auraient que l'embarras du choix en ce qui concernait leur future chambre. Je passais le reste de ma journée à ranger la maison, déplaçant tel ou tel objet selon mes souhaits. Lorsque le crépuscule arriva, je me trouvais à la clairière, ma peau nimbée des derniers rayons de soleil. J'avais déniché quelques cerfs dans la forêt qui m'avaient servi de repas. Le sang de ses herbivores me répugnait, mais si je ne me nourrissais pas, je serais plus faible face à l'appel du sang humain. Cela était prohibé.

Je restais ainsi, une bonne partie de la nuit, à observer les étoiles. Je m'étais découvert un véritable plaisir à les observer des heures entières, des nuits durant. Le ciel était d'une splendeur inégalable, et cela me permettait d'oublier l'espace de quelques instants ma condition de vampire, pour n'être que Bella. Simplement Bella Swan. Lorsque la lune laissa place aux premières lueurs de l'aube, je franchissais le seuil de ma maison, sentant les douces fragrances sucrées d'Alice et Jasper. Je les rejoignis en souriant alors qu'Alice se jeta littéralement dans mes bras.

« Oh Bella, merci, murmura-t-elle la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Tu ne peux savoir ce que cela me fait.

- Elle ressent exactement la même chose, ma chérie, sourit Jasper avec de me serrer amicalement dans ses bras à son tour.

- Une famille … nous allons former une famille, fis-je extatique.

- Oui, pépia-t-elle. »

Sans crier gare, elle m'entraîna dans une folle danse. Je me croyais revenue à l'adolescence, elle et moi, gesticulant comme de jeunes ingénues autour du sofa, laissant notre joie déborder. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti un tel sentiment d'exaltation. Je ne croyais d'ailleurs pas que j'allais un jour éprouver de nouveau cette sensation. Je n'étais plus l'abjecte vampire, j'étais simplement Bella, qui venait d'exaucer un de ses souhaits les plus chers. Je ne doutais plus un seul instant que ma décision avait été la bonne, cela était à présent une certitude. Alice et moi allions rapidement devenir de grandes amies, peut-être même davantage, mais en ce qui concernait Jasper, je restais quelque peu sceptique. Il m'intimidait, telle était la vérité. Il s'efforçait pourtant de me mettre à l'aise, et j'aimais à penser qu'avec le temps, ce sentiment s'estomperait.

Ils formaient un couple tout à fait à part, mais pourtant si complémentaire. Alice était débordante de vie, spontanée à souhait, une vraie petite boule d'énergie à elle toute seule. Nul doute que face à sa volonté, vous n'aviez d'autre choix que de plier. Quand à son compagnon, Jasper, était quelqu'un de bien plus posé, bien plus réfléchi. Chacune de ses décisions était mûrement réfléchie. Bien plus calme et discret qu'Alice, il était fortement intimidant. Par ailleurs, comment ne pas remarquer les nombreuses cicatrices qui devaient certainement recouvrer l'ensemble de son enveloppe corporelle ? Comment ne pas le craindre après cela ? La crainte s'effacerait sans doute avec le temps, pensai-je. J'apprendrais à lui faire confiance, à leur faire confiance. Car même si leur seule apparition dans ce qui peut s'apparenter à une existence relève de l'improbable, je préférais que les liens entre nous s'instaurent en douceur.

Je décidais de ne pas aller au lycée quelques jours, le temps de faire plus ample connaissance avec ceux qui constitueraient à présent ma famille. Alice et moi discutions à bâton rompu durant les journées qui s'écoulaient, alors que Jasper intervenait moins fréquemment, plus discret que sa compagne. J'avais pourtant pu déceler en lui une âme joueuse, si bien que la seconde nuit que nous passions ensemble, nous avons mesuré notre force, en guise de plaisanterie. Nous avions ri aux éclats durant des heures entières, loin de Forks et de ses habitants. Il était prévu que le couple intègre d'ailleurs le lycée sous peu. Alice allait se glisser dans le rôle de ma chère et tendre cousine, qui, ne supportant plus l'autorité de ses parents, avait emménagé avec moi. Son petit ami, Jasper Hale, ne résistant pas au départ de l'élue de son cœur, l'avait suivi, si bien que nous partagions tout trois ma demeure. Nous n'avions pu nous faire passer pour des sœurs, des ressemblances physiques nous faisant défaut. De plus, nous n'aurions pu, Alice et moi, être toutes deux en première, si nous avions eu la même génitrice.

Je n'ai d'ailleurs aucun souvenir de ceux, qui avait été mes parents par le passé. Mes souvenirs humains étaient bien trop diffus pour que je puisse en retirer quoi que ce soit. L'exercice était par ailleurs, très inconfortable. Cela m'ennuyait quelque peu, car j'aurais aimé l'idée de pouvoir mettre un visage sur le nom de mes défunts parents. Aucun journal de l'époque n'avait déclaré quoi que ce soit les concernant. Mes recherches m'avaient laissé bredouille. Jasper m'envoya une onde de calme, en sentant la nostalgie et la frustration m'envahir. Je lui décrochais un sourire timide auquel il répondit par un grand éclat de rire. Alice sautilla jusqu'à lui pour enfin prendre place sur ses genoux.

« Alors, Bella, commença-t-elle, mutine, que dirais-tu d'une journée shopping demain ? Ainsi, nous irions au lycée lundi avec de nouvelles tenues, qu'en dis-tu ? S'extasia-t-elle.

- Alice, grognais-je, tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense du shopping.

- De toute manière, j'ai vu que nous allions faire les boutiques demain, alors ne résiste pas, ria-t-elle de son rire cristallin. »

Je soupirais en guise de capitulation tout en levant les yeux au ciel alors que Jasper laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Nous étions sur la bonne voie, tout trois, je le pressentais.

« Jasper, chéri, ne ris pas trop, car tu seras également de la partie, ajouta le lutin avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu n'oserais pas me faire ça ? Rétorqua-t-il suppliant, tout rire cessé.

- Il faut bien t'habiller, enfin ! Il est hors de question que tu te promènes nu dans le lycée ! S'exclama-t-elle, outrée. La décision est prise, demain nous allons faire la tournée des magasins, s'écria Alice, extatique. »

Jasper et moi nous jetâmes un coup d'œil, quelque peu horrifiés. La journée de demain promettait d'être épuisante, bien que techniquement, nous n'étions jamais fatigués. Notre statut nous épargnait tout les besoins humains, d'où le fait que nous ne dormions jamais. J'avais toujours secrètement espéré qu'un jour, l'ennui m'aurait à un tel point submergé, que je finirais par trouver ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un semblant de sommeil. En vain. Dorénavant, je n'avais plus besoin de cela, Alice et Jasper emplissant mes journées, balayant la monotonie dans laquelle j'étais engagée depuis bien longtemps. Leur entrée dans mon existence est un véritable évènement.

La journée du lendemain ne fut pas aussi terrible que je le redoutais. En réalité, je m'étais réellement amusée. Il n'en était pas de même pour Jasper, évidemment. Alice avait dévalisé les boutiques, au sens littéral du terme. Les hôtesses de caisses avaient eu les yeux exorbités sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle avait déployé leurs plus grands efforts pour nous satisfaire, n'ayant sans doute jamais rencontré des clients aussi extravagants que nous avions pu l'être. Nous étions revenus, la voiture surchargée de vêtements, qui étaient superflus il fallait l'avouer, mais nous aurons de quoi nous vêtir durant un laps de temps indéterminé. Nous étions fins prêts pour notre entrée au lycée.


	2. Nouveaux venus

J'étais sortie, lorsque le crépuscule avait pointé le bout de son nez, de la maison, laissant un peu d'intimité au couple qui partageait dorénavant mon existence. Ils n'avaient guère eut le temps de se retrouver, Alice et moi passions le plus clair de notre temps ensemble, à nous découvrir, renforçant ainsi l'amitié profonde qui nous liait déjà. Je restais médusée en pensant au lien complexe et fort qui me liait déjà au couple. En l'espace de quelques jours, nous n'ignorions plus rien, les uns des autres, un climat de confiance s'instaurant entre nous. J'avais notamment découvert l'histoire de l'intimidant Jasper, et je comprenais à présent bien mieux sa raison d'être, sa difficulté à tenir face à l'appel du sang humain. En y réfléchissant bien, je doutais sérieusement qu'il puisse acquérir la maîtrise qu'Alice et moi avions de cet aspect de notre condition, un jour. Il s'était abreuvé de sang humain bien trop longtemps pour pouvoir être capable d'y renoncer définitivement.

Je débouchais sur la clairière qui constituait mon refuge, le seul endroit où je venais me réfugier lorsque j'avais besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, ou bien simplement, pour admirer la beauté de la vue. C'était également ici que je restais immobile des heures entières, observant chaque étoile qui s'imposait à ma vue, totalement subjuguée. Pourtant, je connaissais chaque détail de cette clairière, pour l'avoir visitée de fond en comble. Mais la magie qui emplissait l'endroit me prenait à la gorge à chacune de mes venues, et je ne pouvais que m'extasier devant la splendeur du paysage. Peu de choses étaient encore capables de m'émerveiller, le temps balayant ce sentiment progressivement de mon existence. Mais cette clairière faisait exception à toute chose.

Le temps s'écoula lentement pour les humains, trop rapidement pour moi. Les premières lueurs de l'aube me forcèrent à m'arracher de ma contemplation pour regagner la maison. Jasper feuilletait calmement un des livres de la bibliothèque tandis que j'entendais Alice s'activer à l'étage. J'haussais un sourcil ce qui provoqua un ricanement de la part de Jasper. Sans me répondre, il leva les yeux au ciel, et je ne pus qu'imaginer ce qu'Alice faisait au premier. Tendant l'oreille, j'entendais les portes d'armoires être ouvertes et fermées successivement. Amusée, je gravis à mon tour les quelques marches me séparant du petit lutin qui me faisait office de cousine. Alice s'escrimait à trouver la tenue idéale pour son entrée au lycée. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait mis les pieds dans un établissement scolaire et elle désirait se fondre dans la masse. Chose impossible puisque même si nos apprêts étaient d'une banalité effarante, notre condition ne nous permettait pas d'être ignorés.

Nous étions tout autant craints qu'admirés. Notre enveloppe corporelle était destinée à séduire nos proies, les attirer vers nous. Notre voix, musicale et chaude les attirait comme des aimants, sonnant à leurs oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Notre sourire seul pouvait entraîner la crainte de par nos canines un peu trop prononcées. Une certaine grâce accompagnait chacun de nos mouvements, suscitant l'émerveillement de la race humaine. Avec un sourire désabusé, je franchissais le seuil de la chambre. Alice se trouvait devant le miroir, vêtue d'un simple jean ainsi que d'une tunique blanche, rehaussée par un veston en cuir. Le tout lui saillait à ravir.

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Demanda-t-elle, une légère grimace sur les lèvres. Cela ne fait-il pas trop voyant ?

- Alice, riais-je. Que tu sois habillée de la sorte, ou bien vêtue d'autres vêtements, nous ne pourrons jamais nous fondre dans la masse, tu le sais bien. Mais tu es parfaite comme ça.

- Je le sais bien, admit-elle, contrariée. Mais quand bien même …

- Tu ressembles à une lycéenne de tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, tentai-je. »

Un sourire radieux éclaira son visage alors qu'elle rangea les piles de vêtements entassés sur le lit à vitesse vampirique. Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, elle revint avec quelques vêtements dans les mains. Haussant un sourcil, je compris bien vite où elle voulait en venir.

« Alice, grognais-je, je suis bien assez vieille pour me vêtir seule.

- S'il te plaît ! Sautilla-t-elle autour de moi. Fais-moi plaisir, et enfile ça. Si ça ne te plaît pas, nous changerons. »

Bougonnant, je me changeais rapidement, m'apercevant avec surprise que la tenue qu'elle m'avait donné était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple ; une paire de jeans ainsi qu'un chemisier bleu ciel. Je laissais le tout légèrement entrouvert avant de quitter la pièce. Un sourire suffisant apparu sur les lèvres d'Alice alors que je franchissais le seuil de la salle de bain.

« Que t'avais-je donc dit ? Interrogea-t-elle, satisfaite.

- Alice, grommelais-je.

- Allez viens, il va bientôt être l'heure de partir. »

Elle quitta rapidement la pièce, alors que j'étais restée statufiée. Une nouvelle ère commençait, à vrai dire. Ils allaient venir au lycée en ma compagnie. L'idée avait encore du mal à intégrer mon esprit. Je ressentais également de la peur. Les quelques jours que je venais de vivre en leur compagnie me montraient à quel point il était aisé de trouver le bonheur, mais tout aussi facile à perdre. Ayant effleuré du bout des doigts ce que pouvait être une existence heureuse et paisible, je redoutais sincèrement qu'ils viennent, un jour ou l'autre, à m'abandonner. Sentant sans doute la tristesse qui m'avait envahi, Jasper survola les escaliers pour pénétrer dans la chambre où je me trouvais, dans leur chambre. M'envoyant une vague de calme, il m'observait, perplexe, se demandant sans doute, d'où me venait ce chagrin. Le rassurant d'un sourire, il s'écarta pour me laisser passer.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée fut de courte durée ; je roulais bien au dessus de la limitation de vitesse. Alors que je garais la voiture à ma place habituelle, je me tournais vers Jasper qui s'était crispé. Les jours à venir allaient se révéler terriblement difficiles pour lui, et nous devions, Alice et moi, lui apporter tout le soutient nécessaire. C'était la première fois pour eux, qu'ils s'immergeaient dans la population à un tel point. Habituellement, ils restaient à l'écart, menant une existence paisible. Cependant, l'heure était venue de se fondre dans la masse, comme Alice aimait si bien le penser, bien que cela ne fût pas réellement possible. Je sentais déjà les regards curieux posés sur la voiture, ou plus précisément, posés sur mes compagnons.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Demandai-je à Jasper alors qu'il esquissait une grimace.

- Je vais tenir, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répliqua-t-il d'un ton mordant.

- Bien. Alors allons-y. »

Nous sortîmes tous trois de la voiture, dans un mouvement uniforme. Toute l'attention de ces humains était braquée sur nous, et je ne pouvais malheureusement rien y faire. Excédée, je fis signe à Alice et Jasper de me suivre. Nous déambulâmes durant quelques minutes dans les couloirs lorsque je poussais la porte du secrétariat. Mme Cope, la secrétaire, farfouillait dans ses dossiers, ne remarquant pas notre venue. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle manqua de sursauter. Dévisageant sans gêne Alice et Jasper, elle se tourna finalement vers moi, intriguée.

« Bonjour, murmurai-je de ma voix de velours. Je vous présente Alice Swan et Jasper Hale. Je vous ai prévenu il y a quelques jours de leur arrivée.

- Oui bien sûr, balbutia-t-elle en jetant un regard subjugué à Jasper. »

Elle se leva en titubant, puis chercha visiblement les dossiers préparés pour les nouveaux arrivants. Je jetais un coup d'œil amusé au couple alors qu'Alice grimaçait. Jasper ne pût retenir un petit rire qu'il tenta de faire passer pour un toussotement, mais ni sa compagne ni moi n'étions dupes. C'est avec un sourire tordant mes lèvres que je fixais de nouveau mon attention sur la secrétaire, qui visiblement peinait à trouver les papiers qu'il nous fallait. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur son bureau au cas où les dossiers y seraient, ma curiosité fut piquée au vif. Deux dossiers attendaient sagement d'être classés, deux élèves au nom inconnus. Emmett et Edward Cullen. De magnifiques prénoms bien qu'anciens. Forks High School allait s'en retrouver chamboulé. Quatre nouveaux élèves dans la même semaine, je doutais que la plupart des étudiants y résistent ! Pensai-je, cyniquement. Finalement, la secrétaire revint, les joues rouges, dossiers en main.

« Désolée pour ce retard, vos dossiers n'étaient pas à la bonne place. Alors … Alice et toi, Isabella, serez dans la même classe, déclara-t-elle tout en tendant son emploi du temps à Alice. Quand à toi Jasper, continua-t-elle tout en prononçant son prénom avec un peu trop de ferveur, voici ton emploi du temps. Faites remplir ces fiches par vos professeurs respectifs et venez me les rendre à la fin de la journée, fit-elle en tendant les fiches, son attention toujours accaparée par Jasper que ça en devenait gênant pour Alice. Bienvenue au lycée de Forks.

- Merci, répondit Alice sèchement. »

Retenant le rire qui menaçait de me secouer, je serrais les lèvres et quitta le secrétariat, maîtrisant mon fou rire naissant.

« Alice, commençais-je alors que le rire perçait dans ma voix.

- Je sais, Bella, je sais, soupira-t-elle. Il n'empêche ! S'exclama-t-elle, soudainement courroucée. Je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir me retenir longtemps si toutes les femelles que cet établissement contient, se comportent de la sorte avec Jasper ! »

Son air de chaton effarouché accentua mon hilarité, et le rire que je tentais de réprimer depuis quelques minutes, explosa. J'éclatai de rire, sans aucune retenue. Ils finirent par joindre leurs rires au mien, alors qu'au fond du couloir, des dizaines d'élèves nous observaient, intrigués au plus haut point. Personne ne m'avait jamais vu rire ou bien même sourire. Je restais toujours impassible, ne cachant pas mon ennui profond. Me voir exprimer mes émotions, surtout en compagnie d'autres individus devait leur paraître des plus étranges. Leur curiosité à mon égard n'en sera qu'attisée, pensais-je tout en grimaçant intérieurement. Nos rires finirent par s'estomper quelques minutes plus tard, alors que nous quittions le couloir silencieux de l'administration. Dehors, c'était l'effervescence totale. Comme je le prévoyais, l'arrivée de quatre nouveaux élèves était une véritable révolution pour ces humains, incapable de supporter le changement.

Je repensais aux deux noms que j'avais pu lire sur les dossiers. Emmett et Edward Cullen. Leurs prénoms n'étaient pas de ceux que l'on entendait tout les jours, plutôt ancien, la sonorité musicale, ce qui changeait agréablement des prénoms en vogue que portaient les élèves. Le doute m'étreignit quelques secondes. Et s'ils étaient également des vampires ? Il me paraissait être improbable que des enfants, dans notre ère qui se révélait de plus en plus moderne, portent de tels prénoms. Etrange. Haussant les épaules, j'éloignais ces réflexions de mon esprit, partant en compagnie d'Alice et Jasper, en direction de nos cours. La matinée passa agréablement vite en compagnie d'Alice. Son arrivée en avait surpris plus d'un, mais c'est surtout le fait que nous ayons un si bon contact qui stupéfia les autres élèves. Durant deux longues années, je n'avais adressé la parole à personne, ne voulait me mêler aux autres humains. Un secret était si vite découvert que la peur avait annihilé toute envie de contact avec d'autres personnes civilisées. Les changements qu'apportait le couple dans mon existence m'en laissaient pantoise, mais de manière positive. Alice ne cessait de surveiller ses visions, bien trop inquiète pour Jasper. Personnellement, je pensais qu'il était à même de gérer la situation avec brillo, ce dont Alice semblait douter. Je ne pouvais que la comprendre, la tentation était des plus difficiles pour lui. Son entrée au lycée sera sans doute une des expériences les plus éprouvantes de son existence vampirique.

L'heure du déjeuné finit par arriver, sonnant le glas sur cette matinée déjà passée. Je laissais Alice rejoindre Jasper tout en me dirigeant vers la cafétéria. Encore et toujours cette mascarade. Me forcer à toucher ces aliments humains visqueux et nauséabonds pour faire croire que j'ingurgitais ces choses immondes. Comment pouvaient-ils donc manger ces choses qu'ils pouvaient trouver parfois délicieuses ? Cela me dépassait totalement. Prenant place à la table qui était la mienne depuis deux ans, j'ignorais superbement les regards qui convergeaient dans ma direction. Posant négligemment mon plateau sur la table, je ne sortis pas, comme à mon habitude, un livre. Alice et Jasper allaient me rejoindre d'ici quelques minutes. Par ailleurs, je devais vérifier un détail qui, même si je l'avais délaissé dans les méandres de mon esprit, revenait à présent me titiller. Ces deux nouveaux élèves. Emmett et Edward Cullen.

Laissant libre action à mon odorat surdéveloppé, diverses odeurs plus délicieuses les unes que les autres me submergèrent, mais je les ignorais assez facilement. Des décennies d'expérience. Pourtant seul l'arôme humain embaumait l'air, pas une seule fragrance sucrée qui n'appartenait ni à Jasper, ni à Alice. Mais, peut-être n'étaient-ils pas là ? Me redressant vivement sur ma chaise, j'observais discrètement l'ensemble de la cafétéria dans l'unique but de trouver les deux visages qui ne m'étaient pas familier. Je ne mis guère longtemps à identifier les nouveaux élèves ; un attroupement s'était formé autour d'eux. Je ne pouvais clairement les apercevoir, l'amas de lycéens m'obstruant la vue. C'est alors que, comme accédant à mes désirs, les curieux reprirent leurs places initiales. Des humains. Ils étaient de simples humains et non des vampires comme je l'avais craint en premier lieu.

La ressemblance génétique leur faisait défaut, de toute évidence. L'un était brun, charismatique ainsi que chargé d'une musculature imposante. Un sportif. Des traits du visage taillés dans du granit, ainsi qu'un regard azur, tout ce qu'un homme peut posséder pour attirer l'œil. La plupart des filles de ce lycée lui jetaient des œillades discrètes, et de toute évidence, nombre d'entre elles avaient déjà succombé à son charme. Le second, était bien plus discret que son frère. Moins grand, plus mince, il émanait de lui une sorte de charme que je n'avais encore jamais pu remarquer chez un autre humain. Sa chevelure aux reflets ambrés était désordonnée, comme indomptable. Cette comparaison me fit esquisser un mince sourire. Alors que je poursuivais mon observation le plus jeune des deux frères rencontra mon regard. Un regard magnétique, curieux mélange de bleu et de gris, qui donnait un effet des plus saisissants. Nous nous perdîmes dans les yeux de l'autre, tandis qu'une légère rougeur envahit, à ma plus grande surprise, les joues du garçon. Il détourna précipitamment les yeux tout en se tournant vers le garçon assis à ses côtés ; Mike Newton. Prêtant l'oreille à leur conversation, je réduisais en charpie ce que ces humains appelaient un beignet.

« Qui est cette fille assise seule, là-bas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix de velours.

- Isabella Swan, répondit Mike Newton sans même jeter un regard dans ma direction. Mais ne t'amourache pas de cette fille, personne ici ne semble l'intéresser, ajouta-t-il avec une légère amertume. »

Le garçon dissimula un sourire, mais je pus nettement distinguer les commissures de ses lèvres se soulever. Alors qu'il posait de nouveau son regard sur moi, Alice et Jasper pénétrèrent dans la salle, attirant irrémédiablement les regards sur eux. Je pus lire sur différents visages l'envie, la jalousie, de la haine, de la tendresse à la vue d'un si beau couple … Les humains étaient parfois si prévisibles que ça en devenait ennuyant. Jasper arborait une mine tendue alors qu'Alice le guidait à travers les tables, lui maintenant fermement la main. Ils vinrent finalement prendre place à mes côtés, Alice m'embrassant sur la joue alors que je riais. Je ressentis un élan de compassion pour son compagnon qui se dérida quelques peu tout en m'adressant un pâle sourire.

« Comment te sens-tu, Jasper ?

- J'ai connu mieux, articula-t-il difficilement.

- Je ne te vois pas céder, sourit Alice tout en lui caressant la joue. J'ai confiance en toi, et je sais que tout va bien se passer. »

Il se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Ah fait Bella, tu sais quoi ? Jasper fait gym en même temps que nous ! S'exclama Alice visiblement ravie.

- La gym, murmurais-je, guère enchantée. Essayer de tempérer notre force n'est pas chose aisé, vous pourrez en attester cet après-midi. C'est une activité assez inconfortable, je dois avouer.

- Rien ne vaut une bonne partie de base-ball lors d'un orage, s'extasia Jasper. C'est d'ailleurs dommage que nous ne soyons pas plus nombreux. Nous aurions pu faire une partie, un de ces jours.

- On pourra toujours essayer, mais ça ne sera pas vraiment une partie de baseball, vu qu'il n'y aura pas d'équipe. Ça sera du un contre un, souris-je.

- Tu penses ? S'égaya-t-il.

- Bella a raison, c'est faisable. »

Soudain, les yeux d'Alice se voilèrent, preuve qu'elle avait une vision. Jasper la soutint fermement alors qu'elle chancelait, la redressant pour continuer la mascarade que nous servions à ces humains. La vision ne dura que quelques secondes et l'enthousiasme d'Alice revint au galop.

« Eh bien nous n'aurons pas à attendre trop longtemps afin de tester nos parties de base-ball, annonça-t-elle avec malice. Dans deux jours, un énorme orage sera là, pourtant le temps restera sec. Seulement des nuages et des éclairs, pépia-t-elle en sautillant d'excitation sur sa chaise. »

J'éclatai de rire devant sa réaction puérile, alors que Jasper mêlait son rire au mien. Cette sensation étrange d'être observée revint alors que le couple discutait paisiblement. Tournant la tête, je rencontrais à nouveau ce regard hypnotique auquel j'avais eu du mal à m'arracher plus tôt. Le plus étrange était que cet humain soutenait mon regard sans ciller alors que la plupart d'entre eux se détournaient vivement. Il esquissa un timide sourire que je ne lui retournais pas, me contentant de l'observer. Le contact humain était prohibé, alors pourquoi donner de faux espoirs à ce garçon ? Jamais je ne pourrais entretenir une relation quelle qu'elle soit avec lui. Non pas que la tentation était trop dure, j'avais appris à contrôler cette partie bestiale de ma condition depuis des décennies, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que notre secret soit découvert. Il finit par détourner le regard alors que son frère lui demanda ce qu'il fixait avec insistance. Son regard azur coula dans ma direction pour m'effleurer. Le géant eut un sourire éclatant avec d'offrir une bourrade amicale à son frère. Ils semblaient se comprendre entre eux, sans avoir même le besoin de parler. Un lien puissant les unissait sans aucun doute. Me reprenant, je décidais de ne plus penser à ces deux humains. Pourquoi m'intéresser à eux, surtout au plus jeune alors que je ne les laisserais pas m'approcher ? C'était tout simplement stupide et égoïste de ma part. C'est ainsi, perdue dans mes pensées, que je retournais en cours, Alice à mes côtés, Jasper nous ayant quitté pour rejoindre sa classe.

La gym arriva bien vite, et c'est de bonne humeur que nous gagnâmes le gymnase. Alice, comme à son habitude, sautillait gaiement alors que je l'observais, un sourire amusé pendu aux lèvres. Je n'avais pas revu de la journée les enfants Cullen, et je ne m'en portais pas plus mal. Le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés ne sortait malheureusement pas de mes pensées. Il m'intriguait, piquait ma curiosité au vif. Pourquoi ne sentait-il pas, à l'instar de ses contemporains, le danger qui émanait de moi ? Pourquoi avait-il eu son regard fixé sur ma personne durant le repas ? La réponse à cette dernière question était simple et décevante : nous attirions toujours le regard de nos proies, ces dernières nous trouvant irrésistiblement beaux. J'avais pourtant caressé l'espoir que cet humain soit différent des autres, qu'il se démarque. Il semblait bien plus effacé que ses compères, bien plus timide et altruiste. Je ne pensais pas qu'un tel homme existait encore. De nos jours, les individus agissent dans le cadre de leurs intérêts personnels et ne se préoccupent plus des conséquences de leurs actes sur autrui. Lui semblait différent. Me sermonnant mentalement pour penser une fois encore à cet insignifiant garçon, je ne m'attendais sûrement pas à le rencontrer de nouveau au gymnase, ainsi que son frère.

Lorsque le cours débuta, les classes, bien que dans le même habitacle, avaient été séparées. Je remarquais avec surprise que le garçon Cullen à la musculature fortement développée se trouvait aux côtés de Jasper. Le plus jeune des deux, dont j'ignorais toujours s'il était Emmett ou bien Edward, se trouvait dans le même groupe qu'Alice et moi. S'il semblait plus fluet que son frère au premier abord, sa tenue de sport détruisit mon hypothèse. Il était tout aussi musclé que son frère, mais d'une manière bien plus discrète, qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son charme. Son charme ? Pensais-je horrifiée. Mais où allais-je donc bien chercher de telles pensées ? Alice me sortit de mes pensées en me tirant par le bras.

« Tu es avec moi, Bella ? Interrogea-t-elle, amusée.

- Oui, oui, bredouillais-je. J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées.

- C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre lorsque tu ne m'as pas répondu la première fois que je t'ai appelée.

- Désolée, répondis-je en émettant un petit rire. Je ne t'avais effectivement pas entendue.

- Tu m'excuses cinq minutes, je vais juste voir si tout va bien pour Jasper et je reviens, d'accord ?

- Mais bien sûr Alice, souris-je. Va t'assurer que tout va bien, riai-je. »

Boudant, elle s'éloigna en direction de son compagnon alors que je surpris le garçon à la chevelure désordonnée poser à nouveau ses prunelles électriques sur moi. Mike Newton le détourna de sa contemplation en l'invitant à le rejoindre. M'absorbant à détailler les défauts du sol, l'humain se dirigea vers son camarade, m'envoyant au passage une bouffée d'air empreinte de son odeur. L'effet qu'eut celle-ci sur ma personne me chamboula. Son odeur me heurta tel un coup de massue. Immédiatement, mes muscles se bandèrent alors que le venin inonda ma bouche. Le tout ne s'était déroulé qu'en l'espace d'une seconde, le garçon effectuant encore un pas en direction de Newton. La fragrance qu'il dégageait était la plus exquise qu'il m'eut été donné de sentir, alors que le monstre en moi était aux aguets. Je voulais cet humain, tout du moins, je voulais son sang. Ma gorge ne m'avait jamais paru aussi sèche, alors que le flot de venin qui se déversait entre mes dents ne cessait de croître, preuve de ma soif désespérée de cet humain. Je le voulais, et je l'aurais, par quel que moyen que ce soit.

Humant l'air à grande goulée alors qu'il passait à mes côtés, me frôlant au passage, je sentis mon estomac se retourner, preuve de ma soif dévorante. Je restais statufiée, tentant vainement de reprendre le contrôle sur cette part bestiale de ma condition qui avait ressurgi des tréfonds de mon être. Qui était donc cet humain pour venir me tenter de la sorte ? Serrant les poings, j'haletais alors que son odeur semblait tourbillonner autour de moi, m'incitant à lui ôter la vie dans les plus brefs délais. Il sortait directement de mon propre enfer, démon venu d'on ne sait où pour me tenter, me prouver à quel point je suis impuissante face à la fragrance que son sang dégageait. Si j'avais su qu'un tel délice existait sur cette terre, nul doute que j'aurais fouillé ce monde de fond en comble pour trouver cet humain désespérément attirant.

Je sentais que le contrôle provisoire que j'avais repris sur le monstre qui m'habitait, s'effritait, alors que j'aspirais goulûment l'air. Je pouvais imaginer son sang couler entre mes dents, le plaisir que j'éprouverais en satisfaisant ma soif de ce breuvage presque sacré. Je m'étais alors retournée vers le garçon, déployant des charmes que jamais auparavant je n'avais eu à utiliser ; mon physique, qui selon ses humains, était époustouflant. Je jetai une œillade taquine au jeune Cullen, qui malheureusement me tournait le dos. En revanche, Mike Newton, lui, intercepta mon regard et béait d'ahurissement. Je semblais bien plus belle que je ne l'avais jamais été, au travers de ses prunelles. Il en était estomaqué. Le monstre en moi se réjouissait. Si jamais cet humain tant désiré arborait la même réaction, je pourrais rapidement parvenir à mon but ultime : boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang qui emplissait ce corps tiède.

Le garçon sembla enfin remarquer que son camarade ne suivait absolument pas ce qu'il venait de lui dire, tout en constatant qu'il fixait un point avec insistance. Se retournant lentement, son regard croisant à nouveau le mien, alors que j'esquissais un sourire, réponse quelque peu tardive à celui qu'il m'avait adressé au repas. Repas … Rien que ce simple mot retourna mon estomac, qui s'il ne pouvait gronder comme les humains, me faisait bien, en revanche, sentir que j'avais soif, tellement soif. J'entendis le souffle du garçon se couper sous l'effet que je devais lui faire. Mon sourire s'accentua, tandis que je veillais à ne pas découvrir mes dents. Tout ne s'était passé qu'en l'espace d'une seule et unique minute, et pourtant sa fin se rapprochait à grands pas. Me détournant, je marchais d'un pas lent, et d'une démarche que je voulais sensuelle, l'invitant silencieusement à me suivre. Chose qu'il fit, sans marquer l'ombre d'une hésitation. Seul un mètre nous séparait, mais sa fragrance m'obscurcissait l'esprit, alors qu'en moi, le monstre grognait de plaisir. Ma soif dévorante allait être assouvie dans peu de temps.

Alors qu'il ne me restait qu'une dizaine de mètres à franchir pour quitter le gymnase, le garçon Cullen me suivant docilement, une poigne de fer me saisit le poignet brutalement. Tournant rapidement la tête, je vis Jasper, les yeux qui étaient habituellement dorés, arboraient une couleur noire d'encre. Il respirait rapidement, pour ne pas dire qu'il haletait, à mon instar. Je lui lançais un regard hargneux, tentant de me débarrasser de sa poigne. Derrière nous, le garçon s'était arrêté, ne réalisant pas le duel silencieux qui s'était engagé entre Jasper et moi. Alice arriva à peine quelques secondes plus tard, touchant légèrement le jeune Cullen, ne saisissant pas totalement son bras, puisqu'il aurait senti notre froideur de glace, et se serait douté que nous étions anormalement froids.

« Edward, murmura doucement Alice, Mike Newton t'attend pour commencer. Tu devrais y aller, ajouta-t-elle en le pressant doucement dans la direction opposée. »

Après un ultime coup d'œil dans ma direction, il se résigna à regagner le centre du gymnase, auprès de ses camarades. Alice nous poussa sans ménagement dehors alors que Jasper restait agrippé à mon bras, fermement. L'air frais de Forks eut pour avantage de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées chaotiques. J'aspirais à grandes goulées l'air qui ne comportait aucune trace du jeune Cullen. Edward Cullen, selon Alice. Le géant à l'allure charismatique était donc Emmett Cullen. Ma respiration se calma petit à petit alors que la poigne de Jasper sur mon bras se raffermit. Lui jetant un regard en coin, je pus constater qu'il haletait toujours. C'est alors que j'eus un éclair de lucidité.

Grâce à son don, il pouvait sentir chaque émotion des individus l'entourant, et ces sentiments étaient amplifiés lorsque les individus en question se retrouvaient être des vampires. Il avait ressenti ma soif, cette soif dévorante qui avait failli coûter la vie à Edward Cullen. Grand dieu ! Je n'osais imaginer quelle torture il devait subir à l'instant ; sa soif et la mienne cumulées, cela devait être insoutenable. Alice était à ses côtés, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, lui disant combien elle l'aimait, combien il était nécessaire qu'il retrouve son calme. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu contrôle sur sa soif. Me lâchant abruptement, il prit contenance sur Alice qui le serra dans ses bras. La culpabilité me submergea totalement, je m'y noyais. Reculant de quelques pas, ils ne s'aperçurent pas de mes mouvements.

« Désolée, murmurais-je faiblement avant de m'élancer hors du parking. »

Je savais qu'ils m'avaient entendu, Alice avait eu le temps de me jeter un regard compatissant avant que je ne m'éloigne. Je courais, ma colère sourde envers ma propre personne, alimentant mes foulées qui n'en finissaient plus de s'allonger. C'était à peine si je foulais le sol. Je n'étais partie du lycée que depuis quelques minutes, que je me trouvais déjà à des kilomètres de Forks. Je ne savais pas où aller, mais je devais m'éloigner de cet humain maudit, fruit de la plus puissante des tentations. Je le haïssais de tout mon être pour provoquer un tel désordre dans mon existence. Comment pouvait-il ? Il n'avait pas le droit de venir détruire ce que j'avais mis tant de temps à construire, ce bonheur tout neuf que m'apportaient Jasper et Alice. Il avait chamboulé tout cela en l'espace d'une et une seule seconde. J'aurais dû le tuer, lui ôter toute vie, mais maintenant que mon esprit n'était plus occupé par l'odeur de son sang, je savais que je ne pouvais m'y résoudre.

Il n'était qu'un simple humain qui avait emménagé dans la mauvaise ville. Ville où trois vampires vivaient désormais. La possibilité de quitter de manière définitive Alice et Jasper s'imposa à moi. Jamais je ne pourrais me contenir face à Edward Cullen, c'était un fait accompli. Alors pourquoi s'acharner ? Pourquoi repousser les limites, sachant que je finirais par aspirer son sang ? La dure réalité était telle que je ne pouvais rentrer chez moi. Cruelle ironie. Je courais toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort alors qu'une centaine de kilomètres me séparaient à présent du couple qui avait su égayer mes journées. J'avais réussi à connaître la sérénité à leurs côtés et cet humain au sang trop attirant venait m'ôter ce que je craignais le plus. Mais bon sang, pour qui se prenait-il ? Pensai-je, tout en le haïssant. Et le pire, dans cette situation, c'est que la haine que j'éprouvais à son égard n'avait aucun fondement.

Ce n'était pas lui qui me chassait, je le faisais de moi-même, pour le conserver, pour ne pas le tuer. Etait-ce de sa faute si sa fragrance m'aspirait, me rendait incohérente, incitant le monstre en moi à surgir ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il ne croyait pas aux vampires, n'avait pas eu vent de notre existence, alors comment pourrait-il être responsable de la situation actuelle ? La réponse était simple : il ne l'était pas. J'étais l'odieux monstre qui avait voulu boire son sang, l'odieux monstre qui avait bien failli le tuer moins d'une heure plus tôt. J'étais également la personne qui avait fait perdre son flegme à Jasper. Par ma faute, il avait failli attaquer les humains présents dans cette salle de gym. A ma décharge, je n'avais pas prévu que cette soif dévorante allait me saisir de la sorte. Il avait fait preuve d'une force incroyable, pour se contrôler tout en cumulant intérieurement nos deux soifs, et me traîner dehors, loin de la tentation. Je l'admirais, à vrai dire.

Je m'arrêtais au bord du fleuve Saint Laurent, nullement essoufflée par ma course de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres. La vue m'aurait coupé le souffle, si je n'avais pas eu l'esprit préoccupé par des choses bien plus importantes. La question de mon retour à Forks restait en suspens. Que devais-je faire ? Rentrer et me contenter de ne pas tuer Edward Cullen ? Ou bien abandonner Alice et Jasper, sachant que cette séparation sera douloureuse pour chacun de nous ? Mon cœur pourtant mort, me criait de choisir la première option mais je ne pouvais m'y résigner. Mes décennies de contrôle sur mon instinct de prédateur se retrouvaient mises à mal. En l'espace d'une seconde, tous les efforts que j'avais pu déployer, auparavant, avaient été détruits, balayés d'un mouvement de la main. Si je devais retourner au lycée et croiser de nouveau le garçon, je devais être prête. Prête à subir cette sécheresse au niveau de ma gorge, prête à repousser le flot de venin qui emplirait ma bouche, prête à ne pas bondir pour planter mes dents dans la chair tendre de son cou. A cette pensée, la saveur de sa peau se fit sentir sur ma langue, fruit total de mon imagination. Je sentais encore son exquise odeur alors qu'un grognement de frustration m'échappa. Bon sang ! Cet humain allait me torturer inconsciemment !

Je pensais alors à Alice et Jasper. Ils désiraient fonder une famille. Nous étions d'ailleurs comme telle, les liens que nous avions tissés en peu de temps étaient pourtant profonds. Je ne pouvais pas décemment les abandonner, sachant par ailleurs que je ne ferais que souffrir de cette séparation. Le dilemme me revint en tête encore et encore, alors que je tergiversais. Une journée passa, puis deux, puis trois … Une semaine au total était passée. Une semaine où j'avais en quelques sortes disparue de la surface de cette terre, isolée dans ma bulle, renfermée sur moi-même et mes pensées lugubres. Et pourtant, j'avais fini par me résigner. Je retournais à Forks, faisant face à la tentation brûlante que représentait Edward Cullen. Je ne le tuerais pas, je me l'étais promis. Mais je ne lui adresserais pas non plus un regard, je ne pouvais me le permettre. Si jamais il arrivait à piquer ma curiosité au vif, que je me rapprochais de lui, l'inévitable et tragique fin aurait lieu, et cela était prohibé.

« Bella ! S'écria Alice tout en se jetant dans mes bras lorsque j'eus franchis le seuil de la maison. Je suis contente que tu sois de retour. Tu m'as manqué petite sœur, ajouta-t-elle en caressant tendrement ma joue.

- Vous aussi, Alice, vous m'avez manqué, vous aussi, souris-je. Un élan de culpabilité me traversa alors que je me tournais vers Jasper.

- Ne te sens pas coupable, murmura-t-il avec douceur. Cet humain sentait un peu trop bon, voilà tout.

- Voilà tout ? M'exclamais-je, indignée. J'ai non seulement failli le tuer, et te faire perdre le contrôle par la même occasion ! Comment pouvez-vous me pardonner après une telle bévue ? Explosai-je.

- Tu es l'une des nôtres Bella, rétorqua Jasper tout en m'envoyant une onde de calme. Tu fais partie de la famille que nous formons. Si jamais tu avais craqué, que tu l'avais tué par inadvertance, ou plutôt selon ta soif désespérée, nous ne t'en aurions pas voulu. J'ai ressenti ce que tu as ressenti, Bella. Et jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'avais eu une telle envie de sang humain. Ce garçon était à portée de main, et je ne peux que comprendre les intentions qui t'animaient, admit-il, compatissant. Il n'y a rien à pardonner, fit-il, avec un clin d'œil.

- Voilà qui est réglé, en conclut Alice, extatique. La nuit est déjà bien avancée. Nous devrions aller chasser. Nous serons rentrés à temps pour le lycée, affirma-t-elle.

- Oui, mieux vaut que je me gorge de sang d'animaux afin d'être prête pour demain, acquiesçais-je. Allons-y. »

Et sans bruit, nous nous éloignâmes en direction de la forêt.

*

Nous y étions. L'heure de vérité. Le moment tant redouté ; notre arrivée au lycée. Durant la nuit, je m'étais gorgée de sang d'animaux, bien plus que nécessaire. Mon corps baignait littéralement dans le sang. Un sourire crispé se peignit sur mes lèvres alors que Jasper m'envoya une onde de calme. Celle-ci se heurta à la tension qui m'avait envahie, qui guidait mon corps. A la seule idée de croiser Edward Cullen, j'haletai, sa fragrance capiteuse m'obscurcissait l'esprit, alors que le venin emplissait ma bouche d'une manière désagréable. Bon sang ! Il n'était même pas encore arrivé que j'étais déjà prête à lui bondir dessus ! Je jetai une œillade coupable à Jasper qui s'était raidi. Il me prit la main, la serrant fermement, tandis qu'il m'adressait un pauvre sourire. La culpabilité me submergea à nouveau, tandis que mon souffle erratique reprenait une allure paisible.

Comment pouvais-je lui imposer cela ? Lui faire subir ma soif dévorante et désespérée de cet humain. J'étais odieuse. Ils m'avaient pardonné mon comportement inconscient de la semaine précédente, mais je doutais sincèrement qu'ils en feraient de même si je ne parvenais pas à contrôler la partie la plus bestiale de mon être. Je le devais, que ce soit pour eux, ou bien pour moi. Voir mes efforts déployés depuis tant d'années mis à mal par cet humain insignifiant m'irritait au plus au point. L'odeur entêtante me revint en tête, alors que je contractais mes muscles. Je devais m'habituer à cette brûlure, cette sécheresse au niveau de ma gorge, alors que mon corps entier nageait dans du sang animal. Alice me détourna de mes pensées lugubres en m'interpellant.

« Il sera là dans trente secondes. Inspire une dernière fois s'il le faut, et n'hésite pas à bloquer ta respiration si tu ne te sens pas capable de respirer en sa présence, me conseilla-t-elle. Courage, Bella, je sais que tu peux résister, m'encouragea Alice tout en m'envoyant un clin d'œil.

- Oui, acquiesçai-je, tu as raison. Jasper, tu tiens le coup ? Je suis tellement désolée de t'infliger ça, mais je ne peux pas me retenir, lui avouai-je dépitée.

- Je vais devoir m'y habituer de toute manière, répondit-il, malicieux. C'est supportable, bien qu'inconfortable. Je devrais tenir, ne t'en fait pas pour moi.

- Alice, demandai-je subitement, le vois-tu rentrer chez toi, ce soir ? »

Ses yeux se voilèrent quelques secondes, alors qu'une grimace étira ses lèvres. Alarmée, je me raidis tandis que les deux enfants Cullen pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du lycée. Je n'osais me retourner dans leur direction, de peur d'avoir une réaction totalement stupide. Pourtant, quelque chose m'y poussait. Je ne pouvais nommer ce sentiment, une sorte de besoin de le voir, d'entrapercevoir cette chevelure désordonnée associée à un visage d'ange. Cet élan invisible et impalpable m'ordonnait de me retourner, d'adresser un regard cordial à celui que j'avais failli vider de son sang une semaine plus tôt. A cette pensée, je me rembrunis. Je ne portais plus aucune attention au couple qui était à mes côtés, bien que je leur faisais face. Toutes mes pensées se dirigeaient vers cet humain. Edward Cullen.

Ce que je redoutais le plus, se mettait progressivement en place, je le sentais au plus profond de mon être. Il m'intriguait, lui et son odeur enivrante. Il était un des rares humains que j'avais eu le loisir d'observer, et qui était à ce point effacé. Son frère Emmett, doté d'une carrure bien plus imposante, semblait être le plus apprécié des deux. Pourtant, je pouvais intercepter de nombreux regards de la gente féminine, convergeant dans la direction d'Edward. Un sentiment curieux me saisit. Je ne voulais pas que ces filles le regardent, que les autres garçons du lycée l'envient au point d'en devenir agressifs. Je souhaitais m'interposer entre lui et ces ondes négatives que lui envoyaient les autres lycéens. Riant d'un rire faux pour dissiper ce sentiment totalement absurde, je vis Jasper et Alice me regarder, perplexes.

« Qu'as-tu vu, Alice ? Interrogeai-je pour ôter de mes pensées cette envie ridicule. L'ai-je … ? Questionnai-je sans oser prononcer la phrase fatidique.

- Non, ce n'est pas la vision que j'ai eue, me rassura-t-elle tout en sautillant. Un des nôtres s'approchera de la ville, dans peu de temps. La scène se passant dans la forêt, je ne peux pas dire quand cela se passera précisément.

- Vagabond ? Demanda son compagnon.

- Oui. Une femelle. Elle n'est pas végétarienne.

- Elle ne peut pas s'approcher de la ville, murmurai-je pour moi-même. Elle ne peut pas chasser ici. »

La vision d'une vampire planta ses dents dans la chair tendre du cou d'Edward Cullen me traversa, alors qu'inconsciemment, un grondement sinistre montait en moi. Bon sang ! Que m'arrivait-il ? Cet humain me rendait totalement incohérente ! Jasper me fixait, comme abasourdi par ma réaction. S'il ne pouvait lire dans les pensées, il pouvait tout du moins, ressentir mes émotions. Je ne pouvais m'expliquer la colère sourde et meurtrière qui m'avait envahie lorsque la vision d'Edward Cullen s'était imposée à moi. La fureur avait pris le pas sur ma soif, sensation des plus étranges. J'étais habituée à cette soif constante, qui me piquait à différents degrés la gorge. Mais le fait qu'une autre émotion bien plus violente, prenne la pas sur ma soif, cela me laissait stupéfaite.

« Bella ? M'interpella Jasper. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

- Quoi donc ? Questionna Alice.

- Cette colère noire, presque meurtrière … Que se passe-t-il, Bella ?

- Je ne sais pas, soufflai-je dans un murmure. Je ne sais pas, Jasper … »

Au loin, un bourdonnement nasal nous parvint aux oreilles. L'heure de vérité avait sonné. J'entrais dans l'arène, et bien que je savais que j'en sortirais sans le moindre mal, je m'inquiétais davantage pour ce qui en était d'Edward Cullen. Je devais l'éviter, contourner l'obstacle, ne pas être tentée. Pourtant, à la prochaine séance de gym, son odeur captivante viendrait chatouiller mes narines. Ce serait ma perte, j'en étais tout à fait consciente. Egoïstement, je tentais le diable. De la même manière que je restais auprès d'Alice et Jasper, par pur intérêt personnel. Je les aimais, bien que les liens que nous entretenions ne soient pas encore solidement ancrés dans nos cœurs sans vie. Je ne pouvais pas me séparer d'eux, pas maintenant que je connaissais les joies qu'une famille pouvait connaître. La solitude dans laquelle j'avais été enferrée durant un siècle était belle et bien révolue. Il n'était plus question de faire machine arrière. C'était à moi et à moi seule de gérer ma réaction face à la fragrance que dégageait Edward. Et je devais le préserver à tout prix.

Passant le seuil de la classe, je pris place aux côtés d'Alice, qui était anormalement calme. Fronçant les sourcils, je ne pipai mot, assise à ses côtés. Cela n'était pas dans sa nature d'être calme, sereine, or c'était l'attitude qu'elle affichait. Quelque chose, elle me cachait quelque chose, je pouvais le sentir dans toutes les fibres de mon corps hideux. Focalisant mon regard sur elle, j'attendais qu'elle flanche, que sa résolution s'affaisse et qu'elle me révèle ce qu'elle tentait de me cacher. Elle sentait probablement mon regard posé sur elle, puisque après quelques minutes, elle se dandina sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Alice n'était pas douée pour conserver des informations pour elle. Sa nature bavarde et limpide n'allait pas non plus dans ce sens. Un sourire mince étira la ligne de mes lèvres. Alice su qu'elle était perdue. Me faisant face, elle afficha une mine contrariée tout en étant prudente. Cela me laissait perplexe. Qu'avait-elle donc de si important à me dire ?

« Bella … Comment te dire ça ? Murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que moi.

- Directement. Dis-moi franchement de quoi il en retourne. Je veux savoir.

- Sur le parking tout à l'heure, tu ne l'as sans doute pas remarqué, mais ma vision a duré un certain moment. Habituellement, ce n'est pas le cas. Quelques secondes, une minute dans les cas rares, mais guère plus.

- Et là, ta vision était bien plus longue, en déduis-je.

- Non. Je n'ai pas eu une seule vision, mais deux.

- Et … ? Alice, cesse de me tourmenter, s'il te plaît !

- Jasper et Emmett vont devenir amis. Ce qui veut dire qu'Edward devra nous adresser la parole fréquemment, annonça-t-elle d'une seule traite.

- Tu en es sûre ? Demandai-je pétrifiée.

- Il y a certaines visions bien plus fortes que d'autres …

- Et celle-là en faisait partie, ajoutai-je en finissant sa phrase.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle, prudemment. »

J'en restais pétrifiée d'horreur. Je ne sais quel air j'arborais mais le professeur s'interrompit dans son discours sur la peste noire pour s'enquérir de mon état. Alice lui demanda la permission de quitter la salle en ma compagnie, permission qui lui fut accordée. Elle ramassa rapidement nos affaires déballées sur la table, et me traîna par le bras vers la sortie. Après un rapide au revoir, nous franchîmes le seuil de la classe sans que je n'aie esquissé le moindre geste. L'horreur me submergeait. Comment préserver cet humain trop attirant s'il venait à me fréquenter ? Comment m'empêcher de le tuer s'il venait à s'approcher plus près de moi qu'aucun autre humain ne l'avait jamais osé ? Son odeur m'embruma l'esprit alors que le venin se déversait en masse dans ma bouche. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. C'était impossible. Mon contrôle sur le monstre tapi en moi n'était pas assez puissant pour que je puisse résister. Cette vision n'était tout bonnement pas envisageable.

Cependant, une autre solution fit son chemin jusqu'à mon esprit. Une solution bien qu'inconfortable pour moi, garantissait la survie d'Edward Cullen. Je devais m'habituer à son odeur. De quelle manière, je n'en savais encore rien. Mais si jamais je trouvais le moyen d'avoir constamment sa fragrance avec moi, je serais moins sensible à sa présence tandis qu'une cohabitation s'avèrerait possible. Tout du moins, il pourrait pénétrer dans la villa et en ressortir vivant, songeai-je, lugubre. Seulement il me fallait du temps pour acquérir ce contrôle, et je craignais de ne pas en disposer d'assez. Par ailleurs, par quel moyen comptais-je obtenir sa fragrance ? Un vêtement, peut-être. Pour me le procurer, je n'avais d'autre choix que de me rendre chez lui et de le subtiliser. Cet acte me répugnait, mais c'était pour son bien. Alors que le plan prenait forme dans mon esprit, je me sentie secouée tel un prunier. Alice avait empoigné mes épaules de ses petites mains et me secouait pour que je reprenne pied dans la réalité. Je clignais des yeux, geste totalement inutile, mais elle me lâcha instantanément.

« Bella ?

- Je vais bien Alice, ne t'en fais pas.

- Tu en es certaine ? J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir interrompre Jasper en plein cours pour lui dire de venir te faire réagir ! Tu m'as fait si peur, confia-t-elle, ne me refait plus jamais ça, continua-t-elle en grognant, presque.

- Promis, déclarai-je solennellement avant de rire légèrement.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- J'ai trouvé un moyen de lutter contre la tentation que représente Edward Cullen, avouai-je triomphante.

- Vraiment ? Questionna Alice, intriguée.

- Si je portais un de ses vêtements, par exemple, ou un de ses effets sur moi, empreint de son odeur, je m'y habituerais plus facilement. Ainsi, lorsque Jasper et Emmett deviendront amis et que nous aurons à les fréquenter tout les deux, je serais moins sensible à son odeur. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

- Oui, je vois ! S'égaya-t-elle. Mais que veux-tu prendre comme objet lui appartenant ?

- Un vêtement m'avait semblé être le plus approprié.

- Un vêtement, rétorqua le lutin, narquoise. Tu crois sans doute que si tu portes ses vêtements, cela passera inaperçu ? Elle partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

- Alice ! Cesse de te moquer de moi. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à cet aspect du problème. Mais je peux toujours trouver. Un T-shirt par exemple, que je camouflerais avec une veste ou encore un pull.

- Et bien sûr, lorsque le corps professoral te verra dans une sorte de transe avec l'odeur d'Edward Cullen sur toi, ils ne se douteront absolument de rien, ajouta Alice, dubitative.

- Bon d'accord, mon plan n'est pas si parfait que je le prétendais, soupirai-je, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé. Il faut, d'une manière ou d'une autre que je m'habitue à son parfum, si je veux être capable de me retenir de le tuer lorsque Emmett et lui viendront à la villa ! Je n'ai pas le choix Alice. Je ne peux pas fuir éternellement. J'ai choisi de vivre à vos côtés, alors je me dois de trouver une solution à mon problème.

- Si tu penses que c'est la meilleure solution, tu auras tout mon soutient, et tu le sais. Jasper t'aidera à te maîtriser.

- Oui, en m'envoyant des ondes de courage, souris-je, complice.

- Tu sais, je me demande réellement quel effet il te fait, car je n'ai jamais eu le loisir de sentir un humain de cette manière.

- Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire l'effet de sa fragrance sur moi. Je suis aspirée, tel un aimant vers lui, et malheureusement je suis incapable de lutter contre cet appel. C'est comme … dans la mythologie, par exemple, les marins sautent dans l'eau, complètement obnubilés par le chant des sirènes diaboliques. Et bien imagine que son sang représente pour moi le chant de ces sirènes. Je suis le marin, et son sang m'appelle, chante pour moi. C'est tellement complexe à t'expliquer, mais je pense que tu dois voir de quoi je peux bien parler, non ?

- A ce point ? Souffla Alice, éberluée. Bella …

- Il faut que je tienne le coup, affirmai-je plus pour moi qu'Alice, là est tout le problème.

- Et pour le vêtement, comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

- Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je m'y rende en pleine nuit. Leur mère ne semble pas travailler. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de m'y rendre en pleine journée.

- Ce soir, donc, murmura Alice. »

Nous fûmes interrompues par l'arrivée de Jasper qui arborait une mine étonnée. Nous aurions dû nous trouver dans une salle de classe, Alice et moi, et non devisant sur un banc à l'abri des regards curieux. Alice sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à son compagnon avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Ils évitaient toute forme d'affection devant moi, bien que cela ne me gênait pas réellement. Loin de moi était l'idée de me trouver un compagnon. Chaque chose en son temps, et cela n'était absolument pas une de mes priorités. Par ailleurs, il était l'heure de se rendre à la cafétéria pour servir cet éternel numéro aux humains de ce lycée. J'allais entre autre, revoir Edward Cullen. A cette pensée, mon estomac se contracta, non pas du fait de ma soif, mais du fait de mon anxiété. Il devait, en outre, se poser des questions sur notre dernière entrevue, où mon comportement avait été plus que déplacé. Je ne savais comment j'allais réagir à son contact, si contact il y avait, bien entendu. Mais il semblait bien trop timide et effacé pour venir me demander directement ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer la semaine précédente, en gym. Ce qui en somme, était un soulagement. Il ne devait pas découvrir le secret qu'Alice, Jasper et moi entretenions. Jamais.

Forte de cette résolution, je passais le seuil de la cantine, dans l'ombre du couple, telle une prisonnière suivant les forces de l'ordre. Si je ne baissais pas la tête, c'était par fierté. Les regards convergeaient dans notre direction tandis que nous prenions place à la table qui nous était désormais coutumière. Je pensais sincèrement que je n'avais jamais été aussi tendue, alors que Jasper ne cessait de m'envoyer des ondes de sérénité. Mais rien n'y faisait. La tension régnait sur chaque centimètre de mon corps, si bien que j'étais raide comme un piquet sur ma chaise. Le couple qui se trouvait à mes côtés feignait la normalité la plus totale alors qu'ils m'épiaient distraitement. Je ne m'en formalisais pas outre mesure, puisqu'ils n'agissaient que dans mon intérêt. Je leur en étais reconnaissante, même. Tous ces efforts qu'ils déployaient pour me soutenir dans la situation présente, me touchaient bien plus que je n'aie pu me l'imaginer. Je savais à présent ce que traduisait l'expression « se serrer les coudes », et cela me remplissait de joie.

Tandis que je spéculais sur le sens du mot famille dans son intégralité, je ressentis un léger picotement me parcourir l'échine. Il me regardait. Edward Cullen avait son regard fixé sur ma personne, une expression indéchiffrable sur les traits. Que pouvait-il bien penser en cet instant ? Qu'avait-il découvert à mon sujet ? Je ne nourrissais plus aucune animosité à son égard. D'ailleurs, à quoi bon ? Il n'était en rien responsable de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions présentement. Je lui adressais volontairement un regard glacial, tentant de lui dire avec mes yeux ce que je ne pouvais lui dire avec des mots ; j'étais dangereuse pour lui, et par conséquent, il devait resté éloigné de moi. Je ne saurais dire s'il avait compris ce que je voulais qu'il sache, mais il devint livide et reporta subitement son regard sur le contenu de son plateau. Je grimaçais tout en me détournant. Je n'avais réussi qu'à l'intimider, et je l'avais sans conteste offensé. Je soupirais tout en adressant un mince sourire à mes compagnons. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward me craigne, bien que je représentais un danger majeur pour lui. Assez paradoxal, j'en avais parfaitement conscience. Cependant, un élan me poussait vers lui, une sorte d'attraction qui n'avait strictement aucun rapport avec ma soif. Quelque chose qui se rapprochait davantage de mes émotions, de mes sentiments. Je ne comprenais pas, à vrai dire, ce qu'il se passait. Son visage m'avait hanté durant des jours, lorsque je tergiversais sur mon retour à Forks. Le plus étonnant dans tout cela, était que je désirais ardemment sa confiance. Je voulais qu'il me connaisse, qu'il me découvre, qu'il n'ignore rien de moi, qu'il désire ma compagnie en toute connaissance de cause. Chose impossible et ridicule à souhait. Pourquoi voudrais-je de la compagnie d'un humain, surtout celle d'Edward ? La réponse était que je n'en avais aucune idée. C'était ainsi, et je n'y trouvais aucune explication, à mon grand dam. Jasper m'observait, confus. Une myriade de sentiments plus divers les uns que les autres, me traversaient. Il ne savait visiblement plus où donner de la tête.

« Bella ? M'interpella-t-il. C'est la seconde fois aujourd'hui que tu sembles bouleversée. Tu veux nous en parler ?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne, Jasper. Je préfère garder cela encore un peu pour moi, le temps d'y voir plus clair, de savoir réellement ce qu'il se passe. Je vous en parlerais une fois cela fait.

- Bien, acquiesça Alice. »

Dans un mouvement uniforme, nous quittâmes la cafétéria alors que le regard d'Edward me vrillait. J'entendis son frère le sortir discrètement de sa distraction alors que Mike Newton attendait visiblement une réponse. Sans réfléchir, un sourire éclaira mon visage alors que je lui jetais un regard amusé. Emmett, son frère aîné, haussa les sourcils tout en m'envoyant un sourire resplendissant. J'hochais doucement de la tête avant de me détourner. Je ne comprenais pas réellement mon comportement, mais je savais que mon cœur pourtant mort, s'en réjouissait. Tout ceci était très surprenant et inhabituel pour moi. J'avais si longtemps réprimé cette humanité en moi, qu'elle ressortait de manière soudaine, me prenant totalement au dépourvu. Le reste de la journée me permit de méditer sur cela, et j'en arrivais à la conclusion que je devais véritablement m'ouvrir aux autres. Si je ne désirais pas que mon humanité perdue se manifeste aux moments les moins opportuns, je n'avais d'autre choix que de me forger une certaine identité sociale, autre qu'Isabella Swan, élève solitaire bien que pourtant époustouflante, physiquement parlant.

Lorsque nous prîmes le chemin de retour vers la villa, Alice m'annonça que Jasper et elle allait chasser, qu'ils reviendraient dans le courant de la nuit. De cette manière, je pourrais également me rendre chez les Cullen pour subtiliser le vêtement dont j'avais besoin afin de réaliser mon plan. Je ne savais encore ce que j'allais emprunter à Edward, sans doute un T-shirt que je pourrais camoufler sous un pull ou encore une veste. Lorsque la nuit fut bien avancée, je quittai la villa, courant pour rejoindre Forks. La maison des Cullen était simple tout en dégageant de la chaleur. Je n'osais pénétrer dans leur demeure, ce serait comme si je violais leur intimité. Pourtant, si je ne passais pas outre cette barrière, je leur ôterais, certes accidentellement, un de leurs deux fils. Je fis rapidement le tour de l'habitation avant de repérer au premier étage, une fenêtre légèrement entrouverte. Réprimant un sourire, je grimpais agilement à l'arbre adjacent. Déambulant sur la branche qui m'amenait jusqu'à la fenêtre, je sentis la branche ployer sous ma robustesse. Grognant, je réussis néanmoins à me glisser dans la demeure.

Il ne me fallut pas une seconde pour réaliser que la chambre dans laquelle j'étais rentrée n'était autre que celle d'Edward. Titubant sous l'effet de sa fragrance, je cessais instantanément de respirer. Trop tard. Ma gorge se déchira tandis que la douleur était insoutenable, tant cette chambre embaumait son parfum. Les muscles tendus à se rompre, le venin affluant rapidement dans ma bouche, noyait mes dents au passage. Mon contrôle ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, et il était grand temps pour moi de quitter l'habitacle le plus rapidement possible. Ouvrant délicatement la fenêtre, je me positionnais pour bondir, laissant en l'espace de quelques secondes, le vent siffler entre mes cheveux. La sensation de chute était quelque chose que je n'avais pas encore expérimenté et de toute évidence, je voulais renouveler l'expérience. Une fois sortie de la maison, j'haletai bruyamment alors que la fenêtre sembla se fermer seule, dans un claquement sonore. Inspectant la fenêtre, tapie dans la pénombre, je vis quelques minutes plus tard, Edward uniquement vêtu d'un jogging se pencher au-dehors, tentant de percer l'obscurité de son regard. Le claquement sec de la fenêtre avait dû le sortir de son sommeil. Je retins de justesse un grognement rageur. Je devais m'emparer d'un de ses effets personnels dans les plus brefs délais. Demain. J'y retournerais demain, une fois la nuit tombée. Forte de cette résolution, je rentrais.

« Sois prudente, Bella, me prévint Jasper alors que je pénétrais dans la villa. Pénétrer ainsi, dans son sanctuaire, son odeur embaumant la chambre … Tu joues avec le feu.

- Je n'ai guère le choix, Jasper. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé afin de le préserver lorsque Emmett et lui seront ici. Je ne veux pas m'enfuir. Je ne suis pas une lâche.

- Je peux t'éviter cette peine, tu sais. Emmett m'a l'air sympathique, mais je peux très bien le repousser, ou bien me contenter d'échanger avec lui de simples paroles, sans jamais aller plus loin.

- Non, il est en hors de question ! Tu ne vas pas t'empêcher d'avoir des amis, par ma faute.

- La question est donc réglée, trancha gaiement Alice. Par ailleurs, Emmett a décidé de t'adresser la parole aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle, complice. »

Jasper acquiesça, il rendait les armes. La discussion était close.


	3. Invitation

**Chapitre 3 :** Invitation

Lorsque nous quittâmes la voiture, ce matin-là, une vague de tension absolue se déversa sur mon être, provoquant un toussotement à Jasper qui sous la surprise, manquait subitement d'air. Paradoxalement, nous n'en nécessitions pas pour survivre. Être privé de son odorat n'était pas une action agréable puisque ce dernier était le sens que nous utilisions à longueur de temps. Alice me prit doucement la main, caressant distraitement le dos de ma main tandis qu'elle s'entretenait avec Jasper. Emmett Cullen viendrait lui parler aujourd'hui. Pis encore, dans quelques instants, songeai-je lugubrement. Alice avait vu, dans le cours de la nuit, qu'il viendrait nous proposer de nous joindre à lui pour une grande partie de base-ball. Si Jasper avait rechigné plus tôt dans la nuit, prétextant ne porter aucun intérêt à l'amitié humaine, il avait radicalement changé d'opinion lorsque Alice lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Naturellement, Alice et moi étions invitées. Mais, ce n'était pas tellement cela qui contractait mes muscles, ou faisait que la tension habitait chaque fibre de mon corps. Non. Le fait est que lorsque Emmett nous approchera, son frère se joindra à lui.

Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de mettre mon plan en application, la nuit dernière trop assommée par sa fragrance embaumant l'intégralité de sa chambre. Je ne m'étais pas encore habituée à lui, tout simplement, et je craignais de mettre ses jours en danger, par cette trop grande proximité. Mieux valait que je me dirige dès à présent vers le bâtiment principal, à l'abri momentanément contre cette tentation tout droit sortie de l'enfer. Alice serra fortement ma main tout en me lançant un regard hargneux. Elle venait de voir ce que je projetais. Je soupirais bruyamment alors que les deux enfants Cullen pénétraient dans le parking. Si ce don pouvait s'avérer être une bénédiction, cela pouvait être également une tare. Alice, elle, en jouait et en abusait. Elle aimait avoir un certain contrôle sur le présent et les événements à venir. Ses visions faisaient partie intégrante de son être, et en ce sens, elle ne pouvait s'en passer. Mes réflexions furent coupées lorsque Emmett et Edward se détachèrent du petit groupe dans lequel ils se trouvaient, pour venir dans notre direction.

« Ayez l'air humain, murmura Alice, vive comme l'éclair. Bella, ça va aller ? S'enquit-elle, en s'agitant comme une adolescente pouvait le faire.  
- Oui. Enfin, je le crois. Tu ne me vois pas le tuer, j'espère ?  
- Non, admit-elle en riant légèrement. Mais il va falloir que tu respires, autrement ils vont se douter de quelque chose.  
- Alice, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, contra Jasper. Un accident est rapidement arrivé.  
- Jasper, elle...  
- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais le faire, la coupais-je. Ça va aller, je vais réussir, murmurais-je plus pour moi-même que mes compagnons. »

Edward et son frère ne se trouvaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de nous. J'écoutais distraitement leur rythme cardiaque pour prendre un rythme respiratoire identique au leur, alors que je m'escrimais à cligner des yeux, ou ne pas rester trop statique. De leur côté, Alice et Jasper feignait de discuter gaiement alors qu'ils restaient vigilants, me jetant de brefs regards. Je devais avouer que nous étions assez bons dans notre supercherie, comme si nous avions répété tant de fois cette scène que ç'en était devenu instinctif pour nous autres. Le parfum d'Edward me chatouilla les narines, alors que je veillais à rester sage, ne laissant nullement apparaître mon agitation intérieure. J'avais conservé la douloureuse sécheresse de la nuit passée en mémoire, il me fut ainsi moins difficile de le laisser s'approcher sans pour autant l'attaquer. J'ignorais le brasier qui s'allumait lentement dans mon gosier tandis que les deux garçons finirent par s'arrêter devant nous, à une poignée de centimètres.

« Salut vous trois, déclara gaiement Emmett en guise de salutation.  
- Bonjour, répondit Alice sur le même ton, après un léger rire.  
- Désolé de vous déranger, mais Edward et moi, on avait quelque chose à vous proposer, commença l'aîné tout en jetant un coup d'œil significatif à son frère. »

Pourtant, malgré la perche qu'Emmett lui tendait, Edward faisait la sourde oreille, toute son attention fixée sur moi. J'avais eu une attitude déplacée la veille, lui jetant un regard noir qu'il ne méritait en aucun cas. J'avais décidément perdu l'habitude de converser avec les humains ! Ses yeux bleus, teintés de gris possédait une lueur que je n'avais pas décelée la veille ; de l'espérance. Qu'espérait-il donc en venant me côtoyer ? Je n'étais pas comme toutes ces filles qui tentaient vainement d'attirer son attention par diverses stratégies plus stupides les unes que les autres. Et le pire dans tout cela, était que je ne voulais pas qu'il succombe à leurs charmes. Un violent élan de colère me submergea à cette idée. Je commençais à m'habituer à ce sentiment dévastateur, sans pour autant pouvoir mettre un nom sur cette émotion aussi forte. Une folie destructrice, sans aucun doute. Pour pouvoir me faire pardonner mon étrange attitude de la veille, j'esquissais à sourire timide à l'intention d'Edward. Son regard s'alluma alors qu'il daigna enfin tourner la tête vers Emmett, certainement dû au violent coup de coude qu'il venait de recevoir dans les côtes.

« Euhm ... Pardon. Euhm ... Oui, donc, Emmett et moi, ainsi que nos parents, organisons une grande partie de base-ball samedi après-midi. Il ne ferait pas grand soleil, malheureusement, mais il ne pleuvra pas.  
- On aimerait savoir si ça vous disait, de venir ? S'enquit Emmett.  
- Vous savez, la plupart des lycéens ne nous apprécient pas, répondit Jasper.  
- C'est n'importe quoi, s'emporta soudainement Edward. Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi ils ont ce comportement à votre égard. C'est d'un ridicule consommé ! S'indigna-t-il. »

Un petit rire m'échappa à la fin de sa tirade alors que les autres joignaient leurs rires au mien. Je supportais la brûlure qui s'était intensifiée, étrangement. Il me distrayait, avec sa seule manière d'être, de parler, ses mimiques dont il n'avait certainement pas conscience. Il me dévisagea avec un certain ébahissement avant de me retourner un sourire radieux. Ce garçon était réellement dérangé, pensai-je amusée. Au loin, les élèves nous observaient avec stupéfaction. Personne n'osait nous parler, leur instinct leur dictant de se tenir à distance, mais eux ... Ces Cullen avaient quelque chose en plus, qui leur faisait passer outre cet appel de leur inconscience. Si je m'en inquiétais d'une part, je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir d'un autre côté. Le contact humain avait un arrière goût de nouveauté, et cela s'avérait distrayant à souhait.

Mon regard se posa à nouveau sur Edward, qui me dévisageait également. Plongée dans ses prunelles, je pouvais presque toucher du doigt les sentiments qui le submergeaient. Fascination, envie, curiosité, et quelque chose d'autre que je n'arrivais à identifier. Cette lueur indéchiffrable qui apparaissait dans son regard chaque fois qu'il le posait sur moi. Il était sans aucun doute l'humain le plus confus qu'il m'avait été donné d'observer, mais à vrai dire, je ne m'en plaignais pas. Il me semblait que son regard me criait quelque chose, que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Nous ne parlions pas, mais une sorte de dialogue s'était établi entre nous, comme une connexion. Alchimie fut le mot qui me traversa l'esprit, et qui définissait le mieux cette attraction qui nous poussait l'un vers l'autre. De leur côté, Emmett, Jasper et Alice devisaient amicalement, parlant de la partie de base-ball qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours. Alice nous surveillait du coin de l'œil, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres. Suffisant ? Qu'avait-elle encore orchestré ? La sonnerie m'interrompit dans mes réflexions intérieures.

« On y va ? Proposa Jasper à Emmett après avoir déposé un tendre baiser sur la joue d'Alice.  
- Ouais, répondit-il, enjoué.  
- Edward, tu as cours dans le second bâtiment, non ? Questionna Alice, un sourire satisfait peint sur les lèvres.  
- Oui, murmura-t-il, le regard braqué dans ma direction tandis que je me bornais à fixer Alice.  
- Nous aussi, chantonna-t-elle. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous, pas vrai Bella ?  
- Bien sûr, fis-je en esquissant un mince sourire. »

Nous prîmes la direction du bâtiment secondaire, alors qu'Alice déblatérait un babillage inutile à Edward, qui semblait totalement ailleurs. Je marchais à sa droite, silencieuse. J'étais bien plus forte que je ne le pensais, et cela me ravissait. Cet humain se trouvait à mes côtés, lui et son odeur envoûtante, bien en vie. Je me déplaçais, tel un automate, complètement perdue dans mes pensées, ces dernières étant tournées vers mon voisin. Comment avait-il pu s'accaparer de mes moindres pensées en l'espace de si peu de temps ? Je l'ignorais, tout bonnement. Il avait fait une entrée fracassante dans mon existence et ne me quittais plus, dès à présent. Nous marchions, terriblement proches l'un de l'autre, alors que je ne m'en étais pas aperçue. Ma main, qui était glaciale, se réchauffait au fil des secondes, bien qu'elle demeurait d'une froideur de glace. Soudain, ses doigts fins effleurèrent les miens alors qu'il se statufia. J'enfournais sans plus tarder mes mains dans mes poches, évitant délibérément son regard. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Cet humain me rendait totalement distraite, si bien que j'en oubliais mes principes premiers ; aucun contact avec un de ces êtres au sang chaud. Il ne lui fallut pas deux secondes pour reprendre contenance et répondre faiblement à Alice qui devisait pratiquement seule avec elle-même. L'horreur me prenait à la gorge alors que je m'enfonçais dans un mutisme total. Edward nous quitta moins d'une minute plus tard, rejoignant sa salle alors que nous gagnâmes la nôtre peu après.

« Bella, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu sembles angoissée ... S'enquit Alice, inquiète.  
- Angoissée est un peu faible. Horrifiée serait le mot le plus approprié, répondis-je sombrement.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il m'a touché, assénai-je.  
- Edward ?  
- Oui, confirmai-je d'un hochement de tête. Bon sang, Alice, s'il venait à découvrir que ... Par ma faute ... Jamais je ne me le pardonnerais ! M'exclamai-je, coupable.  
- Bella, ne te flagelle pas pour ça, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire. Ça devait arriver d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors, déclara-t-elle tout en haussant les épaules.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je l'ai vu ce matin, juste avant de venir au lycée.  
- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? L'accusai-je, sans raison.  
- Parce que tu n'as pas à t'alarmer, contra Alice. Il n'en parlera à personne.  
- Tu en es sûre ? Demandais-je, rassurée.  
- Oui. Il espère secrètement se rapprocher de toi, tu sais, s'égaya-t-elle. Il l'a dit à son frère, tout du moins, il va lui dire, ce soir.  
- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Je le tuerais avant.  
- Sauf si ton plan fonctionne, rétorqua le petit lutin, joyeusement.  
- Oui. D'ailleurs, j'y retourne cette nuit, acquiesçai-je.  
- Et tu vas réussir, m'assura Alice tout en posant une main sur mon épaule. »

Le temps fila rapidement, et la matinée s'écoula sans interruptions. Quelque chose, pourtant, avait changé. Le regard des autres lycéens. Ils ne nous observaient plus avec méfiance et crainte. Si l'émerveillement face à notre beauté restait identique, les sentiments néfastes avaient laissé place à de l'intérêt et une franche curiosité. Tout était devenu différent depuis ce matin, plus précisément, lorsque Edward et Emmett nous avaient adressé la parole. Nous qui nous contentions de rester à l'écart afin de ne pas attirer trop l'attention, voilà qui était raté, constatai-je avec une certaine fatalité. Le changement était inéluctable, les visions d'Alice n'en avaient qu'affirmé la teneur. Les Cullen avaient emporté dans leurs bagages un vent de renouveau. Je me questionnais simplement sur les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Si nous venions à devenir proche des humains, irrémédiablement ils finiraient par découvrir notre secret, ou bien, ils s'en approcheraient de très près. Et cela n'était pas concevable. Prohibé. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement apprendre cette nouvelle trop déstabilisante pour leurs pauvres cerveaux.  
Mais si cette vague de changement ne nous avait pas encore affecté, Alice, Jasper et moi, il en fut autrement lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la cafétéria. Durant la matinée, aux dires de Jasper, Emmett et lui avaient discuté à bâtons rompus. A l'en croire la manière dont il parlait de ce dernier, il l'appréciait déjà énormément. Ce qui en soi, ne m'étonnais pas. Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à converser ce matin, alors que nous n'étions pas encore entrés en cours, le courant entre eux passait étonnement bien. Alice n'avait cessé son babillage sur la future amitié des deux garçons, durant toute la matinée. Elle m'amusait énormément, avec son tempérament enfantin et joyeux. Si elle ne pouvait sautiller par crainte de briser la chaise sous sa robustesse, elle transmettait son excitation par voix orale. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Cela faisait partie intégrante de sa nature, et puis, je riais beaucoup de ses enfantillages, il fallait l'avouer. Emmett nous repéra alors que nous n'avions encore franchi le seuil de la cantine, et se dirigea à grands pas dans notre direction. Jasper nous lança un regard étrange alors qu'Alice y répondit par un clin d'œil encourageant. Parfois, les échanges qu'ils avaient, du type qui vient de se dérouler, m'échappaient totalement. Peut-être m'arrivera-t-il pareille chose lorsque j'aurais rencontré mon compagnon ?

« Jasper, sourit Emmett une fois qu'il fut devant nous. Vous venez manger avec nous ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Votre table est déjà complète, si je ne m'abuse, répondis-je avec un léger sourire.  
- Oh ! Se contenta de répondre le géant. On peut s'installer ailleurs, autrement ... ?  
- C'est très gentil de nous inviter, reprit Alice. Une autre fois, peut-être ?  
- Une prochaine fois alors, en convint-il. Bon appétit !  
- Merci, ria Jasper alors que nous nous dirigions vers notre table habituelle. »

Nous prîmes place sans échanger un mot. Je réduisais en charpie ce qui s'apparentait à une part de pizza. Jasper et Alice, de leur côté, discutaient avec excitation de la partie de base-ball qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours. Il nous faudra être extrêmement prudents si nous voulions participer à la partie. Tous ignoraient combien nous pouvions nous révéler forts et rapides. Nous devrons tempérer notre nature, tout comme nous le faisons en éducation physique. C'était assez inconfortable, mais nécessaire si nous ne voulions tuer ces humains. Je relevais les yeux tout en croisant le regard d'Edward. Une fois de plus, il m'observait. Il me lança un sourire radieux auquel je répondis tout en réprimant un ricanement. De son côté, Emmett lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de lancer un bref coup d'œil dans ma direction. Il fut pris alors d'un grand rire tout en assénant une bourrade amicale à son frère. Il se pencha alors pour murmurer à son oreille. Etrangement, je désirais ardemment entendre ce qu'Emmett avait à dire à Edward. Utilisant mon ouie surdéveloppée, je me concentrais

« Tu devrais plutôt aller lui parler au lieu de la dévorer du regard de la sorte, tu sais. Elle va finir par croire que tu es complètement dérangé, ricana Emmett.  
- Et si elle me rejette ? Demanda Edward, circonspect. Non, Emmett, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.  
- C'est toi qui la fixe depuis je ne sais combien de temps, et non moi. Je ne dis cela que dans ton intérêt, tu le sais, petit frère. Si tu penses que c'est encore trop tôt, tente une approche quand ils viendront Samedi, proposa-t-il tout en l'interrogeant du regard.  
- Samedi ... ça me paraît être une bonne idée, fit-il, songeur.  
- Bien sûr que ç'en est une, plaisanta l'aîné, puisqu'elle vient de moi.  
- Gros bêta, soupira Edward tout en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Je repris pied dans la réalité tout en me tournant vers Alice qui affichait une mine radieuse tout en me contemplant. Etrangement, l'idée qu'Edward vienne m'adresser la parole dans quelques jours me remplissait d'excitation, bien que je devrais plutôt craindre pour sa vie. Mais nous serons entourés de témoins, et non seuls, songeai-je. Et puis, mon plan serait mis à exécution dans le courant de la nuit, alors je n'avais, en quelques sortes, aucune raison de m'inquiéter. Tout se déroulerait de manière à ce qu'il survive. J'en faisais le serment. J'avais la nette impression que mon cœur mort renaissait, comme s'il battait à nouveau. D'un ridicule consommé, repris-je, tout en pensant à Edward Cullen, une fois encore. Ce garçon occupait chacune de mes pensées. Pis encore, j'aimais cela. Je ne comprenais pas réellement ce qu'il m'arrivait, et à vrai dire, je ne voulais pas le savoir. Cette ivresse qui parcourait mon corps entier était un sentiment trop plaisant pour que je ne veuille mettre un nom dessus. Jasper cessa sa conversation avec Alice pour me jeter un regard des plus étranges. Qu'avais-je donc encore fait ?

« Bella, c'est toi qui ressens cela ? S'enquit Jasper, abasourdi.  
- De quoi donc parles-tu ? Rétorquais-je, intriguée.  
- Tout cet amour. C'est très bizarre. »

Amour ? J'en devins livide. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Je ne ressentais rien qui pouvait s'approcher d'un sentiment amoureux. De toute manière, que savais-je de l'amour ? J'étais novice dans ce domaine, sans expérience aucune, alors comment savoir si j'éprouvais de l'amour pour un être quel qu'il soit ? Et puis, de qui tomberais-je amoureuse ? Un prénom s'imposa de lui-même dans ma boîte crânienne. Edward Cullen. Je réprimais un frisson. Non, toute cette situation était grotesque. Je n'aimais pas Edward. J'étais attirée par lui, de manière malsaine et dangereuse pour le pauvre être humain qu'il était. En aucun cas je ne pourrais ressentir autre chose à son égard, que cette soif dévorante qui me devenait coutumière au fil des jours. Jasper faisait fausse route, de cela j'en étais certaine. Il devait me confondre avec sa bien aimée. Alice débordait d'affection en ce qui le concernait. Je me demandais même parfois comment elle canalisait ce trop plein d'amour envers Jasper. Nul doute qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvés. Je ne connaissais de couple plus beau et complémentaire que celui qu'ils formaient. Certes, si la situation m'avait paru étrange au départ, leurs tempéraments étant antagonistes, je m'étais aperçue avec le temps, que ces différences ne faisaient que consolider le lien unique, qui les caractérisait. Sans plus attendre, j'éloignais l'idée farfelue qu'avait émis Jasper, de mes pensées et me concentrais sur le présent. L'heure du déjeuné était passé si rapidement qu'il était déjà temps de retourner en classe. A croire que j'étais si souvent perdue dans mes songes que je ne voyais le temps défiler.

La journée s'était terminée sans grandes perturbations et c'est avec impatience que j'attendais la nuit tombée. Je voulais tester mon contrôle, le mettre à l'épreuve une fois encore. Et cette fois-ci, je triompherais de ma soif. Je m'en étais fais le serment. Je ne pouvais blesser Edward. Par ailleurs, cette idée me révulsait, m'horrifiait. Je n'arrivais à mettre le doigt sur l'émotion qui me traversait à chaque fois qu'il m'arrivait de penser à lui, mais une chose était sûre, je m'enivrais de cette sensation de tout mon saoul. Je ne cherchais rien d'autre qu'éprouver encore et encore cette émotion merveilleuse qui me transportais à chaque fois que mes pensées se tournaient vers lui. Pourtant, l'hypothèse de l'amour ne rentrait pas en ligne de compte. Comment le pourrait-elle d'ailleurs ? Je n'avais rien à lui offrir. Je n'étais même pas sûre de pouvoir supporter sa présence un certain temps. Alors de là à m'imaginer le toucher, l'embrasser, ou bien l'étreindre, tout cela n'était que pure folie ! Je soupirais longuement avant de jeter un ultime coup d'œil vers l'extérieur. Il était l'heure pour moi de me diriger vers la demeure des Cullen.

Alors que je passais devant Alice et Jasper, tendrement enlacés, ils se relevèrent instantanément. Alice m'adressa un clin d'œil encourageant alors que Jasper m'envoya une puissante onde de courage, qui me revigora. Leur adressant un sourire, je quittai sans plus tarder la villa. Il ne me fallut qu'une petite minute pour rejoindre Forks et ses habitants. La maison où demeuraient les Cullen se tenait devant moi, et c'est avec dextérité que je grimpais au même arbre que la veille. Par une heureuse chance, Edward avait de nouveau laissé sa fenêtre entrouverte. Respirant une ultime fois l'air pur de l'extérieur, je pénétrais dans la chambre. Si j'avais cessé de respirer, la chaleur que dégageait l'humain me submergea, doux effluve caressant ma peau hideuse. Il était là, dormant paisiblement, nimbé par les rayons lunaires. Son image me frappa de plein fouet. Jamais il ne m'avait paru plus beau, plus angélique qu'auparavant. J'hésitais à m'approcher, un léger picotement au niveau de ma gorge ne me rappelant que trop bien à l'ordre. Pourtant, je devrais m'habituer à cette odeur si délicieuse. Je me statufiais au milieu de la pièce, respirant par à-coup. L'effet fut immédiat. Ma gorge se déchira silencieusement pour devenir un brasier d'une intensité inégalée. Le venin afflua en grande quantité de manière tout à fait désagréable. Pourtant, je me contrôlais. Malgré la difficulté et la douleur que cela me provoquais, je respirais, aspirant des goulées d'air plus importante à chaque reprises, sans pour autant faire un quelconque bruit. Je ne sais combien de temps je restais ainsi, immobile, inspirant un air qu'il m'était difficile de respirer. Mais la fierté m'emplissait. Je ne l'avais pas attaqué malgré la tentation dévorante dont j'étais l'objet. Je résistais, encore et encore.

Lorsque la tension qui m'habitait devient moins grande, je m'autorisais à me déplacer dans la chambre. L'aube ne tarderait pas à découvrir ses premiers rayons et c'est de cette manière que je m'aperçus que j'étais restée des heures entières ici, simplement à respirer avidement l'air ambiant, laissant mon regard errer sur le splendide humain qui dormait à poings fermés, à une poignée de centimètres de ma personne. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers son armoire, farfouillant sans ses vêtements. J'en extirpais un T-shirt blanc que j'inspirais. Son odeur en recelait. J'hésitais à enfiler dès l'instant présent le vêtement, mais il serait plus sûr si je le mettais une fois revenue à la villa. Je jetai un dernier regard à Edward qui commençait à s'agiter avant de sauter souplement à l'extérieur. J'atterris sur la pointe des pieds dans un bruit feutré. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, je survolais la forêt. La fierté et le bonheur qui se mélangeaient en moi étaient extrêmement puissants. J'avais su surmonter cette épreuve, seule, qui plus est. Le retour à la villa fut court, alors que le couple que je chérissais tant m'attendait sur le perron. Sans attendre que j'eus cessé ma course, Alice s'élança dans ma direction, et me sauta littéralement dessus. Nous tombâmes dans un bruit sourd alors que Jasper riait à gorge déployée. Joignant nos rires aux siens, Alice et moi nous relevâmes, radieuse.

« J'ai réussi, murmurai-je.  
- J'avais confiance en toi, se contenta de dire Alice. »

Je les quittai, quelques secondes plus tard, survolant les marches qui me menaient à ma chambre, mon sanctuaire. Tout objet définissant un tant soit peu ma personnalité y était entreposé. La pièce en regorgeait, à vrai dire. Les murs étaient colorés d'un sublime orange tamisé alors que les meubles en bois complétaient l'ensemble, créant ainsi une douce harmonie. J'affectionnais beaucoup cet endroit où je pouvais rester des heures entières à divaguer en toute tranquillité. Depuis que Jasper et Alice avaient fait leur apparition, je ne restais que rarement à la villa, désirant leur laisser un maximum d'intimité. Ils ne manifestaient pas leur amour en ma présence alors que cela m'attendrissait plus que me gênait réellement. Chaque jour passé en leur compagnie était une bénédiction, la solitude avait été bien trop longue. Jamais plus je ne veux connaître ce sentiment des plus désagréables.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube se reflétèrent sur ma peau monstrueuse, la faisant scintiller. Cela eut le don de me sortir de ma torpeur. Il serait bientôt temps d'aller au lycée et je devais me préparer. Portant sur moi l'odeur d'Edward, je serais plus sujette à des sautes d'humeurs, et mon contrôle pouvait s'avérer plus difficile à garder que prévu. Inspirant profondément l'air ambiant une dernière fois, je plongeais mon nez dans le vêtement que j'avais subtilisé, respirant avidement l'odeur tentatrice. Ma gorge eut une réaction immédiate ; elle se déchira sans le moindre bruit, provoquant une douloureuse sensation de sécheresse alors que le venin affluait entre mes dents aiguisées. Je devais me montrer forte et passer outre ce mal-être qui caractérisait ma soif dévorante et désespérée d'Edward. Je répétais l'opération à plusieurs reprises, tandis que mon corps semblait s'adapter à cette déchirure intérieure. Si souffrir était le prix à payer pour sa conservation, j'étais prête à en assumer les conséquences. Etrangement et d'une manière dont je ne pouvais me l'expliquer, l'idée même que je puisse mettre un terme à sa vie provoquait en moi une horreur sans nom. Cela était au-dessus de mes forces. Je farfouillais rapidement dans mes affaires avant de dénicher un petit pull noir, idéal pour camoufler le vêtement. Ainsi, la fragrance me chatouillera certes, les narines, mais ne me heurtera pas de plein fouet. Le contrôle sur moi-même était primordial et j'allais réussir.

Forte de cette décision, je me hâtai et quittai rapidement la chambre. J'étais restée bien plus longtemps que je ne le pensais, enfermée à l'étage. Nous devions déjà nous rendre au lycée. La fragrance capiteuse du garçon me parvenait aux narines, retournant douloureusement mon estomac qui pourtant, baignait dans le sang. Je ne m'habituerais sans doute jamais à son odeur, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'essayer. Sa survie en dépendait. Jasper et Alice m'attendaient paisiblement adossés au mur. Lorsque je m'approchais d'eux, Jasper se raidit imperceptiblement. Fermant les yeux, il serra la main qu'Alice lui tendait. Le doux effluve du T-shirt embaumait l'air. Un humain n'aurait pu le sentir, mais nous autres, grâce à nos sens décuplés, nous étions aptes à flairer ce parfum envoûtant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jasper rouvrit les yeux, tandis que la couleur encre de ses yeux s'était substituée à une très jolie teinte miel. Il avait repris le contrôle sur son instinct bestial. J'éprouvais un élan de compassion à son égard. Nous étions tous les deux sous l'emprise de cette odeur. Bien sûr, cela était à des degrés différents, mais la situation restait identique.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Alice à son compagnon.  
- Je vais bien, répondit-il tendrement. Je ne m'attendais simplement pas à apprécier autant son odeur. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il pouvait sentir bon, hier.  
- Et moi donc, rétorquai-je ironiquement.  
- Au fait, Bella, les Cullen vont se joindre à nous pour le déjeuner, aujourd'hui, annonça Alice. Edward prendra place à tes côtés. Tu penses pouvoir le supporter ? S'enquit-elle véritablement inquiète pour moi.  
- Oui, acquiesçai-je, je saurais me comporter normalement.  
- Nous allons devoir manger de la nourriture humaine, grimaça Jasper avec dégoût.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, fit Alice en éclatant de rire, tu n'auras qu'à t'isoler pour recracher le tout. Et puis, si tu ne fais que picorer de temps à autres, ils ne feront pas réellement attention. Enfin Emmett ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur, ajouta-t-elle en étouffant un autre rire.  
- Alice ... ? Interrogea Jasper avec malice.  
- C'est juste qu'Edward sera bien trop absorbé par Bella pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre, pépia Alice tout en sautillant autour de moi.  
- Je vois, murmura Jasper tout en esquissant un sourire moqueur.  
- Dis donc, vous deux, m'agaçai-je. Je  
- Nous allons être en retard, chantonna le lutin, coupant ainsi court à la conversation. »

Je me glissai au volant de la voiture, boudeuse. Comment osaient-ils se moquer de moi ? Ils ne voyaient donc pas la manière dont ils s'observaient, pensai-je avec humour. Le feu de ma gorge était toujours aussi ardent, mais je commençais à m'y habituer. En revanche, le venin coulant entre mes dents me dérangeait, mais je ne pouvais malheureusement pas y remédier. Nous arrivâmes rapidement au lycée alors qu'Emmett nous adressa de grands signes de mains. Jasper y répondit par un petit rire tout en s'adossant au coffre de la voiture. Alice se blottit dans ses bras alors que je lui adressais un clin d'œil rapide. Je m'éloignais rapidement tout en me dirigeant vers le banc isolé qu'Alice et moi avions occupé quelques jours plus tôt. J'avais eu l'esprit tant embrumé la veille par mon intrusion dans la chambre d'Edward que j'en avais négligé mes devoirs. J'esquissais une moue ironique en pensant que je pourrais les effectuer les yeux fermés. Voilà plusieurs décennies que j'allais inlassablement au lycée, révisant de la même manière les mêmes programmes. Sortant rapidement une feuille ainsi qu'un crayon, je griffonnais quelques mots alors qu'une fragrance bien plus forte me parvint. Edward approchait. Je gardais ma tête penchée sur le morceau de papier, feignant de ne l'avoir entendu. Une coulée de lave sembla traverser ma gorge, mais je passais outre.

« Bella ? Murmura Edward timidement.  
- Bonjour, répondis-je en souriant.  
- Salut, bredouilla-t-il. Je peux ? S'enquit-il en désignant la place vide à mes côtés.  
- Je t'en prie, acquiesçai-je.  
- Je voulais savoir ... serez-vous présents, samedi ? Demanda le garçon avec hésitation.  
- Si votre proposition tient toujours, Jasper, Alice et moi serons ravis de nous joindre à vous.  
- Super, s'égaya-t-il. J'espère que les autres sauront se tenir. Ils ont un comportement inadmissible à votre égard.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous. Au fond, je ne leur en tiens pas rigueur, avouai-je. Je pense qu'il en est de même pour Alice et Jasper.  
- Tu es bien généreuse, sourit-il. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la même réaction que toi, si jamais nous avions eu un tel accueil.  
- A mon avis, il faut faire la part des choses. Et puis, il ne faut pas forcer les gens à nous aimer, ce serait totalement stupide et dénué de sens. »

Il hocha affirmativement de la tête, un sourire énigmatique peint sur les lèvres. J'aurais aimé savoir ce à quoi il songeait, en cet instant précis. Mon contact ne semblait pas le rebuter, à priori, puisqu'il venait à moi. Je m'interrogeais simplement sur les raisons de son comportement. Il semblerait bien que ses instincts soient inversés. Autrement, il garderait ses distances avec un vampire assoiffé de son sang, qui était une sorte de breuvage sacré. Curieusement, le silence dans lequel nous étions plongés n'était pas pesant, plutôt complice, comme si nous pouvions nous comprendre. Etrange. Soudain il se releva, alors que je lui lançais un regard interrogateur auquel il se contenta de répondre par un éclat de rire. Edward se pencha et attrapa rapidement mes affaires, les rangeant dans mon sac. Je ne comprenais pas réellement pourquoi il avait de tels gestes à mon égard, mais il se conduisait en véritable gentleman. Un frisson de plaisir me parcouru l'échine alors que j'esquissais un sourire. Un élan de tendresse me traversa tandis que je rencontrais son regard. Il sembla surpris une seconde avant de m'adresser un sourire radieux. Il me tendit une main, qu'instinctivement je saisis. Il se statufia une seconde fois alors que je me maudissais intérieurement. Quelle parfaite idiote je faisais ! Comme si, la veille je n'avais pas été assez exposée, il fallait que j'approfondisse mon erreur !

« Bon sang, Bella ! Tu es congelée ! S'écria-t-il tout en ôtant sa veste. Tiens, mets-la.  
- Edward, ce n'est pas la peine, tu sais, répondis-je doucement.  
- Non, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes une pneumonie ou tout autre maladie du genre. Fais-le pour moi, s'il te plait, murmura-t-il presque tendrement.  
- D'accord, fis-je tout en rendant les armes. Et toi, tu ne vas pas prendre froid ? M'enquis-je tout en sachant que la froideur ne disparaîtra jamais de mon être.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Et puis de toute manière, il y a du chauffage dans les salles de classe, déclara Edward tout en haussant les épaules. Tu viens, on y va ? Demanda-t-il gaiement.  
- Oui, allons-y avant que les autres ne se demandent où nous sommes passés. »

Nous quittâmes l'endroit silencieusement tout en nous dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'établissement. La sonnerie avait retentit depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, et les couloirs venaient à se faire déserts. Lorsque j'arrivais devant ma salle de classe, je me tournais vers Edward qui jetait un regard hargneux à Mike Newton. Je ne compris pas l'échange qui eut lieu devant moi, mais n'en cherchais pas non plus la cause. L'odeur d'Edward m'embaumait totalement, alors que paradoxalement, je n'avais jamais eu un tel contrôle de ma nature vampirique. Ce garçon me rendait totalement confuse, et je ne savais plus que penser. Il était temps pour moi d'entrer en cours, mais je n'arrivais à m'y résoudre. En réalité, je désirai ardemment la compagnie d'Edward, aussi fou et dangereux cela fut-il pour lui. Les mots de Jasper me revinrent en tête, soudainement. « Tout cet amour. C'est très bizarre. ». Non. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de cet humain. Cette idée en elle-même était totalement farfelue et irrecevable. Comment avais-je pu, ne serait-ce qu'y penser ? Je n'avais rien à lui apporter à part une mort atrocement douloureuse.

Je défis la fermeture de sa veste et l'ôtai rapidement avant de la tendre à Edward. Celui-ci la refusa avec un clin d'œil avant de se pencher dangereusement en avant. Il effleura ma joue d'un baiser avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. La plupart des élèves présents dans la classe béaient d'ahurissement, à mon instar. Fermant les yeux tout en pinçant l'arrête de mon nez, je décidais de ne pas aller en classe. J'avais grandement besoin de réfléchir. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Alice qui acquiesça, réponse à ma question muette. Elle venait sûrement de voir mes intentions. Lui adressant un rictus que je voulais être un sourire, je quittai l'établissement afin de me rendre à la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'allumai le lecteur audio. Une douce musique envahit l'espace clos, alors que je laissais mes paupières s'abaisser. Je devais mettre de l'ordre dans mes émotions sans plus attendre. Inconsciemment, je touchais du bout des doigts l'endroit où Edward avait déposé ses lèvres, y laissant ainsi une marque brûlante. Le plaisir brut que j'avais ressenti me laissait perplexe. Il y avait comme eut une sorte d'électricité qui m'attirait vers lui, de manière irréfutable. Mais cela n'avait strictement aucun rapport avec ma soif, ce qui était très étrange.

Je n'avais jamais été assaillie de la sorte par une myriade d'émotions, dont la plupart m'étaient étrangères. Je n'arrivais à m'expliquer ce que j'avais ressenti. Mais une chose était certaine, j'avais voulu ce contact, bien que cette perspective m'horrifiait. Je pouvais si aisément le tuer, lors d'un de mes débordements. Il était si fragile que le contact corporel était tout bonnement prohibé. Je n'étais pas non plus certaine d'avoir un contrôle total sur ma soif, bien que jusqu'à présent, le bilan était assez positif. J'aurais tant aimé me réjouir de ce miracle, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je désirais plus, bien plus que cela. J'éprouvais une certaine forme de tendresse à l'égard d'Edward, je devais bien me l'avouer. Tendresse qu'il me rendait bien, de toute évidence. Il désirait ma compagnie, et cela échappait totalement à ma raison. J'étais la créature la plus dangereuse pour lui, l'ultime prédateur et c'était vers moi qu'il se tournait. J'éclatai amèrement de rire alors qu'un voile de tristesse me submergea. Pour des raisons évidentes, je ne pouvais m'offrir le luxe d'obtenir son amitié, encore moins son amour.

Cette pensée rompit le cours mes réflexions alors que je me redressai subitement. Etait-ce réellement ce que je voulais ? Obtenir son affection ? Qu'il tombe amoureux de moi ? Je ne savais pas. Tout en ce qui le concernait n'était qu'océan de confusion. Je n'étais pas la bonne personne pour lui, si tant est que l'on élargisse la définition du mot « personne ». Chaque seconde passée avec moi était un défi lancé contre son destin, la mort bien plus omniprésente qu'il ne pouvait le penser. Je devais abandonner toute idée le concernant, j'étais bien trop néfaste pour lui. Il avait tant de choses à vivre, un long avenir devant lui. Un jour, il se mariera et aura de merveilleux bambins héritant de sa chevelure désordonnée. Il vouera un amour sans borne à la femme que son cœur choisira et cette même femme sera bien chanceuse. Un jour viendra où il dira « Oui. » tout simplement à une femme. A cette idée, une douleur indicible me transperça le cœur, bien qu'il fut perdu depuis bien longtemps. Je retins un cri. Je ne supportais pas cette pensée, bien qu'elle soit la stricte vérité. Je n'avais pas à m'imposer dans sa vie, je n'en avais pas le droit. Il devait poursuivre son existence sans plus se préoccuper de mon être, comme il le faisait actuellement. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de m'éloigner pour son propre bien. Alice tapa légèrement contre le carreau de la portière alors qu'un sanglot silencieux me secoua. Je sortis de l'habitacle, livide.

« Oh, Bella, souffla-t-elle simplement alors que je m'effondrais dans ses bras. »

Je sanglotais dans les bras de celle que je considérais comme ma propre sœur, alors que mes yeux restaient désespérément secs. La gorge serrée, je laissais ma peine s'évacuer tandis qu'Alice me frottait tendrement le dos. Un tel mal-être m'habitait, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à revenir sur ma décision. Je le laisserais tranquille, dorénavant. Et si la meilleure solution était de partir, et bien je m'y plierais. Alice se raidit alors que ses bras se crispaient autour de ma taille. Elle planta son regard dans le mien. Elle semblait me supplier.

« Tu pars ? Demanda-t-elle, perdue.  
- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je, la mort dans l'âme.  
- Pourquoi ? S'écria-t-elle, comme bouleversée.  
- Alice ... Il s'accroche, je peux le sentir dans toutes les fibres desséchées de mon corps. Il ne doit pas. Je suis un danger pour lui. Il a une vie devant lui, une existence à vivre. Et de notre côté, nous avons un secret à protéger. Je ne peux pas me permettre de désirer sa compagnie, même si pour cela, c'est déjà trop tard.  
- Bella, on trouvera une solution, si c'est vraiment ce que tu désires, me supplia Alice. Mais ne pars pas, je t'en prie. Jasper et moi t'aimons comme notre propre sœur. Ni lui, ni moi ne supporterons ton départ.  
- Alice, tu as bien vu le comportement d'Edward à mon égard. Il se permet de me toucher, de me parler alors que son instinct devrait lui crier de se tenir à distance. Je ne peux rien lui apporter, si ce n'est que la mort, soufflai-je avec désespoir.  
- Bella, tu ne peux pas fuir tes sentiments, murmura Alice. Il n'est pas seulement question de lui, n'est ce pas ? Bella, l'amour est un sentiment merveilleux. Ne le repousse pas quand il se présente à ta porte. Ce serait une belle erreur.  
- Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Edward, affirmais-je.  
- Qui crois-tu duper ? Rétorqua Alice, sereine.  
- Je ne cherche à duper personne, me défendis-je lamentablement.  
- Bella, soupira Alice. C'est déjà trop tard, murmura-t-elle doucement. Ton avenir prend, à chaque seconde qui passe, cette direction. Mes visions floues se précisent.  
- Tes visions ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? L'accusai-je avec hargne.  
- Cela ne nous aurait pas aidé pour autant. Je voyais tant de choses diverses, mais pourtant, tournant autour de deux décisions centrales, souffla-t-elle mystérieusement.  
- Qui sont ... ? L'encourageai-je.  
- Les situations varient, mais les deux issues sont identiques dans tous les cas ; ou bien tu finis par tuer Edward, ou bien un jour il finira par devenir un des nôtres.  
- Quoi ? Explosai-je tout en passant une main sur mon visage désespérément froid.  
- Tout dépend de toi, Bella. Si tu as la force de ne pas le tuer, de lui laisser assez de sang pour que la transformation s'opère.  
- Alice, il n'y aura pas de transformation, rétorquai-je, glaciale. Je vais m'éloigner de lui, et s'il faut que je parte, je suis prête à partir. Ce ne sera que l'affaire de quelques années. Ensuite il partira à l'université et je pourrai revenir.  
- Tu ne supporteras pas l'éloignement Bella. Cesse de te voiler la face. Tu es totalement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui. Jasper ne commet jamais d'erreur. C'est bien de l'amour qu'il a ressenti lorsque tu contemplais Edward. Il faut te rendre à l'évidence. Refouler tes sentiments est la pire chose que tu puisses faire, ma chérie. Ils reviendront te hanter avec hargne, jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes. J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais quelle tentation il représente pour toi, combien il serait bon et facile de faire couler son sang entre tes dents. Mais ton amour pour lui est plus fort que tout. Jasper m'a confié que jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait ressenti une telle force dans les sentiments amoureux.  
- Alice, bredouillai-je avec des accents désespérés. Je n'ai rien à lui offrir si ce n'est une mort atrocement douloureuse. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. Il ne jouera pas le rôle du cobaye, insistai-je.  
- Très bien. Renie tes sentiments, et nous verrons bien ce qu'il va se passer, déclara-t-elle, agacée par mon entêtement. Tu sais très bien que je te soutiendrai dans n'importe quelle situation, ma chérie. Mais méfie-toi, me prévint Alice. »

Je hochai lentement de la tête, alors qu'elle caressait tendrement ma joue. Après un dernier sourire encourageant, elle retourna dans l'établissement, me laissant débattre avec moi-même. Ces paroles rebondissaient en moi, créant une grande agitation. Etais-je réellement amoureuse d'Edward, comme Jasper et Alice le prétendaient ? Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'était l'amour. Depuis ma transformation, j'avais toujours été désespérément seule. Je ne m'étais jamais accordé le luxe que pouvait être une amitié, trop peu certaine que le contrôle que j'exerçais sur ma nature vampirique était assez fort. Je savais dorénavant que j'étais bien plus puissante que je ne pouvais le présumer. J'avais su me retenir de vider Edward de son sang si délicieusement tentant. Je savais parfaitement que quelque chose en moi avait changé, mais je n'arrivais à identifier ce changement. Je doutais encore que cela fût de l'amour. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, je devais m'éloigner de cet humain. J'étais néfaste, malsaine pour lui, et surtout, terriblement dangereuse. Il ne semblait pas comprendre les avertissements que je tentais de lui faire passer, ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas les comprendre ? Il m'avait touché à plusieurs reprises sans pour autant paraître révulsé à mon contact. Pis encore, il le recherchait. Bon sang ! Pourquoi étais-je tombée sur un humain pareil ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme tout les autres ; insignifiant et ennuyant à mourir. Je faillis rire de mon propre jeu de mots. J'étais déjà morte.

Je décidai de retourner à mon tour en classe. Ma décision était prise et irrévocable ; j'allais m'éloigner d'Edward. Certes, de manière douce, mais je devais impérativement faire en sorte qu'il se tienne à distance. Comment allais-je m'y prendre ? Je n'avais strictement aucune idée. Quand ? Je ne le savais pas. Il comptait s'entretenir avec moi le lendemain, lors de la partie de base-ball. Peut-être tenais-je là l'occasion rêvée ? A la pensée de la conversation qui allait se dérouler, mon cœur fut comprimé dans une étreinte de fer. J'ignorai difficilement les protestations de mon cœur. Il ne devrait plus me diriger, dorénavant. Seule ma raison devait subsister, et tant pis si j'en souffrais. J'éviterais Jasper quelques temps, pour ne pas le laisser porter le fardeau que représentait ma peine. Il n'en était en rien responsable et ne devait payer les conséquences de mes actes. La perspective du lendemain ne m'enchantait guère, mais je le devais. Pour lui, celui qui avait su briser toutes les barrières que j'avais érigées autour de mon cœur, en faisant une forteresse impénétrable. Lui, qui était humain, et non le monstre haïssable que j'étais. Lui qui était mon tout, je pouvais désormais me l'avouer, et mettre un nom sur l'ivresse dont je m'enivrais de tout mon saoul. Cette même ivresse qui causerait ma perte, dans moins de vingt-quatre heures. Au déjeuner, Emmett et lui viendraient prendre place à nos côtés. Ce sera, pour moi, la dernière occasion de pouvoir m'adresser à lui, les paroles que je tiendrais le lendemain balayant tout sur leur passage. Je pouvais laisser mes sentiments m'envahir une dernière fois avant de les renier. Une dernière fois.

C'est dans cette optique, que plus tard dans la matinée, je me rendis à la cafétéria. Edward et Emmett se trouvaient déjà en présence d'Alice et Jasper alors que je me frayais un chemin parmi les lycéens affamés. Il ne me fut pas difficile de rejoindre l'endroit où était attablé le petit groupe, tous s'écartant à mon passage. Un des avantages à ma condition ; l'instinct primait sur la personne lorsque le danger était imminent. Ainsi, les élèves s'écartaient d'eux-mêmes sans que je n'aie à m'excuser pour passer. Alors que je déposai mon plateau sur la table avec un sourire chaleureux peint sur les lèvres, une puissante onde de courage me parvint. Je n'eus besoin de jeter un coup d'œil à Jasper pour le remercier silencieusement. Il le savait. Alice l'avait sûrement averti de la situation avant même qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la cantine bondée. Je pris place alors qu'Edward me buvait du regard. Mon cœur pourtant perdu, me sembla tressauter alors que Jasper esquissa un rictus amusé. Je défis rapidement la fermeture de la veste de mon voisin, sans pour autant l'ôter. Si je pouvais toujours prétendre que son odeur en était imprégnée m'aidait grandement, en mon for intérieur, je savais que je ne gardais ce bout de tissu que par pur égoïsme.

« T'a-t-elle servie à quelque chose ? Me demanda Edward avec un sourire en coin. »

Mon cœur me donna l'impression de battre la chamade, son sourire n'accentuant que la teneur de mon trouble.

« Oui, merci. Si tu veux, je te la rends dès à présent ?  
- Garde-la. Elle te va merveilleusement bien, me chuchota-t-il, une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard.  
- Bella ? M'interpella Emmett, brisant inconsciemment la magie qui nous avait empli, Edward et moi.  
- Oui ? Répondis-je avec un sourire.  
- Comptes-tu jouer demain ?  
- Quelle question ! M'enthousiasmai-je subitement. Absolument ! Affirmai-je.  
- Génial ! S'écria-t-il visiblement satisfait tout en coulant un regard dénué de discrétion en direction de son frère. Ça nous fera trois joueurs de plus.  
- Tes parents vont également jouer ? S'enquit gaiement Alice.  
- Non, ils vont arbitrer. Ils croient que l'on va tricher, plaisanta Edward.  
- Il faut dire qu'ils ont de quoi se méfier, ricana Emmett. On a toujours tourné les scores à notre avantage, avec Edward, raconta le géant avec un large sourire.  
- Je vois, sourit Jasper, amusé. Il va falloir que l'on se montre sage demain, continua-t-il en avalant sans mâcher une frite. »

Le voir ingurgiter un aliment humain me rappela subitement à l'ordre. Réprimant une grimace, je croquais dans une pomme rouge sang, entreposée sur mon plateau. Edward m'adressa un léger sourire avant de picorer à son tour dans son assiette. Je sentis le morceau descendre le long de mon œsophage desséché pour venir se loger dans mon estomac. Je faillis rejeter sur le champ ce que je venais d'ingurgiter, trop écoeurée par cette texture étrange et désagréable. A mes côtés, Emmett et Edward piochaient sans arrêt dans leurs plateaux alors que je me forçais à croquer une seconde fois dans l'aliment détestable. La fragrance d'Edward, si elle faisait de ma gorge un véritable brasier, m'envoûtait totalement. Je n'avais qu'une envie ; humer sa peau si délicate, me délecter de son parfum en toute tranquillité. Mais je ne pouvais décemment me permettre ce genre de folies. Demain, je détruirais cette entente provisoire qui s'était établie entre nous. Un poignard sembla me traverser le cœur alors que je me raidis imperceptiblement sous l'assaut de la douleur. Jasper me lança un regard inquiet auquel je répondis par un sourire crispé. Edward sembla intercepter notre échange silencieux puisqu'il se tourna à son tour dans ma direction.

« Bella, murmura-t-il à mon oreille alors que son haleine fruitée parvint à mes narines, tout va bien ?  
- Oui, le rassurai-je, légèrement chancelante. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, souris-je doucement.  
- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi, répliqua-t-il avec tendresse tout en s'emparant de ma main. »

Il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, ni même de réaction lorsque nos peaux s'effleurèrent. Il était étrangement proche de moi, et grâce à cette proximité, ma main s'était réchauffée à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle devait lui paraître tiède, sans pour autant atteindre la température de son propre corps. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention à la conversation animée qu'entretenaient Jasper, Alice et Emmett, il posa nos mains entrelacées sur ma cuisse. Un frisson de plaisir me secoua alors qu'il me jeta un regard surpris. Je caressai délicatement sa main, veillant à ne pas lui briser les doigts. Il m'était bien trop facile de lui faire du mal, à mon grand désespoir. J'avais le pouvoir de le briser à tout instant, de le réduire en poussière. J'aurais tant aimé à cet instant précis, n'être qu'une simple humaine, insouciante, dans la fleur de l'âge, caressant amoureusement la main de son petit ami. Il n'en était malheureusement pas ainsi. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Jamais Edward et moi ne pourrions entretenir ce genre de rapport. Si j'avais la force de me contenir pour l'effleurer, avoir des contacts plus intimes que de simples caresses n'était pas une option envisageable. Ma gorge me piquait férocement alors que nos mains n'étaient qu'entremêlées. Je n'osais imaginer la douleur que je ressentirais si jamais mes lèvres venaient à trouver les siennes. Pensée bien trop tentante puisque ma respiration s'accéléra brusquement. Cela relevait de l'utopie, où, si Edward avait sa place, je n'avais pas la mienne, de toute évidence. Cette perspective me brisa le cœur, mais je n'avais d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Je profitai impunément de ces instants de bonheur volés, sachant que le lendemain serait le début d'une longue descente aux enfers. Ma descente aux enfers ...

**J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les autres. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.**


	4. Hostilités

**Chapitre 4 :** Hostilités

Je claquai la porte de la voiture, modérant ma force dévastatrice avant de respirer un bon coup. Dans le courant de l'après-midi, je détruirais tout ce qu'Edward et moi avions pu construire ; autrement dit, une relation bancale, dissymétrique. J'avais probablement eu tort en le laissant m'approcher de trop près la veille, à la cafétéria. Mais la vérité était que j'avais été tout bonnement incapable de le repousser. Chacun de ses gestes provoquait en moi des sensations nouvelles, toutes plus plaisantes les unes que les autres. J'avais profité impunément des derniers instants que je pouvais passer en la compagnie d'Edward la veille, car au vu du discours que j'allais tenir aujourd'hui, nul doute qu'il ne daignerait plus m'accorder un seul de ses regards séducteurs. Je ne cessais de me répéter cela, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de recevoir un coup au cœur, signe de ma détresse intérieure. Jasper me jeta un coup d'œil inquiet, mais je le rassurai rapidement, me confectionnant un masque impassible. Stupide idée, puisque s'il pouvait observer mon visage sans que mes émotions ne soient apparentes, son don l'aidait grandement. Et par conséquent, le mensonge n'était pas une option envisageable. Je fis rapidement le tour du véhicule pour rejoindre Alice et Jasper. Cette dernière sautillait, piaffant d'impatience à l'idée de ce match de base-ball.

Au loin, Emmett nous vit, et s'avança à grands pas dans notre direction. Je pouvais apercevoir Edward qui discutait joyeusement avec une dénommée Jessica Stanley. Un sentiment violent s'empara de moi, et je ne pus lutter. La jalousie était une émotion étrange. Tant de colère et de haine qui s'emparent de vous en l'espace d'une seconde ... C'était assez déstabilisant. Mon estomac baignant dans le sang animal me sembla se contracter sous l'appréhension. Et s'il préférait une autre que moi ? pensai-je soudainement. J'eus un sourire amer. Je ne pouvais me permettre de voir Edward sous cet angle. Il était humain, j'étais vampire. Comment de simples mots pouvaient-ils camoufler un pareil fossé ? Pour des raisons évidentes, je n'étais pas en mesure d'obtenir le luxe que représentait sa compagnie, mais j'en mourais d'envie, à vrai dire. Bien que cela soit dangereux pour lui. Son odeur devenait plus facile à supporter. L'idée même que je puisse lui faire le moindre mal me donnait la nausée. Non. Pas à lui. Jamais je ne le pourrais. Jamais je ne planterais mes dents dans la chair tendre de son cou. Jamais.

« Salut la compagnie, nous salua gaiement Emmett. Vous êtes les premiers à arriver. Suivez-moi, nous conseilla-t-il tout en repartant dans le sens inverse. Vous avez trouvé facilement ?  
- Tes explications était assez confuses, mais j'avais saisi l'essentiel, le taquina Jasper.  
- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en grimaçant. Edward est meilleur que moi en explications. Il aurait dû vous indiquer. Mais l'essentiel est que vous soyez là ! s'enthousiasma Emmett. Je vais enfin pouvoir me confronter à Jasper au baseball, rigola-t-il.  
- N'espère pas gagner, plastronna ce dernier.  
- C'est ce qu'on verra, répondit Emmett avant de rire à gorge déployée. »

Nous arrivâmes vers Edward qui s'était subitement détourné de l'humaine pour m'adresser un sourire radieux. Je haussai un sourcil, moqueuse, alors qu'il vint se placer à mes côtés, après avoir salué Alice et Jasper. Les garçons discutaient joyeusement de la partie de baseball qui allait se dérouler, tandis qu'Alice et moi restions silencieuses, riant intérieurement des réactions typiquement masculines. Ils comparaient leurs forces ainsi que leurs aptitudes physiques, bien que dans tous les cas de figure, Jasper leur était supérieur. Edward me jetait de temps à autre de petits regards ou bien des clins d'œil, preuve qu'il ne m'oubliait pas. Cela aurait été trop facile, pensai-je sombrement. Il fallait qu'il me complique la tâche, comme si le discours que j'allai prononcer plus tard dans l'après-midi ne me déchirait pas assez, comme si cela n'était pas assez difficile à proférer tout en paraissant crédible. La tristesse qui m'emplissait était insupportable, pourtant je me devais d'accomplir cette tâche. Il en allait de sa survie. Il méritait une vie longue et heureuse. Lui, Edward Cullen.

« Oh tiens, papa ! s'exclama soudainement Emmett. Venez, dit-il, nous conviant à le suivre.  
- Tu vas faire la connaissance de mes parents, chuchota Edward tout contre mon oreille, alors que sa main cherchait la mienne.  
- C'est vrai qu'ils craignent que nous trichions, plaisantai-je, dissimulant mon trouble face à mon interlocuteur tandis que je le laissais s'emparer de ma main. »

Edward éclata de rire. Un son si beau que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire comme cela, si décontracté, presque confiant. Le fait que je l'eusse laissé me toucher hier, par pur égoïsme, était sans doute une mauvaise chose. Il avait pris de l'assurance, maintenant que certaines barrières avaient été abattues. La blessure en serait d'autant plus grande pour lui, si blessure il y avait, s'entend. Les humains oubliaient vite les sentiments néfastes, vertu qui leur était accordée par leur humanité. Il n'en était pas de même pour nous autres, vampires. Nous ne pouvions oublier, pour mon plus grand malheur. Ainsi, les paroles blessantes que je prononcerais, resteraient à jamais gravées en moi, me hantant plus que de raison, faisant saigner abondamment mon pauvre cœur meurtri. J'avais finalement accepté durant la nuit, que les sentiments que j'éprouvais à l'égard d'Edward, étaient bel et bien des sentiments amoureux. Et au nom de cet amour, je devais le préserver.

« Bonjour, nous salua chaleureusement le père des enfants Cullen. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer. Je me présente ; Carlisle Cullen. Et voici ma femme Esmée, la mère de ces deux plaisantins qui me servent de fils.  
- Enchantée les enfants, ajouta Esmée. Emmett m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, Jasper, continua-t-elle, souriante. Vous êtes dans la même classe, il me semble ?  
- En effet. J'espère qu'il n'a pas osé me discréditer dans mon dos, lança ce dernier, badin.  
- Bien sûr que non, rit-elle.  
- Et voici Alice, intervint Emmett. Notre petit lutin, se moqua le géant.  
- Emmett ! s'indigna Esmée.  
- Laissez, ria Alice. Il rira moins quand je lui mettrais une pâtée, tout à l'heure ! sautilla-t-elle, joyeuse. »

J'éclatai de rire devant la mine scandalisée qu'arbora soudainement Emmett. Edward me jeta un regard émerveillé avant de joindre son rire au mien, tout comme les autres personnes présentes.

« Et qui est donc cette charmante jeune fille ? demanda le patriarche tout en m'adressant un sourire amical.  
- Je vous présente Bella, murmura Edward, une lueur indescriptible dans le regard. »

Carlisle et Esmée se lancèrent un regard éloquent qui n'échappa à personne.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, monsieur et madame Cullen, murmurai-je, au comble de la gêne.  
- Plaisir partagé, répondit la mère d'Edward, en jetant un regard à nos mains liées.  
- Il en est de même pour moi, ajouta Carlisle. Nous vous laissons entre vous les enfants, il nous faut encore préparer quelques petites choses pour la partie de tout à l'heure. »

Ils s'éloignèrent, jetant des regards emplis de sous-entendus à leur fils. La situation était assez étrange. Il me semblait qu'Edward et moi avions franchi une étape dans notre relation, bien que je n'en fusse pas certaine. Et puis, dans peu de temps, cette relation ne serait plus qu'un merveilleux souvenir en ce qui me concernait. Pour l'instant, je profitais de sa présence à mes côtés en toute impunité. Ils seraient nos derniers instants, ceux que je pourrais garder en mémoire durant toute mon éternité. De son côté, il ne prenait pas part à la conversation qu'entretenaient Jasper, Emmett ainsi qu'Alice, se contentant de tracer des symboles, de son pouce sur ma main, sans but précis. Je tournais la tête vers lui, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour communiquer. Parler ne nous était d'ailleurs pas nécessaire pour nous comprendre, nous identifier, nous reconnaître. Il était celui qui pouvait faire de ma vie un éternel paradis, puisque je n'y avais pas accès. Prendre conscience de cela me déchira brutalement, si bien que Jasper tressauta. Peut-être y avait-il une autre solution ? pensai-je, désespérée. Etais-je obligée de l'éloigner de moi ? Ne pouvais-je pas continuer à le côtoyer tout en m'assurant de sa sauvegarde ?

Je n'eus le loisir de m'attarder davantage sur ces questions pourtant existentielles ; les autres élèves de Forks High School qui étaient conviés, arrivaient. Ils dévisagèrent avec ahurissement notre voiture, avant qu'Edward et Emmett ne s'excusent pour aller accueillir leurs invités. Je le regardais s'éloigner, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ma main me semblait brûlante, de par son contact avec Edward. Chacune des caresses que nous échangions me bouleversait, tandis qu'une vague de plaisir brut se déversait sur moi. Toucher sa peau si douce, sentir sa chaleur était une expérience que je voulais renouveler prochainement. Mais cette idée était l'exact contraire de ce que je devais faire ; rompre tout lien avec Edward Cullen. En étais-je réellement capable, maintenant que je pouvais m'avouer mon amour pour lui ? Saurais-je supporter la tristesse, et le laisser, sans jamais retourner vers lui ? Je ne le savais pas. Je n'en avais absolument aucune idée. Un combat faisait rage en moi, car d'une part, il m'était insoutenable de le blesser, cependant ma raison me soufflait que si je ne le faisais pas, il découvrirait non seulement le secret que nous camouflions, mais que je le tuerais, dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Et cela, jamais je ne me le permettrais.

« Bella, calme toi, souffla soudainement Jasper, me sortant de mes pensées lugubres. Tu te fais du mal seule.  
- Jasper, c'est si dur de le laisser partir, confessai-je, la voix brisée.  
- Ma chérie, murmura Alice tout en s'emparant de ma main, tu sais qu'il peut en être autrement.  
- Je finirai par le tuer ! m'écriai-je. Il en est hors de question !  
- Il reste la possibilité qu'il devienne un des nôtres, tenta Jasper.  
- Je ne le condamnerai pas, vous entendez ? Je ne lui fermerai pas les portes du paradis. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit damné aux enfers, à notre instar.  
- Peut-être existe-t-il une autre solution, déclara Alice.  
- Une autre solution ? m'enquis-je, emplie d'espoir.  
- Si tu avais la force de rester avec lui, et le conserver, une relation serait possible. Mais cela inclurait le fait qu'il sache notre véritable nature.  
- Et que fais-tu des Volturi ? Intervint son compagnon. S'ils apprennent qu'un humain a découvert notre secret, ils enverront leurs hommes pour tuer Edward.  
- C'est un risque que seule Bella peut prendre. Maintenant, es-tu en mesure de lui dire notre secret, Bella ? Veux-tu qu'Edward sache qui tu es vraiment ? Qu'il te voie, telle que tu es, c'est-à-dire, un vampire ?  
- Non, décrétai-je, mes paroles résonnant comme une sentence que l'on venait de proférer.  
- Alors tu dois le quitter, chuchota tristement Alice.  
- J'en ai bien peur, avouai-je alors qu'un sanglot silencieux me secoua. »

Alice s'approcha et caressa tendrement ma joue, preuve de son soutien moral dans cette épreuve. Quoi que je pense, j'en revenais toujours au même point, au même ultimatum ; l'éloigner ou non ? Si je voulais le conserver, je devais m'éloigner, le laisser vivre sa vie d'humain. Si je laissais mon cœur parler, je resterais à ses côtés, risquant de le tuer à tout moment. Le compromis qu'Alice avait proposé était tout bonnement inenvisageable. Comment pourrais-je lui avouer mon secret ? Il s'enfuirait en courant, prétextant que la folie m'avait gravement endommagé le cerveau, qu'il fallait me faire enfermer dans un asile. Il m'arrivait de me haïr pour être devenue celle que j'étais actuellement ; un vampire. Rien en moi n'était humain, tout n'était que monstruosité et abomination. Si ma nature pouvait faire envier, les personnes qui avaient proféré de telles paroles déchantaient rapidement au vu de la douleur de la transformation. Il ne devait pas savoir, il ne pourrait pas le supporter, tout comme je ne pourrais supporter de voir l'horreur que je lui inspirerais dans ses prunelles. Horreur et dégoût, voilà ce que je redoutais le plus, et ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver si j'avouais à Edward qui j'étais.

« Bella, tout va bien ? s'enquit Edward, me faisant vivement sursauter.  
- Oui, répondis-je d'une voix faible. Tout va bien, repris-je après m'être éclairci la voix. »

Il s'approcha, tentant de s'emparer de ma main, alors que je feignais de remettre mes cheveux en place. Il me lança un regard étrange.

« Nous devrions y aller, la partie va commencer, déclarai-je tout en m'éloignant à grands pas. »

Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'Edward n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Je venais de le vexer, de le blesser. Une première entaille apparut sur mon cœur sans vie. Edward était comme statufié. Cette maigre distance me semblait pourtant être un fossé insurmontable. Une barrière s'était érigée sans qu'aucun de nous ne puisse l'abattre afin de rejoindre l'autre. Le pire sans doute, était que j'étais l'instigatrice de cet éloignement. Et c'était sans conteste, ce qui me blessait le plus. Mais je n'avais d'autre choix que d'opérer ainsi, son sang étant une tentation à laquelle je n'étais pas certaine de résister. Certes, porter quelques-uns de ses vêtements m'était fort utile dans la mesure où je réussissais à garder mon calme en sa présence, malgré le feu dévorant auquel j'étais en proie. Néanmoins, ni lui, ni moi ne désirions que notre relation reste platonique, tout du moins, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre à travers ses gestes, ses paroles ou bien même ses regards. Pour ma part, je l'aimais, c'était une certitude, et en ce sens je devais le blesser. Paradoxal, pensai-je, avec amertume. Mais si mes dents venaient à s'approcher trop près de lui, ma nature prendrait inévitablement le dessus, sans que je puisse rien contrôler. Je viderais Edward de son sang sans le moindre état d'âme, jubilant du breuvage sacré qui coulerait entre mes dents, pour étancher cette soif qui rendait ma gorge si sèche et douloureuse. Cette vision fut comme un poignard enfoncé dans mon cœur ; une douleur soudaine me transperça, si intense que je manquais de chanceler.

Mike Newton se précipita à mes côtés alors que je m'étais redressée prestement, et je fus surprise de le voir si près de moi. Habituellement, il arborait le même comportement craintif que les autres humains ; il m'évitait comme la peste, son inconscient le régissant lorsque notre proximité était trop grande. Il ouvrit la bouche, me saluant, une pointe de séduction passant à travers ses mots. Espérait-il me séduire ? songeai-je avec un certain amusement. Il était pathétique, tout simplement. Il m'abreuvait de son babillage incessant, déblatérant des insanités auxquelles je répondais par de simples hochements de tête, de temps à autre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me mentait, sans doute voulait-il se mettre en valeur à mes yeux ? La fascination dont j'étais l'objet me révulsait. Notre nature était un fardeau auquel je ne m'habituerais probablement jamais. La beauté surnaturelle que nous arborions, si elle pouvait être une bénédiction à certains moments, notamment pour nous sortir de situations délicates, pouvait s'avérer être une véritable tare. Être constamment le centre d'attention devenait lassant au fil des années, pour finalement être insupportable après plus d'un siècle.

« La partie va commencer, clama Carlisle, l'écho de sa voix se répercutant dans la vaste prairie. »

Je quittai Mike Newton à mon plus grand soulagement. Son babillage stupide était épuisant, et ma patience avait des limites. Je me dirigeai à allure humaine vers le centre du terrain où toute mon équipe était positionnée. Edward, qui était le premier batteur de l'équipe adverse m'adressa un triste sourire avant de fixer son regard sur le lanceur qui n'était autre qu'Alice. La partie relevait du véritable effort physique pour mes semblables et moi-même. Contenir notre force ou bien notre rapidité était quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile et cela requérait toute notre concentration. La moindre marge d'erreur ne nous était pas permise. Trop de témoins. Jasper qui se trouvait dans l'équipe d'Edward focalisait son attention sur sa compagne, lui envoyant sûrement des ondes de calme. La situation était aussi problématique pour moi que pour eux, peut-être l'était elle davantage pour Jasper. Etant un homme, il était plus fort qu'Alice et moi ne le serions jamais. En y repensant, accepter cette partie était une erreur. Nous étions à découvert et je n'aimais pas cela. Un mauvais pressentiment m'étreignait l'estomac. Quelque chose allait arriver, rendant la situation actuelle plus critique qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

J'étais si perdue dans mes pensées que lorsque Edward frappa dans la balle, je ne fis pas attention. Peut-être aurais-je dû ... La balle se dirigea dans ma direction, et j'eus juste le temps d'effectuer un léger mouvement d'épaule afin d'éviter la collision. Je n'avais pas contrôlé ma rapidité, si bien que je me figeais instantanément. Edward galopait de bases en bases, les autres ne me prêtaient aucune attention, trop occupés à mettre Edward hors-jeu en tentant d'attraper la balle le plus rapidement possible. Jasper écarquilla les yeux alors qu'Alice se retourna vivement dans ma direction. Bon sang ! Dès la première balle, je me mettais dans une situation dangereuse ! J'étais plus pâle que je ne l'avais jamais été et c'est avec difficultés que je me redressais, mes membres crispés sous la soudaine panique qui m'avait submergée. Alice fit un pas dans ma direction alors qu'Edward achevait son tour et s'arrêtait, haletant, mais fier de lui. Les autres membres de son équipe le félicitèrent tandis qu'il jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction. Je le fixais, livide, alors qu'Alice était à mes côtés, me murmurant des paroles que mon esprit ne semblait pas vouloir saisir.

« Jasper ? Bella ne va pas bien ? demanda soudainement Edward, inquiet.  
- Tu lui as tiré dessus, rétorqua Jasper, faussement inquiet.  
- Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il.  
- La balle l'a frôlée. Une dizaine de centimètres sur la gauche et Bella aurait été heurtée de plein fouet.  
- Je ... je, bafouilla Edward en m'adressant un regard suppliant. »

J'affichais une mine impassible, adressant à Alice un vague signe de tête pour lui signifier que tout allait bien. Lorsque les autres joueurs revinrent avec la balle, le jeu reprit. Edward ne me quittait pas des yeux alors que je me bornais à esquiver son regard. Ne pas me tourner vers lui, afin de le rassurer, m'était difficile. Sans doute croyait-il que j'avais pris cela pour moi, comme une offense personnelle. La réalité était que je me fichais bien que son tir hasardeux m'ait frôlé. J'étais trop horrifiée par la potentielle découverte de notre secret pour avoir d'autres pensées cohérentes. Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ? Pourquoi devais-je nous mettre sans cesse dans de pareilles situations ? Pourquoi mettais-je ainsi ma famille en danger par ma trop grande distraction ? Jasper vint prendre place face à sa compagne, la batte dans les mains, me sortant momentanément de mon auto flagellation. Le moment de vérité était arrivé. Saurait-il contrôler sa force, sa nature même, pour ne pas nous trahir ? Je songeai lugubrement qu'il s'en était fallu de peu pour que ça ne soit moi qui nous trahisse. Et alors, il frappa, envoyant la balle droit dans la forêt. Etant la plus proche, je courus à allure humaine, m'enfonçant dans la verdure où je repérais la balle sans effort.

Soudain, je me figeai, ma main suspendue dans les airs. Une odeur capiteuse me parvint aux narines. Une odeur qu'aucun humain ne possédait. Une odeur de vampire. Tournant vivement la tête, j'entendis une branche craquer alors que j'adoptais une position d'attaque. J'entendis distinctement un déplacement d'air, des pas si légers qu'il me fallut tendre l'oreille pour les discerner clairement, puis plus rien. La fragrance subsistait, mais beaucoup moins fortement. Le vampire s'était enfui. Ramassant la balle, je me dirigeais à toute vitesse vers l'orée de la forêt, ne voulant alerter les autres. Je lançais la balle à Emmett qui se fit une joie de mettre hors-jeu un dénommé Tyler. Je gardai en tête le parfum du vampire, tentant de l'assimiler aux fragrances des quelques vampires que j'avais pu rencontrer durant mon siècle d'existence. Rien. Je ne le reconnaissais pas. Brusquement, j'eus une sorte de flash, datant des jours écoulés. Alice avait parlé d'un vampire femelle. Vagabond qui plus est. Merveilleux ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez à penser, il fallait qu'un des nôtres vienne faire son apparition au moment le moins opportun. J'attendrais la fin de la partie pour en parler à Alice et Jasper. S'il s'avérait que c'était bien une nomade, nous devions l'empêcher de s'approcher de Forks. Ses habitants n'étaient plus en sécurité tant qu'un vampire non végétarien rôdait dans les parages. Edward encore moins que les autres. Cette perspective me retourna l'estomac.

« Alice, l'interpellai-je vivement lorsque la première partie prit fin. Nous avons un problème.  
- Quel genre de problème ? s'enquit-elle, reprenant brusquement son sérieux.  
- Te souviens-tu avoir eu une vision concernant une nomade ?  
- Oui, bien sûr, c'était il y a quelques jours. Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai repéré une odeur en m'enfonçant dans la forêt tout à l'heure. Cette odeur était tout sauf humaine, insistai-je.  
- Tu crois qu'elle est déjà là ? demanda-t-elle, baissant la voix si bien que ses paroles ne fussent plus que murmure.  
- Oui.  
- Nous avons effectivement un problème. Il va falloir la trouver afin de lui dire que nous occupons cette zone et qu'il est hors de question qu'elle chasse par ici.  
- Je vais y aller, décidai-je brusquement. J'ai pris assez de risques pour aujourd'hui. Je vais la pister en partant des traces restantes dans la forêt.  
- D'accord. Va prévenir au moins Emmett que tu arrêtes de jouer, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.  
Très bien, acquiesçai-je avant de me diriger vers Emmett. »

Je lui expliquai en quelques mots que j'avais un brusque coup de fatigue, et c'est après quelques moqueries que je m'étais finalement éloignée. Je me dirigeais à pas lent vers la forêt. Je savais qu'Alice avait son attention focalisée sur le futur immédiat. Si je venais à rencontrer la femelle, il fallait éviter d'engager les hostilités, le bruit assourdissant de notre bagarre aurait tôt fait d'alerter les humains. Je devais me montrer diplomate, chose que je pensais être en mesure de faire. Passant l'orée de la forêt, je laissai mon odorat vagabonder à la recherche de la senteur capiteuse. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes afin de retrouver sa trace. J'allais m'apprêter à courir lorsqu'une branche fut cassée, derrière moi. Ma gorge se dessécha en moins d'une seconde tandis que le venin afflua dans ma bouche. Je me retournais pour observer Edward, qui s'avançait dans ma direction. Bon sang ! Pourquoi étais-je tombée sur un humain pareil ? Il courait un grand danger, le vampire rôdant dans les environs, et il ne trouvait pas mieux que de s'isoler en ma compagnie. Je dus faire appel à tout mon contrôle pour ne pas me jeter sur lui. La sueur qu'il dégageait suite à l'effort physique qu'il venait de fournir ne rendait son odeur que plus attirante, bien que je doutais au préalable que cela fût possible. Il devait regagner la prairie sur le champ, et je savais ce que j'avais à faire.

« Edward, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je, glaciale.  
- Bella, je suis terriblement désolé pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-il, des plus sincères. Mon intention n'était pas de te blesser, ni même de te viser. Je  
- Assez, le coupai-je brutalement. Tu devrais retourner auprès des autres, dis-je en lui lançant un regard suppliant. Comprendrait-il le message que je tentais de lui faire passer ?  
- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Aurais-je fait quelque chose de mal pour que tu me rejettes ? J'aimerais comprendre. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux tout à l'heure, s'entêta Edward, sans daigner bouger d'un pouce.  
- Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi, avouai-je. S'il te plaît, va-t-en maintenant. Tu ne dois pas rester ici.  
- Pourquoi ? insista-t-il. »

Pourquoi les humains pouvaient-ils se montrer si têtus par moment ? Je soupirais longuement, me pinçant l'arrête du nez, canalisant ma colère qui était sur le point d'atteindre son paroxysme.

« Edward, ce n'est pas le moment de te montrer si obstiné, rétorquai-je sèchement. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Retourne auprès des autres, ajoutai-je tout en me détournant, le cœur en lambeaux.  
- Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas t'approcher ? J'aimerais comprendre ... S'il te plait ... Bella, termina-t-il dans un murmure. »

L'entendre prononcer mon prénom, telle une supplication, me transperça le coeur. Si j'avais eu la capacité de pleurer, nul doute qu'en cet instant, des torrents de larmes auraient dévalé la pente lisse et glacée que constituait ma joue. Je n'osais me retourner vers celui qui avait su se frayer inconsciemment un chemin pour atteindre mon coeur en profondeur. Un humain était si fragile ... Bien qu'il prétendait être fort, je savais qu'au moindre de mes débordements, je pourrais aisément le tuer. Edward ne savait pas que j'étais bien plus dangereuse que la plupart des créatures ou animaux qu'il aurait le loisir de rencontrer au cours de son existence. Il ne savait rien et ne saurait jamais. Je luttai pour ne pas lui répondre alors que tout mon être n'aspirait qu'à me retourner, lui murmurer de douces paroles, effaçant sa frustration, son incompréhension. Pourtant, je savais d'ores et déjà que j'aurais dû m'éloigner, que cette bataille face à mes sentiments était perdue d'avance. Je me lançai alors dans une guerre face à mon amour, et cette guerre n'aurait de cesse, tout au long de mon éternité.

La peine qui m'habitait était si intense qu'une dizaine de mètres plus loin, je m'écroulais dans la terre boueuse. Je l'entendis faire demi-tour, traînant les pieds, pour finalement quitter définitivement la forêt. Mes yeux me piquèrent violemment alors qu'un sanglot silencieux me secoua. Mes joues restèrent désespérément sèches tandis que mon cœur saignait, réduit en charpie par les paroles que je venais de proférer. Tout était fini. Tout était détruit. Il n'y avait plus rien. Nous n'étions plus rien d'autre que deux élèves fréquentant le même lycée. Dire que j'étais éparpillée en mille morceaux me semblait bien faible pour décrire ma déchirure intérieure, le mal-être qui me transperçait, le chagrin qui m'étreignait le cœur. Aucun mot à ma connaissance n'était d'ailleurs à même de décrire la douleur que je ressentais à travers chaque fibre de mon corps desséché, ôté de toute vie, damné aux enfers. Je finis par me redresser, de longues minutes plus tard, telle un automate. J'avais un vampire à pister, ou plutôt les pulsions d'une femelle à modérer. Nous ne pouvions lui permettre de chasser dans les environs sans que notre couverture ne soit mise à mal.

Me fixant un objectif, je bondis en avant, foulant le sol de mes pas souples et rapides. La vitesse était un sentiment véritablement vivifiant. J'aimais courir durant de longues heures, sentant le vent s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux, les branches fouetter mon corps, ne produisant qu'une douce sensation de chatouillement. Faisant abstraction de mes autres sens pour décupler mon odorat, je repérais aisément cette senteur si forte qui appartenait à celle que je recherchais. Sans réellement me préoccuper de ce que je faisais, je courrais à nouveau, me frayant un chemin parmi la verdure dense, en plein cœur de la forêt. Je me rapprochais dangereusement d'elle, sa fragrance semblait s'épaissir dans l'air, me montrant le chemin à suivre. Je m'étais éloignée de la prairie d'environ un kilomètre, lorsque je débouchais sur la clairière que j'affectionnais tant. Une fureur noire me traversa. L'endroit empestait de cette odeur capiteuse. Elle devait se trouver ici quelques minutes auparavant. Traquer n'était pas une activité à laquelle je m'adonnais souvent et en ce sens, je n'excellais pas réellement en la matière. Mon manque de discrétion l'avait sans doute averti du potentiel danger que je pouvais représenter. Elle s'était enfuie.

Grinçant des dents, je repris la traque de plus belle. L'image d'un vampire enfonçant ses dents dans le cou d'Edward me hantait, et paradoxalement, cela me donnait la force de continuer, de la retrouver afin de l'avertir. Qu'elle chasse où elle le désirait, mais pas ici. Nous ne pouvions le cautionner, ou plutôt, je ne pouvais supporter l'idée qu'Edward soit en danger. Je trouvais là le prétexte idéal pour le surveiller, tapie dans la pénombre qui nous était coutumière. Il avait une vie à mener, vie où je n'avais pas ma place. Dans quelques temps, il oublierait l'attention qu'il me portait, il oublierait même jusqu'à mon nom. Il aurait une vie saine sans ma présence à ses côtés. Je me contenterais simplement de l'observer, de sentir son odeur délicieuse piquer ma gorge ; douloureux rappel à la condition qu'était la mienne. Je n'avais pas le droit d'interférer dans sa vie. De plus, ma présence dans son existence induirait le fait qu'il sache tout, absolument tout et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Ma trop grande distraction ne me permit malheureusement pas de retrouver la femelle. Elle avait parcouru la forêt à plusieurs reprises si bien qu'il m'était impossible d'identifier clairement la provenance de sa fragrance, et ainsi de repérer l'endroit où elle se dissimulait à la vue de tous. Regagnant la villa, bredouille, je constatai avec surprise que Jasper et Alice étaient rentrés.

« Que faites-vous déjà là ? demandai-je, surprise.  
- Nous avons joué avec les humains tout l'après-midi. C'est toi qui rentres tard, répliqua Alice, taquine.  
- L'as-tu trouvé ? s'enquit Jasper, très sérieusement.  
- Elle a laissé sa trace partout dans la forêt si bien que je n'ai pas pu la localiser.  
- Nous allons nous mettre à sa recherche rapidement, rétorqua-t-il, pensif. Si elle chasse dans les environs, la disparition d'un des humains va alerter la population. Nous devons faire vite.  
- De combien de temps disposons-nous ?  
- Demain, répondit Alice après un silence. Peu avant le crépuscule. Mais nous ne pouvons agir cette nuit.  
- Pourquoi ? m'étonnai-je.  
- Demain, trancha Alice. »

J'avais l'étrange sensation qu'elle me dissimulait quelque chose. Jasper semblait être au courant, puisqu'il ne pipait mot.

« Aurais-tu quelque chose d'important à me dire, Alice ? hasardai-je, légèrement agacée.  
- Non, dit-elle, neutre.  
- Jasper ? l'interpellai-je.  
- Non plus.  
- Bien, conclus-je sèchement avant de tourner les talons. »

Je détestais l'idée qu'ils puissent me cacher des informations, ou encore me mentir. Nous formions une famille et en ce sens, les secrets n'avaient pas leur place entre nous. Que me cachaient-ils, et surtout quels étaient leurs motifs ? Je leur avais livré mes plus sombres secrets et ce qui me blessait le plus était qu'ils n'hésitaient pas, en revanche, à omettre certains renseignements qui pourraient nous être utiles. Je fulminais, tout simplement. Montant les escaliers à vitesse vampirique, je claquai ma porte tout en prenant garde à modérer ma force. Je voulais leur montrer ma colère, et cette habitude typiquement humaine m'était restée. Ouvrant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt environnante, je n'hésitai pas. Prenant un faible élan, je bondis. Perchée sur une branche assez solide pour supporter ma robustesse, je fermai les yeux, écoutant simplement la douce mélodie de la nature. Un courant d'air fit virevolter mes cheveux, mais je n'y pris pas garde. Lorsque je ne me rendais pas à la clairière pour évacuer toutes les ondes négatives qui m'emplissaient, je prenais place sur cet arbre, prêtant l'oreille aux différents murmures de la nature. Mes muscles crispés finirent par se détendre, alors que j'inspirais à fond l'air ambiant, dénué de toute odeur ; qu'elle soit humaine ou non.

« Bella ? me héla Alice. »

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction, et la trouvai plantée dans ma chambre, inspectant la forêt.

« Je suis là, fis-je d'un ton sec. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle prenait place à mes côtés, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide.

« Ne sois pas fâchée, me supplia-t-elle.  
- Alors dis-moi la vérité, répondis-je.  
- L'avenir est trop incertain, ma chérie, déclara Alice, tout en caressant ma joue. Je ne sais pas moi-même que penser, de tout ce fouillis. Laisse-moi y réfléchir, d'accord ?  
- Cela concerne-t-il Edward ? m'enquis-je, brusquement étreinte par l'inquiétude.  
- Non. Seuls Jasper, toi et moi sommes concernés, d'où l'importance que j'accorde à cette vision. Je préfère être certaine de ce que j'avance avant de te révéler quoi que ce soit. Comprends-tu ?  
- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas précisé que tu gardais ta vision secrète pour cette raison ? Alice, nous formons une famille. Vous savez tout de moi, et le fait qu'il y ait des secrets entre nous ... Je ne supporte pas ça.  
- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant la tête.  
- Tout va bien maintenant, la rassurai-je en serrant sa main dans la mienne. Mais la prochaine fois, dis-moi. D'accord ? m'assurai-je. »

Elle acquiesça alors qu'un silence s'instaura entre nous. Un silence complice. Nous contemplions la vaste étendue qui s'offrait à notre vue développée, sans piper mot. Je m'interrogeai sur la vision qu'Alice avait eue en mon absence. Nous étions tous les trois concernés, et j'ignorais de quoi il en retournait. Avait-elle vu que la femelle nous décimait ? Cela me semblait peu probable. Jasper était un combattant aguerri, et je doutais sincèrement qu'elle puisse nous vaincre. Alice m'avait assuré qu'Edward était hors de cause ; un poids énorme avait quitté mes épaules à cette annonce. Si je pouvais toujours penser à lui, désormais, l'observer ou encore croiser son regard était prohibé. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt. Il allait me détester pour avoir joué avec lui, et je ne pouvais malheureusement que le comprendre. Mon propre égoïsme finirait par causer ma perte, de cela j'étais certaine. Alice bougea soudainement, et perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu Jasper s'approcher. Elle m'adressa un faible sourire avant de rejoindre son compagnon. Ils partaient chasser. Aujourd'hui avait été un véritable challenge, un pari contre notre destin. Nous n'en étions pas tous sortis indemnes, songeai-je avec un humour noir.

« Bella ? m'interpella Alice.  
- Oui ? Répondis-je.  
- Attends minuit pour aller voir Edward. Autrement, il ne dormira pas encore, souffla-t-elle avant de tourner les talons. »

Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension. Pourquoi me disait-elle ça ? La réponse m'apparut soudainement, limpide. Durant la nuit, j'allais me rendre au chevet de mon unique amour. Je n'étais pas sûre que me glisser dans sa chambre à son insu soit une bonne idée, tant pour moi que pour lui. Je ne redoutais pas son odeur ; la brûlure qu'elle provoquait me soulageait en quelque sorte de la douleur que me causait son absence à mes côtés. Etrange compensation, je le savais, et je faillis rire de ma propre étrangeté. Je me faisais l'effet d'une voyeuse, prête à aller espionner l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais faute de pouvoir l'avoir à mes côtés, je pouvais me consoler en l'observant dormir, chose que je ne pourrais jamais plus faire. Le sommeil des humains était tout à fait fascinant, et parfois, je les enviais pour avoir cette capacité. Durant ce laps de temps, ils étaient inconscients, toute réalité les désertait, les tracas quotidiens s'envolaient, attendant bien sagement que le jour se lève pour les assaillir de nouveau. J'étais décidée. J'irais l'observer durant la nuit.

Lorsque l'horloge annonça minuit passé, je quittai la maison, traversant rapidement la forêt pour arriver devant la demeure des Cullen quelques minutes plus tard. J'avançai vers l'arbre qui m'était familier à présent, et montai avec agilité. Il ne me fallut qu'une paire de secondes pour entrer dans la chambre d'Edward, la fenêtre étant ouverte. Je respirai à pleins poumons sa fragrance enivrante, alors que le venin noyait mes dents. Le feu qui incendiait ma gorge me semblait être une douce torture, mais je sentais mon cœur se gonfler de bonheur. J'étais là, avec lui et cela me comblait au-delà du possible. Pouvoir le contempler à ma guise, lui et sa beauté humaine, était quelque chose que je voulais renouveler. Une fois assurée que je contrôlais ma soif, je m'autorisai à me déplacer dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois que j'étais venue, elle était plus ordonnée, pensai-je avec un sourire. Son bureau était encombré de boulettes de papier. Prudemment, je m'approchai et en saisis quelques-unes. Les dépliant dans le but de m'informer de leur contenu, mon cœur se serra violemment.

« _Bella, je suis terriblement désolé pour l'incident -_ »

« _Bella. Je suis désolé si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal -_ »

« _Bella, j'aimerais tellement que tu me pardonnes, que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous, quand tu me laissais t'approcher -_ »

« _Bella, je ne veux pas te laisser, je n'en ai pas la force -_ »

Remettant les boulettes à leur place initiale, je m'asseyais sur sa chaise de bureau, dévastée. Bon sang ! Pourquoi tout était-il si compliqué ? Mon pauvre cœur estropié venait de subir un nouveau choc. Si j'avais espéré qu'après mes paroles réfrigérantes, il allait comprendre ce que je tentais désespérément de lui dire, j'avais échoué lamentablement. De toute évidence, il voulait que je lui pardonne. Le problème était qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Tout était de ma faute, uniquement de ma faute. Moi, pauvre vampire qui n'avait pas su résister à ce garçon extraordinaire ainsi qu'à son charme envoûtant. Je savais qu'il était dangereux que je m'intéresse à lui, et cela m'avait menée à la situation présente où chacun de nous deux souffrait. J'aurais dû m'éloigner avant qu'il ne prenne inconsciemment possession de mon cœur. J'aurais dû, oui, j'aurais dû. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait, car la force m'avait manqué et que mon cœur me criait l'exact contraire. J'avais été lâche, je n'avais pas lutté contre mes sentiments. Voilà ce qui m'avait conduite à la situation actuelle.

Edward se tortillait dans son sommeil alors que je me figeais. Sa tête était délicatement tournée dans ma direction, comme s'il savait inconsciemment que j'étais là, que je l'observais. M'approchant à pas mesurés de lui, je laissais son odeur envahir plus profondément mon être, maîtrisant ma soif, tentant vainement de la rentrer au plus profondément mon être, ne fut-ce que l'espace de quelques instants. Je jouais à un jeu dangereux, mais il m'hypnotisait, comme m'appelant à aller vers lui, me dictant de le toucher, de le caresser. M'accroupissant à son chevet, son souffle chaud vint effleurer mon visage alors que je me crispais sous l'assaut de la douleur. Bloquant immédiatement ma respiration, l'apaisement fut immédiat. Levant ma main tremblante, je l'approchais de son visage, caressant du bout des doigts sa joue. Une douce chaleur se propagea en ma main, alors qu'une vague de plaisir brut me submergea. Il était si bon de pouvoir le toucher sans le briser. En revanche, Edward eut une réaction tout à fait imprévue. Emettant un long soupir d'aise, il enfonça plus profondément sa tête dans son oreiller. Je le fixais quelques instants, perplexe. Comment devais-je interpréter ce soupir ? Haussant les épaules, je décidais de réitérer l'expérience. Laissant mes doigts courir sur sa joue, je descendais plus bas pour caresser ses lèvres qu'un sourire étira instantanément. Mon cœur fit une embardée. Soudain, sans crier gare, il saisit mon poignet entre ses longs doigts fins et marmonna mon prénom dans son sommeil. Horrifiée, je me dégageais doucement et quittai précipitamment la pièce.

* * *

Haletante, je m'adossai contre le mur de la villa. La myriade d'émotions qui se déversait sur mon être était trop dure à supporter. Je sentis mon visage se déformer en un masque de tristesse alors qu'un sanglot m'obstrua la gorge. Mes mains tremblantes se détachèrent de la façade de la villa pour échouer sur le sol, tandis que mon corps suivait le mouvement, s'écroulant dans un bruit sourd. L'atmosphère était oppressante, les sanglots faisant tressauter mon corps de pierre. J'avais l'impression que l'on tentait de m'étrangler, tant l'impression de suffocation m'étreignait fortement. L'air me manquait, alors que j'inspirais à pleins poumons l'oxygène environnant. Mon cœur pourtant perdu depuis bien longtemps me donnait l'impression d'être compressé si violemment que j'hurlai mon agonie, sans me soucier des répercussions que pourraient avoir mon hurlement.

Comment un simple geste, un simple attouchement pouvait-il me bouleverser de la sorte ? Simplement parce qu'il venait de celui que je m'étais interdit d'aimer, de celui à qui je m'étais interdit de parler, de celui que je m'étais interdit d'observer. La vérité était que lorsque cela concernait Edward Cullen, je n'étais plus maîtresse de moi-même. Mon cœur me dictait ma conduite, mettant ma raison en marge. Ecouter mon cœur était dangereux, terriblement dangereux car à tout instant, je pouvais perdre le contrôle sur ma soif et vider de son sang le seul être qui ait jamais compté pour moi. Cruelle constatation qui pourtant, m'était déjà connue. Me haïr pour ne pas pouvoir lui offrir une vie normale ne servait à rien. J'étais vampire depuis plus d'un siècle, et le changement était irréversible. Jamais plus je ne serais humaine et en ce sens, un futur avec Edward n'avait pas de raison d'être.

« Bella, hurla Alice avant de se précipiter dans ma direction, me prenant de cours. »

Je ne les avais pas sentis s'approcher, pourtant leurs fragrances sucrées saturaient l'air ambiant. J'étais tant occupée à m'apitoyer sur mon sort que je ne prêtais pas attention aux évènements extérieurs. Alice me berçait doucement dans ses bras, tandis que Jasper, accroupi à mes côtés, m'envoyait de puissantes ondes de sérénité afin d'estomper mes sanglots. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, et à vrai dire je m'en fichais. J'avais perdu la notion du temps depuis bien longtemps à présent, ma vie se résumant à une nuit éternelle. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle était avant Edward. La vague d'amour qui me transperça lorsque je pensai à lui, me laissa pantoise. Je vis Jasper sourire distinctement avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête. Il se redressa alors, posant sur moi un regard compatissant. Je pouvais presque anticiper ses paroles, mais je savais qu'elles me blesseraient quoi que je puisse penser. J'aurais tellement aimé révéler ma nature à Edward, me montrer telle que j'étais. Mais je ne savais comment il réagirait et en ce sens, je ne pouvais courir le risque de me dévoiler véritablement.

« Tu devrais lui dire, tu sais, déclara doucement Jasper. Il n'a pas eu l'air de se formaliser de ton étrangeté jusqu'à maintenant, sourit-il, amusé.  
- Jasper, je ne peux pas, soupirai-je. Voir le dégoût et l'horreur dans ses prunelles ... Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je hais suffisamment le monstre que je suis pour ne pas me donner une raison de plus de me haïr.  
- Je comprends, acquiesça-t-il, compréhensif. Pourtant, cela mettrait fin à tous tes maux, ton mal-être, ta douleur si intense ...  
- Si tu ne peux supporter ma présence, je sortirai aussi souvent que possible, ne t'inquiètes pas, éludai-je.  
- Je ne parle pas de ça, Bella. Je pourrais supporter tes émotions, malgré le fait qu'elles soient aussi violentes et fortes. Jamais je n'ai ressenti autant de désespoir, autant de tristesse. Tes émotions sont tellement ... Je ne sais pas comment les décrire, mais Bella ... Edward acceptera peut-être la chose, proposa-t-il.  
- Accepter le fait que je sois un vampire et que je désire son sang bien plus que n'importe quoi d'autre ? m'exclamai-je, ironique. Non, vraiment, il ne doit jamais savoir. Jamais, insistai-je en leur jetant des regards appuyés.  
- Nous nous conformerons à ton choix, murmura Alice en caressant mes cheveux. Si c'est ce que tu désires, nous tairons notre secret.  
- Merci, soufflai-je, touchée.  
- Le jour se lève, déclara Alice en désignant de la tête les premières lueurs de l'aube.  
- Nous allons pouvoir chercher la femelle, dans ce cas, m'exclamai-je, satisfaite. »

Jasper et Alice échangèrent une œillade que je ne sus interpréter. De l'embarras ?

« Une nouvelle vision à me dissimuler, je suppose ? m'enquis-je, agacée.  
- Mes visions se sont précisées durant notre chasse, commença Alice, penaude.  
- C'est-à-dire ? l'encourageai-je, impatiente.  
- Il nous faudra être prudents et ne pas la brusquer. Autrement, elle prendra peur et s'enfuira, continua-t-elle.  
- C'est justement ce que nous voulons, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'elle s'enfuie. Elle ne peut pas chasser ici. La confrontation peut s'avérer violente. Inutile de risquer nos vies.  
- Pas tout à fait, contra Jasper, se tortillant sur place.  
- Pas tout à fait ? répétai-je bêtement, incrédule.  
- Il nous faut lui parler, clôtura Alice. Simplement lui parler. Pas de combat, ni autre chose. Juste parler, murmura Alice plus pour elle-même que nous autres. »

Je les observai, tour à tour, cherchant la moindre faille en eux. En vain. Ils dissimulaient parfaitement leurs secrets, si bien que je ne pus percer leurs défenses. Pourquoi me cachaient-ils les visions concernant cette femelle ? Elle était un danger pour nous, de cela, ils ne pouvaient me contredire. L'image de cette femme, les dents plantées dans la chair tendre du cou d'Edward, ne voulait s'ôter de ma tête. Sans doute mon obstination à vouloir la chasser venait de la crainte que j'éprouvais vis-à-vis d'Edward et son sang si appétissant. Elle n'était peut-être pas réellement dangereuse, mais je ne voulais courir le risque. Je devais le protéger de moi ainsi que de ceux de mon espèce. Evidemment, je devrais veiller sur lui à distance, mais je trouvais là un prétexte pour m'approcher de lui, ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois. L'égoïsme dont je faisais preuve me déroutait. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je tiendrais un tel discours. J'avais été si souvent seule dans le passé, que chaque personne qui venait à me tenir compagnie, passait avant mes désirs et mes propres besoins. Edward chamboulait mon éternité, une fois encore, constatai-je avec une pointe de tristesse.

« Bella ? m'interpella soudainement Alice, un air grave peint sur le visage.  
- Oui ? répondis-je.  
- On a un problème, rétorqua-t-elle, une certaine urgence dans la voix.  
- Quel genre de problème ? intervint son compagnon.  
- Elle va attaquer Edward dans environ deux heures, souffla le lutin, le regard braqué sur moi. »

A ces mots, je me figeai. L'image de la femelle plantant ses dents dans la jugulaire d'Edward m'apparut si clairement que j'en venais à me demander si la scène ne se passait pas sous mes yeux. Je voyais Alice me parler, mais mon cerveau ne voulait pas décrypter ses paroles, encore trop abasourdi par les propos qu'elle venait de proférer. Mon regard dévia sur mes mains qui tremblaient violemment alors qu'un rugissement guttural monta du plus profond de mes entrailles. Une fureur noire courait en moi, alors que mon regard se fit encre. Mes mains qui tremblaient à peine quelques secondes auparavant, formèrent deux poings serrés, prêts à s'abattrent sur la femelle. Je tournais vers Alice un regard étincelant de rage. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, massant ses tempes, comme si elle souffrait de maux de tête. Jasper attrapa fermement mon bras, m'empêchant ainsi de m'enfoncer directement dans la forêt. Je tremblais d'une rage contenue, mais il devait bien le savoir. Je lui imposais durement mes émotions, et par la suite j'essaierais sans doute de remédier à cela. Mais pour le moment, j'avais un vampire à démembrer.

« Allons-y, déclarai-je férocement alors qu'Alice me stoppait d'un mouvement de la main.  
- Deux minutes. Donne-moi deux minutes, quémanda-t-elle, les yeux clos, sûrement focalisée sur le futur.  
- Jasper, lâche-moi s'il te plait. Je sais me tenir, crachai-je, durement.  
- Ta colère t'obscurcit l'esprit. Patiente quelques instants, et ensuite, tu pourras la traquer.  
- Elle est au nord de Forks, dans la forêt, affirma Alice, ouvrant subitement les yeux. »

Je sentis à peine que Jasper desserrait sa poigne, puisque je bondis en avant, tel un boulet de canon. Survolant la forêt, mes foulées s'allongeant de plus en plus, j'eus presque l'impression de voler et non de courir. La fureur et la peur qui m'habitaient me donnaient la force d'aller toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Je sentais les fragrances d'Alice et de Jasper qui me suivaient, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je disposais de deux minces heures avant qu'elle ne l'attaque. Deux petites heures pour fouiller la forêt de fond en comble et débusquer ce vampire. Ce laps de temps si court, m'effrayait. Et si je n'arrivais pas à temps ? Non. Je ne pouvais songer à cette éventualité. Je devais réussir, quoi que cela m'en coûtât. Edward allait vivre et si me battre contre cette femelle était la dernière chose que je devais effectuer avant d'exhaler mon dernier souffle, je le ferais, pour lui, mon unique amour. Edward Cullen.

Soudain, le fumet capiteux tant désiré, parvint à mes narines. Obliquant brutalement en direction de l'ouest, je décuplai ma vitesse, me repoussant mes limites. Plus j'approchais, plus mon cœur semblait cogner dans ma poitrine, alors que paradoxalement, il n'émettait plus aucun son, et cela depuis des décennies. Ma gorge se fit soudainement sèche, alors que je poursuivais mon chemin, concentrée sur l'odeur de la femelle. Le venin afflua en grande quantité dans ma bouche, et la fragrance envoûtante d'Edward titilla mon odorat. Trop tard. Ma soif avait pris le pas sur ma raison. Cette odeur ... Je m'en enivrai de tout mon saoul, fonçant à travers la forêt afin de goûter au breuvage sacré. La senteur de l'humain se mélangeait à celle de la femelle qui le traquait également et je ne mis guère longtemps à les rejoindre, poussée par ma soif dévorante de cet humain. Peu m'importait qui il était, je le voulais simplement lui et son sang si désespérément tentant.

Elle était là, la vampire que je traquais depuis la veille. Camouflée dans les arbustes, chassant. Et sa prochaine victime n'était autre que celui qui avait le sang le plus désirable qu'il m'eût été donné de sentir. Le monstre tapi en moi ne demandait qu'à sortir, dévoiler toute la férocité dont il était capable. La femelle, ayant sans doute repéré ma présence, tourna sauvagement la tête dans ma direction, ses prunelles rouges irradiant de rage. Je l'avais interrompue dans sa chasse. Elle prit une position d'attaque, un puissant grognement s'échappa de sa gorge. L'imitant, je m'accroupis à mon tour, retroussant les lèvres sur mes dents luisantes. Mon rugissement vint répondre à son grognement. De l'autre côté de la mince barrière que formait la verdure, des branches furent cassées, preuves d'une présence et je ne doutais pas que cela fût Edward. Mon hypothèse fut confirmée lorsque sa voix s'éleva, brisant le silence étouffant qui régnait.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il, une certaine nervosité dans la voix. »

La femelle tourna la tête et dans un rictus mauvais, elle plongea dans la verdure, attaquant Edward par la même occasion. Ma boîte crânienne sembla exploser sous le choc, alors qu'instinctivement je me jetai en avant à mon tour, percutant de plein fouet la femelle qui tenait Edward entre ses griffes. Nous nous effondrâmes dans un bruit d'éboulement de pierres, tandis qu'Edward gisait sur le sol, inerte. Cette cruelle réalité me broya littéralement le cœur alors que la femelle se ressaisissait déjà. Elle poussa un profond grognement alors que je lui répondis par un hurlement féroce, trahissant mon agonie et ma haine à son égard. Nous nous tournâmes autour de longues secondes avant qu'elle ne bondisse en avant, visant ma gorge. Ses dents claquèrent à quelques centimètres de cette dernière sans pour autant atteindre leur but. Je la bloquai avec peine dans une étreinte de fer, mais elle se débattait furieusement, m'arrachant des morceaux de peau, de ci, de là. Je devais à tout prix la contenir en attendant l'arrivée d'Alice et Jasper.

Soudain, elle m'envoya un crochet habile qui m'envoya m'encastrer dans un arbre, quelques mètres plus loin. Je me relevai d'un bond, écumant de rage. Me précipitant à sa rencontre, elle esquissa le même geste, et nous nous sautâmes dessus comme de vulgaires animaux. N'était-ce donc pas ce que nous étions, en un sens ? Des prédateurs, des tueurs, des animaux. Voilà ce que nous étions, nous autres, vampires. Nous n'étions rien d'autre qu'une bande d'animaux sauvages qui certes, pouvaient s'assagir selon le régime alimentaire adopté, mais notre nature était incontrôlable. J'attrapai fermement le bras droit de la femelle, bien décidée à la démembrer lorsque nous fûmes toutes deux propulsées contre un nouvel arbre. Ce dernier s'affaissa dans un bruit sourd, notre robustesse ayant eu raison de ses racines. D'un mouvement uniforme, nous nous redressâmes pour toiser Jasper et Alice qui avaient fini par nous rejoindre. Lorsque l'image du couple parvint à mon cerveau, mes épaules se relâchèrent, la tension qui m'habitait, s'évapora. Ils nous avaient retrouvées. J'allais pouvoir me consacrer à Edward.

Je me précipitai à son chevet, sans plus même porter attention à ce qui se déroulait derrière moi. Seul lui comptait. Il était toute ma vie, toute mon éternité, bien qu'il ne fût pas au courant de l'importance que je lui accordais. J'aurais tant aimé remédier à la situation complexe qu'était la nôtre, mais je ne le pouvais sans craindre de dévoiler le secret qu'Alice, Jasper et moi-même nous évertuions à conserver. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas prête à lui avouer qui j'étais réellement. Je redoutais de voir l'horreur et la peur s'installer au fond de ses prunelles enchanteresses. La vérité était que je ne m'en remettrais certainement pas si une telle chose arrivait. Je préférais être l'objet de sa colère plutôt que de sa peur, ou pis encore, son indifférence. Des sentiments contradictoires bataillaient en moi. D'un côté, je désirais ardemment faire partie de sa vie, mais d'un autre, et ce dernier l'emportait, je savais pertinemment que je n'avais pas ma place dans son existence, et que je le mettrais plus en danger qu'autre chose. J'étais confuse. Je ne savais plus que penser. Mon esprit était embrouillé. Et moi, je n'étais autre que déchirée entre mon cœur et ma raison.

Faisant abstraction finalement des diverses émotions qui me traversaient, je me préoccupai de sa santé. J'entendis son cœur battre lentement et je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Alice se retourna pour m'adresser une œillade discrète tandis que j'attrapais au vol le portable que Jasper me lançait. Il me fallait prévenir un membre de sa famille à propos l'état critique dans lequel se trouvait Edward et sans doute l'emmener à l'hôpital de toute urgence. Farfouillant quelques secondes dans le téléphone, je le collai ensuite à mon oreille alors que les tonalités s'accumulaient, sans pour autant avoir de réponse. Je m'acharnai et réitérai l'opération plusieurs fois de suite, sans succès. Agacée, j'eus brusquement envie d'écraser au sol ce que l'on appelait technologie, mais qui ne m'était d'aucune utilité dans la situation actuelle. Inspirant profondément, j'essayai une dernière fois. Une voix pâteuse et rauque me répondit.

« Allô ? marmonna Emmett.  
- Emmett, c'est Bella, soupirai-je, soulagée d'entre le son de sa voix.  
- Bella ? s'étonna-t-il. Sais-tu quelle heure il est ?  
- Edward a eu un accident, lui annonçai-je sans préambules.  
- Quoi ? s'étrangla son frère, brusquement réveillé.  
- Jasper, Alice et moi nous baladions dans la forêt lorsque nous avons entendu des grognements d'animaux. Nous nous sommes approchés, et avons trouvé Edward, blessé à la tête et inconscient.  
- Merde ! jura le colosse. Ne quitte pas, je réveille mes parents. »

J'entendis des bribes de conversation, mais patientai tout en gardant un œil sur mon bien-aimé. Il ne semblait pas souffrir d'hémorragie ni de commotion, mais je préférais le savoir cloué dans un lit d'hôpital qu'arpentant la forêt, susceptible de se faire attaquer. Sa présence m'était bien trop précieuse pour que je permette à quiconque de l'approcher, ou bien même de le blesser. Je l'aimais tant que ce trop-plein d'affection ne semblait ne pas vouloir rester logé dans mon propre corps et ne demandait qu'à sortir pour s'exprimer. Et pourtant je me devais de taire cet amour pour sa sauvegarde. Je savais qu'il n'attendait qu'un signe de ma part, et malheureusement, je n'étais pas en mesure lui offrir ce qu'il désirait. Je n'étais pas une de ces humaines avec qui il ne craignait strictement rien. Non. J'étais la menace ultime, le prédateur par excellence et le fait que son sang soit si divinement tentant n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses. Je manquais de contrôle sur l'aspect le plus bestial de mon être, et en ce sens, je risquais à tout instant de le blesser ou pis encore, de le tuer. A cette idée, la douleur aiguë me transperça et me fit chanceler. Je m'écrasai sur le sol boueux, le souffle coupé.

« Bella ? m'interpella Emmett, au téléphone. »

Haletante, je repris ma respiration difficilement avant de m'emparer du téléphone qui était tombé, lui aussi.

« Bella ? répéta-t-il, une note d'anxiété dans la voix.  
- Je suis là, Emmett, répondis-je, inspirant profondément.  
- Je te passe mon père, d'accord ? demanda-t-il.  
- D'accord, acquiesçai-je.  
- Bella, bonjour, déclara le père d'Emmett.  
- Bonjour monsieur Cullen, le saluai-je poliment.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-il, inquiet pour son fils.  
- Je ne sais pas. Alice, Jasper et moi nous promenions dans la forêt, tout en discutant, et un rugissement d'animal nous est parvenu. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir le tapage et nous avons découvert Edward gisant sur le sol, inconscient, mentis-je. Je suppose qu'il s'est méchamment cogné la tête.  
- C'est tout à fait possible. Saigne-t-il quelque part ? interrogea-t-il, son professionnalisme reprenant le dessus.  
- Non. J'ai vérifié et aucune trace de sang nulle part.  
- Bien, indique nous le plus précisément possible l'endroit où vous vous trouvez, nous vous rejoignons dans les plus brefs délais. »

J'obtempérai et lui décrivis avec précision l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Il sembla reconnaître cette parcelle de forêt, et raccrocha peu après. Jasper et Alice s'entretenaient toujours avec la femelle, mais à la tension qui régnait semblait s'être substituée une atmosphère paisible, presque amicale. Je faillis m'étrangler devant cette constatation. Les visions d'Alice avaient-elles un rapport avec ce qui se déroulait devant mes yeux ? Etait-ce donc cela qu'ils me cachaient et qu'ils craignaient de me révéler ? Une rage sans nom courut dans mes veines, tandis que Jasper se raidissait, faisant subitement volte face pour me lorgner. Je lui adressai un regard glacial avant de me concentrer sur la femelle qui conversait avec Alice. Mon souffle s'accéléra alors qu'une brusque envie de l'étêter s'empara de moi. Vive comme l'éclair, je me ruai sur elle tandis que Jasper s'interposa entre nous. Nous nous entrechoquâmes dans un bruit de tonnerre, mes dents claquant à une dizaine de centimètres de la femelle, qui avait reculé, effrayée.

« Bella, non ! hurla Alice, m'entraînant à quelques mètres de son époux et de la femelle.  
- Quoi ? m'insurgeai-je, au bord de l'explosion.  
- Rosalie ne voulait pas de mal à Edward. Elle était simplement assoiffée.  
- Rosalie ? répétai-je, écœurée. On pactise avec l'ennemi, maintenant ? questionnai-je, dégoûtée.  
- Bella ! s'exclama sèchement Jasper.  
- Elle a failli le tuer, hurlai-je, comment voulez-vous que je cautionne cela ?  
- Jasper, emmène Rosalie à la maison, lui conseilla Alice. Les Cullen ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Et donne aussi ta veste à Bella, ajouta-t-elle, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à mes bras auxquels il manquait des morceaux de peau.  
- On se voit tout à l'heure dans ce cas, fit-il, s'exécutant et déposant un tendre baiser sur sa joue. »

Alice acquiesça, tandis que Jasper, suivi de la femelle, s'éloigna en direction de la villa. Je dardai mon regard sur celle que je considérais à présent comme une traîtresse. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Elle venait clairement d'établir une relation amicale avec celle qui avait tenté de tuer Edward ! Elle s'approcha de moi, posant un bras sur mon épaule. Immédiatement, je me défis de son étreinte, retournant au chevet d'Edward. Alice sembla blessée par mon geste, me jetant un regard désolé. La vérité était que je me fichais bien qu'elle soit désolée ou non. Elle m'avait trahie, telle était la dure réalité. Je ne doutais plus à présent que les visions que le couple me dissimulait, portaient sur cette femelle et la place qu'elle allait prendre dans notre vie. Il était tout simplement hors de question que nous vivions sous le même toit, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes !

« Bella ? me héla le patriarche Cullen.  
- Nous sommes là, répondis-je en haussant la voix. »

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes avant de nous rejoindre. Carlisle ouvrit aussitôt le sac qu'il avait emporté, comportant pansements et autre matériel de soin. Alice et moi nous écartâmes d'Edward alors qu'Esmée s'effondra dans nos bras, soulagée. Elle ne cessa de nous remercier d'avoir trouvé son fils, et je songeai avec un humour noir que si le pauvre se trouvait dans cette situation, c'était bien de ma faute. Si notre espèce n'existait pas, Edward n'aurait jamais eu le déplaisir de se faire attaquer. Je serrai les dents.

« Il n'a rien, diagnostiqua Carlisle. Tout du moins, rien que je puisse identifier sans un matériel médical approprié. Nous avons appelé les urgences avant de venir. Une ambulance ne va pas tarder à arriver. Emmett, tu vas m'aider à soulever ton frère, nous allons l'amener jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, ordonna le médecin. »

Emmett s'exécuta sans broncher, alors qu'Edward était un véritable poids mort, donc excessivement difficile à porter. Les deux hommes l'emportèrent, alors qu'il était toujours inconscient. Une boule au creux de l'estomac, je le suivis du regard. Il valait mieux pour la femelle qu'Edward soit en bonne santé, autrement je la démembrerais sans état d'âme. A cette pensée, je vis Alice se figer un instant pour me jeter un regard furibond la seconde suivante. Je haussai les sourcils, insolente. Je n'avais pas encore digéré sa traîtrise, et nul doute qu'elle allait devoir se racheter à mes yeux pour que je lui accorde de nouveau ma confiance. Je savais pertinemment qu'Alice n'était pas de ces femmes qui trahissaient sans raison, mais je ne pouvais cautionner le fait qu'elle protégeât celle qui avait attaqué Edward. Je n'étais pas objective, mais je n'avais strictement aucune envie de l'être. La fureur et la haine que j'éprouvais envers la femelle étaient encore trop intenses et récentes, pour que je puisse regarder la situation d'un œil neutre, impartial. Je doutais d'ailleurs, que même une fois calmée, je puisse être objective. Toute cette affaire me touchait de bien trop près pour que je reste impassible.

« Bella ? m'appela Esmée avec douceur.  
- Oui madame Cullen ? répondis-je sur le même ton.  
- Edward a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. Tu lui as sans doute sauvé la vie, murmura-t-elle, émue jusqu'aux larmes.  
- Merci, souris-je tristement. »

L'écho d'une sirène vint perturber le silence qui s'était établi. Emmett ainsi que Carlisle accélérèrent la cadence tandis qu'Edward restait désespérément inerte. Nous atteignîmes la lisière de la forêt peu après. Les ambulanciers nous attendaient, descendus de leur fourgon, un brancard dressé. C'est avec un soupir de soulagement que les deux hommes déposèrent doucement Edward sur la civière. Esmée accompagna ce dernier dans l'ambulance, tandis que Carlisle et Emmett gagnèrent leur voiture. Le patriarche fit vrombir le moteur et dans un dernier remerciement muet, ils s'éloignèrent en direction de l'hôpital.

* * *

**Un nouveau chapitre s'achève ici. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Le chapitre 5 sera plus long à arriver, mais il arrivera !**


	5. Pause spéciale vacances

**Je pars en vacances demain matin, donc Samedi 1****e**** Août pour deux bonnes semaines de vacances, que je juge méritées. Je n'ai pas encore achevé l'écriture du chapitre 5, parce que je le juge important et que si vous avez vu la taille de mes chapitres, je les juge plus que raisonnables. Bref, pour ne pas partir les mains vides, je vous laisse un long extrait. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Et je vous dis : A dans deux semaines !**

**Cécyle.**

- Allons chasser, conseillai-je, tendue.

Jasper ainsi qu'Alice acquiescèrent vivement, alors que je me saisis à mon tour d'un des bras de Rosalie, la traînant vers la sortie. Cette dernière se débattait férocement, sa soif engendrant une rage dévastatrice. Jasper lui envoyait de grandes vagues de bien-être, tentant de lui donner l'impression de satiété. Mais en vain. Elle devint plus violente au fur et à mesure que nous progressions dans la forêt. Des grondements gutturaux s'échappaient de ses lèvres alors que nous la tenions fermement. Il nous était plus difficile de la contenir à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Nous ne pourrions la laisser chasser son gibier seule. Des humains auraient tôt faits de constituer son repas. L'un d'entre nous devait lui amener un animal, songeai-je,

- Alice, soufflai-je, alors que Rosalie manqua de m'arracher un morceau de peau. Je vais aller lui chercher de quoi se nourrir. Nous ne pouvons la laisser chasser car je sais très bien quel genre d'animal elle ira débusquer, continuai-je, leur lançant un regard significatif. Serez-vous capable de la tenir le temps que je lui ramène de quoi étancher sa soif ?  
- On va faire de notre mieux, répondit Jasper. Mais ne perds pas de temps, s'il te plaît. Sa rage monte en puissance, je peux le sentir. Je ne sais pas si nous arriverons à la contenir longtemps.

Sans plus un mot, je me détachai de Rosalie et filai dans la forêt, tel un boulet de canon. Il me fallait débusquer un carnivore. Leur sang se rapprochait le plus de celui des humains. Ainsi la substitution sera moins flagrante et surtout moins douloureuse. Son premier pas pour entrer totalement dans notre famille. Si elle ne se convertissait pas à notre régime, nous ne pourrions tolérer sa présence. Je laissai mon odorat me guider tandis que mes pensées, elles, m'échappaient. Soudain, le délicieux fumet d'un puma me parvint aux narines, et je m'élançai, suivant sa fragrance qui planait dans l'air. Il me fallut une poignée de secondes avant de le repérer, tapis dans la verdure, en chasse également. Je me jetai sur lui, brisant rapidement son cou. J'entendais au loin les hurlements sauvages de Rosalie. Soulevant l'animal sans effort, je parcourus le chemin en sens inverse, aussi rapidement que je le pouvais. Devant moi, Rosalie se tortillait dans tous les sens, criant sa soif, son agonie. Je déposai le puma à ses pieds alors qu'Alice et Jasper cessèrent de la contenir. Elle se jeta sur l'animal au sang encore chaud, plantant ses dents dans la jugulaire du puma. Elle aspira goulûment le liquide rouge, se détendant à vue d'œil. Une fois le puma vidé de son sang, elle lâcha la carcasse, essuya la goutte de sang perlant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Rosalie nous adressa un regard honteux, baissant la tête.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda doucement Alice.  
- Mal, répondit Rosalie, comme torturée. Je suis désolée de vous avoir montré mon côté le plus bestial, une fois encore, s'excusa-t-elle.  
- Tu étais assoiffée, la pardonna Jasper. Tu l'es toujours d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu t'essaies à notre mode de vie, plaisanta-t-il, soulagé.  
- Je le crois aussi, acquiesça-t-elle avant de poser sur regard sur moi. Bella, je te remercie. Pour le puma, ajouta-t-elle alors que je haussai un sourcil.  
- C'est normal, rétorquai-je sans aucune rancœur ou amertume.

Elle sembla surprise un instant, tout comme Jasper alors qu'Alice m'adressa un sourire éblouissant. Il était encore trop tôt pour que je puisse réellement sympathiser avec elle. Alors je me contentai d'être aimable pour l'instant. C'était d'ailleurs tout ce que j'étais capable de lui offrir à cet instant. Rosalie esquissa un sourire timide que je lui rendis. Ses prunelles semblaient déjà moins rouges, tirant davantage sur une teinte ocre assez étrange. Lorsque Rosalie sera repue, nul doute que ses yeux prendraient une délicieuse teinte miel, ou bien dorée, à notre instar. Elle ferma subitement les yeux, laissant son odorat vagabonder. Une odeur sembla lui titiller les narines car à peine une seconde plus tard, elle se ruait en avant à la poursuite de sa proie. Nous la suivîmes durant toute sa chasse, n'étant pas à l'abri d'un nouveau débordement. Je n'avais jamais assisté à une scène de ce genre. Voir un vampire tant assoiffé qu'il en devenait complètement fou n'était pas une chose que je voulais revoir un jour. Rosalie m'était apparue comme un animal affamé. Notre nature me dégoûtait davantage, si tant est que cela fût possible.

- Qui était cet humain avec lequel tu parlais tout à l'heure ? S'enquit Rosalie, alors que nous pénétrions dans la villa, quelques heures plus tard.  
- Emmett Cullen, répondis-je distraitement. Le frère d'Edward.  
- Oh, s'exclama-t-elle. Pourtant, ils se ressemblent si peu que ç'en est déroutant.  
- Il est vrai que la ressemblance génétique leur fait défaut, acquiesçai-je.  
- Emmett est également un ami de Jasper. Ils sont dans la même classe au lycée, lui apprit Alice. Et il faut reconnaître que même pour un humain, il se débrouille bien au base-ball, admit le lutin avec un sourire espiègle.  
- Vous avez joué au base-ball avec lui ? S'écria Rosalie, abasourdie. Mais comment avez-vous tenu sans le tuer ?  
- Cela fait maintenant des décennies que nous nous nourrissons de sang animal, Rose. Et autant d'années que l'on exerce un fort contrôle sur notre soif. Le sang humain nous donne envie, certes, mais cela s'arrête là. Nous ne voulons pas être des monstres.  
- Se nourrir de sang humain était une nécessité pour moi, rétorqua la blonde, piquée au vif.  
- Et qu'en penses-tu maintenant ? Demandai-je.  
- Une alternative est possible, mais cela sera difficile, fit-elle, prudente.  
- Nous n'avons jamais prétendu que se retenir de vider un humain de son sang était tâche facile. Tu apprendras comme nous tous à apprivoiser cet aspect de notre condition.  
- Et si j'apprends rapidement, serais-je autorisée à voir Emmett Cullen ? S'enquit-elle, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.  
- Quoi ? M'étranglai-je. Il en est hors de question ! M'énervai-je, instantanément.  
- Et pourquoi ça ? Riposta Rosalie, ses yeux s'obscurcissant à vue d'œil.  
- Tu ne peux acquérir un tel contrôle qu'au bout de quelques décennies, expliquai-je, glaciale. Tu risquerais de tuer Emmett avant d'avoir pu lui parler, incapable de résister à son fumet. Et surtout, je ne te laisserais pas faire, affirmai-je, déterminée.  
- Ah oui ? Fit-elle, insolente. Bella ne me force pas à être violente. Si je désire voir Emmett, je le verrais.  
- Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu subitement à lui ? Interrogeai-je, haussant involontairement le ton. Il n'est qu'un humain après tout. Mais je t'interdis tout de même de t'approcher de lui !  
- Les filles, soupira Alice, tentant vainement de tempérer notre colère.  
- Alice, restes en dehors de ça, ordonnai-je. Quant à toi, Rosalie, sache que l'once de sympathie que j'avais éprouvé à ton égard est bel et bien disparue. Il est hors de question que tu t'approches d'un humain avant les cinquante prochaines années ! Et je te promets que si jamais tu t'approches de la famille Cullen, je te le ferais regretter, achevai-je, fulminante.  
- Je ne suis pas toi, Bella, et Emmett ne sent pas aussi bon qu'Edward, argua-t-elle. Que tu choisisses d'être lâche et de laisser filer quelque chose de merveilleux entre tes doigts, c'est ton problème.  
- Oh, parce que d'un seul regard, tu peux prétendre qu'Emmett et toi vous formerez un couple de tout ce qu'il y aura de mieux ? Rétorquai-je, sarcastique. Je ne suis pas lâche, je le conserve de cette manière en le tenant loin de moi. Crois-tu que cela m'est facile de voir la personne que j'aime être loin de moi ? L'interrogeai-je, mon agonie perçant dans ma voix. Tu ne sais rien de moi, ni d'Edward, ni même de ce que nous avons pu partager durant un court laps de temps. Alors épargne-moi tes discours stupides ! Tu n'approcheras pas Emmett Cullen car je ne te laisserais pas faire. Point à la ligne. La discussion est close.

**Voilà, voilà. La situation laisse imaginer quelques ... difficultés de cohabitation. Encore désolée pour l'attente, mais je vous l'ai dit, je fais cette fiction sérieusement, et un travail sérieux, ça prend du temps. Sur ce, bonnes vacances à vous !**


	6. Silence et mésentente

**Chapitre 5 :** Silence et mésentente

Je fulminais. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier l'état d'énervement dans lequel je me trouvais. Un étage plus bas, j'entendais trois voix s'exprimer ; Alice, Jasper et la ... femelle. A cette pensée, une nouvelle vague de rage me submergea. Bon sang, comment avaient-ils pu ? Et dire que celle qui avait failli tuer Edward se trouvait sous notre toit ! C'était le comble ! Je faisais les cent pas dans ma chambre, sans pour autant réussir à calmer la colère incommensurable qui courait dans mes veines. Ils m'avaient trahi. Comment avaient-ils pu, nom d'un chien ! Quels étaient leurs motifs ? Pourquoi m'infligeaient-ils ça ? Je me stoppai brusquement, prenant ma tête entre mes mains. La seule chose positive dans cet océan de confusion et de colère était qu'Edward allait bien. Emmett m'avait téléphoné rapidement de l'hôpital en me disant que son frère avait reçu un méchant coup à la tête, qui lui vaudra par ailleurs, une belle bosse, mais cela s'arrêtait là. J'avais exhalé un long soupir de soulagement pour aussitôt fulminer à nouveau contre la femelle. Je n'arrivais pas à décolérer, cela semblait au-dessus de mes forces.

J'entendis Jasper monter à pas mesurés l'escalier, se dirigeant vers ma chambre à allure humaine. A sa manière de se déplacer, je devinais qu'il était hésitant, pensif. Il venait aborder le sujet tabou qu'était la femelle, sans aucun doute. Je lui ouvris avant même que sa main ne rencontre ma porte. Il pénétra dans la pièce, silencieux. Volontairement, je me postai à l'opposé, le regard verrouillé sur la forêt. Jasper s'éclaircit la voix avant de commencer.

- Bella, murmura-t-il, dans un soupir.

Je me tournai vers lui, irritée. Il sentait la colère qui émanait de mon être, et je doutais qu'il comprenne mes raisons. Il vint à mes côtés, posant une main douce comme de la soie, sur mon épaule.

- Je sais à quel point tu es en colère contre Rosalie, dit-il. Je ne sais pas quelle aurait été ma réaction si j'avais été à ta place et qu'elle avait attaqué Alice. J'aurais probablement tenté de la démembrer sur le champ, à ton instar, avoua Jasper.  
- Alors pourquoi pactiser avec elle ? M'écriai-je, confuse.  
- Parce qu'elle était assoiffée et que tu sais parfaitement dans quel état nous nous trouvons lorsque nous mourrons de soif, expliqua-t-il. Plus rien ne comptait pour elle, à par l'étanchement de sa soif. Elle n'était plus l'être civilisé avec qui je conversais il y a encore quelques minutes. Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un animal tourmenté.  
- Jasper, je ne peux pas, soufflai-je. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Voir Edward frôler la mort de si près. Bon sang, dire que ça m'a remué est un euphémisme ! Je ne peux même pas te décrire ce que j'ai ressenti à cet instant, quand je l'ai vue s'élancer sur lui, ses dents claquer à quelques centimètres de son cou. L'horreur qui m'a submergé à cet instant là ... je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. Jamais. Et puis la femelle n'est pas végétarienne, ce qui n'est pas négligeable, ajoutai-je après un silence.  
- Rosalie, me corrigea doucement Jasper. Elle s'appelle Rosalie. Elle a par ailleurs, décidé de se plier à notre régime alimentaire, et d'arrêter de chasser les humains. Elle s'en veut beaucoup d'avoir attaqué Edward, tu sais. Tu devrais vraiment parler avec elle.  
- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Peut-être plus tard, mais pas maintenant, d'accord ? Tu es le mieux placé pour comprendre mes émotions. Une confrontation immédiate avec la femelle ne fera qu'envenimer les choses, de mon côté s'entend.

Jasper acquiesça doucement avant de sortir de la pièce. La discussion n'avait pas été aussi houleuse que je l'avais présagé, et c'était tant mieux. Je n'aimais pas être en conflit que cela soit avec Alice, ou bien avec Jasper. Je les aimais et en ce sens, j'avais tendance à céder au moindre de leur caprice, ou bien plier à leurs exigences. Cependant, cette fois-ci, je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir surmonter ma colère ou bien ma haine. Ces deux émotions étaient si soudaines, si violentes ... Je savais que si je venais à blesser ou tuer la femelle, Alice m'en voudrait énormément. Peut-être serions nous quitte de cette manière ? Non. Si j'étais enragée, je n'étais pas sadique ou bien perverse au point de faire souffrir intentionnellement. La femelle, autrement dit Rosalie, me corrigeai-je mentalement, resterait sous notre toit et en parfaite santé. Qu'elle veuille s'essayer à notre régime végétarien était en soi une bonne chose. Je tiendrais simplement Edward éloigné d'elle.

Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Il était hors de question que j'adresse de nouveau la parole à Edward ! D'ailleurs je craignais fortement que la conservation de notre secret soit mise en péril par l'incident qui avait eu lieu plus tôt. Avait-il vu la ... Rosalie lui sauter dessus, ses canines proéminentes prêtes à s'enfoncer dans sa jugulaire ? Qu'avait-il vu ? Peut-être avait-il été assommé avant de voir quoi que ce soit ? Je m'étais jetée sur Rosalie sans prendre garde au fait qu'Edward se trouvait dans ma trajectoire. Le choc avait été assez violent pour qu'il décolle du sol et se cogne méchamment dans l'arbre le plus proche. Fort heureusement, il n'avait récolté qu'une bosse à la tête. Une fois encore, les faits me prouvaient à quel point j'étais dangereuse pour lui. Je devais réellement m'éloigner, couper tous les liens qui pouvaient nous unir. S'il le fallait, je pourrais quitter le lycée, prétextant des études par correspondance ou bien quelque chose de similaire. J'avais la désagréable sensation de fuir. Avais-je le choix ? Non, soupirai-je. Ma présence à Forks traduisait sa mort dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Et bien entendu, je ne pouvais accepter cette issue.

Fatiguée de penser à la situation complexe qu'était la mienne, je décidai brusquement de sortir prendre l'air. Courir me ferait le plus grand bien, décrétai-je tout en sortant de ma chambre. Je me dirigeai à allure humaine vers la porte d'entrée. Tous s'étaient figés lorsque j'avais pénétré dans la pièce, mais les sentiments qui m'habitaient, à l'instant présent, n'étaient pas négatifs. Pas de colère noire ni de haine. Juste le besoin urgent de m'évader. Jasper m'adressa un sourire encourageant tandis que je sortis, sans un mot. Un crissement de pneus me fit me retourner alors que j'allais passer la lisière de la forêt. Emmett descendait de sa Jeep, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Rebroussant chemin, je me dirigeai vers lui.

- Comment va ton frère ? M'enquis-je, me postant à ses côtés.  
- Il va bien, répondit simplement Emmett. Mes parents se confondent en remerciements, tu sais. Ils bénissent le ciel du jour où Edward a croisé ton chemin, ricana-t-il, son côté plaisantin reprenant le dessus.  
- Ce n'était rien, fis-je, retenant le rire amer qui me brûlait les lèvres.  
- Edward était réveillé quand je suis parti de l'hôpital, continua le géant. Il semblait toutefois hésitant.  
- Tes parents doivent être soulagés, souris-je.  
- Oh, oui, rétorqua Emmett d'un air absent.  
- Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ? Demandai-je. Tu parais étrangement calme alors que le fait qu'Edward aille bien est une excellente nouvelle.  
- Il t'a réclamé, Bella, avoua le colosse.  
- Oh, soufflai-je, mon cœur pris dans une étreinte de fer.  
- Ecoutes, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais quoi qu'il ait pu te faire, je t'en prie pardonne-le. Edward n'a jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'il t'a rencontré. Je commençais à me faire du souci pour lui. Le fait qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux filles me laissait penser qu'il était gay, ajouta-t-il, ponctué d'un rire tonitruant.  
- Le souci, c'est qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner, Emmett.  
- Mais alors ... ? Demanda-t-il, perdu.  
- Je ne suis pas la personne qu'il lui faut. Edward mérite quelqu'un de bien, et je ne suis pas cette personne.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Répliqua-t-il, interloqué.  
- Bella ? M'interpela Rosalie, se tenant sur le palier.

Emmett posa ses yeux sur l'agresseur de son frère. Il semblait totalement hypnotisé par elle, subjugué par sa beauté. Il était vrai, qu'une fois toute rancœur et colère mises à part, je devais admettre que Rosalie était parfaite. D'un point de vu physique, évidemment. Blonde sculpturale, poitrine haute, port altier ainsi que des formes généreuses. Qui ne serait pas ébloui devant tant de magnificence ? Posant à mon tour mes prunelles sur elle, je constatai que ses iris bordeaux étaient camouflés par une paire de lentilles noisette. Ses prunelles étaient d'une teinte marronnée très étrange. Je fronçai instantanément les sourcils. D'où sortaient-elles ? Alice avait-elle vu quelque chose au sujet d'Emmett et Rosalie ? Cette dernière s'était d'ailleurs figée, assoiffée. Humant goulûment l'air ambiant, elle darda un regard envoûtant sur Emmett, qui laissa ses pas le guider progressivement à elle.

- Rosalie ! Fis-je sèchement, ma voix claquant comme un coup de fouet. Je te rejoins à l'intérieur.

Lui adressant un regard menaçant, je lui sommai de retourner dans la villa. Chose qu'elle fit sans émettre aucune objection. Je la remerciais pour cela. Elle avait eu la décence de se reprendre avant que la situation ne dégénère à nouveau. Un Cullen à l'hôpital était suffisant. Inutile de blesser le second. Emmett, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, fixant avec hébétude la porte close. Je me préparais mentalement à ses questions. Que pourrais-je bien inventer à son sujet ? Il était tout simplement prohibé qu'il l'approche pour l'instant. Elle devait apprendre à maîtriser et contrôler sa soif. Elle aura sans doute besoin d'une vie pour acquérir ce contrôle. Elle n'avait même pas encore goûté au sang animal ! Je n'avais qu'à dire qu'elle était de passage pour quelques jours et qu'elle ne s'attarderait pas longtemps ici. Oui, je n'avais qu'à lui servir ce mensonge éhonté, pensai-je, tout en rejoignant Emmett.

- Qui est-ce ? S'enquit Emmett, encore sous le choc de cette rencontre.  
- Rosalie. La sœur jumelle de Jasper.  
- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une sœur. Jumelle qui plus est, murmura-t-il, encore subjugué.  
- Ils étaient en conflits ces dernières années. Elle est venue pour arranger la situation.  
- Ah. Et elle reste longtemps ? Questionna-t-il alors que mon exaspération montait d'un cran.  
- Quelques jours seulement. Elle n'a guère le temps, tranchai-je.

A ces mots, Emmett se rembrunit brusquement, cessant de regarder fixement la porte d'entrée de la villa. Je me sentis honteuse de lui mentir aussi facilement, mais j'assurais sa sauvegarde de cette manière. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de trouver Rosalie intéressante. Elle aurait tôt fait de le vider de son sang, incapable de résister à l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Attrapant son bras tout en veillant à ne pas effleurer sa peau, je le ramenai fermement vers la voiture. Il était grand temps pour lui de quitter l'endroit.

- Tu devrais vraiment aller dire quelques mots à Edward, Bella. Il n'a cessé de te réclamer depuis qu'il a ouvert les yeux.  
- Emmett, s'il te plait, n'insiste pas, le suppliai-je.  
- C'est mon frère. Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber comme ça. Il a besoin de toi.  
- Edward est un grand garçon maintenant. Il n'a besoin de personne et encore moins de moi. Crois-moi Emmett, nous ne pouvons pas être amis.  
- Très bien, conclut-il sèchement.

Il entra bruyamment dans sa Jeep, et claqua sa porte, me montrant ainsi son agacement et peut-être même sa colère. S'il savait quel danger courrait Edward en ma compagnie, sans doute comprendrait-il mes actes ? Soupirant longuement, je passai une main si mon front lisse, essuyant une sueur imaginaire. Edward me réclamait. Je mourrais d'envie d'aller le voir. Et pourtant, je ne le ferais pas. Personne ne semblait se préoccuper de la sauvegarde de mon aimé. Cette pensée me guidait, dans ces moments lugubres. Seule l'idée que je le préservais en me tenant à distance m'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, dans mon dos, alors que la senteur sucrée que dégageait Alice me parvint aux narines. Elle parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient, pour venir à mes côtés. Nous ne parlions pas. A vrai dire, j'étais encore trop en colère contre elle pour faire le premier pas vers la réconciliation. Alice se tourna soudainement dans ma direction, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

- Bella, soupira Alice. Maintenant que Rosalie est des nôtres, je vais pouvoir te révéler mes visions.  
- Rosalie, des nôtres ? répétai-je, ahurie. Et depuis quand fait-elle partie de notre famille ?  
- Essaie de comprendre, me demanda-t-elle, un sourire désolé flottant sur ses lèvres.  
- Que j'essaie de comprendre ? tempêtai-je. Non, Alice. Je ne peux pas comprendre et je ne le désire pas ! Pourquoi m'infliger sa présence ? Compterait-elle déjà plus que moi ?  
- Arrête de dire des idioties ! s'emporta Alice à son tour. Bien sûr que tu es notre priorité, Bella. Ne remets jamais cela en doute.  
- Trop tard, répondis-je, glaciale.  
- Pour en revenir à mes visions, éluda le lutin, j'ai vu que Rosalie rejoignait nos rangs. Je nous ai vues, Bella, toutes les trois, très liées.  
- Ce n'est pas possible, rétorquai-je, entêtée.  
- Tu sais bien que si, contra Alice. Seulement si nous le désirons toutes les trois. Et puis, elle va remonter dans ton estime, bientôt.  
- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? m'enquis-je, les sourcils froncés.  
- Rosalie va sauver Edward. C'était l'objet d'une de mes visions. Je suppose qu'elle va le protéger d'un des nôtres, car je l'ai vu courir et se positionner devant Edward dans une position défensive avant d'être percutée de plein fouet. Elle lui a hurlé de courir et ma vision s'est arrêtée là.  
- Elle va sauver Edward ? la questionnai-je, stupéfaite.  
- Oui, parce qu'elle veut que vous vous entendiez et que de cette manière, elle te fournira la preuve concrète qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Elle avait juste terriblement soif.

J'en restai sans voix. Rosalie serait donc capable d'être bonne ? Je peinais à y croire, l'image d'Edward étendu sur le sol, inerte, était encore trop vive dans mon esprit. Ma haine et ma colère avaient-elles encore une raison d'être si jamais elle venait à sauver Edward ? Non, bien sûr que non. Visiblement, elle allait mettre sa vie en péril pour conserver mon aimé. Je sentis ma rancœur s'évanouir en un instant, remplacée par la sérénité. Il fallait que je lui pardonne. Rosalie désirait être mon amie et je ne pouvais refuser cette main tendue. Bien que je resterais sur mes gardes lorsqu'elle sera en présence d'humains, entre nous, je pouvais me permettre de me montrer amicale avec elle. C'était décidé, je lui pardonnerais. Alice m'avait convaincue. Nous allions retrouver un semblant de calme dans la villa et cela n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je n'aimais pas les conflits, et si j'étais en mesure de les tuer dans l'œuf, je m'empressais de le faire. Ainsi, Jasper, Alice et moi ne nous déchirerons pas sur la question que représentait Rosalie. Tournant les talons, je pénétrai dans la villa. Tous trois se trouvaient dans le salon, le couple tentant vainement de calmer Rosalie qui sous l'effet de sa soif dévorante devenait de plus en plus agressive. Emmett avait ravivé le brasier de sa gorge.

- Allons chasser, conseillai-je, tendue.

Jasper ainsi qu'Alice acquiescèrent vivement, alors que je me saisis à mon tour d'un des bras de Rosalie, la traînant vers la sortie. Cette dernière se débattait férocement, sa soif engendrant une rage dévastatrice. Jasper lui envoyait de grandes vagues de bien-être, tentant de lui donner l'impression de satiété. Mais en vain. Elle devint plus violente au fur et à mesure que nous progressions dans la forêt. Des grondements gutturaux s'échappaient de ses lèvres alors que nous la tenions fermement. Il nous était plus difficile de la contenir à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Nous ne pourrions la laisser chasser son gibier seule. Des humains auraient tôt faits de constituer son repas. L'un d'entre nous devait lui amener un animal, songeai-je,

- Alice, soufflai-je, alors que Rosalie manqua de m'arracher un morceau de peau. Je vais aller lui chercher de quoi se nourrir. Nous ne pouvons la laisser chasser car je sais très bien quel genre d'animal elle ira débusquer, continuai-je, leur lançant un regard significatif. Serez-vous capable de la tenir le temps que je lui ramène de quoi étancher sa soif ?  
- On va faire de notre mieux, répondit Jasper. Mais ne perds pas de temps, s'il te plaît. Sa rage monte en puissance, je peux le sentir. Je ne sais pas si nous arriverons à la contenir longtemps.

Sans plus un mot, je me détachai de Rosalie et filai dans la forêt, tel un boulet de canon. Il me fallait débusquer un carnivore. Leur sang se rapprochait le plus de celui des humains. Ainsi la substitution sera moins flagrante et surtout moins douloureuse. Son premier pas pour entrer totalement dans notre famille. Si elle ne se convertissait pas à notre régime, nous ne pourrions tolérer sa présence. Je laissai mon odorat me guider tandis que mes pensées, elles, m'échappaient. Soudain, le délicieux fumet d'un puma me parvint aux narines, et je m'élançai, suivant sa fragrance qui planait dans l'air. Il me fallut une poignée de secondes avant de le repérer, tapis dans la verdure, en chasse également. Je me jetai sur lui, brisant rapidement son cou. J'entendais au loin les hurlements sauvages de Rosalie. Soulevant l'animal sans effort, je parcourus le chemin en sens inverse, aussi rapidement que je le pouvais. Devant moi, Rosalie se tortillait dans tous les sens, criant sa soif, son agonie. Je déposai le puma à ses pieds alors qu'Alice et Jasper cessèrent de la contenir. Elle se jeta sur l'animal au sang encore chaud, plantant ses dents dans la jugulaire du puma. Elle aspira goulûment le liquide rouge, se détendant à vue d'œil. Une fois le puma vidé de son sang, elle lâcha la carcasse, essuya la goutte de sang perlant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Rosalie nous adressa un regard honteux, baissant la tête.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda doucement Alice.  
- Mal, répondit Rosalie, comme torturée. Je suis désolée de vous avoir montré mon côté le plus bestial, une fois encore, s'excusa-t-elle.  
- Tu étais assoiffée, la pardonna Jasper. Tu l'es toujours d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu t'essaies à notre mode de vie, plaisanta-t-il, soulagé.  
- Je le crois aussi, acquiesça-t-elle avant de poser sur regard sur moi. Bella, je te remercie. Pour le puma, ajouta-t-elle alors que je haussai un sourcil.  
- C'est normal, rétorquai-je sans aucune rancœur ou amertume.

Elle sembla surprise un instant, tout comme Jasper alors qu'Alice m'adressa un sourire éblouissant. Il était encore trop tôt pour que je puisse réellement sympathiser avec elle. Alors je me contentai d'être aimable pour l'instant. C'était d'ailleurs tout ce que j'étais capable de lui offrir à cet instant. Rosalie esquissa un sourire timide que je lui rendis. Ses prunelles semblaient déjà moins rouges, tirant davantage sur une teinte ocre assez étrange. Lorsque Rosalie sera repue, nul doute que ses yeux prendraient une délicieuse teinte miel, ou bien dorée, à notre instar. Elle ferma subitement les yeux, laissant son odorat vagabonder. Une odeur sembla lui titiller les narines car à peine une seconde plus tard, elle se ruait en avant à la poursuite de sa proie. Nous la suivîmes durant toute sa chasse, n'étant pas à l'abri d'un nouveau débordement. Je n'avais jamais assisté à une scène de ce genre. Voir un vampire tant assoiffé qu'il en devenait complètement fou n'était pas une chose que je voulais revoir un jour. Rosalie m'était apparue comme un animal affamé. Notre nature me dégoûtait davantage, si tant est que cela fût possible.

- Qui était cet humain avec lequel tu parlais tout à l'heure ? S'enquit Rosalie, alors que nous pénétrions dans la villa, quelques heures plus tard.  
- Emmett Cullen, répondis-je distraitement. Le frère d'Edward.  
- Oh, s'exclama-t-elle. Pourtant, ils se ressemblent si peu que ç'en est déroutant.  
- Il est vrai que la ressemblance génétique leur fait défaut, acquiesçai-je.  
- Emmett est également un ami de Jasper. Ils sont dans la même classe au lycée, lui apprit Alice. Et il faut reconnaître que même pour un humain, il se débrouille bien au base-ball, admit le lutin avec un sourire espiègle.  
- Vous avez joué au base-ball avec lui ? S'écria Rosalie, abasourdie. Mais comment avez-vous tenu sans le tuer ?  
- Cela fait maintenant des décennies que nous nous nourrissons de sang animal, Rose. Et autant d'années que l'on exerce un fort contrôle sur notre soif. Le sang humain nous donne envie, certes, mais cela s'arrête là. Nous ne voulons pas être des monstres.  
- Se nourrir de sang humain était une nécessité pour moi, rétorqua la blonde, piquée au vif.  
- Et qu'en penses-tu maintenant ? Demandai-je.  
- Une alternative est possible, mais cela sera difficile, fit-elle, prudente.  
- Nous n'avons jamais prétendu que se retenir de vider un humain de son sang était tâche facile. Tu apprendras comme nous tous à apprivoiser cet aspect de notre condition.  
- Et si j'apprends rapidement, serais-je autorisée à voir Emmett Cullen ? S'enquit-elle, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.  
- Quoi ? M'étranglai-je. Il en est hors de question ! M'énervai-je, instantanément.  
- Et pourquoi ça ? Riposta Rosalie, ses yeux s'obscurcissant à vue d'œil.  
- Tu ne peux acquérir un tel contrôle qu'au bout de quelques décennies, expliquai-je, glaciale. Tu risquerais de tuer Emmett avant d'avoir pu lui parler, incapable de résister à son fumet. Et surtout, je ne te laisserais pas faire, affirmai-je, déterminée.  
- Ah oui ? Fit-elle, insolente. Bella ne me force pas à être violente. Si je désire voir Emmett, je le verrais.  
- Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu subitement à lui ? Interrogeai-je, haussant involontairement le ton. Il n'est qu'un humain après tout. Mais je t'interdis tout de même de t'approcher de lui !  
- Les filles, soupira Alice, tentant vainement de tempérer notre colère.  
- Alice, restes en dehors de ça, ordonnai-je. Quant à toi, Rosalie, sache que l'once de sympathie que j'avais éprouvé à ton égard est bel et bien disparue. Il est hors de question que tu t'approches d'un humain avant les cinquante prochaines années ! Et je te promets que si jamais tu t'approches de la famille Cullen, je te le ferais regretter, achevai-je, fulminante.  
- Je ne suis pas toi, Bella, et Emmett ne sent pas aussi bon qu'Edward, argua-t-elle. Que tu choisisses d'être lâche et de laisser filer quelque chose de merveilleux entre tes doigts, c'est ton problème.  
- Oh, parce que d'un seul regard, tu peux prétendre qu'Emmett et toi vous formerez un couple de tout ce qu'il y aura de mieux ? Rétorquai-je, sarcastique. Je ne suis pas lâche, je le conserve de cette manière en le tenant loin de moi. Crois-tu que cela m'est facile de voir la personne que j'aime être loin de moi ? L'interrogeai-je, mon agonie perçant dans ma voix. Tu ne sais rien de moi, ni d'Edward, ni même de ce que nous avons pu partager durant un court laps de temps. Alors épargne-moi tes discours stupides ! Tu n'approcheras pas Emmett Cullen car je ne te laisserais pas faire. Point à la ligne. La discussion est close.

Je me détournai, furieuse. Montant les escaliers à vitesse vampirique, je claquai ma porte sans veiller à mesurer ma force. Mauvaise idée. Cette dernière s'arracha tout simplement, tombant dans un bruit sourd, sur le sol. Poussant un soupir, irritée, je la redressai avant de la poser sur le mur. Assise en tailleur sur mon divan, je pressai mes doigts sur mes tempes. Les paroles d'Emmett rebondissaient en moi, écartelant davantage la plaie de mon cœur. Edward me réclamait. Tout mon être aspirait à répondre à sa supplique et me rendre à son chevet dans les instants qui suivaient. Ma raison me dictait une tout autre chose ; je devais rester loin de lui. Le pire n'était pas encore fait, le pire était encore à affronter. Repousser l'être qui avait su s'emparer de mon cœur n'était qu'une partie de rigolade face à la situation présente. Aller à l'encontre de ses sentiments était une chose mille fois plus difficile.

Mon dernier passage dans sa chambre me revint en mémoire, et instantanément, un sourire attendri naquit sur mes lèvres. Il avait murmuré si tendrement mon prénom que j'en avais été bouleversée et que j'avais fui. Ses différentes lettres chiffonnées me donnèrent une idée. Ouvrant un tiroir de mon bureau à la volée, son contenu s'éparpilla sur le sol tandis que j'attrapais un crayon au vol et arrachai une page à l'un de mes cahiers. Une fois devant la feuille, j'hésitai. Que devais-je marquer ? La vérité ? Qu'il est mieux pour lui que nous ne nous côtoyions plus ? Soufflant, je commençai à gribouiller quelques mots qui au final, ne me satisfaisaient pas. Je réitérai l'opération plusieurs fois sans trouver quoi dire afin de lui dévoiler la vérité sans pour autant laisser entrevoir notre secret. Prenant une ultime page, je réfléchis intensément avant d'écrire les mots suivants :

« _Edward,__Ne cherche pas à me parler à nouveau, s'il te plaît. Je suis nocive pour toi. En aucun cas tu ne dois chercher à te rapprocher de moi. Je tiens trop à toi pour qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute. S'il te plaît, respecte mon choix. Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi n'ont pas été simulés. Je te supplie de me croire sur ce point. Si la situation avait été propice à cela, peut-être aurions nous formés un couple, et je n'aurais pu être plus heureuse. Mais hélas, ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais que tout cela peut te paraître confus, mais fais-moi confiance. Tu m'oublieras vite. Je compte sur toi pour t'appliquer à m'oublier.__Tendrement. Ta Bella._ »

Je parcourus plusieurs fois la lettre avant de la plier et de la glisser dans une enveloppe. Je griffonnai rapidement son prénom dessus avant de la fermer. Descendant les escaliers, je ne croisai personne dans le salon, par une heureuse chance. Prenant les clefs de la voiture, je pénétrai dans l'habitacle quelques secondes plus tard. Je fus surprise de constater que la nuit était déjà bien avancée. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps à rédiger cette stupide lettre et à m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Le trajet jusque l'hôpital fut relativement court. Le parking était désert. Seules les voitures des employés se trouvaient là. Jetant un coup d'œil au tableau de bord, je vis qu'il était plus de deux heures du matin. Au moins, je ne serais pas interrompue par des infirmières stupides. Elles seraient sans doute trop abruties de sommeil pour prendre la peine de me questionner sur mes potentiels liens avec Edward. J'en eus la preuve lorsque je me rendis à l'accueil.

- Vous désirez ? s'enquit l'infirmière, les pupilles dilatées par le manque de sommeil.  
- Dans quelle chambre se trouve Edward Cullen, s'il vous plait ? demandai-je d'une voix polie.  
- Troisième étage, chambre A-07, répondit-elle tout en réprimant un bâillement.  
- Merci, la remerciai-je avant de me rendre à l'endroit indiqué.

Je l'observai à travers le plexiglas, lui si magnifiquement divin, nimbé par les rayons lunaires. Mon cœur se serra violemment dans ma poitrine, saignant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Un tel ange ne pouvait exister, pensai-je avec amour. Il était si superbement beau que j'avais passé le seuil de la chambre, voulant m'assurer qu'un tel être existait bel et bien. Lorsque j'effleurai sa main du bout des doigts, son cœur tressaillit alors que la machine émit un bruit étrange, son rythme cardiaque augmentant trop rapidement. Il bougea légèrement, tendant les doigts dans ma direction. Un sanglot silencieux me secoua alors que je liai mes doigts aux siens, désespérée. Sortant la lettre de ma poche, je la déposai sur sa table de chevet. Son poux redevint normal alors que sa prise autour de mes doigts se resserrait, comme s'il avait réellement conscience que j'étais là. Pourtant, il était profondément ancré dans ses rêves. Peut-être une spécificité liée à son statut d'humain, songeai-je avec un haussement d'épaules, désinvolte. Je le contemplai, gravant ses traits dans mon esprit à jamais. J'étais si profondément absorbée dans ma contemplation que je ne sentis pas le patriarche Cullen passer devant la salle avant de se statufier devant le plexiglas, tout comme je l'avais fait peu avant. Il pénétra discrètement dans la chambre alors que je me tournai vers lui.

- Comment va-t-il ?  
- Bien. Son état est stable. Il a juste besoin de repos, sourit Carlisle. Rien de bien méchant, en somme. Je tenais à te remercier pour lui avoir sauvé la vie.  
- Ce n'était rien, fis-je tout en balayant ses remerciements d'un geste de la main.  
- Bien sûr que si, Bella. Si j'avais perdu un de mes fils, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait advenu d'Emmett, d'Esmée et de moi. Merci. Merci de tout cœur.  
- Sortira-t-il dans longtemps ? m'enquis-je, embarrassée par ses remerciements.  
- Demain après-midi. Tu comptes venir le chercher ?  
- Je ne pourrais pas demain après-midi. Nous partons camper avec les autres.  
- Oh, et bien vous vous verrez une autre fois, dans ce cas.  
- Oui. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir, répondis-je avec un petit sourire. Mr Cullen ? l'interpellai-je alors que j'allais quitter la pièce.  
- Appelle-moi Carlisle.  
- Carlisle, s'il vous plaît, ne dîtes pas à Edward que je suis passée.  
- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.  
- Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, je vous en prie. Ne mentionnez pas mon passage. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.  
- Très bien. Je ne le ferai pas.  
- Merci. Bonne nuit, Carlisle.  
- Bonne nuit, Bella. Sois prudente sur le chemin du retour, me conseilla-t-il.  
- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, répondis-je, le cœur gros.

Je me hâtai de quitter l'hôpital, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Une fois assise dans la voiture, je m'autorisai à sangloter sans larmes. Tout était désormais fini définitivement. Je le savais assez attaché à moi pour respecter mes supplications. Viendra ensuite le jour où il rencontrera quelqu'un d'autre, et m'oubliera totalement. Je ne voulais pas que ce jour arrive trop tôt, mais c'était le mieux pour lui. Je lui assurai de cette manière un bel et heureux avenir. Que ne ferais-je pas par amour pour lui, d'ailleurs ? Je lui aurais tout donné, s'il l'avait fallu, lui, unique étoile parmi mon univers qu'était l'obscurité. Et cette étoile brillait de mille feux parmi cet océan de pénombre. Mon cœur semblait marcher selon le même mode de fonctionnement. Lorsqu'Edward entrait dans mon champ de vision, ou bien même lorsque je pensais à lui, mon cœur se soulevait, noyé dans une vague d'amour intense. Malsain. Voilà pourtant ce qu'était cet amour. Un humain et un vampire ... Y avait-il plus mal assorti que lui et moi ? songeai-je, à l'agonie. Et dire qu'un seul jour s'était écoulé depuis que je l'avais repoussé ! Si j'avais pensé au préalable que l'éternité dans la solitude était une alternative à l'enfer, j'allais réellement goûter au goût amer de la vie sans lui, autrement dit, le véritable enfer.

Je sortis de ma sorte de léthargie lorsque j'entendis une brusque activité autour de moi. Il était huit heures du matin, et les premières infirmières ainsi que médecins et autres personnes travaillant dans l'hôpital. De longues heures s'étaient écoulées alors que je tergiversais sur ma situation. Faisant vrombir le moteur, je quittai rapidement l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Je me rendis au lycée sans même retourner à la maison. Je savais d'ores et déjà ce qu'Alice m'aurait appris ; Jasper et elle n'allaient pas en cours pour les jours à venir, s'occupant de Rosalie. Pitoyable, telle était notre situation. Je me garai dans un crissement de pneus, descendant de la voiture avec empressement. Lorsqu'Emmett me vit, au loin, il m'adressa de grands signes de la main auquel je répondis par un simple sourire. Il se dégagea de l'emprise d'une fille, une certaine Lauren Mallory, si mes souvenirs étaient bons, et vint à ma rencontre.

- Salut Bella, s'exclama-t-il, joyeux.  
- Bonjour Emmett, répondis-je avec un sourire.  
- Es-tu allée voir Edward ? s'enquit-il, sérieux.  
- Non, mentis-je. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me faire aller voir ton frère ?  
- Mais parce qu'il t'aime pardi ! s'écria-t-il, mécontent, alors que je tressaillis. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'avais pas compris ! Les sentiments d'Edward à ton égard sont limpides. Même Newton avait compris ce qu'il ressentait pour toi ! s'exclama-t-il, éberlué.  
- Emmett, soufflai-je, brisée, je ne peux pas, nous ne pouvons pas. Edward ne peut se le permettre.  
- Tu te juges trop bien pour lui ? demanda-t-il, écœuré.  
- Bien sûr que non, grognai-je. Il ne doit pas s'attacher à moi. Je ne lui apporterais que malheur, fais-moi confiance.  
- A t'entendre, tu te prendrais pour un ange de la mort, ricana le colosse.  
- Je dois aller en cours, persiflai-je, agacée qu'il ne prenne pas mes mises en garde au sérieux.

Si je réussissais à conserver un masque impassible, il n'en était pas de même pour mon moi intérieur. J'étais totalement bouleversée par les propos d'Emmett. Edward ne pouvait m'aimer. Pas un tel ange que lui, s'éprendre de la damnée que j'étais. Comment cela était-il possible ? Cela ne faisait que me conforter dans ma décision de me tenir loin de lui. Notre amour mutuel nous forcerait à commettre des folies qui pouvaient lui coûter la vie. J'étais douloureusement consciente du danger que je représentais pour lui. Moi la vampire, la suceuse de sang ... Dieu, que je me haïssais en ce moment même ! Je retenais les hurlements de douleur qui menaçaient de quitter ma gorge, me rendant en cours, le cœur lourd. Je prenais des notes distraitement, mes pensées focalisées sur Edward. J'allais devoir tenir une certaine distance avec lui, me montrer indifférente. Jamais il ne devait venir à savoir notre secret. Jasper m'avait appris qu'il existait une famille, les Volturi, qui faisaient figure de souverains pour nous autres, vampires. Ces vampires faisaient régner l'ordre et dissimulaient notre secret aux yeux des humains. Si l'un d'entre eux venait à savoir le secret que nous gardions tous précieusement, l'humain sera exécuté dans les plus brefs délais. Si jamais je révélai notre secret à Edward, je craignais qu'il me rejette trop horrifié par la chose que j'étais. Mais cela me semblait être un souci mineur. S'il venait à être au courant, il mourrait, dans un futur plus ou moins proche. La plaie béante qu'était mon cœur se raviva, me causant un léger tressaillement.

Lorsque je gagnai la cantine ce midi, seule, j'avais l'espoir de voir Edward présent, entouré d'autres humains. Je ne savais pas à quelle heure il sortait aujourd'hui, et j'étais bien pressée de revoir ce visage angélique aux traits si fins. Malheureusement, un rapide coup d'œil à leur table m'apprit qu'il n'était pas là. C'est déconfite et la mort dans l'âme que je déposai bruyamment mon plateau sur la table que nous occupions. J'eus soudainement l'impression que tout ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'à maintenant n'était qu'un rêve éveillé et que l'instant présent n'était qu'un brusque retour à la réalité. J'étais de nouveau seule à cette table, observée de tous. Les Cullen n'étaient pas là pour me prouver que je ne délirais pas, que je ne rêvais pas éveillée. Peut-être que la folie m'avait emporté au fil des années, ma solitude me forçant à imaginer un monde où je n'étais plus exclue, où j'avais une famille qui m'aimait. Et si c'était vrai ? pensai-je avec affolement. Non, Bella, calme-toi, me souffla une voix intérieure. Tu ne t'es pas inventé une réalité fictive. Tout est vrai. Et ton cœur qui saigne abondamment en est la preuve.

La porte de la cafétéria s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant place à la silhouette imposante d'Emmett. Je soupirai de soulagement. J'avais la preuve concrète que je n'avais pas sombré dans la folie. Comment avais-je pu croire une chose pareille ? me moquai-je intérieurement de moi-même. J'étais stupide. C'était sans doute le désespoir qui me faisait délirer de la sorte. Mon cœur me faisait si mal qu'il m'arrivait de me demander s'il vivait encore, rien que dans l'idée dans de me tourmenter. Mon souffle se coupa lorsqu'Edward précéda le colosse, légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude. Il allait bien, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Ils prirent place aux côtés des autres, tandis qu'Edward ne leva même pas la tête dans ma direction. Mon cœur fût réduit en lambeaux. Mais en même temps, n'était-ce pas ce que je lui avais demandé ? Ne se conformait-il pas à mes suppliques ? Rentrant la tête dans mes épaules, je fermai les yeux, dissimulant ma peine, mon agonie, trop visibles à travers mon regard. Rouvrant les yeux, je pris une grande inspiration que je regrettais immédiatement. Ma gorge se serra, brûlant de mille feux tandis que le venin arriva en abondance dans ma bouche. Les odeurs humaines saturaient l'air, attisant ma soif. Je sentis mes yeux s'obscurcir, pour devenir noirs. Haletante, je tournais la tête vers la fenêtre.

Ce que je vis me fit serrer les poings de colère. Rosalie était là, perchée dans un arbre qui donnait une large vue sur la cafétéria et l'ensemble des élèves confinés dans la vaste pièce. Fulminante, je me levais brusquement de ma chaise alors que celle-ci tomba sur le sol dans un bruit de ferraille. Tous les regards convergèrent vers une même personne ; moi. Furibonde, je quittai la cantine en claquant la porte, qui trembla bien que j'avais tenté au maximum de contenir ma force. J'accélérai la cadence, traversant le parking le plus rapidement possible, sans pour autant attiser les soupçons des humains. Rosalie était descendue de son arbre, les bras croisés, à l'orée de la forêt. Je sentais des centaines de paires d'yeux me suivre du regard. Notamment une qui me brûla ; Edward. Rosalie gronda doucement alors que je n'étais qu'à quelques pas d'elle. Décidément, notre cohabitation allait être houleuse. Mais je comptais bien montrer à Rosalie de quel bois je me chauffais !

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? l'agressai-je, glaciale. Je t'avais dit de rester avec Jasper et Alice !  
- Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres, répondit-elle, insolente. Et si je désire venir faire un tour au lycée qui sera bientôt le mien, tu ne pourras m'en empêcher.  
- Rosalie, persiflai-je. Tu ne sembles pas saisir pleinement l'ampleur de la situation. Tu ne seras pas en mesure de nous suivre dans différents lycées avant quelques décennies, dis-je tout en articulant lentement afin que les mots pénètrent son esprit étroit. Bon sang ! Perdre à moitié la raison sous l'effet de ta soif dévorante causée par Emmett ne t'a pas servi de leçon ? explosai-je.  
- J'y arriverais, affirma Rosalie, déterminée.  
- Même avec la plus grande détermination du monde, tu finiras par le tuer, tu sais, soufflai-je, désolée malgré tout pour elle.

Le visage de Rosalie se décomposa lentement tandis qu'elle m'adressa un regard suppliant. Je secouai de nouveau la tête pour lui stipuler mon refus. Doucement, je posai une main sur son épaule. Au fond, étions-nous si différentes ? Envoûtées toutes deux par le charme ensorcelant de deux frères ... Je compatissais, tout simplement. Et encore, dans mon malheur, j'étais tout de même la plus chanceuse de nous deux. J'avais réussi à voler quelques instants de bonheur avec Edward, alors que Rosalie n'avait écopé que d'un seul regard avec Emmett. Rosalie m'apparut soudainement bien plus amicale qu'elle ne l'avait encore paru à mes yeux. Bon sang ! Nous vivions la même situation et nous gérions toutes deux très mal notre mal-être. D'un signe de la tête, je lui désignai le siège passager de la voiture, garée à une poignée de mètres d'où nous nous trouvions. Elle acquiesça et sans un mot, pénétra dans la voiture. Je déglutis péniblement, une énorme boule m'obstruant la gorge. Dieu que j'aurais voulu être humaine en ce moment pour pleurer de tout mon saoul, me soulageant ainsi de ma peine et de ma détresse. Mais la transformation n'était pas quelque chose de réversible à mon plus grand dam.

Ne dissimulant pas la peine qui s'était peinte sur mes traits, je fis brusquement volte face, prenant pleinement conscience des centaines de regards posés sur nous ; Rosalie et moi. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas dû comprendre la scène qui s'était déroulée devant eux, et c'était tant mieux. Mon regard chercha rapidement Edward qui baissait les yeux sur son assiette. Son frère, lui, me fusillait du regard. Cette fois-ci, j'étais vraiment perdue. Un sanglot m'échappa et je montai prestement dans le véhicule. Faisant crisser les pneus, je quittai le parking à vive allure. La vitesse était un péché mignon auquel je m'adonnai sans restriction, seul petit plaisir dans mon éternité si monotone. Je choisis volontairement de ne pas prendre le chemin de la villa et je sentis le regard étonné de Rosalie. Elle se demandait sans doute où je la conduisais. En réalité, je ne le savais pas non plus. J'avais juste besoin de quitter cette ville qui avait causé ma perte. Enfin, un de ses habitants était responsable de ma descente aux enfers. J'accélérai furieusement sous l'assaut de la douleur, me faufilant entre les voitures présentes sur la nationale que nous empruntions.

- Bella ? m'interpella Rosalie, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était établi.  
- Oui ? répondis-je sur le même ton.  
- Où nous emmènes-tu ? questionna-t-elle, étrangement douce.  
- Là où la route nous conduira, murmurai-je.

Elle m'adressa un dernier regard surpris avant de hocher de la tête et d'observer les divers paysages qui défilaient à travers la vitre. Je la remerciai silencieusement pour ne pas m'abrutir de questions. Je n'avais pas besoin que l'on me parle, je voulais juste que l'on me laisse tranquille. Je souhaitais me laisser submerger par ma peine pour ne plus en ressortir. Vivre cette vie d'errance que je m'étais ordonnée de suivre afin de laisser une chance à Edward d'avoir une vie épanouie. Le chemin était encore long à parcourir, mais un jour peut-être, pensera-t-il à moi avec un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres, alors qu'un de ses enfants s'agitera dans ses bras. La maternité n'était pas une option envisageable pour nous autres, vampires. Dès lors que nous fûmes transformés, notre capacité à procréer se retrouve mise à mal pour ne plus du tout fonctionner. Je m'étais résignée au fil du temps, à l'idée de ne jamais devenir mère. Mais cela m'apparut encore plus cruellement maintenant qu'Edward avait fait son entrée dans ma vie. Une nouvelle vague de désespoir me traversa alors que je titillai à nouveau l'accélérateur. Rosalie me jeta un regard en coin, mais un seul coup d'œil à mon visage défiguré par le chagrin la renseigna sur mon état d'esprit.

Lorsque nous franchîmes la frontière qui nous séparait de l'Alaska, je fus obligée de faire le plein. Arrêtées dans une station service miteuse, j'effectuai machinalement mes gestes, totalement déconnectée de la réalité. Rosalie se trouvait dans un état sensible au mien. Les moments passés avec Edward, gravés dans ma mémoire, défilaient en boucle dans ma tête, me meurtrissant un peu plus le cœur. Toutes nos caresses échangées, les effleurements, les baisers ... Ma poigne se resserra autour de l'appareil qui émit un grincement de mauvais présage. Je me pressai de terminer le plein et de régler ma dette avant de quitter l'endroit sur les chapeaux de roues. L'aube pointait le bout de son nez lorsque j'arrêtai de nouveau la voiture. Posant le pied sur le sol blanc, j'admirai l'étendue de neige qui scintillait de mille feux. Le spectacle était à la fois saisissant et si naturel. Je ne saurais exactement décrire l'émotion qui me saisit à la gorge, mais j'eus la sensation d'avoir trouvé mon havre de paix. Claquant ma portière, j'adressai un signe de tête à Rosalie, lui indiquant des rochers qui pourraient nous servir de perchoir. Sans l'attendre, je gagnai l'endroit en quelques foulées. M'asseyant en tailleur, je vis Rosalie prendre place à mes côtés quelques secondes plus tard, adoptant la même position.

- Pourquoi être venue ici ? interrogea-t-elle.  
- Forks m'étouffait, fut ma réponse.  
- Le fait qu'Edward était hors de portée t'étouffait, corrigea Rosalie avec un sourire triste.  
- Exact.  
- Tu crois vraiment que j'en viendrais à tuer Emmett ? me demanda mon interlocutrice avec des accents désespérés.  
- Le changement de régime n'est pas quelque chose de facile. Il est si tentant de basculer du mauvais côté et de tuer le premier humain qui croisera notre route. Et je crains que cet humain ne soit Emmett. Alors oui, je pense vraiment que tu le tueras si tu venais à le fréquenter dès maintenant.  
- Combien de temps as-tu mis avant d'être immunisée contre l'odeur des humains ? questionna Rosalie, sombre.  
- Plus d'un demi siècle.  
- Et ... tu pourrais m'apprendre ? s'enquit-elle, hésitante.  
- T'apprendre ? répétai-je, interloquée.  
- Apprendre à me contrôler. Me soumettre à la tentation, pour que je résiste, encore et encore. Si tu arrivais à me préparer, à m'apprendre à me contrôler, peut-être ne me faudrait-il que quelques années avant de pouvoir approcher Emmett sans craindre de la tuer sur le champ ... ?  
- Tu n'y penses pas ! m'exclamai-je, ahurie.  
- Pourquoi pas ? hasarda-t-elle. Je ne veux pas le laisser partir sans avoir tenté quelque chose pour m'approcher de lui !  
- Rosalie, fis-je sèchement, ma voix claquant comme un coup de fouet. Tu sais très bien quelle est mon opinion à ce sujet. Il est tout simplement hors de question que je t'aide dans une telle entreprise ! écumai-je de rage.  
- Si tu m'aides, je pourrais te rendre la pareille, Bella, tenta-t-elle. Et ainsi, tu pourras fréquenter Edward librement.  
- Ne me pousse pas à bout, la prévins-je.  
- Sinon quoi ? arqua-t-elle, haussant le ton.  
- Pour une raison qui m'est obscure, Alice et Jasper t'apprécient énormément. Je ne tiens pas à te tuer, mais tu m'y forces, je n'aurais aucun état d'âme.  
- Encore faudrait-il que tu en aies une, ricana la blonde.

Le coup partit tout seul, sans que je n'aie eu le temps de le préméditer. Rosalie allait échouer quelques mètres plus loin, quelque peu sonnée. Elle se redressa et chargea dans un mouvement continu. Nous écroulant sur le sol dans un bruit d'éboulement de pierre, j'esquivai les attaques successives de Rosalie. Pourtant, elle réussit à m'arracher des morceaux de peau, de-ci, de-là, causant mes hurlements de douleur. De mon côté, je m'escrimais à la contenir et à lui causer le moins de dégâts corporels. Je savais que si je venais à la blesser, Alice et Jasper ne me le pardonneraient pas. Soudainement, dans un mouvement uniforme, nous nous immobilisâmes. Cinq odeurs sucrées nous parvinrent aux narines. Nous eûmes à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'une blonde sculpturale arriva, tel un boulet de canon, suivit d'un homme. Ils nous séparèrent en quelques mouvements alors que Rosalie et moi les observions, hébétées. La femelle me tenait fermement les bras alors que le mâle maintenait Rosalie en place. Une seconde plus tard, trois autres femelles rejoignaient l'attroupement que nous formions. Deux des trois femmes présentaient certaines similitudes physiques avec celle qui obstruait mes mouvements ; la même chevelure pâle, des traits singuliers assez semblables bien que la ressemblance n'était pas frappante. Quand à la dernière femme, elle jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à l'homme qui retenait Rosalie prisonnière. Je devinai sans mal qu'il s'agissait là de son compagnon. J'achevai de les étudier lorsque mon bourreau ouvrit la bouche.

- Nous sommes prêts à vous relâcher si vous vous comportez en êtres civilisés.

Rosalie et moi acquiesçâmes sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

- Bien, reprit la femme tandis que sa poigne se desserra pour finalement s'évanouir totalement. Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? s'enquit-elle, sèche.  
- Je suis Rosalie et voilà Bella, fit-elle en me désignant d'un geste de la main. Nous sommes arrivées ici par un pur hasard.  
- Pourquoi vous battiez-vous ? questionna-t-elle encore.  
- Une simple divergence d'opinion à propos des humains, précisai-je calmement.

Elle parut satisfaite de ma réponse, car ses traits crispés se détendirent à vue d'œil, tandis que les deux blondes qui restaient dans l'ombre de celle qui semblait être leur chef, abandonnèrent leur posture de combat. Ils se rassemblèrent en un groupe, nous faisant face. Leurs visages étaient bien plus amicaux que quelques minutes auparavant. Sans doute avaient-ils compris que nous ne leur étions pas hostiles et qu'en aucun cas nous ne leur voulions quoi que ce soit ? La femelle qui m'avait contenue se détacha cependant de ses semblables, se positionnant devant eux, montrant ainsi sa place au sein de leur clan. Elle était leur chef. Elle nous détailla, Rosalie et moi, tandis que je soutenais son regard sans faillir. Elle finit par esquisser un mince sourire avant de parler à nouveau.

- Je me présente. Je suis Tanya, et voici mon clan, fit-elle tout en désignant de la main ses compagnons.

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 5. J'espère vraiment qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.**


	7. Les Denali

Voilà maintenant un mois que Rosalie et moi cohabitions avec les Denali. Ils étaient un clan très charmant, malgré notre première rencontre tendue. J'avais appris à découvrir chacun d'eux, leurs personnalités et leurs histoires. De puissants liens s'étaient tissés entre Eléazar, Carmen et moi. Dans une certaine mesure, j'entretenais avec eux le même type de lien qui me reliait à Alice et Jasper. C'était très étrange. Je ne cessais de les comparer, et cette attitude me dérangeait. Chacun avait forgé sa propre personne. Qui étais-je donc pour les comparer comme l'on compare de vulgaires objets ? Ces derniers me manquaient d'ailleurs beaucoup. J'avais eu une longue conversation au téléphone avec le couple, et ils jugeaient préférable pour nous de rester quelques temps chez les Denali. Ceux-ci désiraient mieux nous connaître, étonnés qu'un autre clan végétarien soit si près. Il va de soit que leur estimation de la distance séparant nos habitations respectives était faussée. Alice ainsi que Jasper avaient vivement approuvé cette soudaine séparation. Ils avaient notamment souligné le fait que Rosalie et moi devrions en profiter pour régler nos ... différents.

Et c'est ainsi que nous avions passé les dernières semaines en Alaska. J'étais étonnée du fait que Forks me manquait. Certes, Tanya et ses semblables étaient des personnes que j'appréciais beaucoup, mais mon véritable foyer se trouvait à Forks, avec Alice, Jasper et ... Edward. Durant le mois écoulé, j'avais eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à notre situation qui semblait bloquée dans une impasse. La vérité était que j'en avais assez de lutter. Son attraction sur moi était trop forte. Mon amour pour lui était trop puissant et même avec toute ma volonté, je n'arrivais pas à l'étouffer ou bien même le mettre dans un coin de mon cerveau. Edward me manquait tant que ces derniers jours, que j'en devenais irascible. La moindre parole déplacée m'emportait dans des fureurs noires et je n'arrivais à décolérer que quelques jours plus tard. Carmen et Eléazar avaient rapidement cerné le problème et jugeaient inutile que je reste loin de lui. Inutile ? songeai-je avec colère. Cette pensée me faisait tout simplement sortir de mes gonds. Comment penser que sa sauvegarde était inutile ? Edward était toute ma vie, alors sa survie était plus que primordiale !

Rosalie semblait s'être assagie ces dernières semaines, bien que j'aie la vague impression qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Elle s'était immédiatement liée d'amitié avec Tanya, Kate et Irina. Les trois sœurs s'étaient également vite attachées à Rosalie. Nous avions appris, elle et moi, à éviter les sujets tabous, tels que son approche d'Emmett ou bien ce stupide entraînement face au sang humain dont elle ne démordait pas. Hormis ces sujets épineux et objets de conflits, tout se passait bien entre nous, à mon grand étonnement. Nous étions assez similaires dans notre manière d'être. La solitude avait engendré en nous des habitudes et bien que me fusse végétarienne et elle non, à l'époque, nous nous ressemblions bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Le rougeâtre qui auparavant était dans ses prunelles, se substituait maintenant à une teinte ocre foncée, parsemée de quelques petites tâches bordeaux. Encore quelques mois et elle arborerait les mêmes prunelles dorées qu'Alice, Jasper et moi. Je m'étonnais d'ailleurs de sa nouvelle résistance au sang humain. Lors de notre dernière chasse, un groupe de chercheurs s'étaient aventurés sur notre terrain de jeu. Dès l'instant où j'avais senti leurs délicieuses effluves, j'avais talonné Rosalie qui s'était raidit pour ensuite foncer tel un boulet de canon dans la direction opposée. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle ait un tel contrôle d'elle-même. Beaucoup trop tôt.

- Ne sois pas inquiète, Bella, me dit Carmen avec douceur, posant à son tour son regard sur Rosalie.  
- Il y a quelque chose que l'on ne me dit pas, Carmen, répondis-je, mâchoires serrées. Toutes ces heures qu'elles passent ensemble, fis-je, désignant les quatre amies. Cela ne me laisse imaginer rien de bon.  
- Tu vois bien que la couleur de ses prunelles change progressivement, sourit-elle. Fais-lui un peu confiance, ma chérie. Tu verras. Je suis certaine que tu n'as aucune raison de te faire du souci.  
- J'aimerais que tout soit aussi simple, soupirai-je avant d'esquisser un petit sourire alors qu'elle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

Carmen était ce qui pouvait s'apparenter le plus à une mère pour moi. Son instinct maternel était si frappant que lorsqu'elle m'avait pris sous son aile, je ne m'en étais pas étonnée. Eléazar, son compagnon, et anciennement membre du clan Volturi, avait adopté un comportement similaire à mon égard. Comme s'ils éprouvaient le besoin de me protéger. C'était très étrange, mais oh combien agréable. Mis à part le trou béant dans ma poitrine dû à mon éloignement d'Edward, je me sentais enfin complète. Ils étaient sans doute ce qui me manquait le plus dans l'équilibre précaire qu'était mon existence. Je leur avais tout confié. Absolument tout. Ils savaient combien me tenir loin d'Edward était une épreuve, et j'avais été envahie d'une colère sourde lorsqu'ils avaient implicitement dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que je me tienne à distance. Je doutais qu'ils comprennent réellement l'ampleur de mon mal-être et cette déchirure intérieure entre l'envie de le rejoindre sur le champ, et celle de rester dans l'ombre pour le préserver. Si jamais je venais à le blesser, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais. Alors j'adoptais un comportement en fonction de mes choix. Soupirant longuement, je détournai mon regard de Rosalie et les autres pour regarder un point fixe dans la neige.

Je désirai retourner à Forks. Cela faisait quelques jours que cette idée me venait en tête et je pensais sincèrement qu'il était temps pour Rosalie et moi de rentrer. Jasper et Alice me manquait. Edward me manquait. Chaque détail de cette ville insignifiante me manquait, car là-bas était mon « chez moi ». Je me dirigeai à pas lents vers la bibliothèque que possédait Irina. Une fois arrivée, je déambulai entre les allées, à la recherche d'un livre qui pourrait susciter un peu de mon attention. C'était la première fois que je me rendais dans cette pièce, depuis que j'étais ici. Rosalie, Tanya, Irina et Kate s'enfermaient d'ailleurs beaucoup ici, et je doutais franchement qu'elles discutaient de vieux livres poussiéreux. Alors que je m'enfonçai davantage dans la bibliothèque, une odeur vint frapper mon odorat de plein fouet. Me raidissant, je fonçai droit vers cette odeur qui n'était autre que celle du sang humain. Je forçai la porte du petit cabinet jouxtant la bibliothèque sans prêter attention au raffut que je pouvais faire. Dieu du ciel ! Qu'est ce que faisait du sang humain chez des végétariens ? Tenaient-ils si peu à leur raison ? Un petit frigo était là, dans l'angle de la pièce et dedans étaient entreposées une multitude de poches de sang. J'écarquillai les yeux sous l'effet de surprise, puis un raclement de gorge se fit entendre dans mon dos. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Les quatre nouvelles amies se tenaient là, sur le seuil. Seule Rosalie arborait un air coupable.

- Rosalie ? l'appelai-je durement.  
- Ne la blâme pas, Bella, la défendit Tanya. Même si l'idée de s'entraîner à résister au sang humain vient de Rosalie, nous avons organisé le reste, ajouta-t-elle, les désignant ; Irina, Kate et elle-même.  
- C'est donc grâce à vos entraînements qu'elle Rosalie a acquis un meilleur contrôle ? demandai-je, ma voix claquant comme un fouet. De vulgaires poches de sang qui me donnent la nausée ! Que croyez-vous faire avec ça, bon sang ?  
- Ne sois pas en colère Bella. Tu as refusé de l'aider, alors nous le faisons à ta place.  
- Refusé de l'aider ? Evidemment ! Mais vous ne comprenez donc rien ? criai-je, écumant de rage. Elle le tuera ! Elle va le tuer si elle s'approche ! Ces poches de sang, si tentatrices soient-elles pour elles ne sont rien en comparaison avec la réalité ! Rien ! continuai-je d'hurler. Emmett va mourir par votre faute ! Comment pouvez-vous mettre des idées aussi stupides dans son esprit ?  
- Bella, commença Rosalie d'une voix faible.  
- Tais-toi, l'agressai-je, ma voix déraillant tant ma colère contenue menaçait d'exploser. Je ne veux pas t'entendre Rosalie ! Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ? Parfait ! Mais je te préviens que si jamais tu tues Emmett, je le vengerais et t'éliminerais pour ça.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de m'excuser et dégageai les filles se trouvant sur mon chemin. Je regagnai la voiture, prête à exploser sous le poids de ma colère. Je n'avais jamais été dans un tel état d'énervement, au point que le monstre tapi en moi menaçait de refaire surface pour me laisser me vider de ma colère. Et je ne savais que trop bien comme ce monstre se calmait ; en se nourrissant d'humains. Rosalie m'interpella et j'entendis des déplacements d'air. Mais j'étais bien trop concentrée à repousser le monstre en moi pour prêter réellement attention à ce qui se déroulait autour de moi. J'atteignis la voiture en un temps record et ouvrai la porte sans ménagement. Cette dernière émit un long grincement et je crus bien l'avoir cassée. Je la claquai avec plus de douceur et fis vrombir le moteur. Rosalie courut dans ma direction et se glissa à mes côtés sans que je n'aie pu esquisser le moindre geste. Alors que j'enclenchais ma vitesse, Tanya se positionna devant la voiture, Irina et Kate derrière elle. Elle me jeta un regard empli d'excuse. Rageant, je fis craquer la boîte de vitesse pour finalement mettre la marche arrière. Le temps que je me retourne, Carmen et Eléazar se trouvaient devant le coffre de la voiture. Ma fureur montait en puissance et je dus serrer les poings une fois de plus, me retenant de cogner contre quelque chose.

La raison de mon emportement n'avait plus aucune importance maintenant. La bataille était en moi. La bataille pour récupérer mon contrôle. Jamais je n'avais été aussi près de perdre le contrôle, même quand ça concernait Edward. C'était comme si il y avait deux Bella ; l'une était bienveillante, l'autre bien plus dangereuse et terrifiante. La guerre était déclarée. Je sortis de la voiture, haletante, tombant lourdement sur le sol. La neige crissa sous mes mains si pâles tandis que je rentrai la tête, l'abaissant jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche ma poitrine. Repliant mes jambes, je basculai dans la neige pour m'écrouler à nouveau dans un bruit sourd. Allongée dans une position fœtale, je ne pensai plus à rien, si ce n'est aux deux forces qui combattaient ardemment en moi. Le côté le plus bestial de mon être gagnait du terrain à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, grignotant peu à peu le contrôle que j'avais acquis si durement ces dernières décennies. « Tu ne peux pas abandonner, Bella ! » me cria une voix en moi. Non, je ne pouvais pas abandonner. Mais pourquoi me battre, en fin de compte ? Je n'avais rien à quoi me raccrocher, rien qui puisse m'aider à sortir de cette léthargie dans laquelle j'étais tombée, rien qui puisse me donner envie de redevenir l'être posé que j'étais.

Et puis soudain, alors que je sentais que je sombrai, deux bras protecteurs vinrent m'encercler, me secouant doucement. Je n'arrivai pas à ouvrir les yeux, alors je laissai mon odorat me guider. Alice. Elle me serrait dans ses bras, et me murmurai des mots à l'oreille. Mon cerveau ne sembla pas les décrypter, et je me contentai de l'écouter, ses paroles n'ayant ni queue, ni tête à mon sens. Comme si elle avait été la chose dont j'avais besoin, je sentis toute ma haine et ma colère s'effriter au fil du temps qui passait. Je me doutais bien que Jasper devait être l'instigateur de cela. Au-delà de ces émotions si néfastes pointait l'espoir et la sérénité. Je m'y accrochais de toute mes forces, chassant ces sentiments si prompts à me faire basculer du mauvais côté. Au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité, j'ouvris les yeux. Alice était penchée sur moi, tandis que je reposais dans ses bras. Jasper me tenait la main, frottant mes doigts contre les siens dans une étreinte fraternelle. Je leur adressai un vague sourire avant qu'Alice m'aide à me redresser. J'inspirai profondément, histoire de me donner une contenance et finis par me lever. Tout était à nouveau en place ; j'étais de nouveau maîtresse de moi-même. Tous arboraient une mine grave. Alice se saisit de ma main libre et noua ses doigts aux miens, le serrant légèrement. Elle me soutenait.

- Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit Jasper, tendu.  
- Mieux, répondis-je. Merci Jasper.  
- Ne me remercie pas, fit-il avec un sourire. Ne te souviens-tu donc pas de ce que je t'ai dit ?  
- Nous sommes une famille, Bella, compléta Alice. Il est normal que dans une famille, on vienne au secours de ceux qui en ont besoin.  
- Je vous aime tellement, sanglotai-je soudainement, attrapant Alice et Jasper par leurs nuques pour les prendre tous les deux dans les bras.

Jasper fut secoué d'un petit rire alors que sa compagne le gratifia d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il se calma et me rendit mon étreinte. Alice me frottait doucement le dos, attendant que mes sanglots finissent par se tarir. Je n'aurais su dire combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi. Une minute ? Une heure ? Plusieurs heures ? Peu m'importait. J'étais là où je devais être ; aux côtés de ce couple qui avait révolutionné mon existence. Cette sorte de révélation fit cesser mes pleurs sans larmes et laissa place à un grand calme en moi. J'étais sereine. Jasper haussa les sourcils devant la zizanie de mes émotions et je lui fus gré de garder le silence. Je me tournai finalement vers Rosalie et les Denali qui avaient assisté à tout cela, sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot. Rosalie me fixait avec culpabilité, livide. Elle comprenait qu'elle était allée trop loin. Quant aux autres, j'entendais par là Tanya et ses deux sœurs, elles admiraient le sol. Carmen me jeta un regard désolé, et Eléazar lui fit écho. Ces deux-là s'étaient vraiment bien trouvé, songeai-je avec bienveillance.

- Bella, je ..., commença Rosalie, dépitée.  
- Je ne désire pas parler de ça maintenant, Rosalie, la coupai-je froidement. Je rentre à Forks avec Alice et Jasper. Je sais à quel point tu t'entends avec les filles, alors je ne vais pas te retenir, continuai-je, fixant les pointes de bordeaux perçant dans ses prunelles. Mais sache que mes paroles étaient totalement véridiques. Fais du mal à Emmett et je te le rendrais au centuple, crachai-je avec dégoût. Approche-toi d'Edward et je te tuerais. J'espère que les choses sont bien claires, car je n'ai pas l'intention de me répéter.  
- Parfaitement claires, acquiesça-t-elle, figée.  
- Carmen, Eléazar, merci pour votre soutien et pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté, déclarai-je avec douceur, saisissant une de leurs mains dans les miennes. Il faudra que vous nous rendiez visite à Forks un de ces jours.  
- Tu peux compter sur nous ma chérie, sourit Carmen alors que je lâchai leurs mains pour me planter face à Tanya et ses deux sœurs.  
- Quant à vous trois, bien que je trouve votre comportement inadmissible, je vous apprécie. Aider Rosalie est une noble cause, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que seul le temps l'aidera à s'assagir. J'espère que vous vous joindrez à Carmen et Eléazar lorsqu'ils viendront nous rendre visite à Forks.  
- Bien sûr, répondit automatiquement Tanya, me prenant dans ses bras, un large sourire sur ses lèvres. Nous pourrons également faire connaissance avec ce merveilleux couple dont tu nous as tant parlé, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Alice et Jasper qui lui rendirent son sourire.

Irina et Kate m'étreignirent à leurs tours, marmonnant de sincères excuses pour leurs folies. Je rejoignis Alice et Jasper en quelques enjambées et je vis avec surprise Rosalie étreindre à son tour les Denali, leur disant au revoir. Ainsi, malgré mes paroles, elle désirait rentrer avec nous ? Emmett, bien sûr, songeai-je aussitôt. Si elle aimait le garçon du même type d'amour que je portais à Edward, nul doute que l'éloignement avait dû lui peser à elle aussi. Après un dernier au revoir, nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos voitures respectives. Rosalie à ma grande surprise, prit place à mes côtés tandis qu'Alice m'adressa un sourire encourageant. Je savais pourquoi elle montait en voiture avec moi. Nous devions parler.

- Bella, je ..., commença-t-elle. Je suis désolée, reprit Rosalie après un court silence. Je ne voulais pas en arriver à de telles extrémités, s'excusa-t-elle à nouveau. Je voulais juste ... bon dieu c'est tellement difficile de rester loin d'Emmett ! Si tu savais combien je peux haïr notre nature en ce moment, m'empêchant de m'approcher de celui que j'aime.  
- Que tu aimes ? demandai-je, étonnée. En es-tu vraiment sûre ? insistai-je, mon regard verrouillé sur la route. Aimer est quelque chose d'exceptionnel, Rosalie. Ça l'est davantage lorsque la personne en question partage tes sentiments. Penses-tu vraiment que les sentiments que tu as envers Emmett soient de l'amour ?  
- Comment as-tu su pour Edward ? répondit-elle. Une sorte de révélation, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-elle alors que j'acquiesçai. Idem pour moi. Quand j'ai vu Emmett ... Je ne sais pas. C'était comme si mon cœur battait à nouveau, sourit Rosalie. Toutes mes pensées étaient dirigées vers cet humain qui m'inspirait tendresse et amour. Alors, oui, Bella, je suis amoureuse d'Emmett, je peux te l'affirmer.  
- Tu ne le connais même pas, contrai-je, sans beaucoup de convictions, toutefois.  
- Parce que tu connais davantage Edward, peut-être ? argua Rosalie.  
- Sûrement mieux que tu ne connais Emmett. Et puis, qui te dit que les sentiments d'Emmett sont aussi forts que les tiens ? Autrement, même si tu parvenais à te contrôler assez pour l'approcher, tu pourrais perdre le contrôle s'il vient à te rejeter. Et ce n'est pas une option envisageable, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
- Es-tu en train de me dire qu'il en aime une autre ? s'enquit-elle, blessée.  
- Non. Je ne sais absolument rien concernant les sentiments d'Emmett. Tu devrais demander à Jasper. Il sera plus à même de répondre à tes questions. Mais prends garde à toi, Rosalie. Je ne tolèrerais aucun faux pas, la prévins-je sévèrement, alors qu'elle hocha vivement de la tête.  
- Que t'est-il arrivé tout à l'heure, Bella ? demanda subitement Rosalie, changeant radicalement de sujet. Quand tu t'es effondrée, précisa-t-elle, penaude.  
- La colère est une émotion dévastatrice, répliquai-je pensivement. Et parfois, on accumule tant de colère en nous, que le contrôle que l'on exerce depuis longtemps sur l'instinct bestial qui nous hante, s'évapore. C'est ce qui est arrivé. J'étais tellement furieuse contre vous quatre que j'en ai négligé mon contrôle permanent. Et dans ce type de situation, le monstre qui est en moi surgit, venu du plus profond de mon être. Je ne suis alors plus Bella Swan, mais une bête assoiffée de sang, qui va tuer les premiers humains lui tombant sous la main pour se soulager. Je ne veux plus jamais être cet être dénué de sentiments. Plus jamais, Rosalie. C'est pour ça que je me suis effondrée. Déchirée entre deux solutions toute aussi tentantes l'une que l'autre ; le bien et le mal.  
- Je suis sincèrement désolée, répondit-elle, prenant ma main dans la sienne et la serrant. Je ne voulais pas que l'on en arrive à une telle situation, mais comprends-moi je t'en supplie. J'essaie de toutes mes forces de combattre ma nature pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que dire bonjour à Emmett. Même si ce n'est pas plus. Rien que le fait de l'approcher me comblerait de joie. Je t'en supplie, Bella, laisse-moi m'entraîner à nouveau pour que je résiste plus facilement à l'attrait du sang humain.  
- Je sais ce que tu ressens, avouai-je, et dieu sait combien je te comprends. Ce besoin constant d'être auprès de celui que tu aimes. Je sais aussi combien il est difficile de rester dans l'ombre, à attendre sagement le jour où tu pourras l'approcher. Je sais tout ça, car je suis dans la même impasse. Mais laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, Rosalie. Ces poches de sang avec lesquelles tu t'es entraînée ... Ce n'est rien en comparaison du contrôle que tu vas devoir déployer devant de véritables humains. Ici, le sang était froid, et bien qu'il puisse tout de même t'attirer, son attraction restait minime par rapport à la réalité. Sentir ta gorge se déchirer sous la douleur due à la soif, sentir le venin affluer dans ta bouche, sentir tes muscles se bander, prêts à attaquer, et se retenir encore et encore ... C'est tout un état d'esprit que de devenir végétarien. Penses-tu être prête à endurer autant de souffrance ?  
- Oui, affirma-t-elle sans l'once d'une hésitation. Pour Emmett.

J'hochai simplement de la tête, alors que mon cœur en prit un coup. L'amour que Rosalie vouait à Emmett était si fort que je le sentais, rien que dans ses paroles. Je l'avais mal jugé. J'étais certaine que, son amour l'aidant, elle surmonterait sa soif. Elle désirait simplement être aux côtés d'Emmett, même si ce n'était que pour lui adresser quelques paroles. J'aurais tant aimé avoir cette détermination. Être avec Edward était la chose que je désirais le plus au monde. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour vivre à nouveau les instants que j'avais déjà passé en sa compagnie. N'importe quoi. En un sens, j'admirais Rosalie pour son courage et son acharnement. Résister à l'appel du sang était quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile. Parfois, même la plus grande des volontés n'était pas suffisante face à l'appel du sang. C'était ce qu'il avait failli arriver avec Edward. Je savais que lorsque je retournerais au lycée, j'allais devoir être deux fois plus vigilante. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que j'avais quitté Forks, et Edward par la même occasion. Il me faudra tout recommencer à zéro. En étais-je capable ? Bien sûr. Pour lui. Parce que je l'aimais.

Je serrai doucement les doigts de Rosalie qui tenait toujours ma main dans la sienne. Je m'étais imaginé une conversation bien plus houleuse que celle que nous venions d'avoir. Au fond, nous nous ressemblions tant que je me demandais comment cela ne m'avait pas sauté aux yeux. Que ça soit dans notre comportement ou bien même dans nos choix. J'avais été, cependant, trop aveuglée par ma colère et mon jugement s'en était trouvé obscurci. Moi qui me targuais d'avoir un avis impartial sur tout type de situation, j'étais servie ! Maintenant, les choses étaient rétablies et un semblant de calme reviendra à la villa. Je pensais à ce que Rosalie pourrait envisager pour s'entraîner à nouveau. Pour moi, le meilleur moyen était de l'emmener dans un endroit fréquenté par nombre d'humains, histoire de la soumettre directement à une tentation terrible. Ainsi, la brûlure serait moins vive lorsque Emmett sera à ses côtés. Mais bien sûr ! songeai-je soudainement. Un supermarché ! Je listai mentalement tous les supermarchés que je connaissais. L'un d'eux se trouvait à Port Angeles. Il était assez fréquenté, donc l'air ambiant sera saturé de différentes odeurs humaines. Lorsque nous serons aux environs de Port Angeles, j'exposerais mon plan à Rosalie, qui j'en suis certaine, l'approuvera.

Puis je pensais de nouveau à Edward. Comment allaient se passer nos retrouvailles ? M'ignorerait-il comme je lui avais expressément demandé ou bien désobéira-t-il comme je l'espérais au fond de moi ? La vérité était que ce mois d'éloignement avait été une véritable torture et que je brûlais d'impatience de le retrouver, de pouvoir sentir à nouveau sa chaleur et son parfum si envoûtant. Je voulais être à ses côtés, tout simplement. L'envie était si forte que ça me rongeait de l'intérieur, et l'idée me paraissait plus tentante à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Etais-je capable de rester en sa présence sans le blesser ou bien le tuer ? C'était quelque chose que j'avais déjà fait et que je pourrais renouveler. Me retenir de le toucher était déjà plus délicat. Mais s'il m'acceptait à ses côtés à nouveau, je ferais en sorte de me tenir correctement. En fait, j'étais prête à accéder au moindre de ses désirs pour qu'il me laisse lui parler à nouveau. J'espérais juste ne pas l'avoir trop blessé. Je voulais simplement obtenir son pardon.

Je ne sais combien de temps je fus perdue dans mes pensées à propos d'Edward, mais le panneau indiquant que la prochaine ville était Port Angeles, passa dans mon champ de vision. Je sursautai sur mon siège. Etais-je restée aussi longtemps dans mes pensées ? Apparemment oui. Parfait. J'allais pouvoir mettre mon plan à exécution en ce qui concernait Rosalie. Je ne pris pas la peine de prévenir Alice et Jasper car ces derniers nous doublèrent tandis qu'Alice m'adressa un vague signe de tête. Elle avait certainement vu mes intentions et m'indiquait que tout allait bien se passer. Merveilleux. Je me garai sur le parking blindé du supermarché et vit Rosalie arborer une mine surprise.

- Que faisons-nous ici, Bella ?  
- Ceci sera ton premier test.  
- Premier test ? répéta-t-elle, bêtement. Tu veux dire que ...  
- Je vais t'aider, oui. J'ai besoin également de me réhabituer à l'odeur humaine, et tu dois bien commencer quelque part. Dans ce supermarché, il y a environ une centaine de personnes à en juger par le nombre de voitures présentes sur le parking. Il te faudra être extrêmement vigilante et ne pas montrer ta soif. Tu dois te comporter naturellement, comme une humaine en somme, ajoutai-je tout en ouvrant la boîte à gants. Tu vas énormément souffrir, mais c'est le prix à payer pour t'approcher d'Emmett. L'heure qui va suivre va être un véritable calvaire pour toi, autant te le dire franchement, fis-je tout en tirant une liasse de billets qui traînaient dans la boîte à gants. Mais grâce à cette épreuve, supporter la présence d'Emmett te sera beaucoup plus facile. Tu es prête ?  
- Allons-y, acquiesça Rosalie.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture dans un mouvement uniforme, puis nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée du magasin. Lorsque les portes automatiques se refermèrent derrière nous, je vis Rosalie se raidir, fermant les yeux. Ma propre gorge me démangea légèrement, mais j'étais totalement maître de moi-même. Je m'étais nourrie il y a peu, et j'étais tant habituée à contrôler mes instincts que l'idée d'attaquer les humains ici présents ne m'effleura même pas l'esprit. Je la guidai discrètement vers le premier rayon, étudiant attentivement son comportement. Alice ne l'avait pas vu flancher, mais mieux valait jouer la carte de la prudence que d'assister à un carnage. Je pris sa main et la serrai pour lui prouver mon soutien moral. Rosalie finit par rouvrir les yeux, ses prunelles couleur encre montrant combien elle était assoiffée.

- Comment tu te sens ? m'enquis-je tout en saisissant une bouteille de jus d'orange.  
- Mal. Très ... mal, bégaya-t-elle, portant une main à sa gorge.  
- Je sais. Mais tu dois supporter ce supplice si tu veux vraiment approcher Emmett.  
- Je vais tenir, ne t'en fais pas.

Nous arpentâmes les différents rayons tandis que je saisissais différents articles, totalement au hasard. Ne consommant pas d'aliments humains, il m'était difficile de reconnaître telle ou telle chose. Rosalie avançait péniblement à mes côtés, se massant involontairement la gorge, sans doute dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur. Ce qui était totalement inutile, soit dit en passant. Je la surveillais du coin de l'œil, tandis qu'elle gardait son regard baissé, inspectant avec grande attention le carrelage. Je savais que c'était une véritable épreuve pour elle, mais il fallait bien passer par là. Et puis, sans que j'y prenne réellement garde, Rosalie se raidit puis se statufia la seconde suivante. Je fis encore quelque pas avant de remarquer son absence à mes côtés. Fronçant les sourcils, je me retournai pour la voir, figée sur place. J'allais lui demander ce qui n'allait pas lorsqu'un corps chaud vint entrechoquer mon corps, se logeant contre le moi. Deux bras m'entourèrent la nuque, me collant contre le torse de la personne. Raide, j'inspirai prudemment dans l'espoir de reconnaître la personne grâce à son odeur. Mauvaise idée. Ma gorge se déchira, éclatant en mille morceaux sous l'effet de la soif. Edward. Il était le seul à pouvoir m'assoiffer à ce point. Il me semblait qu'il me serrait contre lui à m'en étouffer, mais je ne sentais strictement rien. Je sentais son cœur battre la chamade tout contre mon oreille. C'était la plus belle mélodie que j'avais jamais entendue. Le venin inondait ma bouche, et pourtant je ne fis pas un geste afin de l'attaquer. Je me contrôlais étrangement bien malgré l'éloignement du mois dernier. Alors que je sentis son étreinte se desserrer, je nouai mes bras autour de sa taille, doucement. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Mais je n'étais pas prête non plus à me décoller de lui, cette étreinte était bien trop plaisante pour son propre bien.

- Bella, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille d'une voix rauque que je ne lui connaissais pas.

J'étouffai un sanglot de bonheur. Je savais où était ma place désormais ; dans ses bras. Je savais aussi que jamais plus je ne serais en mesure de le quitter, et qu'importait les conséquences. Je lui faisais confiance. Je collai complètement mon corps au sien alors qu'Edward plaça son menton sur le sommet de ma tête, resserrant sa prise autour de mon cou. Je l'entendis parler mais à vrai dire je ne me souciai même pas de ce qu'il pouvait dire. J'étais dans ma bulle de bonheur, totalement euphorique. Rien ni personne ne pourrait venir gâcher ce moment. C'est alors que le souvenir de Rosalie me revint en tête et je me détachai d'Edward. Pas trop brusquement afin qu'il ne confonde pas mon geste avec un nouveau rejet, mais je jetai un regard inquiet à Rosalie. Emmett et elle se lançaient des regards amoureux, totalement déconnectés de la réalité. J'eus un sourire devant le moment intime qu'ils partageaient. Ils ne savaient strictement rien l'un de l'autre, mais leurs sentiments parlaient pour eux. Il en était de même pour Edward et moi. Mais cet amour pourtant si unique et si fort supportera-t-il le poids de mon secret ? Car jamais, oh grand jamais, Edward ne devait découvrir qui j'étais réellement. Il s'enfuirait en courant, et je ne pouvais le supporter.

Edward noua ses doigts aux miens et je lui adressai un rapide coup d'œil, jaugeant son expression. Je n'avais pas été suffisamment longtemps à ses côtés pour que mes doigts se réchauffent. Ainsi, ils étaient d'une froideur hivernale, ce qui ne sembla pas le déranger. Abasourdie, je lui lançai un nouveau regard et il me sourit tendrement. Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ? Ne devrait-il pas tiquer devant ma température ? Envoyant mes questionnements au diable, je resserrai légèrement mes doigts autour des siens, veillant à ne pas lui briser les os. S'il désirait me tenir la main, je n'allais certainement pas m'en plaindre. Ses désirs passaient avant les miens. Il était le centre de mon univers, désormais. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. J'en avais assez d'être sage, de me tenir si loin de lui alors que je me contrôlais face à son sang. Seul mon secret devait être gardé. Mais Edward ne semblait plus se formaliser de mon étrangeté, alors peut-être pourrais-je me laisser enfin aller et vivre au jour le jour ? De toute manière, j'étais déjà damnée, alors tant qu'à aller en enfer, autant en retirer le maximum, non ? Je réalisai à peine combien ce mois d'éloignement avait changé ma vision des choses. Au diable la prudence ! J'allais profiter pleinement de ces instants volés avec Edward, et advienne que pourra.  
C'est dans cette nouvelle optique que je me concentrai sur le présent. Edward et Emmett se chamaillaient comme deux enfants, alors que leurs parents au loin, faisaient tranquillement leurs courses. Rosalie buvait des yeux Emmett qui taquinait son frère, tandis que ce dernier, jouait avec quelques mèches de mes cheveux, son bras passé autour de mes épaules. Soudain, Alice surgit face à nous si bien que j'en sursautai. Que diable venait-elle faire ici ? Elle me jeta un large sourire puis adressa un regard inquiet à Rosalie. Emmett remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Alice ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tout va bien ? demanda le colosse.  
- Oui, je viens simplement chercher Rosalie. Jasper a absolument besoin d'elle.  
- Ah bon ? répondit Emmett, pas décidé à laisser sa belle partir.  
- Problème familial, répliqua rapidement le lutin, sachant que c'était un argument de taille.  
- Je ferai mieux d'y aller, acquiesça Rosalie, grave.

Je pouvais voir à travers son regard que son contrôle ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, sa soif étant telle que tout pouvait basculer en un instant. Je lui souris tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Elle sembla comprendre ce que je voulais lui dire, et me rendit un pâle sourire. Elle effleura Emmett, prenant garde à le toucher sur un endroit couvert par un vêtement, et surtout, prenant garde à sa force. Malgré la corpulence et la carrure du géant, face à Rosalie il ne faisait absolument pas le poids. Elles s'éclipsèrent sans plus un mot alors que le frère d'Edward fixait d'un air béat la place que Rosalie occupait quelques secondes auparavant. Edward et moi nous jetâmes un regard avant de d'être secoués par un léger rire. Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe, me provoquant un milliers de frissons. Son contact était si doux, si chaud. Je crois que jamais je ne pourrais m'en passer. Les choses me semblaient si simples ainsi, dans les bras d'Edward. Comme si la réalité ne me rattrapait pas. Comme s'il n'existait pas ce fossé entre lui et moi. Comme si nous étions juste Edward et Bella.

Emmett ne s'attarda pas en notre compagnie, comme s'il se sentait de trop. Rosalie étant partie, il rejoignit ses parents qui le regardèrent avec étonnement. Puis, leurs regards coulèrent dans notre direction, et je vis la mère des garçons esquisser un sourire radieux. Emmett et Carlisle échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu, tandis qu'Edward eut un petit rire. Je ne comprenais absolument pas l'échange qui avait eu lieu entre les différents membres de cette famille, mais peu m'importait. J'étais dans les bras d'Edward et seul ce fait était important. Ce dernier continuait de jouer avec mes mèches de cheveux, mais il me faisait face, maintenant. Il plongea soudainement son regard dans le mien, et je ne sus décrire les émotions que j'y voyais. Son regard intense me bouleversait, et j'avais l'impression stupide de me liquéfier. Cet humain allait vraiment me rendre chèvre, un jour ! Edward fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à ma taille alors que je veillais à rester sage. Je ne devais pas écouter mon instinct le plus animal, mais devait laisser parler mon cœur pour moi. Si mes sentiments pour lui me guidaient, peut-être pourrais-je me permettre d'être davantage avec lui ?

Puis, sans que je n'aie pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, Edward se pencha brusquement, son nez frôlant ma joue. Je bloquai automatiquement ma respiration, attendant qu'il dépose ses lèvres sur ma joue blanchâtre. Ce qu'il ne fit pas, d'ailleurs. Il fit glisser son nez le long de ma joue et un sentiment de panique me traversa. Allait-il m'embrasser ? Si oui, allais-je être en mesure de résister ? Je n'eus pas réellement le loisir de tergiverser davantage car il m'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres et un frisson de plaisir me secoua toute entière. L'endroit où il avait posé ses lèvres me semblait brûlant. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable, auparavant. J'avais totalement conscience de chaque partie de mon corps, comme s'il avait éveillé une partie de moi qui sommeillait depuis des années. Aussitôt, une série d'images d'Edward et moi défilèrent dans ma tête. Si j'avais pu rougir, nul doute que mon visage aurait pris une teinte écarlate. C'est alors que j'identifiai clairement le sentiment qui m'habitait ; du désir. Un désir charnel si puissant qu'il m'était extrêmement difficile de ne pas toucher davantage que la main d'Edward. Comment était-ce possible ? Pouvais-je désirer physiquement Edward ? Evidemment, songeai-je aussitôt. Il était le plus bel humain qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. Mais savoir que je le désirais autrement que pour me nourrir me bouleversait. Je n'étais pas prête pour une telle révélation, car cela changerait indubitablement mon comportement à son égard. Et pas réellement dans le bon sens. Si je désirais le toucher et avoir des contacts physiques plus poussés, j'allais avoir un énorme problème à gérer.

- Viens, fit soudainement Edward, m'interrompant dans mes réflexions. Mes parents seront heureux de te revoir.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le couple qui badinait gentiment. L'amour qu'ils se vouaient l'un à l'autre transparaissait dans leur regard et j'aimais à penser qu'il en était de même pour Edward et moi. Les sentiments que j'éprouvais à son égard étaient limpides, et j'espérais qu'il les avait identifiés depuis longtemps. En ce qui concernait son attachement à mon égard, j'estimais avoir cerné correctement ses émotions, et pouvoir être en mesure de dire qu'il m'aimait aussi. Par ailleurs, Emmett m'avait soufflé, un mois plus tôt, que son frère était tombé en amour avec moi. Au vu de son comportement et de ses gestes, je supposais que la situation n'avait pas changé pour lui. Lorsque ses parents nous virent arriver, ils se séparèrent prestement. Edward fut secoué d'un petit rire alors que je l'effleurai doucement ce qui fût comme si je l'avais poussé légèrement. Il ria et posa à nouveau son bras sur mes épaules, me collant à lui par la même occasion. Maintenant que j'avais pris pleinement conscience de mon désir charnel à son égard, je pouvais agir plus librement, car je savais comment me contrôler. Je poussai la chose jusqu'à entourer à mon tour sa taille de mon bras, veillant à ne pas trop peser sur lui, ni le blesser. Je ne franchissais pas les limites de non-retour, mais me comportait comme une simple humaine qui enlaçait son amoureux. L'idée m'était bien trop plaisante pour le bien d'Edward. Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit davantage, si tant est que cela fut possible, et il resserra son emprise autour de mon cou, frôlant ma tempe du bout de ses lèvres.

- Bella ! s'écria Esmée, visiblement ravie de me revoir. Je suis si contente que tu sois revenue, ajouta-t-elle en m'adressant un sourire radieux. J'espère que ton séjour familial s'est bien déroulé.  
- Edward devenait insupportable à broyer du noir dans sa chambre, plaisanta Emmett tout en jetant un coup d'œil suggestif à son frère.  
- Emmett ! gronda ce dernier, totalement gêné par les propos de son colosse de frère.  
- Oui, j'ai revu des membres de ma famille, mentis-je. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien mais il me tardait de rentrer à Forks, ajoutai-je tout en donnant une légère pression sur la taille d'Edward.  
- Dis-moi Bella, te joindrais-tu à nous pour le dîner ? demanda soudainement le patriarche. Ça nous ferait tous très plaisir de te recevoir.  
- Et bien, répondis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Edward, qui me souriait tendrement. Pourquoi pas ? acceptai-je en haussant légèrement les épaules. Il faut juste que je retourne à la maison pour m'assurer que tout va bien. Apparemment, il y aurait eu un problème dans la famille de Jasper et Rosalie.  
- Rien de grave, j'espère ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Esmée.  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée, murmurai-je. C'est pour ça qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille maintenant. Au cas où.  
- Bien sûr, acquiesça Carlisle. Et bien, nous nous retrouvons aux environs de 19h pour le dîner ? s'enquit-il, attendant que je confirme.  
- 19h, c'est parfait, hochai-je vivement de la tête. Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Je détachai à regret mes doigts d'Edward et laissai retomber mon bras le long de mes flans. J'eus du mal à réprimer la grimace qui voulait étirer mes lèvres, mais y parvint. Edward, en revanche, ne desserra pas son étreinte autour de mon épaule et nous dirigea vers la sortie. M'accompagnait-il jusqu'à ma voiture ? L'attention m'alla droit au cœur. Il était si mignon, si tendre avec ses gestes que je manquai de m'étrangler d'émotion. Je découvrais le bonheur d'être en couple. Enfin, c'était ce que je présumais que nous étions. Notre relation bancale semblait avoir pris une nouvelle destination depuis que mes objectifs avaient radicalement changé. Je ne voulais plus m'éterniser en questionnements, et en « et si ... ». Je voulais profiter en toute impunité des instants qui m'étaient offerts aux côtés d'Edward. Même si pour cela, je devais souffrir le martyr. Car je ne pouvais ignorer la sécheresse ardente de ma gorge, ni le flot de venin continu qui alimentait ma bouche. Ignorer le problème était la situation la plus dangereuse. Non. Je surmontais cette souffrance avec plus ou moins de succès, mais Edward était bel et bien vivant à mes côtés, et c'était le principal. Ce dernier m'accompagna jusqu'à ma voiture, comme je l'avais présumé et nous nous arrêtâmes devant.

- Donc ... on se dit à tout à l'heure, alors ? demanda-t-il, avec une certaine incertitude que je ne comprenais pas.  
- Et bien, je suppose, répondis-je avec douceur. A moins que ... peut-être que ..., commençai-je, bafouillant légèrement sous le regard attendri d'Edward. Tu voudrais m'accompagner ? lançai-je tout à trac.  
- Oui, sourit-il, éblouissant. En fait, avoua l'apollon, j'attendais que tu me le demandes.

J'eus un léger rire et lui indiquait d'un mouvement de la tête le siège passager, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se hâta de pénétrer dans le véhicule et je démarrai quelques secondes plus tard. Nous quittâmes rapidement Port Angeles et le trajet jusqu'à Forks prenait une petite heure, si l'on respectait les limitations de vitesse. Ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Edward ne fit aucune remarque concernant ma conduite sportive, se contentant de m'observer de temps à autre, une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard. Je ne tenais le volant que d'une main, mes réflexes vampiriques me permettaient de contrôler ma voiture d'une seule main en cas de problème. Mon autre main trônait sur ma cuisse, veillant à ne pas ramper dans sa direction. Je ne voulais en aucun cas le blesser à cause d'une erreur d'inattention. Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise quand Edward prit lui-même les directives. Sa main se faufila jusqu'à ma cuisse et il noua ses doigts aux miens. Nos mains entrelacées reposaient sur ma cuisse et mon cœur perdu me sembla exploser de joie. Edward ne paraissait plus se formaliser de ma froideur de glace, et je me demandais bien ce qui avait causé un tel changement. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. D'ailleurs, comment l'aurait-il appris ? Il s'accommodait juste de mes particularités, songeai-je avec tendresse.

- Pourquoi es-tu partie ? souffla-t-il soudainement, interrompant inconsciemment le cours de mes pensées.  
- Il y a ..., murmurai-je tout en cherchant mes mots, certaines choses que tu ignores à mon sujet, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je alors qu'il acquiesçait. Edward, je ..., hésitai-je un instant, la vérité c'est que tu ne dois pas savoir. Toutes ces étrangetés qui m'entourent ... tout fait parti de mon monde, et ce monde n'est pas adapté pour quelqu'un comme toi. Je sais que je te parle par énigmes et que tu ne dois pas comprendre un traître mot de ce que je peux te raconter, mais je t'en prie, le suppliai-je, ne cherche pas à savoir. Parce si tu désires ma présence à tes côtés, tu ne dois pas savoir. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup. Jouer l'ignorant alors que tant de mystères m'entourent, mais considères ça comme un marché. Je n'ai pas mieux à te proposer, fis-je d'une voix éteinte.  
- J'ai toujours su que tu avais quelque chose de plus, confessa-t-il à son tour. Tout dans ta manière d'être indiquait que tu étais différente. Je ne t'ai jamais posé de questions, et ne t'en poserais jamais, ajouta-t-il après un court silence, son pouce traçant des cercles sur ma main. Mais, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu tiens tant à me mettre à l'écart de tout ça ? Bella, tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi. C'est tout ce que je te demande.  
- Crois-tu que je veuille quelque chose de différent ? m'étonnai-je tout en lui jetant un regard surpris. Si je te demande de ne pas chercher qui je suis, c'est parce que je veux profiter de chaque instant qui m'est donné pour être avec toi. Tu es bien trop fragile pour survivre parmi les miens, Edward. Tu n'es qu'un humain après tout, laissai-je échapper avant de me raidir derechef.  
- Et tu n'en es pas une, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, mais sa question tenait plus de l'affirmation qu'autre chose.  
- Non, confessai-je, penaude.

Je jaugeai rapidement sa réaction et vis qu'il acquiesçait pensivement. Sa main ne cessait de tracer des cercles sur la mienne. J'étais totalement abasourdie. Je venais de confirmer que je n'étais pas humaine, et cette révélation n'avait pas l'air de le perturber plus qu'autre chose. Etait-il complètement fou ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe sur un humain pareil ? Totalement dénué d'instinct de survie ou bien de la moindre intelligence !

- Je le savais, annonça-t-il alors que je le regardais, ahurie. Tout du moins, je m'en doutais, corrigea-t-il. Si belle et pourtant si froide, ajouta-t-il, brandissant nos mains entrelacées. Un humain ne pourrait survivre avec une telle température corporelle. Une crise d'hypothermie l'aurait achevé. Mais toi ... Toi, tu es constamment à cette température ; d'une froideur hivernale. Et puis, tu es si belle ... Quoique l'adjectif « belle » me paraisse bien dérisoire pour décrire une telle beauté, sourit Edward tout en m'adressant un regard émerveillé. Tu en paraîtrais presque irréelle. Tout ça m'a amené à me poser des questions. Surtout lorsque tu as disparue subitement le mois dernier.  
- Promets-moi de ne pas pousser tes recherches, déclarai-je d'une voix suppliante. Autrement, nos chemins se sépareront définitivement, Edward. En étant avec moi, tu ne risques pas seulement ta vie. Tu t'exposes à une montagne de problèmes dont tu n'as même pas conscience. Je suis tellement néfaste pour toi que je me demande bien pourquoi tu me veux à tes côtés, murmurai-je, amère.  
- Peut-être parce que je t'aime, dit-il tout en crochetant son regard enflammé au mien.  
- Tu ne devrais pas, dis-je, la joie indicible qui courrait en moi m'empêchant d'insuffler la conviction nécessaire dans mes paroles.  
- Trop tard pour ça, Bella, souffla-t-il, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, avant qu'un silence pesant ne s'établisse.  
- Je t'aime aussi, murmurai-je soudainement, resserrant mes doigts autour des siens. Et c'est bien ça le problème.  
- Problème ? Pourquoi le fait que tu m'aimes serait un problème ? demanda-t-il, se redressant subitement sur son siège.  
- Edward, je .... Je vais essayer de t'expliquer au mieux la situation, sans trop t'en dévoiler. Ne m'interrompt pas, d'accord ? questionnai-je alors qu'il hocha prestement de la tête. Je ne suis ... pas humaine, comme tu l'as deviné. Je garde un secret, qui définit ce que je suis. Et jamais tu ne dois le savoir, car inévitablement, cela changerait tout entre nous. Je ne veux pas voir l'horreur dans ton regard. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.  
- Jamais je ne te repousserais, promit-il solennellement.  
- Tu ne sais pas tout, alors pas de promesses, s'il te plaît. Il m'est très difficile de rester parmi les humains. De plus, à mes yeux, notre différence est flagrante. Alice refuse de voir la vérité en face. Elle croit qu'elle peut se fondre dans la masse comme une vulgaire lycéenne. C'est du n'importe quoi, m'exclamai-je alors qu'Edward sourit lentement.  
- Alice et Jasper sont comme toi, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui. Rosalie également.  
- Continue, s'il te plait, me pria-t-il d'une voix douce.  
- Mais en dehors du danger que ma présence représente à tes côtés, il y a pire encore. Il existe ... un groupe d'individus, dirons-nous, qui font justice parmi les miens. Nous avons certaines règles à respecter et si nous désobéissons, nous mourrons. Nous ne devons en aucun cas être exposés. Comprends bien que j'aimerais que tu saches qui je suis réellement. Mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Car ça serait nous condamner tous les deux à une mort horrible. Car inévitablement, ils sauraient que je t'ai dévoilé notre secret. Et ... ma peur de ton rejet m'empêche aussi de te dire quoi que ce soit.

Edward resta un moment silencieux et je craignais d'en avoir trop dit. J'allai dégager ma main de la sienne lorsqu'il les porta à ses lèvres, déposant un léger baiser sur ma peau glaciale. C'était un signe. Il acceptait notre marché. J'avais essayé de lui exposer le plus clairement possible la situation, sans pour autant dévoiler notre nature. Il disait supporter ma différence, mais je doutais que s'il apprenait que celle qu'il aimait était un vampire, il prendrait bien la chose. Pourtant, un poids énorme semblait s'être envolé. Je n'avais jamais eu la sensation d'être oppressée, mais inconsciemment, un fardeau s'était ôté de mes épaules. En un sens, il était au courant de beaucoup de choses dorénavant, notamment le fait qu'il m'était difficile de supporter sa présence. Il savait également combien j'étais dangereuse pour lui, et que le fait qu'il ne pousse pas ses recherches sur moi, était fondamental. Autrement, je devrais le quitter à nouveau, mais de manière définitive. Idée que je ne pouvais supporter tant elle me causait une douleur intense. Maintenant que tout était clarifié entre nous, peut-être pourrions nous aller de l'avant ? Vivre au jour le jour et voir ce que cela donnait ?

J'allais devoir, en outre, retravailler sur ma résistance au sang d'Edward, car il était clair que plus notre relation s'approfondirait, plus les contacts physiques seraient inévitables. Le pire dans tout cela était sans doute que je désirais ardemment le toucher, le découvrir de mes doigts, explorer son corps si chaud. Un fourmillement non habituel me secoua et je manquai de me dandiner sur mon siège. Je savais que je désirais Edward d'une manière bestiale, et je m'étais accommodée à cette idée. Mais le désir charnel était quelque chose de tout à fait différent, et j'avais du mal à intégrer cela. J'avais si longtemps réprimé mon humanité que les besoins physiques m'étaient étrangers, maintenant. Rechercher le contact d'Edward et en avoir besoin était une chose qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Je n'y étais pas habituée et je ne savais absolument pas comment m'y prendre. J'appréhendais également ma réaction, en tant que vampire. En étant plus proche de son corps, ma soif n'en serait qu'attisée. Mais si j'étais concentrée sur mes sentiments, j'avais bon espoir de faire abstraction de ma soif dévorante. La prochaine étape entre nous, était celle du baiser. Presser mes lèvres contre les siennes était une idée infiniment plaisante. Il fallait simplement que je veille à verrouiller mes instincts de prédateur au fond de moi et profiter pleinement de la sensation de plaisir brut que je ressentirais alors. Car c'était bien cela que je ressentais à chacune de ses caresses ou de ces gestes ; du plaisir. Un plaisir si intense qu'il m'était difficile de gérer mes émotions et de ne pas laisser libre cours à ma nature. Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela auparavant, et je devais avouer que je ne m'en lassais pas.

Si Edward sentit mon agitation, il n'en resta pas moins silencieux. Il se contentait de tracer des cercles sur ma main, avec douceur et tendresse. Cet humain me déstabilisait totalement. Il avait assimilé mes propos avec une telle facilité que ç'en était déconcertant. Il avait également noté notre particularité, tout du moins la mienne, avec une perspicacité effarante. Jamais un humain n'avait jusqu'à alors eut des soupçons à notre égard. Il était bien plus intelligent que je ne le pensais, bien que je ne l'aie jamais sous-estimé intellectuellement parlant. Il était là, à mes côtés, et semblait être heureux de se trouver ici, à cet instant précis. Je ne savais plus que penser à son propos. Tout était si troublant, et sa présence m'empêchait de réfléchir. Mes pensées déviaient irrémédiablement vers lui, cet humain si captivant qui avait su s'emparer de mon cœur que je pensais bien gardé. Et je ne l'emmenais pas autre pars que chez moi. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. J'espérais vraiment qu'Alice avait vu mes intentions, autrement, nous risquions de nous retrouver face à une Rosalie assoiffée. Si Edward tolérait ma non humanité, je doutais qu'il puisse gérer la situation s'il voyait Rosalie perdre l'esprit à cause de sa soif. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la villa. Peut-être trop rapidement. Je vis les yeux d'Edward s'agrandir devant notre maison. Il semblait totalement bouche bée. J'eus un petit rire avant de couper le contact et sortir de la voiture. Je fis le tour et ouvrit sa portière, le tirant doucement hors de la voiture. Il était incapable de faire le moindre geste.

- La vache, Bella ! C'est ici que tu vis ? souffla-t-il, abasourdi.  
- Oui, ris-je. Nous pouvons être nous-mêmes ici, sans avoir peur que notre secret ne soit découvert. C'est un véritable soulagement que de laisser cours à notre nature, parfois, soufflai-je alors qu'il ne tiquait pas.  
- Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison ? Je ne voudrais pas déranger, fit Edward, comme gêné.  
- Ne soit pas stupide, Edward ! m'exclamai-je en lui prenant la main. Tu es le bienvenu chez nous et ce, quand tu le désires.  
- Attention à ce que tu dis, plaisanta-t-il tout en m'attrapant par l'épaule, me collant contre lui. Je pourrais te prendre au mot !  
- J'espère bien, dis-je tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Il éclata de rire tout en se plantant face à moi. Il me fixait de ses yeux d'un acier pénétrant. Il leva lentement sa main, et me demanda muettement mon accord. J'acquiesçai tout en veillant à ne pas me laisser tenter par son parfum envoûtant. Sa main chaude vint à la rencontre de ma joue glaciale. Ses doigts coururent le long de cette dernière avant d'échouer sur mes lèvres. Il les caressa un instant et le besoin urgent de le toucher à mon tour se fit sentir. Je ne contrôlais plus mon propre corps, totalement enivrée par son contact grisant. Toute raison semblait m'avoir désertée. Ne subsistait qu'Edward et son toucher si plaisant, si chaud, si doux. Je me rapprochais de lui, au point qu'à peine cinquante centimètres séparaient nos deux corps. Ma main droite vint se poser sur son torse, tandis que l'autre s'éleva pour toucher son visage. Lorsque j'entrai en contact avec sa joue, un frisson le parcourut. Immédiatement j'eus un mouvement de recul, laissant retomber mes mains le long de mes flans. Edward se rapprocha aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait et prit ma main pour la déposer à nouveau sur sa joue. Il noua ensuite ses bras autour de ma taille, collant nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Mes doigts se replièrent pour caresser tendrement sa joue, et Edward ferma les yeux, sans doute pour apprécier pleinement la sensation de mon contact. Mon regard tomba soudainement sur ses lèvres, si douces et si tentantes qu'il m'était difficile de résister à leur appel. Mais je ne voulais pas que notre premier baiser ait lieu devant la maison. Je me hissai alors sur la pointe de mes pieds et déposait un léger baiser sur sa joue, craignant de la blesser. Je me reculai ensuite et saisis ses deux mains alors qu'il m'adressait un sourire éblouissant. Je voyais dans son regard que lui comme moi éprouvait ce même désir charnel. Bientôt, Edward. Très bientôt, promis-je mentalement.

- Viens, je vais te faire visiter ma demeure, souris-je, l'entraînant à ma suite. Je suis rentrée, lançai-je inhabituellement fort.

Edward n'avait pas besoin de savoir que notre ouïe était particulièrement fine. Il acceptait déjà mon étrangeté avec une facilité déconcertante, et c'était déjà plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais espéré. Alors ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin me paraissait être une bonne idée.

- Ah, vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Alice, apparaissant soudainement dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je vais pouvoir rejoindre Jasper et Rosalie, dans ce cas.  
- Rien de grave, j'espère ? s'empressa de demander le superbe humain qui était à mes côtés.  
- Non, juste un léger ... désagrément dû à notre condition, répondit-elle légèrement. Bella a sûrement évoqué le fait que nous avions quelques petits problèmes à gérer la proximité avec des humains, n'est-ce pas ? Tout à l'heure dans le supermarché, c'était plus que ce que Rosalie ne pouvait supporter. Je suis arrivée à temps pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises, ajouta-t-elle tout en haussant les épaules. Quoi qu'il en soit, amusez-vous bien ce soir, nous ne rentrerons pas avant l'aube, ajouta Alice tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Oh, et Bella ? m'interpella-t-elle une dernière fois.

Je me retournai tout en lui jetant un regard interrogateur. Elle eut un sourire lumineux et acquiesça, accompagnant le tout d'un clin d'œil peu discret. J'avais son feu vert. C'était son signe pour me dire que tout irait bien, qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu attaquer Edward ce soir. Notre premier baiser ... J'en frémis d'anticipation et saisis soudainement la main d'Edward, déposant un léger baiser sur le dos de sa main. Il m'adressa un regard intense tandis que je le tirai en direction des escaliers. Il me suivit, silencieux. Je m'arrêtai sur le palier alors qu'Edward me regardait, visiblement surpris que je m'arrête subitement.

- La chambre de Rosalie, annonçai-je tout en me remettant en marche et montrant une porte à gauche. Celle d'Alice et Jasper, désignai-je à droite, et enfin ma chambre, fis-je tout en m'arrêtant à nouveau.

Edward me demanda muettement mon accord que je donnai, ponctué d'un sourire tendre. Il ouvrit prudemment la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres chaudes, il évalua l'endroit des yeux, déambulant dans la pièce, sans jamais toucher à quoi que ce soit, pourtant. Il rit légèrement devant la grande bibliothèque que je possédais et effleura du bout des doigts mes livres. De mon côté, je pris place sur le divan, attendant patiemment qu'il ait fini son analyse. Je brûlais de savoir ce qu'il pensait de ma chambre. Je l'avais moi-même décorée et en ce sens, une partie de moi faisait corps avec cette pièce. Qu'il trouve cet endroit à son goût me semblait important. Edward revint finalement au centre de la pièce, me fixant avec une telle intensité que j'en fus déstabilisée. Un léger sourire en coin, il jeta un nouveau regard à ma penderie qui était entrouverte. Je suivis alors son geste et si j'avais pu rougir, nul doute que j'aurais été écarlate. Son T-shirt était là, pendu et extrêmement visible. S'il savait un tant soit peu ce qu'il y avait dans sa garde robe, il n'était pas sans ignorer que ce vêtement était à lui. Ce qui expliquait son regard ardent et son sourire gentiment moqueur. Y avait-il plus inconfortable comme situation ? songeai-je avec embarras.

- Alors, que penses-tu de ma chambre ? demandai-je soudainement, pressée de diriger son attention vers autre chose que son T-shirt entreposé dans ma penderie.  
- Elle te ressemble, avoua-t-il avec douceur. J'aime beaucoup cette pièce, bien que ce soit très ... féminin.

J'éclatai de rire devant sa remarque. Je m'attendais à tout autre chose que ça. Il me surprendrait toujours avec ses propos totalement inattendus. Le rire d'Edward rejoignit le mien quelques secondes plus tard, et je le vis se déplacer. Il s'assit à mes côtés et je lui fis face. Il prit ma main, jouant avec mes doigts. Je le regardais avec tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer par ce trop plein d'affection, mais j'avais désespérément besoin de lui faire savoir combien je l'aimais, combien il m'était vital. Comme l'air que l'on respire. J'avais tant besoin de lui, si terriblement besoin de lui. Et je savais exactement comment lui montrer mes sentiments. Quoi de mieux qu'un baiser pour exprimer cela ? Le rire d'Edward se bloqua soudainement dans sa gorge tandis que je m'agenouillai sur le divan, me penchant légèrement dans sa direction. Bien que son odeur embaumait mon esprit et faisait de ma gorge une coulée de lave, je me maîtrisais parfaitement. Nous étions à un nouveau cap dans notre relation et je ne voulais rien gâcher en ne sachant maintenir la bête en moi. Edward se rapprocha doucement de moi et me prit par la taille. Je l'aidai à me déplacer, car sa simple force d'humain ne m'aurait pas fait bouger d'un pouce.

Il m'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux, et je veillai à ne pas trop peser sur lui. Ma robustesse ne manquerait pas de l'étonner et surtout de l'écraser. L'air semblait s'être chargé d'électricité et chacun de nous savait que ce moment était terriblement important, crucial même dans la relation étrange qu'était la nôtre. Le cap décisif, en somme. Je nouai doucement mes bras autour de sa nuque, délicate dans mes gestes, ne voulant le blesser. Il resserra sa prise sur ma taille, m'attirant plus près de lui. Son torse était collé à mon buste et nos respirations légèrement accélérées se mélangeaient. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes et je ne pouvais détourner mon regard de ses dernières. Je relevai tendrement une mèche rebelle qui vint tomber devant le regard acier de mon bien-aimé. Je suivis de mes doigts la courbe ferme de sa mâchoire et je l'entendis déglutir. Un léger sourire flotta sur mes lèvres et je prenais tout mon temps, faisant durer cette douce torture. J'approfondissais par la même manière, mon contrôle, étant plus proche physiquement d'Edward, en cet instant que je ne l'avais jamais été. Mes doigts remontèrent ensuite jusqu'à ses lèvres que je caressai doucement. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait m'électrisa et lentement je me penchai en avant. Nos respirations se mêlaient et la brûlure de ma gorge fut soudainement plus vive et plus intense que ça ne l'avait jamais été. Mais je résistai. Je résistai contre cette tentation et comblait les quelques millimètres qui me séparaient encore de la bouche d'Edward.

Je n'aurais su décrire la sensation qui s'empara de moi lorsque nous échangeâmes notre tout premier baiser. De l'euphorie sans doute. Un plaisir indicible et tellement puissant que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Mes veines me semblaient se gorger de cette sensation et j'en voulais plus. Toujours plus. Une sorte de drogue à l'état pure courrait en moi, me rendant audacieuse et imprudente. Je me détachai doucement d'Edward, mais celui-ci n'était pas repu, lui non plus. Ses bras enfermèrent ma taille dans une étreinte ferme et ses lèvres se plaquèrent sans ménagement contre les miennes. Les émotions qui me submergeaient étaient trop difficiles à contenir et je me laissais totalement aller, ne pouvant lutter contre cette force invisible qui me suppliait de laisser tomber mes barrières. Comme dépendante à ses lèvres, je ne cessai de l'embrasser, plus passionnée et entreprenante à chaque baiser. Edward, de son côté, n'était pas en reste. Il me rendait mes étreintes avec fougue, sa passion égalant la mienne. Je le tirai plus près de moi sans quitter sa bouche. Nous étions si imbriqués l'un dans l'autre que l'on n'aurait pu mettre quoi que ce soit entre nous. Plus rien n'importait que les sensations grisantes que son toucher m'apportait. Tant de plaisir et de joie me transportant loin de ce monde cruel. Je n'étais plus à Forks, embrassant passionnément un humain alors que ma condition de vampire ne me permettait pas d'être si intime avec lui. Nous étions loin, tous les deux. Je n'étais plus la dangereuse vampire, et il n'était plus le faible humain. Nous étions dans notre propre bulle de bonheur et d'amour, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine, tentant vainement de satisfaire cette soif inextinguible de l'autre.

La brûlure de ma gorge me rappela soudainement à l'ordre. J'avais si mal que la douleur prenait peu à peu le pas sur l'extase qui courrait en moi. Mes muscles s'étaient raidis sans que je m'en aperçoive, prêts à bondir sur ma proie. Je devinais sans mal que mes yeux avaient pris une effrayante teinte charbon et je me détachai abruptement d'Edward, incapable de tenir face à la douleur que notre étreinte provoquait en moi. Nous étions tous les deux sans souffle, haletant comme si nous venions de courir un marathon. Je cachai ma tête dans son cou. S'il avait vu mon visage, il y aurait lu la souffrance et la douleur que je ressentais en cet instant présent, n'arrivant pas à le cacher. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il voie ça. Pas après le moment magique que nous venions de vivre. Pas après tant de plaisir et de joie. Pas après tout ça. Ses mains glissèrent sous mon pull, caressant le bas de mon dos. Son toucher si chaud me fit frissonner et je me collai davantage à lui, si tant est que cela fut possible. Edward déposa un léger baiser au-dessous de ma clavicule et je ronronnai doucement, incapable de retenir les preuves de mon contentement. La douleur était toujours aussi intense, mais elle me semblait plus supportable, moins dangereuse. Les mains d'Edward s'immobilisèrent soudainement dans mon dos alors qu'il reculait pour pouvoir me contempler.

- Bella ? demanda-t-il, les yeux ronds. Tu ... tu viens de ronronner ? s'enquit-il, visiblement abasourdi.

Je ne répondis pas et détournai le regard, paniquée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me craigne et je n'agissais vraiment pas dans son bien. Mais une fois n'était pas coutume, il éclata de rire, attrapant mon menton afin de m'obliger à le regarder. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un tendre baiser.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ce ronronnement provoque en moi, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres en m'embrassant à nouveau.

Je réprimai le soupir de soulagement qui voulait s'échapper. Dire que je marchais sur des charbons ardents avec Edward ne semblait pas être suffisant pour décrire la complexité de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Je brûlais pour lui, mais d'un désir malsain et bestial. Il savait extraire le meilleur de moi tout comme le pire. Et je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser. La sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau me ramena à la réalité alors que mon cœur sembla tressauter. Je laissai mes mains s'enfoncer dans sa douce chevelure bronze. J'embrassai très doucement sa tempe, sentant son sang si attirant circuler librement sous mes lèvres. Une simple pression et le sang coulerait à flot entre mes dents. Ce breuvage si sacré que je m'étais par ailleurs interdit de goûter. Ecartant ces pensées malsaines, je reculais légèrement pour le contempler. Une lueur nouvelle dansait dans son regard et je l'identifiai sans mal ; l'amour. Je ne doutais pas que je devais arborer le même air niais qu'Edward, mais au fond, je m'en contrefichais. Le plus important était qu'il était là, avec moi, et que j'avais pu le toucher sans l'avoir tué ou bien même l'avoir effrayé. Je savais bien que notre relation allait être un challenge constant pour moi, mais plus le temps passait, et mieux j'arrivais à apprivoiser ma soif de son sang. Avec le temps, j'arriverais probablement à pouvoir avoir des étreintes du type que nous venions d'avoir sans ressentir cette douleur insupportable. Je l'espérais réellement.

- Oh non, Bella, soupira soudainement Edward alors que je sourcillai.  
- Quoi ? demandai-je, inquiète.  
- Il est l'heure d'y aller, grimaça-t-il tout en désignant l'horloge d'un mouvement de la tête.  
- Déjà ? m'étonnai-je. Bon sang, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !  
- Moi non plus, rit Edward tout en resserrant son emprise sur ma taille. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, fit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.  
- Edward, pouffai-je, nous devons y aller. Tes parents ne seraient pas vraiment heureux que je te retienne ici en otage, plaisantai-je tout en embrassant sa joue. Allez, viens, fis-je tout en me mettant debout et le tirant par la main avec douceur. Nous avons un repas à aller déguster, ajoutai-je tout en réprimant une grimace de dégoût.

J'allai devoir consommer des aliments humains, pensai-je avec horreur. Encore une fois. Comment les humains pouvaient-ils manger des trucs pareils ? Edward interrompit le cours de mes pensées en m'attirant contre lui, alors qu'il traînait les pieds dans le couloir.

- Edward, souris-je, sois raisonnable. Tes parents ne voudront plus que tu viennes ici si tu refuses de rentrer.

Pour toute réponse, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un baiser empli de tendresse et d'amour. Mes bras se refermèrent d'eux-mêmes autour de la taille d'Edward, qui prit mon visage en coupe entre ses mains. Ma gorge s'enflamma instantanément et je resserrai mon emprise inconsciemment, tentant de surmonter ces flammes de l'enfer qui venaient lécher ma gorge. Je finis par me reculer doucement, n'y tenant plus, et cette fois-ci, je l'entraînai fermement vers la voiture. Esmée et Carlisle nous attendaient. Emmett également. Et je m'attendais bien à devoir essuyer ses blagues douteuses durant tout le repas. Décidément, cette soirée allait être bien longue ...


	8. A petits pas

**Chapitre 8 :** A petits pas

_Rappel : Après un mois d'éloignement chez les Denali, Bella et Rosalie sont enfin revenues à Forks. Afin de renforcer le contrôle de Rose face au sang humain, Bella et elle se trouvent dans un centre commercial où elles rencontrent par hasard Edward et Emmett. Le premier pas vers la réconciliation a été fait pour nos deux tourtereaux. Bella s'apprête à passer le soirée chez les Cullen._

Nous nous présentâmes devant la demeure des Cullen à l'heure demandée. Je coupai rapidement le moteur et sortis de l'habitacle. Edward me suivit sans piper mot, un sourire niais sur le visage. Je ne doutais pas du fait que je devais arborer le même air euphorique. J'avais réussi à passer outre ma soif afin d'amoindrir la distance physique qui nous séparait. Intérieurement, j'étais emplie de fierté même si je n'en laissais rien paraître. Je ne m'imaginais pas capable de relever un tel défi, et pourtant je l'avais fait. Bien sûr, j'étais assoiffée et dès que je prendrais congé des Cullen, je foncerai chasser quelques herbivores repoussants pour étancher ma soif. Mais pour l'instant, j'avais mieux à faire.

Les parents d'Edward ainsi qu'Emmett nous attendaient pour le dîner. _Le dîner_ ... rien que songer au fait que j'allais devoir ingurgiter des aliments humains à nouveau, suffisait pour me donner la nausée. Ces choses visqueuses et écœurantes qu'ils avalaient étaient une véritable torture pour moi. Je me contenterais de piocher à plusieurs reprises dans mon assiette, mais je n'irais guère plus loin, attendant avec impatience le moment de régurgiter tout ça.

Je m'apprêtais à toquer lorsque les bras d'Edward encerclèrent ma taille. Il m'attira contre lui dans une étreinte emplie de tendresse et je laissai échapper un soupir de satisfaction qui le fit éclater de rire. Je lui assénai une très légère tape au vu de ma force décuplée, et cela le fit redoubler dans ses rires. Je feignais alors de bouder et il se mit à parsemer mon visage d'une pluie de baisers. Un sourire étira mes lèvres et instinctivement, je nouai mes bras autour de son cou, veillant à ne pas trop peser sur lui.

Mes vieux réflexes d'humaine reprenaient le dessus, et je m'émerveillais de la facilité avec laquelle je me comportais avec lui. Comme si ce fossé qui existait entre nous n'était plus, comme si nous étions simplement Edward et Bella, sans entrave, ni danger planant au-dessus de nos têtes. Finalement, une part d'humanité subsistait en moi, et j'avouais en avoir longtemps douté. La solitude m'avait d'ailleurs laissé douter de tout.

Alors qu'Edward se penchait dans le but de m'embrasser en bonne et due forme, je vis grâce à ma vision périphérique, un pan du rideau se soulever et la tête enfantine d'Emmett nous observer, avant de partir d'un grand rire et de rabaisser brusquement le morceau de tissu. Les lèvres d'Edward touchèrent alors les miennes, doucement, avec amour. J'adorais cette sensation grisante à chacun de ses baisers, à chacune de ses caresses. Je mourrais de bonheur à chaque fois qu'il m'effleurait, qu'il me touchait. L'idée de regretter notre rapprochement physique ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit, à vrai dire. J'étais trop bien dans ses bras, avec lui et notre bulle d'amour.

Seule ma soif désespérée faisait tâche dans notre tableau idyllique, mais je conservai une excellente maîtrise de mon aspect vampirique. A mon plus grand étonnement d'ailleurs. Tout était bien plus difficile à supporter que lors de ma première rencontre avec Edward, et pourtant, oui, je résistais. Je ne doutais pas que l'amour inconditionnel que je lui vouais entrait en ligne de compte et que si je ne m'étais pas encore abreuvée du nectar sacré qu'était son sang, c'était parce que je l'aimais. _Et tant que cela serait comme tel, il resterait en vie_, me promis-je intérieurement. Oui. Quelque chose était possible entre nous, et ce, sans que je le blesse ou bien ne le tue. Cette pensée me transporta de joie.

- Tu es si belle, souffla-t-il en caressant délicatement ma joue glacée. Je crois bien que je ne me lasserais jamais de te contempler.  
- Tout cela n'est qu'un apparat, Edward, soupirai-je tristement. Tout est destiné à t'attirer jusqu'à mon odeur. Rien de tout ça n'est réel.  
- Toi tu l'es, et tout ce qui ne te concerne pas m'est égal. Je t'aime, murmura-t-il, collant son front brûlant au mien.  
- Je t'aime aussi, répondis-je, l'irradiant de bonheur.

Son cœur eut un raté.

- Allez, viens. Tes parents doivent nous attendre. Et puis, Emmett nous observait de derrière les rideaux, alors si nous tardons encore, il ne va pas nous lâcher de la soirée.  
- Je suis désolé Bella, mais mon frère est un peu lourd par moment. Enfin, surtout en ce qui me concerne, grimaça-t-il, alors que je riais aux éclats.  
- C'est normal, il te montre son affection. Un peu bancal comme procédé, j'en conviens, mais je pense qu'il te dit dans ses actes qu'il t'aime. Et c'est ça le plus important.  
- Oui, acquiesça Edward, me volant un nouveau baiser. On rentre ? demanda-t-il tout en m'indiquant de la tête sa maison.  
- On rentre, souris-je alors qu'il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens et me traîna vers la porte d'entrée.

La maison des Cullen fut exactement comme je m'y attendais ; chaleureusement et vivante. Je n'avais fait que visiter la chambre d'Edward et je pouvais enfin découvrir l'autre côté de la maison. C'était un confortable petit ménage avec deux adolescents à leur charge. Le cottage dans lequel ils vivaient était un élégant mélange entre l'aspect rustique de la maison, et quelques touches de modernité parsemées de-ci, de-là. Les couleurs étaient joviales sans pour autant paraître déplacées. Le tout formait un ensemble harmonieux et attractif.

La villa dans laquelle nous vivions ne m'avait jamais paru aussi terne et impersonnelle qu'à cet instant. Il nous faudrait remédier à ça, et je supposais qu'Alice serait plus qu'excitée à l'entente de cette décision. Esmée et Carlisle préparaient ensemble le dîner, chahutant comme de grands enfants. Leur vue me fit sourire, et inconsciemment, je resserrai ma prise sur la main d'Edward.

Peut-être serions-nous comme eux un jour ? L'amour qu'ils se vouaient transparaissait dans leurs prunelles et bon sang, j'étais tant touchée par l'émotion qui les entourait que si cela m'avait encore été permis, j'aurais versé quelques larmes.

- Ah, enfin revenus ! s'exclama soudainement Emmett, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.  
- Oui, Bella et moi devions parler, répondit simplement Edward, lâchant ma main pour glisser son bras autour de mes épaules et m'attirer à lui.  
- Parler, hmm ... Pourtant il m'avait semblé que vous faisiez plus du bouche-à-bouche qu'autre chose, mais bon ! ricana le colosse alors qu'Edward roula des yeux, me jetant ensuite un regard embarrassé.  
- Emmett Cullen ! le réprimanda Esmée. Laisse donc Edward et Bella tranquilles. Je suis désolée, Bella, mais Emmett peut s'avérer très pesant parfois, soupira-t-elle alors que le géant lui fit une moue craquante dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner.  
- Mais maman ! protesta le principal concerné.  
- Finis donc de mettre la table, mon chéri. Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant d'importuner notre invitée, sourit Esmée, moqueuse, tandis que le colosse marmonnait dans sa barbe.  
- Nous sommes heureux de te recevoir chez nous ce soir, déclara Carlisle tout en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme.  
- Je vous remercie de m'accueillir, répondis-je en leur souriant. Vous avez une très belle maison, les complimentai-je avec sincérité. Ça change beaucoup de la villa où nous habitons.  
- Ah oui ? demanda Esmée, véritablement intéressée.  
- C'est assez ... impersonnel chez nous. Je n'ai jamais attaché une quelconque importance aux objets matériels alors je n'ai jamais songé à décorer la maison. Maintenant que nous sommes quatre, il est peut-être temps de remédier à ça. Je pense que je vais en parler à Alice. Elle raffole de ce genre de projet. Jasper, Rosalie et moi allons en entendre parler nuit et jour, soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le couple ria quelques instants avant de nous désigner la table déjà dressée. Edward m'entraîna dans la salle à manger où il tira la chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir. Je lui jetai un regard surpris avant de lui lancer un sourire radieux. Parfois, il ne me faisait réellement pas penser à un garçon de dix-sept ans. Dans ses manières ou sa perception des choses, il me paraissait bien plus mûr que la normale et ça me plaisait. L'idée que nous nous distinguions tous les deux de nos semblables me plaisait, oui. Même si le fossé qui nous séparait était toujours aussi vaste, ça l'amenuisait en un sens et c'était vraiment une bonne chose.

Cette distinction entre nous me terrifiait. Je savais que bien évidemment, nous ne serions jamais un couple normal étant donné ma nature vampirique. Mais j'avais tout de même l'espoir que nous tendions dans cette direction. Et savoir que quelques infimes détails nous rapprochaient, me mettait du baume au cœur.

Je nouai inconsciemment mes doigts à ceux d'Edward qui arbora de nouveau un sourire niais. J'eus un petit rire. Nous avions chacun une emprise si puissante sur l'autre que j'en restais abasourdie. L'intensité de notre relation pourtant naissante était tout simplement extraordinaire. _Et je doutais de pouvoir conserver mon secret longtemps_, songeai-je, lugubre.

- Le repas est servi, s'exclama Esmée tout en déposant sur la table un plat bouillant. Faites attention, ça sort du four, sourit-elle avant de retourner poser ses gants dans la cuisine.  
- Bon appétit ! s'écria gaiement Emmett, dévorant des yeux le plat de nourriture.

Pour ma part, j'eus énormément de difficultés à réprimer la grimace qui désirait tant s'installer sur mes lèvres. Bon sang, comment pouvaient-ils manger un truc pareil ? C'était véritablement inhumain d'ingurgiter quelque chose d'aussi visqueux et repoussant !

Pourtant, j'allais devoir me plier ce soir, car il ne fallait en aucun cas éveiller les soupçons. Encore moins ceux d'Edward. S'il acceptait le fait que je ne sois pas humaine, il ne fallait pas trop m'enliser dans mes étrangetés tout de même. Esmée tendit la main pour que je lui donne mon assiette.

Je plaquai un sourire sur mon visage et la lui donnai. Lorsque tout le monde fut servi, Emmett plongea dans son assiette, dévora la moindre petite miette qu'il restait. Je le fixai, ahurie. Carlisle et Esmée pouffèrent devant mon expression stupéfiée. Le colosse releva alors la tête et eut un rire tonitruant.

- Il faut nourrir ce corps d'athlète, très chère, déclara-t-il tout en tapant sur sa cage thoracique.  
- J'imagine, murmurai-je encore surprise.  
- Ne te formalise pas de ce petit plaisantin, dit Carlisle tout prenant une bouchée de nourriture. Emmett n'a aucune politesse. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui inculquer certaines manières, le réprimanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.  
- Mais papa ! Tu peux pas dire ça devant Bella ! protesta le géant, feignant d'être estomaqué. A ton avis, que va penser Rosalie, maintenant ? C'est pas comme si j'étais un homme des cavernes, quand même !

J'éclatai de rire devant son air scandalisé.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, Rosalie ne se formalise de rien. Elle t'accepte tel que tu es, ris-je à nouveau après avoir avalé sans mâcher une portion de lasagnes.  
- C'est vrai ? demanda Emmett, les yeux empli d'espoir.  
- Bien sûr, souris-je avec un clin d'œil. Chacun ses défauts et ses qualités, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, acquiesça Esmée.  
- Peut-être vais-je paraître ignorant, mais qui est Rosalie ? s'enquit soudainement le patriarche.  
- C'est la sœur jumelle de Jasper, répondit Edward qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis que le repas avait commencé.  
- Rosalie est la très belle jeune fille qui était avec Bella et les garçons dans le magasin tout à l'heure, ajouta leur mère.  
- Oh ! s'exclama Carlisle, comme frappé par une révélation. Je comprends mieux.  
- Comprendre quoi ? demanda Edward tout en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué.  
- Papa, gronda Emmett, comme s'il voulait dissimuler quelque chose.  
- Carlisle ? s'étonna Esmée.  
- Emmett avait juste un sourire idiot sur le visage quand il est revenu nous voir, se moqua gentiment le médecin. Il paraissait dans son monde, alors je ne l'ai pas dérangé. Je suis même étonné que tu ne te sois aperçue de rien.  
- Oh, eh bien, non, répondit Esmée, observant son fils aîné avec un sourire attendri.

Emmett marmonna dans sa barbe, grognant doucement. Bien que Rosalie et lui ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup, je sentais qu'il s'était déjà attaché à elle. Je devais le rassurer sur ce point.

- Ne t'en fait pas, tu as tapé dans l'œil de Rose, murmurai-je, me penchant dans sa direction. Et quand elle s'amourache de quelqu'un, on la décolle difficilement, avouai-je, complice.  
- Tu sais quoi Bella ? Je t'adore ! s'écriai subitement Emmett en tapant mon épaule.

Je me tendis imperceptiblement, et Edward qui avait sa main posée sur ma cuisse, le sentit. Il me jeta un regard interrogateur et je lui souris doucement pour le rassurer. J'espérais juste qu'Emmett n'aie pas remarqué ma dureté minérale. Que son frère soit au courant de mon secret me semblait tout à fait compréhensible vu la nature de la relation que j'entretenais avec Edward, mais Emmett ne devait en aucun cas avoir connaissance de ma différence vis-à-vis du commun des mortels. Jamais.

- Sinon, Bella, depuis combien de temps vis-tu à Forks ? demanda le médecin tout en se resservant.  
- Deux ans, répondis-je, sentant à nouveau la tension m'envahir. Je craignais leurs prochaines questions, surtout si cela concernait mon passé.  
- Puis-je me permettre une question plus personnelle ? s'enquit doucement Esmée.  
- Bien sûr, souris-je faussement pour dissimuler ma tension.

La main d'Edward se resserra brusquement sur ma cuisse. J'étais si tendue qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas s'en apercevoir. Seules les autres personnes présentes ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de l'état de stress dans lequel je me trouvais. Je devinais sans mal quelles seraient les prochaines questions d'Esmée ; à propos de ma famille, du fait que j'étais seule dans la villa. Enfin, maintenant il y avait Jasper, Alice et Rosalie. Mais aucune présence parentale connue.

Je ne voulais pas leur mentir car ils me semblaient être d'honnêtes gens et je les appréciais. Habituellement, la compagnie humaine me répugnait. Ils pouvaient se montrer si vils et cruels que j'en venais à préférer fréquenter les vampires, parfois. Mais les Cullen étaient amicaux et intéressants. Doux et généreux, également. L'atmosphère bon enfant qui planait dans la pièce me détendait et j'appréciais vraiment leur compagnie. J'allais simplement essayer de trouver une histoire crédible et qui s'approchait le plus de la réalité.

_Oui. C'était la meilleure solution_, décidai-je brusquement alors qu'Esmée ouvrait la bouche.

- Pourquoi ne vis-tu pas avec tes parents ? s'enquit-elle avec curiosité.

La bombe était lancée. Elle venait, par la même occasion, de m'exploser au visage. Je lui souris aimablement tout en rassemblant le plus rapidement possible mes idées. Mon statut de vampirique me permettait de réfléchir bien plus rapidement que le commun des mortels. Je bénissais le ciel en cet instant, pour cette capacité qui m'aiderait à me sortir d'une situation inextricable.

L'abandon parental me semblait être la meilleure explication que je pouvais leur fournir. Alice et moi prétendions être cousines, par ailleurs. Il me fallait simplement jouer sur ce lien de parenté, et des explications sensées en découleraient.

J'affichai un air impassible et pinçai les lèvres. Feindre devant eux m'irritait. Mon affection croissante pour ces humains s'opposait à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Mais malheureusement, je me devais de leur mentir. Le secret que je protégeais était bien trop lourd pour leurs frêles épaules. Soupirant intérieurement, je me lançai.

- Mes ... parents, butai-je faussement, m'ont abandonné. Je ne les ai jamais connu, à vrai dire.  
- Mon dieu ! s'exclama la mère des garçons, scandalisée. Ma chérie, je suis terriblement désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû te poser une telle question, se confondit Esmée en excuses inutiles puisqu'il n'y avait pas préjudice.  
- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassurai-je rapidement. Parler d'eux ne me chagrine pas. Ils sont de parfaits étrangers pour moi. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ils ressemblent, confiai-je alors que je réalisais l'authenticité de mes paroles ; je n'avais pas une traitre idée de ce à quoi mes parents pouvaient bien ressembler, à l'époque.  
- Où as-tu vécu durant toutes ces années, dans ce cas ? demanda Carlisle avec douceur, posant délicatement sa main sur celle de son épouse.  
- Chez ma tante, la mère d'Alice, mentis-je, honteuse de mes propres paroles. J'ai grandi avec elle et ses parents. Ils m'ont élevé comme leur propre fille. Lorsque j'ai eu seize ans, j'ai eu besoin de m'émanciper, de prendre mon autonomie. Les parents d'Alice possèdent la villa où nous habitons actuellement. J'ai emménagé là-bas et dernièrement, Alice et Jasper m'ont rejoint. Puis Rosalie, ajoutai-je, tandis que les yeux d'Emmett s'illuminèrent à cette évocation.  
- Toutes mes excuses, Bella. Encore une fois, ma curiosité finira par me perdre un jour, sourit-elle tristement.  
- Esmée, ne soyez pas désolée, je vous assure. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça.

Elle acquiesça, puis changea délibérément de sujet. Je me relaxai instantanément. Le mensonge proféré paraissait tout à fait plausible. Je devrais simplement en informer les autres afin qu'aucune bévue ne soit commise. Une atmosphère détendue envahit à nouveau la pièce. Je me laissai aller à sourire et rire avec les Cullen. Les questions délicates avaient été posées. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

A mes côtés, Edward irradiait de bonheur. Je ne comprenais pas réellement pourquoi, mais je m'émerveillais devant sa beauté naturelle. Dans de pareils instants, il me semblait bien plus proche du vampire que du véritable humain. Habituellement, ces derniers étaient mornes et fades, physiquement parlant. Il avait ce petit quelque chose qui le différenciait des autres.

Je soupirai intérieurement. Sa beauté n'était pas la seule différence notable avec la plupart des humains. Peut-être devrais-je me féliciter d'être tombée amoureuse d'un garçon tel que lui ? Oui. C'était vrai. J'avais une chance inouïe de l'avoir rencontré. Et pour la première fois de mon existence, je crus au destin. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, par ailleurs ? Qui aurait pu croire une telle chose ? Une vampire et un humain. Quelle absurdité ! Pourtant, nos sentiments si intenses et réciproques étaient bien la preuve du contraire. Oui, le destin avait entrelacé nos vies de la plus belle des manières, de cela, j'en étais persuadée.

- Dis, Bella, se tortilla Emmett, une fois que le repas fut fini.  
- Oui ? répondis-je, haussant un sourcil.  
- Tu sais quand est-ce que Rosalie et Jasper reviendront à Forks ? questionna-t-il alors que j'esquissai un sourire amusé.  
- Donne-moi une minute, le priai-je alors que je sortais mon téléphone de ma poche. Alice ? interrogeai-je lorsqu'une voix claire répondit. C'est moi. Rosalie est-elle à proximité ?  
- Leur conversation va être amusante, rit-elle légèrement avant de tendre le téléphone à Rosalie. Je fis signe à Emmett de s'approcher.  
- Emmett désire me parler ? s'extasia cette dernière, impatiente.  
- Exactement, pouffai-je. Je te le passe.

Je tendis le téléphone argenté à Emmett qui s'en empara vivement. Un grand sourire illuminait ses traits. Je le vis se diriger vers les escaliers menant sûrement à sa chambre, gesticulant dans tous les sens. Je souris, amusée. Un véritable enfant, voilà ce qu'il était.

Carlisle et Esmée s'étaient retirés eux aussi, nous laissant seuls, Edward et moi. Sans un mot, il se leva et m'entraîna à sa suite. Nous gravîmes les escaliers à notre tour. Il nous dirigea dans le couloir sombre et ouvrit la porte pour me laisser passer. Sa galanterie me laissait rêveuse.

Je pénétrai dans la chambre, distraite. Il désirait me présenter à son tour, son univers. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que j'étais déjà venue auparavant. Détail que je n'étais pas prête à lui révéler. Ce serait trop en dire sur les raisons de ma présence et lui comme moi, n'étions pas prêts à ce que la vérité éclate. Plus notre relation s'approfondissait, plus le fait qu'Edward devait savoir la vérité m'apparaissait comme inéluctable. J'étais déstabilisée. Sa réaction ne se ferait pas attendre, et je redoutais de voir l'horreur s'inscrire sur ses magnifiques traits.

Repoussant avec force ces idées sombres, je feignis d'observer la pièce dans ses moindres détails, tout comme Edward l'avait fait avec ma propre chambre. Il m'observait faire, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Je déambulai dans la pièce, jetant de rapides coups d'œil circulaires. Rien n'avait changé depuis ma dernière visite et j'aimais cela. Souriant, je me tournai vers lui tout en m'approchant.

- Ta chambre te ressemble beaucoup.  
- J'ai essayé d'insuffler un peu de ma personnalité dans ces murs, mais ils font la sourde oreille. Je n'arrive pas à décorer la pièce comme je l'aurais voulu.  
- Personnellement, je la trouve parfaite telle qu'elle est, contrai-je tout en m'asseyant sur son lit.  
- Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de cette soirée ? s'enquit-il, prenant place à mes côtés.  
- Etrange, répondis-je sincèrement. Je n'avais jamais encore jamais fait ce genre de choses, tu sais ... Rencontrer officiellement les parents de mon petit ami. C'est très nouveau pour moi. Mais je pense que ça s'est bien passé. Et toi ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais s'installa correctement sur son lit, prenant appui contre le mur. Il tapota la place à ses côtés et je m'empressai de me réfugier dans le cercle protecteur de ses bras. J'avais la curieuse impression d'être à nouveau humaine lorsque nous avions des étreintes semblables. Il était l'homme sur qui je pouvais compter, celui qui devait me protéger alors qu'en réalité, les rôles étaient échangés. J'étais celle qui veillait sur lui et m'assurait que tout allait bien. C'était assez cocasse en soi, mais cela m'importait peu.

Ses mains chaudes s'aventurèrent dans ma chevelure, les caressant distraitement. Ma main posée délicatement sur son torse se réchauffait lentement. Son cœur cognait fortement dans sa cage thoracique, et j'aimais à penser que ma proximité lui faisait cet effet. Edward planta son regard dans le mien, et je pus y lire tout l'amour et l'adoration dont j'étais l'objet.

Mon cœur se serra violemment et mes yeux se mirent à me piquer férocement. Des larmes auraient voulu jaillir de mes yeux, mais malheureusement, c'était impossible. Me redressant subitement, je l'embrassai avec une certaine urgence, désireuse de lui montrer à mon tour combien il m'était essentiel. Sa bouche se pressait frénétiquement contre la mienne, déposant une pluie de baisers dessus. La lave incandescence qui coulait dans ma gorge me semblait bien loin à présent, totalement enivrée par les sensations qu'Edward me procurait.

Soudain, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il passa sa langue sur les miennes. Je me raidis derechef. Il dut le sentir puisqu'il se recula soudainement, inquiet.

- Bella ?  
- Je ... je ne peux pas, Edward, balbutiai-je, encore sous le choc.

Car si jamais notre baiser s'approfondissait, je ne serais plus en mesure de me contrôler. Il était hors de question que je le blesse.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te brusquer, s'excusa-t-il, collant son front contre le mien, frottant doucement nos nez respectifs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.  
- Non, ne t'excuse pas, s'il te plait. Je ... C'est juste que je ne peux pas. Pour l'instant du moins.  
- Je ne sais pas si tu vas me répondre, mais bon, je tente tout de même ... C'est à cause de ta nature ? demanda-t-il alors que j'acquiesçai tout en soupirant.  
- Il y a certaines choses que tu dois savoir Edward. Je sais bien que je devrais lever le voile un jour, car tu n'as pas à vivre dans l'ignorance du danger. C'est même assez égoïste de ma part de te cacher ça. Il me faut juste le temps que je me fasse à cette idée, et que je trouve la manière de t'annoncer la chose, d'accord ?  
- Oui, répondit-il avant de m'embrasser furtivement. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.  
- Néanmoins, hésitai-je, étant donné que nous nous rapprochons ... physiquement, tu te dois de savoir certaines choses. Les miens et les humains ne peuvent cohabiter, commençai-je, observant attentivement son visage. Nous avons cet ... instinct de prédateur, totalement dévastateur si nous n'apprenons pas à nous contrôler.  
- Et que te dis cet instinct ? s'enquit Edward avec curiosité.  
- De vous tuer, assénai-je avec dégoût. Ces pulsions sanguinaires sont si fortes qu'il est presque impossible d'y résister. Il faut des décennies avant d'arriver à se retenir face à un humain.  
- Des décennies ? s'étrangla-t-il alors que je réalisai brutalement ma bévue. Mais ... mais quel âge as-tu ? Dix sept ans, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Tu sais bien que non, rétorquai-je, la tête baissée. Je sentais déjà les prémices du rejet alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce que j'étais.  
- Quel âge as-tu, Bella ? répéta-t-il, ahuri.  
- Je suis centenaire, soufflai-je.

La course effrénée de son cœur sembla retentir dans toute la pièce. Son visage arborait une expression d'incompréhension totale. Un océan de tristesse m'engloutit subitement. Il avait déjà accepté l'idée que je ne sois pas humaine, alors comment le pourrait-il maintenant ? C'était trop lui demander. Beaucoup trop. Retenant le sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper, je m'extirpai de son étreinte et allai m'asseoir à son bureau, la tête dans mes mains.

- Bella, ne t'en vas pas, je t'en prie, me supplia-t-il.

Je n'osai le regarder, de peur de voir ce que je redoutais le plus ; l'horreur, la peur, le dégoût ... le rejet. J'entendis qu'il se déplaçait, ses pas se rapprochant rapidement de moi. Ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol tandis que ses mains chaudes se posèrent sur les miennes. Il tenta de relever mon visage vers lui. Je le laissais faire. J'étais sienne, et ce, pour l'éternité. Tout ce qu'il désirait, j'étais prête à lui accorder, à condition que ça ne le mette pas en danger, évidemment.

- Je ... Pardon, s'excusa-t-il à nouveau. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de me parler de ça, et je ne réagis pas de la meilleure des manières.  
- Non, au contraire, tu réagis tout à fait normalement, répliquai-je, amère. Enfin une réaction humaine et sensée, ajoutai-je avec un humour noir.  
- Dis m'en plus sur toi, murmura-t-il, posant ses lèvres douces sur ma joue.  
- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, Edward. Je m'émerveille déjà devant le fait que tu m'acceptes. Je ne sais pas si tu sauras supporter le reste. Autant que tu restes dans l'ignorance. Et lorsque tu en auras assez, je suppose que je n'aurais qu'à m'éloigner et te laisser vivre ta vie.  
- Jamais ! s'emporta-t-il soudainement. Sa fureur transparaissait dans ses yeux. Je fus abasourdie de son soudain accès de colère. Il est hors de question que tu t'éloignes, Bella. Je suis un grand garçon, je sais ce qui est bien pour moi. Et tu es ce dont j'ai besoin. Juste toi, et personne d'autre. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? interrogea-t-il avec sècheresse.  
- Oui, acquiesçai-je, encore stupéfaite.  
- Pardon, s'adoucit-il aussitôt. Je ne voulais pas te parler aussi sèchement, mais l'idée que tu puisses à nouveau me quitter ... Plutôt mourir que ça.  
- Je resterais aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, souris-je faiblement.  
- Alors attends-toi à rester un très long moment, chuchota-t-il contre mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser longuement. Et maintenant, continue tes explications, veux-tu ?

- Cette ... envie irrépressible de vous tuer, vous les humains, embrume notre cerveau lorsque vous êtes à proximité, avouai-je avec appréhension. La plupart des miens, pour ne pas dire la quasi-totalité, se trouvent dans ce cas de figure ; incapables de résister à la tentation.  
- Et nous tuer ..., il grimaça, vous apporte une sorte de soulagement ?  
- Exact, acquiesçai-je, songeant qu'Edward ne savait pas à quel point il était proche de la vérité.  
- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il, les sourcils froncés, signe de son incompréhension. Je veux dire, pourquoi vouloir nous tuer ? Y aurait-il quelque chose en nous qui vous révulse au point de nous assassiner ?  
- Je crois que tu as eu assez de réponses pour aujourd'hui, tempérai-je ses questionnements avec un sourire contrit.  
- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'interroger sur ton âge ? s'enquit-il penaud tandis que j'éclatai de rire.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?  
- Bon sang, Bella, tu es centenaire ! s'exclama Edward avec ahurissement. Regarde-toi ! Comment se fait-il que tu gardes une apparence d'adolescente alors que tu as plus de cent ans ?  
- Une des particularités de ma ... transformation, hésitai-je quelques secondes. Lorsque j'ai cessé d'être une humaine, mes fonctions vitales se sont figées à travers le temps. J'avais dix-sept ans que j'ai été mor ... attaquée, me corrigeai-je, sur le point de commettre une erreur monumentale. Physiquement, j'ai toujours dix-sept ans. Seulement en réalité, j'ai plus d'un siècle.  
- Et tu vieilliras un jour ?  
- Non. Je suis figée à jamais dans mes dix-sept ans.  
- Tu veux dire que ... que ..., bafouilla-t-il, en proie à la stupéfaction la plus totale, que tu es immortelle ?  
- Oui, hochai-je à nouveau de la tête, le laissant se remettre de la nouvelle.

Edward ne dit rien pendant un long moment, tentant sûrement d'assimiler toutes les informations que je venais de lui apporter. _Ma nature vampirique était presque dévoilée dans sa totalité_, songeai-je avec un certain soulagement. Seul mon régime alimentaire lui était encore inconnu.

Toujours à genoux sur le sol, il posa sa tête sur mes propres genoux dans un soupir. Je ne sus l'interpréter ; était-ce de lassitude ? Peut-être renonçait-il à me comprendre ? Je lui caressais tendrement les cheveux dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. Ils étaient si doux et soyeux que j'en venais même à être étonnée. Un simple humain ne devrait pas avoir une telle chevelure. Ses bras se refermèrent brusquement autour de mes mollets, s'accrochant à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Fronçant les sourcils, j'arrêtai mon geste et penchai légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il avait les yeux clos, comme s'il sommeillait. Traçant délicatement le contour de sa joue lisse, mes doigts atterrirent finalement sur sa bouche charnue. Cette dernière s'entrouvrit, laissant échapper un courant d'air chaud. Il bougea légèrement pour déposer un baiser furtif sur la paume de ma main, avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur mes genoux.

Dans l'ignorance la plus totale, je haussai les sourcils avant finalement de reprendre mes douces caresses. Cet humain reste et restera à jamais une énigme pour moi. Edward était si imprévisible qu'il m'était parfois difficile de le suivre. Ses réactions illogiques avaient le don de me désarçonner. Je lui avouais que j'étais un monstre, et il en faisait fi, comme si cela importait peu. J'étais constamment sur la défensive, de peur de l'effrayer à tout moment par un de mes actes qui passerait pour déplacé, mais rien ne faisait d'effet. Il me traitait comme si j'étais une banale humaine, et je devais avouer que cette idée me plaisait infiniment.

Grâce à Edward, mon humanité perdue me revenait par bribes. Je reprenais vie, tout simplement. J'avais l'audace de croire qu'il m'aimait assez pour endurer la vérité, et ne pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes lorsqu'il apprendrait ma véritable nature. Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, malheureusement. Parce que s'il encaissait les coups avec bravoure jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais peur de lui porter le coup de grâce. Je craignais qu'il ne réalise pas réellement l'importance des informations que je pouvais lui révéler au fur et à mesure que notre relation s'approfondissait. Il ne mesurait certainement pas la menace qui pesait sur nous, que cela soit lui ou bien moi.

Il releva subitement la tête, me faisant ainsi perdre le cours de mes sombres pensées.

- Allons nous installer sur le lit, c'est beaucoup plus confortable, tu ne trouves pas ?

J'acquiesçai, sans pour autant desserrer les dents. J'attendais de voir comment il se comportait, et ensuite j'aviserais.

- Immortelle ... ça sonne assez bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il me calait entre ses bras chauds.  
- Tu ... tu n'es pas effrayé ? balbutiai-je avec difficulté.  
- Tu m'as dit lutter chaque seconde contre l'envie irrépressible de me tuer. Tu n'en as rien fait jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis toujours en vie, Bella, répéta-t-il tout en plantant sur regard acier dans le mien. N'est-ce pas le plus important ? Alors, non, reprit-il après un court silence. Je ne suis pas effrayé parce que je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal intentionnellement.  
- Tu as tord, murmurai-je, déchirée par le dégoût de moi-même. Je suis loin d'être inoffensive, tu sais. J'ai voulu te tuer le jour de ton arrivée au lycée. Tu t'en souviens ?  
- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il, resserrant son étreinte autour de ma taille.  
- Lorsque nous étions au gymnase, tu m'as suivi, lui rappelai-je avec une grimace. Je voulais t'emmener à l'abri de tout regard indiscret.  
- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, contra-t-il avec douceur.  
- Alice et Jasper m'en ont empêché, assénai-je avec horreur. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, tu reposerais entre quatre planches, bon sang Edward ! m'énervai-je subitement. Je bondis du lit pour faire les cent pas devant ce dernier.  
- Pourquoi tu te mets en colère ? se plaignit-il, tendant les bras dans ma direction. J'accepte tes différences avec le commun des mortels, tu sais.  
- Justement ! m'emportai-je. Tu prends tout à la légère, Edward ! Comme si la menace n'était pas réelle ! Je suis réelle, nom d'un chien, et les horreurs que j'ai commises le sont aussi !  
- Bella ...  
- Non. Je veux juste que tu saches que tout ça est très difficile à gérer pour moi. Il faut, insistai-je lourdement, que tu saisisses toute l'ampleur de la situation Être avec moi est de loin la pire chose qui puisse t'arriver, Edward. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit à cause de mon égoïsme.  
- Qui te parle d'égoïsme ? questionna-t-il avant de me rejoindre. Bella, je suis tout autant fautif dans tout ça. Je te veux à mes côtés et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'accorder ce souhait. Alors si ça, ça n'est pas de l'égoïsme pur et dur, je ne m'appelle plus Edward Cullen ! Je suis là, murmura-t-il tendrement. On est deux à affronter tout ça. Je ne te laisserais pas seule. Jamais, en conclut-il avant de sceller à nouveau ses lèvres chaudes aux miennes.

Le sujet fut clos pour le reste de la soirée. Nous avions tous deux nos opinions arrêtées à propos du danger que représentait notre relation, et chacun savait à quoi s'en tenir, vis-à-vis de l'autre.

Durant une bonne partie de la nuit, Edward et moi discutâmes à bâtons rompus, nous découvrant peu à peu. J'avais appris à connaître une autre facette de lui, plus passionnée et extravertie. J'aimais ce nouvel aspect de sa personnalité. Je me plaisais à croire qu'il se laissait aller seulement en ma présence. Je voulais tout savoir de lui, et c'est pourquoi je l'avais submergé de questions auxquelles il avait répondu en souriant.

Il avait exprimé le désir d'en apprendre plus également, à mon sujet. Je lui avais notamment parlé de ma vie d'avant Alice et Jasper, mais aussi des bribes de souvenirs qu'il me restait de ma vie en tant qu'humaine. Le temps nous avait filé entre les doigts durant l'espace d'une seule et unique soirée. _La seule que j'aurais voulu être éternelle_, songeai-je en soupirant.

Le moment le plus embarrassant avait été lorsqu'Edward m'avait questionné à propos de mes potentiels compagnons. Mon ignorance dans les relations entre un homme et une femme l'avait laissé songeur, une fois l'ahurissement passé. Je ne savais pourquoi, mais il s'était imaginé que je traînais dans mon sillage une ribambelle de cœurs brisés. Les humains nous craignaient trop pour développer à notre égard une sorte d'adoration, qui de toute manière, était malsaine.

J'avais senti l'aiguillon de la jalousie me transpercer le cœur lorsqu'il m'avait avoué avoir déjà eu quelques petites amies, mais sans réelle importance. Pour la première fois de toute mon existence, je me suis sentie inférieure à un humain, et cela était très déstabilisant. Savoir qu'il était le plus expérimenté dans un domaine qui m'était inconnu, me perturbait. La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ne m'avait pas quitté depuis cette révélation, bien qu'il m'ait assuré que ce que nous vivions n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ces broutilles, comme il se plaisait à dire.

Malgré moi, je ne pouvais pas faire l'impasse dessus. Mon esprit fut rapidement pollué d'images ; Edward, lèvres collées contre celle d'une jeune fille telle que cette Jessica Stanley. Par ailleurs, le regard de cette dernière ne trompait pas et je savais parfaitement qu'elle convoitait Edward. Je me surprenais même à éprouver de l'impatience pour le lendemain, afin d'apprécier pleinement son expression déconfite lorsque nous nous présenterons au lycée, Edward et moi. J'en éprouvai une certaine fierté, bien que ce fût complètement idiot. J'étais celle qu'il avait choisi, peut-être pour de mauvaises raisons, certes, mais j'étais celle sur qui s'était porté son choix. Je ne pouvais être plus comblée qu'en l'instant présent.

Edward dormait paisiblement à mes côtés, ses bras chauds enroulés autour de ma taille, son visage enfoncé dans mon cou. Son souffle brûlant se répercutait sur ma peau glacée tandis que des milliers de frissons me secouaient entièrement. Le désir charnel que je tentais de réprimer à chacune de nos étreintes me consumait de l'intérieur, tel un brasier qui s'intensifiait. L'envie irrépressible de le toucher m'étreignait fortement. Je devais à tout prix m'éloigner de lui avant de ne commettre l'irréparable. Les relations physiques entre nous étaient strictement prohibées.

Lorsque je m'extirpai du cercle protecteur de ses bras, un intense sentiment de frustration m'habitait. Soupirant longuement, je me dirigeai vers son bureau, saisissant une feuille au hasard. J'écrivais rapidement quelques lignes, lui apprenant que j'étais rentrée à la villa, et que nous nous retrouverons sur le parking du lycée. Alice, Jasper et Rosalie devaient être rentrés de leur partie de chasse à présent. J'espérais pouvoir étouffer ma frustration avant de franchir le seuil de la maison, autrement, je devrais subir les railleries de Jasper.

Maintenant que nous formions une famille, il se laissait aller et se comportait avec naturel. Je retrouvais un peu Emmett dans certaines de ses réflexions parfois, et cela m'horrifiait. A trop le fréquenter, il changeait. Si Jasper se mettait, à son tour, à dire des blagues idiotes à longueur de temps, cela promettait d'être l'enfer à la villa ! Je devais également voir Rosalie. Lorsqu'Emmett était passé me rendre mon téléphone, plus tôt dans la soirée, une lueur indescriptible brillait dans son regard. Tout en lui n'était que tendresse et amour, ce que je trouvais très touchant.

Pourtant, sa relation, à Rosalie et à lui, était encore plus dangereuse que celle que j'avais avec Edward. Fraîchement reconvertie, elle n'aurait certainement pas le contrôle nécessaire pour se retenir de mordre Emmett. Je suppose qu'Alice et moi devrions mettre au point un plan pour que sa reconversion soit non seulement rapide, mais aussi efficace.

Je sais parfaitement combien il est difficile de se tenir au loin de l'être aimé, alors si je pouvais l'aider en quoi que ce soit, je n'hésiterais pas à le faire. N'étions-nous pas une famille, après tout ? Nous devons nous serrer les coudes en cas de crise, et surmonter cela ensemble. Rosalie bénéficierait de tout le soutien nécessaire, je m'en assurerais.

- Alors, cette soirée ? s'enquit Alice lorsque je les rejoignis dans le salon.  
- C'était fantastique ! m'exclamai-je tandis qu'une bouffée de désir intense me traversa, suivit d'une vague de frustration.  
- Je n'en doute pas, ricana Jasper. Je le foudroyai du regard.  
- Comment vas-tu, Rosalie ? demandai-je avec un sourire contrit.  
- Mieux. Je n'étais pas prête à aller dans ce centre commercial bondé. C'était beaucoup trop, soupira-t-elle, désespérée. Mais je dois te remercier, Bella, parce que grâce à toi j'ai vu Emmett, et j'ai pu lui parler. Bien qu'il n'ait pas été très prolixe, d'ailleurs, sourit-elle, lumineuse.  
- Alice a dit que votre conversation était amusante, au téléphone.  
- Nous avons bafouillé au départ, avant de finalement engager convenablement la conversation, fit Rose, se tortillant sur son siège. J'étais certaine que si elle avait été en pouvoir de rougir, son teint albâtre aurait pris une jolie teinte carmin.  
- Tu parles ! plaisanta Alice. Ils se sont murmuré des mots doux pendant près de deux heures ! pouffa-t-elle, recevant un regard incendiaire de la part de la principale concernée.  
- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es dans un état similaire lorsque tu évoques Jasper ? contra Rosalie, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.  
- Les filles, tempéra ce dernier, rieur.  
- Oh fait, Bella, fit subitement Alice, changeant radicalement de sujet. Nous sommes conviés au grand rassemblement annuel qui a lieu à la réserve Quileute.  
- Ah oui ? demandai-je, perplexe.  
- Emmett en a parlé à Rosalie et j'ai vu qu'Edward allait t'en parler dans la matinée. Chaque année, la réserve organise ce genre de festivités. Toutes les légendes Quileute sont dévoilées. Ça pourrait être amusant, non ?  
- Pourquoi pas, répondis-je tout en haussant les épaules. L'idée d'une nouvelle soirée en compagnie d'Edward me plaisait infiniment. Mais, Rosalie, tu arriveras à tenir le coup ?  
- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle, la tête baissée. Il faut encore que je travaille sur mon contrôle, mais j'aimerais tellement y aller. Pour Emmett.  
- Je comprends, acquiesçai-je avant de me lever et poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Tu sais, tu peux être très fière des efforts immenses que tu as déjà fournis. Peu d'entre nous arrivent à se tenir tranquilles en présence d'humains. Ta reconversion est encore récente, Rose. Crois-moi, tu as de quoi être fière.

Elle posa sa main tiède sur la mienne, serrant fortement mes doigts dans les siens. Je savais qu'elle était émue, et je la comprenais. Je devais avouer que je l'admirais, en un sens. Son sevrage était si récent, et pourtant elle arrivait à se contrôler. Bien sûr, cela était provisoire et ne tenait qu'à un fil, mais au moins, elle n'avait pas cédé à la tentation de presser ses lèvres contre la chair tendre d'un cou humain. Emmett avait beaucoup de chance.

L'animosité et la haine que j'avais éprouvé à l'encontre de Rosalie, s'étaient évanouies, remplacées par un amour fraternel naissant. Je la considérais à présent, comme un membre à part entière de notre famille. Parce que c'était ce que nous étions, tous les quatre ; une famille forte et unie. Bien sûr, nous n'étions pas invincibles, mais les liens qui nous unissaient tendaient à devenir indestructibles, et ce, pour l'éternité.

L'idée qu'Edward fasse partie un jour de cette famille me traversa l'esprit brièvement, mais je la repoussais avec force. Il est et restera humain jusqu'à ce qu'il expie son dernier soupir. Jamais plus, je ne devais avoir de telles pensées. Rosalie était certainement dans la même optique. Lors de notre mois d'exil chez les Denali, j'avais appris à la connaître. Elle avait été transformée alors qu'elle était mourante, violentée et surtout violée, par son supposé fiancé, Royce. Elle ne savait pas qui était son créateur, à mon instar. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi afin de retrouver son humanité. J'avais découvert en elle cet instinct maternel qui m'avait touché en profondeur. Malheureusement, elle comme moi, étions vouées à ne jamais avoir de progéniture. Si je m'y étais fait avec le temps, y songer était toujours douloureux. Surtout depuis que j'avais rencontré Edward.

Je soupirai. Jasper tourna la tête dans ma direction, visiblement surpris que tant d'émotions si diverses me traversent en si peu de temps. Nous autre, vampires, étions pourtant réputés pour nos constantes sautes d'humeur et notre instabilité émotionnelle. Je pensais qu'après toutes ces années, il ne s'étonnerait plus de ces changements. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Je savais aussi qu'il se préoccupait particulièrement de nous ; j'entendais par là Alice, Rosalie et moi. Jasper était fortement sensible aux sentiments néfastes qui pouvaient nous habiter.

Au premier abord, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse se montrer aussi protecteur envers nous. Mais j'avais découvert au fil du temps qu'il était particulièrement dangereux lorsque l'on touchait de trop près à sa famille. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il arriverait si jamais Alice venait à être menacée. Je ne voudrais pas être à la place de la personne qui essuiera sa haine et sa fureur. Rien qu'à y penser, j'en frissonnai d'effroi.

En un sens, je le comprenais. Si jamais quelqu'un venait s'en prendre à Edward, je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau parce que je ne me priverais pas. La torture physique m'avait toujours répugné, mais toucher à l'homme que j'aimais n'était pas sans répercussions. Je préférais être prise de remords par la suite, mais la conservation d'Edward était ma priorité.

- A quoi peux-tu bien penser pour ressentir une volonté aussi ... meurtrière, ajouta Jasper avec surprise.  
- Je pensais à nous, à notre famille et au rôle de protecteur que tu joues, souris-je, gagnée par la sérénité. Je sais que s'il venait à nous arriver quelque chose, tu ne laisseras pas impuni l'auteur du préjudice.  
- Absolument, acquiesça-t-il, ferme.  
- Je songeais que j'aurais certainement la même réaction, si c'était à Edward que l'on s'attaquait. Je tuerais sans pitié.  
- La violence n'est certainement pas la manière dont il faudrait résoudre les choses, mais tout comme toi, je serais dans l'incapacité de laisser vivre celui ou celle qui s'en prendrait à Alice, tout comme à vous.

Ce fut la dernière conversation que nous eûmes avant le lever du jour. J'enfilai rapidement de nouveaux vêtements, me surprenant même à choisir avec soins ces derniers. Je voulais qu'Edward me trouve belle, qu'il n'ait pas honte d'être avec quelqu'un comme moi. Je songeai avec un léger sourire qu'il me fustigerait s'il avait pu entendre mes pensées.

Aujourd'hui allait être une longue journée. _Toute l'attention sera certainement tournée vers Edward et moi, la nouvelle attraction de Forks High School_, pensai-je avec ironie. D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais que me réjouir. Notre relation prenait un aspect officiel qui me laissait rêveuse. Ne plus avoir à le chasser, à le repousser et simplement me réjouir de sa présence à mes côtés ... Ça paraissait si simple et ça l'était. Je m'en voulais d'être aussi égoïste parce que je le mettais inutilement en danger, mais la joie indicible qui courrait dans mes veines étouffait dans l'œuf ces élans de culpabilité. Lui comme moi désirions intensément la présence de l'autre dans notre vie, alors pourquoi se priver ? Pourquoi se faire du mal lorsque l'on pourrait être heureux, ensemble ?

Aller au lycée ne me paraissait plus être une corvée. J'étais bien trop excitée à l'idée de revoir Edward. Je pensai brusquement à Rosalie. Elle allait devoir rester seule ici. Jasper et Alice ne pouvaient se permettre de manquer trop l'école ; leur comportement deviendrait rapidement louche. Cependant, Rosalie n'avait pas encore assez de contrôle pour venir avec nous au lycée : c'était une trop grande tentation pour elle. Elle ne pourrait résister. Je survolai les escaliers et rejoignis les autres. Le couple était en grande conversation lorsque j'arrivais dans le salon.

- Elle pourrait peut-être nous suivre au lycée ? demanda Alice à Jasper.  
- Je ne sais pas ... Je ne pense pas que Rosalie soit prête pour ce genre de choses, répondit ce dernier avec prudence. Le lycée est une concentration d'humains où la tentation est redoutable. Bien sûr, Emmett sera là, mais ce n'est pas suffisant.  
- Qu'en dis-tu, Bella ? s'enquit soudainement le lutin, sans même se retourner.  
- Que te disent tes visions ? rétorquai-je sur le même ton.  
- Pour l'instant, rien d'anormal. Rose n'a pas encore été au contact d'humains. Tout peut changer en une fraction de seconde.  
- Pourquoi n'irait-on pas simplement l'inscrire aujourd'hui ? proposai-je avec un haussement d'épaules. On pourrait dire au secrétariat que Rosalie a des problèmes de santé, et donc qu'elle ne pourra se rendre au lycée que la matinée. Ou l'après-midi à la rigueur, ajoutai-je. Mais qu'en aucun cas, elle ne pourra assister à une journée entière. Je crains que la laisser seule ici ne marque un revirement brutal dans son régime alimentaire. Cette solution me semble la plus sage. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
- Nous devrions essayer, annonça la principale concernée. Je ne l'avais pas entendue entrer. Je redoute également de passer mes journées seule à la villa. Mon inactivité finira par me tourmenter, et je ne veux plus tuer d'humains. Ç'en est finit de tout ça. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi aller au lycée avec vous, même si ce n'est qu'une demi-journée, supplia-t-elle le couple du regard.  
- Jasper ? questionna Alice. Je sus qu'elle avait déjà accepté notre proposition.  
- Prépare-toi, Rose. Aujourd'hui, nous t'inscrivons au lycée, céda-t-il avec un léger soupir.

Alice poussa un cri d'excitation avant de nous entraîner, Rosalie et moi, au premier. En quelques secondes, un monticule de vêtements était posé sur le lit du couple. Ces derniers étaient négligemment lancés à travers la pièce, n'étant pas au goût d'Alice.

Rose me lança un regard amusé, mais au fond de ses prunelles, je pus distinguer une lueur de panique. Bien que le lycée de Forks ne fût pas immense, les élèves étaient bien plus nombreux que dans le petit supermarché de Port Angeles. Sa soif n'en sera que plus démesurée, et je craignais le pire. Mais je me devais de lui faire confiance. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas failli, malgré le feu qui brûlait sa gorge. J'avais l'espoir qu'il en serait de même lorsque nous serions dans l'enceinte de Forks High School.

Par ailleurs, Emmett était là. Elle puiserait la force de lutter contre le monstre qui l'habitait, dans son amour pour lui. Je savais combien elle désirait être auprès de lui, et elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Je ne me faisais donc pas réellement de soucis. J'étais davantage compatissante que soucieuse. Rose allait énormément souffrir, tous ces corps emplis de sang chaud à portée de main.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'aller à l'école, j'étais secouée par de l'excitation, mêlée à une grande impatience. J'allais bientôt revoir Edward. Jasper me lançait de constants coups d'œil, hilare. Ses moqueries n'entachaient pourtant pas ma bonne humeur. Lorsque nous nous garâmes sur le parking du lycée, je bondis presque hors de la voiture. Mes yeux le cherchaient avec rapidité. Je me rembrunis légèrement lorsque je vis qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé.

Me tournant vers les autres, je vis que Rosalie était sortie de la voiture. Elle grimaça largement en inspirant profondément l'air ambiant. Les délicieuses odeurs des humains nous parvenaient, bien que coupées par une légère brise. Jasper se tenait sur ses gardes, tandis qu'Alice se concentrait sur l'avenir. Tous deux étaient si inquiets pour Rose. Bien sûr, je savais que cette scolarisation ne se passerait pas sans mal, mais j'étais certaine qu'elle saurait résister. Pour Emmett et pour leur future relation.

Je m'apprêtais à parler lorsqu'une bouche brûlante posa un baiser dans mon cou. Je tressaillis sous l'effet de surprise alors qu'Edward s'esclaffait librement. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et son torse se colla à mon dos. Sa tête vint se nicher dans le creux de mon cou avant qu'il ne me murmure un doux _Bonjour_. Un délicieux frisson me parcourut l'échine, me secouant de tout mon long.

Plus nous avions de contacts physiques, plus je voulais que ces derniers soient plus poussés, qu'ils soient prolongés. Ce besoin de le toucher était si fort que je manquais de ne pas contrôler ma vitesse lorsque je me retournai dans ses bras. Il afficha un air ébahi l'espace d'un instant, avant de sourire, de ce sourire tordu que j'aimais tant.

Je ne me lasserais jamais de l'observer ; il était si beau que je m'émerveillais toujours de l'avoir à mes côtés. Je ne perdis guère mon temps à le contempler avec admiration, cette fois. Je l'embrassai avec urgence, nouant mes bras autour de son cou et l'attirant vers moi. Son cœur s'emballa brusquement, résonnant tout contre moi. Je voulais repousser les limites entre nous. Je le voulais tellement, mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment propice à ce genre de choses. Je me détachai alors brutalement de lui, nous laissant tout deux haletants.

C'est à cet instant précis que je m'aperçus du silence anormal qui régnait sur le parking. Réprimant un soupir, je levai les yeux et remarquai sans surprise que tous avaient les yeux braqués dans notre direction. Je lus avec étonnement une grande animosité sur le visage de Mike Newton. Je ne compris pas ce soudain accès de colère venant de sa part. Edward lui avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Je passais ensuite à Jessica Stanley, qui était à côté de lui. Je fus emplie de satisfaction lorsque je vis à quel point elle était dépitée. Il était _à moi_, et non à elle. _Jamais_. Tyler Crowley, lui, arborait un masque d'émerveillement. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de soudainement avoir un petit rire. Rosalie l'avait comme foudroyé par sa beauté extraordinaire. Elle avait perdu cet aspect félin qui la rendait à la fois dangereuse et terriblement sensuelle. Ne subsistait que son extravagante beauté qui semblait avoir frappée la population masculine de tout le lycée. Tout du moins, ceux qui se trouvaient sur le parking.

C'est précisément ce moment qu'Emmett choisit pour sortir du bâtiment principal et dévaler les marches, sans se préoccuper des autres. Rose releva subitement la tête, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Elle darda son regard d'un doré sombre sur l'élu de son cœur qui s'arrêta brutalement.

- Rose ! s'exclama-t-il avant d'obliquer dans notre direction et nous rejoindre en peu de temps.

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle et posa un baiser sur sa joue. La seconde d'après, il posait son bras sur ses épaules couvertes par une veste en cuir marron foncé. Autrement dit, il ne pourrait percevoir sa froideur hivernale. L'expression extatique du visage de cette dernière montrait à quel point elle était ravie que Jasper et Alice lui aient permis de venir avec nous. Je m'étonnai qu'elle ne se soit pas encore étranglée de bonheur.

Je lui souris avant de lui adressa un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit par un léger rire.

- Comment allez-vous, mes très chers amis ? lança Emmett, se rapprochant imperceptiblement de Rose.  
- Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? plaisanta Jasper, hilare. Il était transporté par les bouffées de bonheur que nous dégagions tous.  
- C'est vrai, pouffa le géant.  
- Au fait, demain soir, c'est le rassemblement annuel des Quileutes. Vous en serez, j'espère ? s'enquit Edward, crochetant son regard acier au mien.  
- Pourquoi pas, fis-je avant de l'embrasser furtivement. Rose, tu viens ?  
- J'arrive, acquiesça-t-elle, se détacher doucement de l'emprise d'Emmett.  
- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda ce dernier, une pointe de déception perçant à travers sa voix.  
- Je vais m'inscrire à Forks High School, rétorqua-t-elle avec douceur.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa ses lèvres à la commissure de celles du colosse. Il écarquilla les yeux avant d'arborer un sourire niais. Je ris silencieusement, m'éloignant en compagnie de Rosalie. Elle haletait. Sa proximité avec Emmett n'avait pas arrangé sa soif.

Les élèves nous dévisageaient sans vergogne tandis que nous nous dirigions vers le secrétariat. La vieille madame Cope nous observa avec ahurissement lorsque nous entrâmes dans la petite pièce, mais se reprit rapidement, se composant un masque de neutralité.

- Bonjour, madame Cope, la saluai-je poliment. Je vous présente la sœur jumelle de Jasper Hale, Rosalie. Elle vient tout juste d'emménager avec nous et aimerait intégrer le lycée.  
- Oh, oui, Jasper Hale ! s'écria-t-elle avec enchantement. Bien sûr.

Rosalie m'adressa un regard surpris et je lui indiquai dans un murmure que je lui expliquerais plus tard. Repenser à ce qui s'était passé lorsque nous étions venu inscrire Jasper et Alice menaçait de déclencher un nouveau fou rire. Je ne tenais pas à passer pour une fille atteinte par la folie. Mieux valait que je me tienne tranquille jusqu'à ce que nous sortions.

- Serait-il possible de me placer dans la même classe que Jasper ? demanda Rose d'une voix veloutée que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il se trouve que je suis malade, madame. Je ne peux rester qu'une demi-journée à l'école. Si jamais je venais à avoir un malaise, Jasper serait le plus apte à réagir.

C'est alors que je compris pourquoi Rose était légèrement penchée sur le comptoir et parlait de cette voix aux accents charmeurs.

Elle tentait d'hypnotiser la secrétaire dans le but qu'elle accède docilement à ses requêtes. L'affaire marcha étrangement bien puisque l'humaine ne posa aucune question concernant la dite maladie et plaça Rosalie dans la classe de Jasper sans la moindre objections. Je réprimai mon envie subite de pouffer de rire et attendit d'être sortie pour rire fortement.

J'expliquai en quelques mots la réaction exagérée de la vieille dame à l'entente du prénom de son soit disant frère et Rosalie se tordit de rire à mes côtés. Elle n'imaginait que trop bien Alice, défendant son compagnon, toutes griffes dehors. J'accompagnai alors Rose, dont les cours avait déjà commencé. Après un dernier encouragement, je l'enlaçai et gagnai à mon tour ma salle de classe. Mon lutin préféré m'attendait déjà, sautillant sur sa chaise. M'excusant brièvement pour mon retard tout en expliquant les causes de ce dernier, je pris place et accusait le babillage incessant d'Alice, pour mon plus grand malheur.

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de posté ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. On m'a demandé de faire un petit rappel des événements ainsi que faire des chapitres espacés. J'espère que ça vous convient, mesdemoiselles ! **

**Amicalement. Cécyle.**


	9. La Push

**Chapitre 8**

LA PUSH

_Rappel : Bella a diné chez les Cullen puis a passé la soirée avec Edward. Ils ont franchi u__ne nouvelle étape dans leur relation, en approfondissant leur connaissance de l'autre. Le rassemblement annuel des Quileute a lieu, où toutes leurs légendes sont dévoilées au public, dans une moindre mesure. Edward a invité Bella à y aller et elle a accepté. La "concentration" a lieu à La Push._

* * *

**BELLA**

* * *

- Je te déclare officiellement parfaite, piailla Alice, sautillant autour de moi.

- Absolument, renchérit Rose tout en m'observant d'un œil appréciateur.

Je me tournai alors vers le miroir et écarquillai les yeux, ahurie. Force m'était d'avouer que cet insupportable lutin avait des doigts de fée.

Depuis que nous avions accepté de nous rendre au rassemblement annuel qui avait lieu à La Push, Alice n'avait cessé de me tanner que ce serait une grande soirée. Et en cette occasion, je me devais d'être particulièrement belle, évidemment, songeai-je avec ironie.

J'étais pourtant vêtue simplement ; un jean sombre qui moulait étroitement mes jambes, ainsi qu'un T-shirt à manches longues, d'un merveilleux blanc cassé. Rosalie nous avait suggéré de rajouter quelques accessoires pour compléter ma tenue. J'étais donc maintenant affublée d'une chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle pendait la lettre B ainsi que d'une paire de bottes aux talons vertigineux.

Si je n'avais acquis un excellent équilibre avec ma condition vampirique, nul doute que je n'aurais pu faire deux pas avec des chaussures pareilles ! Le seul avantage que je pouvais leur accorder était qu'à présent, je faisais presque la même taille qu'Edward. Il me serrait plus facile d'atteindre ses lèvres, pensai-je avec un sourire niais.

Les filles pouffèrent devant mon air béat, avant de m'empoigner fermement le bras et de me guider face à la coiffeuse d'Alice afin que je puisse observer mon visage de plus près. Le miroir ne me donnait qu'un aperçu sur mes vêtements.

- Verdict ? questionna cette dernière, nullement inquiète de ma réponse.  
- Merci, répondis-je avec sincérité.  
- Bien, en conclut Rosalie, satisfaite. Edward ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant.  
- Il sera là dans moins d'une minute, me prévint Alice.

Je les remerciai d'un signe de la tête, préférant bénéficier des dernières secondes qu'il me restait pour m'observer quelques instants.

Mes cheveux habituellement plats, avaient été légèrement frisés. Les ondulations n'étaient ni trop minimes, ni trop prononcées. Du fard à paupière avait été appliqué à mes yeux. D'une jolie teinte taupe, ce dernier faisait ressortir mes yeux couleur or. M'étant nourrie la veille, mes prunelles brillaient plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Mes pommettes étaient légèrement rosies, me donnant l'impression que je pouvais rougir à nouveau.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais été transformée en vampire, le qualificatif de _belle_, me traversa l'esprit. Je ne m'étais jamais trouvée un attrait physique particulier, attribuant l'intérêt que les humains nous portait, à l'attraction que nous dégagions naturellement. Mais ce soir, j'étais bien plus que cela. Oui, j'étais _belle_.

J'espérais que cela plairait à Edward, bien que je n'en doutais pas réellement. J'aurais pu y aller avec des vêtements dans un état lamentable qu'il n'aurait pas émis le moindre commentaire ! Il me contemplait toujours avec admiration et adoration. Je craignais d'ailleurs qu'il ne soit abusé par les apparats qui nous servaient à attirer nos proies.  
Un léger crissement de gravier me parvint aux oreilles, et j'identifiai sans mal notre visiteur. Edward voulait que nous nous rendions ensemble à La Push. Maintenant que notre relation était clarifiée et surtout étalée au grand jour, il ne voulait plus garder notre lien secret.

Je souris légèrement à ce souvenir avant de survoler les escaliers en une fraction de seconde. J'ouvrai la porte alors qu'il grimpait la dernière marche du perron. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur moi, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine pour battre de plus en plus fortement.

Une lueur de fierté s'alluma dans son regard. J'en fus désarçonnée. Etait-il si fier de se montrer à mes côtés ? Une fois encore, je maudis intérieurement notre beauté. Aurait-il ressenti une pareille chose si j'avais été une simple humaine ? Je ne le savais pas. Et je ne pourrais jamais le vérifier par moi-même ; le changement était irréversible.

Réprimant un soupir, je laissais de côté mes sombres pensées avant de m'avancer vers lui, souriante. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il m'avait rejoint en quelques pas et j'observai avec ébahissement une légère rougeur sur ses adorables joues. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit gêné ? Je ne voyais pas pourquoi. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il pensait de moi, ni de nous, était extrêmement frustrant. Régulièrement, je me surprenais à vouloir sonder son esprit, découvrir ses pensées dans leur totalité.

Ses bras autour de ma taille me firent momentanément oublier mes désirs cachés.

- Dire que tu es magnifique serait mentir, déclara-t-il, les yeux brillant d'une intensité rare. Tu es tellement plus que ça.  
- Merci. Je me suis préparée pour toi, confessai-je soudainement, embarrassée.  
- C'est vrai ? s'étonna-t-il, son adorable sourire en coin s'imprimant au coin de ses lèvres.  
- Bien sûr, acquiesçai-je, absorbée par son regard envoûtant.  
- Je vais devoir garder un œil sur toi ce soir, plaisanta-t-il tout en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.  
- Et pourquoi donc ? demandai-je avec légèreté.  
- Tous les garçons vont rêver d'être à ma place, soupira-t-il, déclenchant un agréable picotement dans ma nuque.  
- Je me fiche des autres, répondis-je avec sincérité, prenant son visage entre mes mains glacées. Tu es le seul qui compte pour moi, ajoutai-je avant de l'embrasser furtivement. On y va ?

Il bougonna quelque chose à propos des autres garçons et m'ouvrit galamment la portière de sa Volvo. Je ris légèrement devant son air renfrogné, avant de prendre place. Je le regardai se mettre à son tour derrière le volant et démarrer.

Alice nous fit signe du perron. Ils nous rejoindraient plus tard, en compagnie de Rosalie. Jasper était assez tendu en ce qui concernait notre petite escapade à La Push. Il savait qu'il aurait soif, mais son propre état n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Rose était la principale source de sa tension.

Une nouvelle étape serait franchie ce soir, si jamais elle parvenait à garder son calme en présence des humains. Et bien qu'ils aient chassé à peine deux jours auparavant, Jasper avait insisté pour qu'elle se nourrisse à nouveau ce soir, avant de se rendre au rassemblement des Quileute.

Je m'étais rangée à l'avis de Jasper, bien que je plaçais une confiance absolue en Rosalie. Néanmoins, même si nous serions à l'air libre ce soir, l'espace sera bien plus contigu que dans la vulgaire supérette de Port Angeles. La tentation serait au moins aussi puissante, songeai-je pensivement. En outre, Emmett serait là. Rose ne tenait certainement pas à l'effrayer ni à provoquer ses soupçons. Chasser à nouveau ne pourrait lui être que bénéfique.  
Edward noua ses doigts brûlants aux miens, reposant nos mains entrelacées sur ma cuisse. Je m'émerveillai encore du fait qu'il m'acceptait sans rechigner. Je craignais à chaque instant qu'il ne réalise vraiment les dangers qu'incluait notre relation, et ne me quitte dans la seconde qui suivait.

Je savais que quoi qu'il apprenne sur notre secret commun, il ne piperait mot. Edward faisait partie de ces personnes sur qui vous pouviez compter même dans les pires cas de figure. Mais je n'étais toujours pas certaine que nous résisterions au choc. Toutefois, ce soir je devais garder loin de moi mes sombres pensées, afin de profiter pleinement de la présence d'Edward à mes côtés.

Jouer l'humaine dans ce type de rassemblement semblait assez amusant, à vrai dire. Seul bémol dans cette expérience ; j'allais devoir adresser la parole aux autres lycéens. Certains d'entre eux paraissaient vraiment intéressants si l'on prenait l'exemple d'Angela Weber. Et puis il y avait les petits plaisantins tels Mike Newton qui avaient le don de vous gâcher un moment privilégié rien que par sa seule présence.

Je savais très bien qu'Edward faisait allusion aux garçons du type de Newton lorsqu'il avait dit devoir me surveiller ce soir. Sa jalousie était tout simplement adorable. Tout comme la légère rougeur qui avait envahie ses joues lorsqu'il était passé me chercher. En parlant de rougeur, me rappelai-je soudainement.

- Oh fait, Edward ? demandai-je, un sourire sur le coin des lèvres.  
- Oui ? répondit-il distraitement.  
- Quand tu es arrivé à la villa, tu rougissais. Pourquoi ?  
- Oh ... Euh ... Je ..., bredouilla-t-il, se tortillant sur son siège.

Je l'avais mis mal à l'aise.

- Je ne pense pas que tu dois savoir ça, reprit-il, son sang affluant à nouveau à ses joues.  
- Mais, pourquoi ? m'étonnai-je, nageant dans une confusion totale. Ne sommes-nous pas sensé nous dire la vérité ? Ne rien cacher à l'autre ?  
- Si, bien sûr que si, ma chérie.

Je frissonnai de plaisir à l'entendre de ce surnom affectueux.

- C'est jusque que là .... C'est assez embarrassant, grimaça-t-il, passant le panneau qui indiquait que nous pénétrions dans la zone de La Push.  
- Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'en parler ? insistai-je grossièrement. Je n'aime pas insister, mais c'est juste que je croyais que nous devions tout partager, y compris nos pensées même les plus embarra ...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, écarquillant subitement les yeux. Un éclair de compréhension passa sur mon visage alors qu'il se tassait sur son siège, plus gêné que jamais. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter mes soupçons. Edward avait-il vraiment eu des pensées indécentes à mon égard ?

Cela me fit sourire d'amusement. Moi qui me fustigeais à cause de ce désir charnel si puissant que j'éprouvais à son égard, je m'aperçus qu'il était dans la même configuration. Je fus saisie d'un brusque éclat de rire à cette pensée. Edward se tourna dans ma direction, véritablement embarrassé. Je pouvais le voir dans son regard, et surtout à l'adorable rougeur qui était apparue sur ses joues.

Je déposai alors un léger baiser sur nos mains entrelacées et riais sous ma cape.

- Je crois avoir saisi le problème, souris-je doucement. Je veux que tu saches que je suis sensiblement dans la même situation.

Il resserra son emprise sur ma main, mais garda le regard verrouillé sur la route. La conversation qui allait suivre me semblait assez étrange, mais elle n'en était pas moins nécessaire. Il fallait que je délimite clairement les choses et surtout, je devais lui expliquer que les relations physiques entre nous n'étaient pas envisageables.

J'étais en proie à une indécision totale. Une part de moi, la plus sage, me disait de lui expliquer tout cela posément, certaine qu'il comprendrait que sa vie était en jeu si jamais je perdais le contrôle. Une autre partie de moi, la plus diabolique et monstrueuse, adorait cette sensation de désir brut, cette envie quasi constante que j'avais d'Edward. Cet autre moi ne voulait pas de mises en garde. Elle voulait tester par elle-même ces moments, voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller sans l'attaquer.

Je ne savais que faire. L'une des issues m'était aussi tentante que l'autre. Peut-être devrais-je lui exposer les deux situations ? Après tout, il était autant concerné que moi dans cette affaire, non ?

Encore partagée, je décidai brusquement d'improviser. Advienne que pourra, songeai-je avant de me lancer.

- Les sensations sont multipliées avec ma non-humanité, mais tu dois savoir que je te désire aussi, Edward. Intensément. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'effraie, confiai-je sans pudeur.

Je voulais pouvoir parler en toute franchise avec lui. Je savais que si je lui confiais ce que j'avais sur le cœur, il me comprendrait. Tout du moins, il essaierait si ce n'était pas le cas. Et cet aspect non négligeable de notre relation était à aborder.

Je sentais déjà un désir brut s'allumer en moi. Savoir qu'il me désirait, quitte à en avoir des pensées peu reluisantes, me touchait. Bien sûr, je devrais être dégoûtée que mon ... petit-ami - ce mot avait encore du mal à intégrer mon vocabulaire concernant Edward - ait de pareils songes à mon égard, mais j'en étais touchée. A croire que j'étais destinée à ne jamais fonctionner correctement, à toujours me différencier par rapport aux autres filles.

Je soupirai doucement. Il attendait que je continue, et donc je fis ce qu'il attendait ; je repris là où je m'étais arrêtée.

- Une partie de moi ne cesse de me répéter que notre relation est vouée à l'échec. Je ne suis pas humaine après tout. Tu finiras sans doute par te lasser de ma différence avec vous autres. De plus, sur un plan plus physique, il y a certaines clauses que je devrais établir. Autrement les choses pourraient déraper, et je ne veux pas que ta vie soit en danger.

Sa bouche s'incurva en une moue contrariée tandis que sa main serra fortement la mienne. Je ne savais s'il s'escrimait à me broyer la main, mais cela me provoquait un léger chatouillement très agréable. Il me laissait cependant la courtoisie de finir avant de protester.

- Une autre partie de moi, et sans doute la plus dangereuse pour toi, me laisse entrapercevoir le fruit défendu ; nous pourrions aller plus loin dans nos découvertes physiques, et ainsi que je découvrirais jusqu'où je peux aller. Le problème est que lorsque je saurais quelles sont mes limites, je crains fort qu'à ce moment ça ne soit trop tard. Je pourrais te blesser ou même pire, te tuer. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te faire du mal, volontairement ou non.  
- Je comprends, répondit-il avec une certaine ... tristesse ?  
- Mais je pense que c'est à toi de décider, me rattrapai-je aussitôt. Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il soit triste par ma faute. Tu es la principale personne en danger, soulignai-je d'une voix basse.  
- Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? proposa-t-il. Y aller par étape, ne pas se presser. Prendre notre temps, en somme. Peut-être que tu arriverais à mieux te contrôler ... ?

Il essayait de trouver un compromis pour la situation critique dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Il était tout simplement adorable. Lorsqu'il se comportait de cette manière, je savais pertinemment que quoi qu'il me demande, j'accepterais. J'acceptais donc sa solution.

- D'accord, souris-je, embrassant sa joue chaude.  
- Nous sommes arrivés, m'apprit-il avant de couper le moteur, soudain en proie à un grand enthousiasme.

Je l'observai, hilare. On aurait dit un gamin planté devant le sapin, analysant chacun des cadeaux qu'il sait qu'il va recevoir. Il ne sortit pas tout de suite, se détachant et se tournant vers moi. Il caressa tendrement ma joue avant de m'embrasser longuement.

Inconsciemment, je m'étais redressée sur mon siège, et m'étais approchée de lui durant notre baiser. Lorsque nous nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre, le souffle erratique, j'étais presque assise sur ses genoux. Edward fut secoué d'un petit rire, prenant pleinement conscience du désir abrupt dont je parlais plus tôt.

- Je suis heureux d'être ici, avec toi, dit-il, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.  
- Moi aussi, répondis-je avec douceur. J'adore passer des moments avec toi. Et puis, nous ne sortons pas beaucoup, les autres et moi. Alors voir un peu de paysages étrangers ne nous fera pas de mal, plaisantai-je avant de hausser les épaules.  
- J'aurais la plus belle fille de la soirée, dans mes bras, reprit Edward. Quelle chance !  
- Serais-tu en train de ... frimer ? Edward ! pouffai-je, lui donnant une très légère tape sur l'épaule.  
- Je plaisante, Bella chérie, fit-il, levant les yeux au ciel. Allez, on y va, lança-t-il, embrassant mon nez du bout des lèvres, puis sortant de l'habitacle.

Lorsque j'ouvris la portière, je titubai. Une odeur pestilentielle tourbillonna autour de moi, me faisant couper nette ma respiration. Une pulsion d'adrénaline parcourut mon corps instantanément et mes muscles se bandèrent presque automatiquement.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti cette sensation étrange, comme de la haine à l'état pur, qui coulait dans mes veines sans que je ne sache pourquoi. J'étais certaine que mes yeux s'étaient assombris, virant de l'or à un noir charbon, au vu du regard inquiet que me lança Edward quand je me postai à ses côtés.

- Bella ? Tout va bien ?  
- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassurai-je pitoyablement.

Un problème venait également d'apparaître ; je n'avais plus d'air. Or, je ne comptais pas rester silencieuse ; Edward et moi avions peu de temps seuls, ensemble. Je devais donc profiter de cette soirée avec lui.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, j'eus l'impression que la bile remontait dans mon estomac, afin que je vomisse. L'endroit regorgeait de cette odeur putride que j'étais apparemment la seule à sentir. Edward, lui, ne fronçait pas le nez, mais m'observait avec inquiétude.

Quant à moi, j'étais tendue comme un arc, cette haine débordant en moi. Je souriais faussement à mon compagnon, glissant un bras autour de sa taille et me collant à lui. J'avais découvert qu'il était le seul à pouvoir me calmer quand mes émotions étaient trop intenses. Il m'attrapa par l'épaule avant de déposer un baiser furtif sur mon front.

Nous marchâmes dans un silence reposant jusqu'au campement provisoire qui avait été installé pour le rassemblement. Mais lorsque nous arrivâmes, notre bulle de bonheur m'éclata au visage. Cinq de la dizaine d'indiens présents s'arrêtèrent tout bonnement de parler, les yeux exorbités. Leurs visages passaient de la stupeur à un dégoût si puissant que j'en restai ébahie.

Je les regardais les uns après les autres, confuse. Et malgré moi, cette haine se fit plus oppressante, plus imposante en moi. Je ne sentais pas cette tension palpable qui s'était instaurée. Il n'y avait que moi, ma haine et eux.

* * *

**EDWARD**

* * *

J'étais nerveux. Je tournais en rond dans ma chambre depuis une dizaine de minutes, jetant de constant coups d'œil à mon réveil. Il était encore bien trop tôt pour quitter la maison.

Ce soir était la première vraie soirée où Bella et moi serions en couple. J'étais anxieux de ne pas être à la hauteur, de dépasser les limites qu'elle nous avait fixé. Elle qui était si parfaite, bon sang, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être minable à côté d'elle.

Je marchais sur des œufs avec elle ; je ne savais jamais comment il fallait que je réagisse que ce soit à ses paroles ou bien à ses gestes. Je n'arrivais pas à mesurer toute la gravité de la situation, comme elle aimait si souvent me le répéter. Bien que je savais qu'elle n'était pas humaine, je ne réalisais pas vraiment. Les paroles s'imprimaient bien dans mon cerveau, mais le concept m'échappait toujours.

Parce qu'hormis sa température hivernale et sa magnificence, elle ne se différenciait pas tant du commun des mortels. Enfin, pour moi. Bien sûr, parfois elle parlait un peu comme ces personnes de l'ancien temps, mais c'était assez amusant, en fin de compte.

J'avais l'intime conviction qu'il se passerait quelque chose d'important ce soir, comme si notre relation étrange allait prendre un nouveau tournant. Peut-être me dirait-elle enfin ce qu'elle était ? Parce j'avais beau prétendre que ça ne m'intéressait pas, la curiosité me rongeait un peu plus chaque jour.  
Durant son mois d'absence, j'avais eu tout le temps de penser à elle et les mystères tournant autour d'elle. Je m'étais fait toutes sortes de films plus délirants les uns que les autres, et au final, je n'avais toujours rien. Après, la joie de la retrouver avait éclipsé le reste, mais maintenant que j'avais un peu de temps pour y penser, ça me hantait.

Elle m'avait dit qu'elle supportait mal la présence d'humains alors qu'elle était cernée par eux en permanence. Ces pulsions meurtrières dont elle m'avait parlé ... C'était très étrange. Qui donc pourrait avoir des envies pareilles ?

Un monstre, assurément. Mais je me refusais de penser à Bella comme ça. Elle était la plus belle chose qui m'était arrivé dans ma courte vie. Quand j'étais avec elle, c'était comme si j'étais transporté dans un autre monde, _son_ monde. Ce que j'éprouvais pour elle, jamais je ne l'avais ressenti pour qui que ce soit. C'était tellement puissant que je me demandais parfois si mon amour pour elle ne virerait pas à l'obsession, un de ces jours. Je m'estimais déjà heureux qu'elle veuille bien passer de son temps avec moi, alors si en plus je faisais une fixation sur elle, j'étais certain qu'elle ne tarderait pas à me fuir. C'était assez malsain dans le genre.  
La nuit dernière, nous étions comme dans notre bulle, isolés du reste du monde. Ça m'avait fait beaucoup de bien. J'avais enfin pu me laisser aller avec elle. Je voulais qu'elle me connaisse entièrement, que ce soit mes qualités comme mes défauts.

J'avais beaucoup ri quand elle m'avait bombardé de questions plus insignifiantes les unes que les autres ; ma couleur préférée, mon livre préféré etc. _Mais c'est avec ce genre de questions stupides que tu apprends à connaître véritablement les gens_, me souffla une voix intérieure. Ouais, c'était totalement vrai. J'avais appris pas mal de choses sur elle, et notamment sur son immortalité.

Me dire que je sortais avec une fille, non pas de dix-sept ans comme je le pensais, mais une centenaire, ça faisait un drôle d'effet. Elle avait plus de cinq fois mon âge, tout de même ! J'avais été assez perturbé quand elle avait lâché la bombe, hier soir. Mais une fois la surprise passée, ça allait mieux. Après tout, elle avait peut-être plus de cent ans, mais elle était si ignorante sur les relations entre deux protagonistes ...

J'étais resté ébahi lorsqu'elle m'avait avoué ne jamais avoir eu de petit-ami. Moi qui la jugeais si experte en la matière, mes théories s'étaient effondrées d'elles-mêmes. Le plus drôle était que j'avais l'impression qu'elle savait exactement quoi faire, dans tout type de situation. Une part d'humanité subsistait en elle, m'avait-elle dit. Et cette dernière devait sans doute gagner du terrain en fonction du temps que Bella passait avec nous autres, les humains.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais découvert une facette d'elle que je ne connaissais pas. Bella m'avait parlé d'elle, lorsqu'elle était humaine. Je l'avais senti si vulnérable à ce moment-là que j'en avais été profondément touché.

Elle ne se souvenait que de peu de choses. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ses propres parents. Je n'osais imaginer l'effet que ça devait faire. Ne pas se rappeler de ceux qui ont été le pilier de votre vie. Moi-même, je ne m'imaginais pas sans Carlisle ni Esmée, mes parents. Ils étaient essentiels à mon équilibre. Tout du moins, c'est comme ça que je l'envisageais.

Bella était en quelques sortes orpheline, et ça me brisait le cœur pour elle. Elle prétendait supporter bien mieux la chose depuis qu'Alice et Jasper étaient entrés dans sa vie. Ils étaient d'une importance capitale pour elle, je l'avais bien senti. Quand elle parlait d'eux, son profond attachement transparaissait dans ses paroles.

En un sens, j'étais heureux pour elle. Bella m'avait parlé de ses longues années d'errance et surtout de solitude. Savoir que le couple était là pour l'épauler me rendait moins inquiet à son sujet. Elle m'apportait tant de choses alors que de mon côté, je n'avais rien à lui offrir. Elle souffrait en ma présence tandis que moi, j'étais tout simplement euphorique lorsque nous étions ensemble. Nous étions vraiment aux deux extrêmes, en somme.  
Lorsque je jetai un énième coup d'œil à mon réveil, je vis qu'il était enfin l'heure de partir. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine alors que je m'inspectai une dernière fois dans le miroir.

J'étais habillé simplement ; un jean clair ainsi qu'un sweat à rayures noires et grises, mais je voulais plaire à Bella. De toute manière, je savais que de nous deux, c'est elle qui attirerait l'attention. Nous étions assez mal assortis en fait, mais je m'en fichais.

Dévalant les escaliers en faisant un boucan du diable, ma mère m'observa quelques secondes avant de rire seule. Je sourcillai. Il y avait un problème ? Elle ne répondit pas à ma question muette mais me lança un « Bonne soirée chéri. » avant que je ne quitte la maison. Je sentais l'impatience me guetter, et c'est rapidement que je gagnai la villa.

Je montai la dernière marche du perron lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une Bella inqualifiable. Elle était si belle que je manquais de m'étrangler devant tant de splendeur. Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra brutalement. Bon dieu, j'étais tellement fier d'être avec une fille d'une beauté flamboyante ! Je savais que pavaner devant les autres était complètement puéril et macho, mais on ne se refaisait pas, pas vrai ?

Bella s'avança vers moi, son irrésistible sourire accroché à ses lèvres pulpeuses. Dire qu'elle me faisait de l'effet était peu dire. Mon esprit était pollué d'images plus indécentes les unes que les autres, et cela nous concernait, Bella et moi. Je me fustigeai mentalement, me disant que ce n'était certainement pas en ce sens que je devais penser à elle, mais devant sa magnificence, c'était tout ce à quoi j'étais capable de penser. Foutues hormones !

- Dire que tu es magnifique serait mentir, déclarai-je, la couvant d'un regard adorateur. Tu es tellement plus que ça.  
- Merci. Je me suis préparée pour toi, avoua-t-elle d'une traite.

Je retins un frisson de plaisir à l'entente de ces mots. J'aimais l'idée qu'elle se prépare pour moi, qu'elle se fasse belle pour _me_ plaire. Elle était _mienne_. Je manquais de grogner contre moi-même. Encore cet instinct machiste qui revenait.

- C'est vrai ? demandai-je, tout sourire.  
- Bien sûr, répondit Bella comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.  
- Je vais devoir garder un œil sur toi, ce soir, lançai-je avant de plonger ma tête dans son cou, avide de son odeur, ce freesia que j'aimais tant.  
- Et pourquoi donc ? questionna-t-elle alors que je me retenais d'écarquiller les yeux.  
- Tous les garçons vont rêver d'être à ma place, soupirai-je alors que je sentais déjà les prémices de la jalousie courir dans mes veines.  
- Je me fiche des autres, contra Bella, prenant mon visage entre ses mains glacées. Tu es le seul qui compte pour moi, affirma-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres. On y va ? s'enquit-elle après s'être détachée de moi.

Je marmonnai dans ma barbe tout en l'escortant jusqu'à la porte de la Volvo. J'entendis son rire cristallin alors que je faisais le tour de la voiture. Je vis Alice nous faire signe du perron et je lui adressais un sourire amical.

Bien qu'exubérante et parfois irritante, cette fille était amusante. Elle semblait branchée sur du 10 000 Volts et je plaignais ce pauvre Jasper. Ils étaient si différents que leur couple paraissait bancal. Elle était survoltée et pleine de vie, lui était calme, presque mélancolique. Je m'étais étonné de lire de la souffrance dans son regard parfois, mais maintenant, j'en connaissais la cause ; ces fameuses pulsions meurtrières dont Bella m'avait parlé.

Apparemment, Jasper et Rosalie étaient les plus récents à se plier à ce mode « contre-nature », comme l'avait dit Bella. Donc, si je suivais le cheminement des choses, ils avaient dû tuer bon nombre d'humains. Je manquais de frissonner d'effroi.

D'après ce que j'avais compris, Jasper était le plus vieux d'entre eux ; Rosalie, Alice, Bella et lui. Venait ensuite Rosalie, Alice puis Bella. Je ne savais pas grand-chose du passé de Jasper, de son véritable passé, je voulais dire. Au lycée, ils avaient inventé un truc de toute pièce qui semblait tangible si on les prenait pour des humains. Maintenant que j'en savais un tant soit peu sur leur véritable nature, je les considérais autrement.

Durant la nuit, j'avais voulu en apprendre plus sur eux, mais Bella s'y était opposée, prétextant que c'était à eux et à eux seuls de me dévoiler leurs passés respectifs. En un sens, elle avait raison et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Mais ma curiosité atteignait son paroxysme ces derniers temps, et bon sang, ça me démangeait de ne pas savoir.  
J'attrapai la main de Bella et nouai mes doigts aux siens. Je supportais bien plus facilement sa température dorénavant. J'étais vraiment excité à l'idée de passer une soirée avec elle, comme si notre couple était normal, en quelques sortes. Et je pensais sincèrement qu'une virée entre amis pourrait être une bonne base pour faire en sorte que notre couple soit accepté et reconnu de tous.

Je savais bien que la plupart des personnes au lycée avec nous, craignaient et admiraient à la fois les Swan-Hale. Ils paraîtraient un peu plus humains s'ils étaient présents ce soir. _Mike Newton sera là, lui aussi_, me rappela une petite voix pernicieuse. Oh ouais, Newton serait là.

Au premier jour, il m'avait vraiment semblé sympa comme gars. Je veux dire par là qu'il ne m'avait pas sauté dessus comme les autres l'avaient fait. Il s'était plutôt contenté de m'introduire dans son cercle d'amis et parler avec moi comme si l'on se connaissait depuis longtemps. J'avais apprécié ce comportement.

Mais là, maintenant, les choses n'étaient plus vraiment pareilles. Depuis que j'avais commencé à poser des questions sur Bella, sa sympathie avait vite changé de bord, comme si elle était _sa_ propriété. C'était ridicule ! Bella n'appartenait à personne d'autre qu'à elle-même. Eric était dans la même optique ; fasciné par elle bien qu'il était plus soft dans sa manière d'être. Au moins, il restait un de mes amis malgré le fait que j'étais en couple avec Bella.

On parlait souvent des filles et de leurs crêpages de chignons pour des garçons, mais au fond, nous les gars étions les mêmes à notre façon. Et savoir que Newton serait là ce soir n'était pas pour me plaire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'approche de Bella.

- Oh fait, Edward ? demanda subitement cette dernière.  
- Oui ? répondis-je, distrait.  
- Quand tu es arrivé à la villa, tu rougissais. Pourquoi ?  
- Oh ... Euh ... Je ..., bafouillai-je, me maudissant intérieurement.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle me pose cette question en particulier ? En plus d'être mal à l'aise, j'étais incroyablement gêné. Comment pourrais-je lui dire que j'avais eu des pensées indécentes à son égard, sans qu'elle ne se fâche ? Parce que la plupart des filles réagissaient comme ça quand on avouait fantasmer sur elle. Bon dieu, dans quoi est-ce que je m'étais encore fourré ?

- Je ne pense pas que tu dois savoir ça, répondis-je, rougissant à nouveau.  
- Mais, pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle, presque avec innocence. Ne sommes-nous pas sensé nous dire la vérité ? Ne rien cacher à l'autre ?  
- Si, bien sûr que si, ma chérie. C'est jusque que là .... C'est assez embarrassant, avouai-je alors que nous passions la frontière de La Push.  
- Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'en parler ? Je n'aime pas insister, mais c'est juste que je croyais que nous devions tout partager, y compris nos pensées même les plus embarra ...

Bella se tût subitement et je priais pour qu'elle eut compris d'elle-même sans que je n'aie à le lui dire. De mon côté, je me tassais sur mon siège, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. J'étais si mal à l'aise que je verrouillai mon regard sur la route, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Ou plutôt qu'elle extériorise sa colère, songeai-je tout en réprimant une grimace.

Et soudain, je l'entendis ricaner. Son ricanement se transforma en un rire franc. Je tournai la tête dans sa direction, encore embarrassé par la situation. Bien que notre relation n'était pas rationnelle et que nous grillions toutes les étapes préliminaires, aborder ce sujet avec Bella m'intimidait. Mais, c'est elle qui me surprit le plus lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

- Je crois avoir saisi le problème. Je veux que tu saches que je suis sensiblement dans la même situation.

Je resserrais ma main autour de la sienne. Lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil, je vis qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle allait sans doute aborder ce sujet épineux. J'attendis donc qu'elle prenne la parole.

- Les sensations sont multipliées avec ma non-humanité, mais tu dois savoir que je te désire aussi, Edward. Intensément. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'effraie, annonça-t-elle d'une traite.

J'aimais le fait qu'elle me parle franchement, qu'elle me livre ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Je ne supportais pas ces personnes qui tournaient autour du pot sans réellement vous livrer leurs pensées dans leur intégralité. Je trouvais ça horriblement frustrant et stupide.

- Une partie de moi ne cesse de me répéter que notre relation est vouée à l'échec. Je ne suis pas humaine après tout. Tu finiras sans doute par te lasser de ma différence avec vous autres. De plus, sur un plan plus physique, il y a certaines clauses que je devrais établir. Autrement les choses pourraient déraper, et je ne veux pas que ta vie soit en danger.

Je serrai fortement les dents, filtrant ainsi mes protestations. Je pressai beaucoup plus fortement sa main dans la mienne, mais je réalisai subitement que ça serait plus me blesser qu'autre chose. Bella semblait être faite de pierre. Je préférais me taire le temps qu'elle finisse ; je ne voulais pas connaître notre toute première dispute. Surtout pas ce soir.

- Une autre partie de moi, et sans doute la plus dangereuse pour toi, me laisse entrapercevoir le fruit défendu ; nous pourrions aller plus loin dans nos découvertes physiques, et ainsi que je découvrirais jusqu'où je peux aller. Le problème est que lorsque je saurais quelles sont mes limites, je crains fort qu'à ce moment ça ne soit trop tard. Je pourrais te blesser ou même pire, te tuer. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te faire du mal, volontairement ou non.  
- Je comprends, répondis-je avec tristesse.

La découverte mutuelle, sur un plan strictement physique, était quelque chose que je voulais expérimenter avec Bella. Bien sûr, j'avais déjà eu des petites amies auparavant, et je savais parfaitement de quoi était constituée une femme, mais avec elle, c'était différent. Comme si je redécouvrais le sexe opposé.

J'étais continuellement frustré en sa compagnie. Bien sûr, c'était totalement déplacé de ma part de penser tout de suite à des choses plus intimes entre elle et moi, mais j'étais un homme avant tout, et surtout avec des hormones en ébullition. Savoir que nous ne pourrions explorer cet aspect de notre relation me laissait dans une frustration si intense que je manquais de céder à un énervement complètement stupide.

- Mais je pense que c'est à toi de décider, ajouta précipitamment Bella. Tu es la principale personne en danger, souffla-t-elle si bas que j'eus du mal à l'entendre.  
- Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? proposai-je avec espoir. Y aller par étape, ne pas se presser. Prendre notre temps, en somme. Peut-être que tu arriverais à mieux te contrôler ... ?  
- D'accord, céda-t-elle, embrassant furtivement ma joue.

Je fus pris d'une excitation soudaine, certainement due au fait qu'elle avait accepté de repousser les limites. Je me garai rapidement à côté des autres voitures déjà là. Je me détachai prestement et me tournai vers Bella, encore euphorique de son accord. Je voulais lui faire partager ma joie alors je me penchai vers elle et caressai sa joue froide. Une lueur brillait dans son regard et je la déchiffrais sans mal ; de l'amour. Je le savais parce que j'étais quasiment certain que je la couvais du regard exactement de la même manière ; avec amour et adoration.

N'y tenant plus, je l'embrassai longuement, lui transmettant tout mon affection pour elle et ma joie. Je perdais toujours le sens des réalités quand je la touchais ou l'embrassais. L'atmosphère dans la voiture avait changé. Comme s'il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air, et que ça crépitait tout autour de nous. Quand nous nous séparâmes, Bella et moi, ma respiration était erratique et mon souffle désordonné au possible. Quant à Bella, elle s'était déplacée sans que je ne m'en rende compte, pratiquement assise sur mes genoux. Son buste était collé au mien, ses bras étroitement liés derrière ma nuque.

J'eus un ricanement devant notre position assez ambiguë. Je prenais vraiment conscience du désir brut dont elle me parlait, maintenant. Bien que ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas, il ne fallait pas que nous nous laissions emporter trop souvent. Tout du moins, devant un public. Nos positions étaient bien trop suggestives pour ça. _Si Emmett nous avait vu, nous n'aurions pas fini d'en entendre parler_, songeai-je avec amusement.

- Je suis heureux d'être ici, avec toi, avouai-je tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.  
- Moi aussi. J'adore passer des moments avec toi. Et puis, nous ne sortons pas beaucoup, les autres et moi. Alors voir un peu de paysages étrangers ne nous fera pas de mal.  
- J'aurais la plus belle fille de la soirée, dans mes bras, fis-je remarquer, rieur. Quelle chance !  
- Serais-tu en train de ... frimer ? Edward ! pouffa Bella, me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.  
- Je plaisante, Bella chérie, répondis-je, levant les yeux au ciel. Allez, on y va, ajoutai-je, embrassant son nez du bout des lèvres.

Je sortis de la voiture et fis le tour pour ouvrir celle de Bella. Ma mère avait toujours rêvé d'avoir des fils dignes des anciens gentlemans. Emmett et moi avions donc été éduqués dans cette optique. En un sens, ça n'était pas plus mal. Quand je voyais combien des petites attentions qui me paraissent naturelles, faisaient plaisir à Bella, je remerciais mentalement ma mère pour sa lubie.

Mon bonheur fut pourtant de courte durée. Lorsque j'arrivais devant Bella, je sus tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était plus blanche que d'habitude et semblait s'être statufiée. Le plus étrange était qu'elle ne respirait pas ou si faiblement que sa cage thoracique ne se soulevait pas.

Et soudain, une sorte d'animosité passa sur son visage, la rendant si sombre que j'en restai interloqué un instant. J'avais l'impression qu'elle se métamorphosait, passant de la jeune fille douce à une fille emplie de haine et de mépris.

- Bella ? Tout va bien ? demandai-je, sentant l'inquiétude me gagner.  
- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle se leva en titubant alors que je la rattrapai par le bras. Tout du moins, j'avais essayé de la rattraper parce que, nom d'un chien, je n'avais pas réussi à la faire bouger d'un pouce ! Je savais que je n'étais pas maigrelet et avais un minimum de force, mais là, ça dépassait mon entendement. Plus le temps passait, plus je comparais Bella à une espèce de caillou ; elle était dure, froide et lourde. Comme de la pierre. Enfin bon, comparer sa petite amie à une pierre ambulante n'était pas vraiment la manière dont je voulais penser à elle.

Bella se colla soudainement à moi, glissant un bras autour de ma taille. Nous avançâmes dans un silence reposant, le bruit de nos respirations était la seule chose que nous entendions. Je la sentais se détendre au fur et à mesure que nous marchions, et donc je ne relevais plus.

Mais la situation sembla déraper à nouveau lorsque nous arrivâmes au campement provisoire. Il y avait environ une dizaine de Quileute présents et cinq d'entre eux braquèrent dans notre direction un regard chargé de dégoût et de haine. _Exactement la même réaction qu'avait eu Bella quand elle était descendue de la voiture,_ notai-je mentalement_._

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils se fixaient tous les six avec une animosité qui faisait froid dans le dos, comme s'ils étaient près à se sauter dessus dans la seconde qui suivait pour se déchiqueter mutuellement. Je retenais un frisson et resserrai mon emprise autour des épaules de Bella.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? chuchotai-je à son oreille, nous guidant vers notre groupe d'amis.  
- Rien qu'une odeur purulente qui sature l'air, cracha-t-elle, fixant les Quileute d'un œil mauvais.

J'écarquillai les yeux sous le ton qu'elle venait d'employer. Elle était si agressive, si peu _elle_, que je la regardai à deux fois avant de répondre.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Parce que sinon, on peut rentrer maintenant si tu n'es pas à l'aise ici.  
- Non, non, se reprit-elle, redevenant tout à coup la Bella que j'aimais tant. Juste un petit désagrément à supporter. Allons-nous installer avec les autres.

Je l'observai, perplexe. Ses sautes d'humeur étaient tellement étranges. Elle passait d'un état de rage à un calme plat en un laps de temps record.

Elle me sourit tendrement avant de m'embrasser et me tirer par la main. Nous nous installâmes donc avec les autres. Newton regardait Bella, comme émerveillé. Je retins un grognement. Il semblait faire une fixation sur ma petite amie, et ça me foutait en rogne. Le plus drôle était qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui parlé, mais maintenant, il s'en donnait à cœur joie.

Bella, de son côté, semblait lassée de son babillage stupide. Intérieurement, je jubilai. Tyler me posait, pendant ce temps, des questions sur les Hale. Surtout à propos de Rosalie. Je lui répondis expressément qu'Emmett et Rosalie allaient sûrement finir ensemble. Il se renfrogna et parla avec Ben.

Mon frère me devrait une sacrée chandelle. Tyler n'était pas le premier gars à qui je disais que Rosalie était chasse gardée. J'espérais vraiment qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie tous les deux, autrement, je passerais pour un menteur aux yeux de tous. Et si ça se produisait, je m'assurerais qu'Emmett payera pour ça.  
Bella semblait s'être calmée et discutait tranquillement avec Angela. Je l'aimais bien cette fille. Elle avait été une des premières à nous parler, avec Newton, et elle avait eu la courtoisie de garder sa curiosité pour elle. J'appréciais ça. Emmett aussi, d'ailleurs ; nous en avions parlé le soir même quand nos parents nous avaient demandé comment s'était passé cette première journée à Forks High School.

Je me souviens être rentré un peu rêveur, des images de Bella plein la tête. Je me rappelai alors ce qu'elle m'avait dit concernant notre première rencontre ; elle avait bien failli me tuer. La vérité était que ça ne m'était jamais passé par l'esprit. J'avais été comme hypnotisé par sa beauté dans le gymnase, et je l'aurais suivi jusqu'au bout du monde s'il l'avait fallu. Me dire que j'avais frôlé la mort à ce moment là était étrange. Jamais je ne me serais imaginé que ma fin avait été aussi proche.

- S'il vous plaît, clama soudainement un des indiens. Le pauvre homme était en fauteuil roulant. Veuillez vous rassembler autour du feu.

Nous nous exécutâmes et bientôt, il y avait foule autour du dit feu. Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions autant, mais une bonne cinquantaine de personnes étaient là. _Principalement des lycéens_, notai-je, avant de m'asseoir aux côtés de Bella. Elle était redevenue celle que j'avais connue jusque là, ce qui me soulagea. En un sens, la fille que j'avais entraperçue tout à l'heure, m'effrayait. Trop d'agressivité, d'animosité et surtout de haine. Je n'aimais pas ça. Pas du tout. Ça me laissait la curieuse impression que la situation pouvait empirer pour devenir ingérable, en une fraction de seconde.

- Vous êtes ici ce soir pour en apprendre plus sur les légendes Quileute. Il faut savoir que d'ordinaire nous ne partageons guère nos croyances les plus anciennes, avec les autres. Mais mettre en garde la population de Forks contre les mauvais esprits et autres, nous semble maintenant essentiel, ajouta l'homme en fauteuil, fixant Bella d'un regard sombre.

Je la sentis se tendre brusquement dans mes bras. J'avisai l'indien d'un coup d'oeil curieux puis me tournait vers Bella à nouveau. Et c'est là que la lumière se fit dans mon esprit. Il savait.

Cet homme savait ce qu'était réellement Bella et c'est pourquoi il se montrait aussi insistant dans ses mises en garde. Comment n'avais-je pas pu le comprendre plus tôt ?! Ces indiens à la carrure digne des plus grands catcheurs, étaient au parfum eux aussi. Autrement, pourquoi auraient-ils montré tant de haine envers nous, enfin, envers Bella ?

Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient alors en place. L'animosité qu'ils éprouvaient tous allait certainement dans les deux sens au vu de la réaction de Bella. C'était comme si elle avait répondu à leur haine et leur dégoût avec la même ferveur.  
Quand j'observai les Quileute de plus près, on pouvait leur trouver des points communs hormis le fait qu'ils étaient tous indiens. Ils mesuraient certainement près de deux mètres, et avaient une montagne de muscles. Les cheveux courts, comme coupés à la militaire. L'un d'eux se détachait du lot et je pouvais l'identifier sans mal ; Jacob Black.

J'avais eu quelques soucis avec la Volvo, il y a peu, et c'est lui que l'on m'avait recommandé pour les réparations. Il fallait avouer qu'il était un excellent mécanicien. Je doutais qu'il ne se souvienne de moi, par ailleurs. Et sur les cinq Quileute qui se détachaient du lot, il était celui qui observait Bella avec le plus d'insistance, comme s'il évaluait le danger qu'elle pouvait représenter. Je sentis mes cheveux se dresser sur ma nuque à cette pensée.  
Au final, je n'écoutais absolument pas le discours du vieil homme, mais restai aux aguets vis-à-vis de Bella et des autres. Lentement, un climat de tension absolue s'était instauré entre eux. Ils ne cessaient de s'observer méchamment, et je redoutais qu'il y ait un affrontement direct.

Bien que je n'avais aucune idée de comment les Quileute savaient ce qu'était Bella, ni pourquoi, l'idée qu'il y ait un conflit avec elle me faisait peur. Elle était seule contre cinq, bon sang ! Elle si fluette et gracile ... _Mais peut-être ne pouvaient-ils rien lui faire ?_ songeai-je avec espoir. Ils avaient l'air d'être comme moi, de simples humains.

Soudainement, l'assemblée que nous formions se mit à faire du bruit, repoussant momentanément mes peurs. L'homme dans son fauteuil avait arrêté de parler, se rapprochant des autres indiens. Bella en profita pour se lever d'un bond sous l'œil méfiant des cinq géants. Elle se pencha dans ma direction, déposant un baiser sur ma tempe.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demandai-je quand elle commença à s'éloigner.  
- Appeler Alice ou Jasper pour savoir où ils en sont avec Rosalie.  
- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? demandai-je, presque suppliant. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'éloigne tant que nous serions ici.  
- Non, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.  
- Reviens vite, soufflai-je avec un sourire.  
- Promis, souffla-t-elle avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Je la suivais du regard tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil aux Quileute. Ils avaient noté qu'elle s'était isolée, à mon instar. Je ne voyais pas comment ils pourraient s'en prendre à elle, mais j'avais un de ces mauvais pressentiments qui vous flanquent la chair de poule.

L'un d'eux avait remarqué que je les observais depuis un moment. Il était très semblable aux autres, mais il semblait plus nerveux que le reste de ses pairs. Comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Ce qui était étrange parce que je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait bien tenter de contrôler. Il n'avait pas la peau albâtre de Bella, ni les yeux dorés. Il ne devait donc pas être comme elle. Et puis, il était celui qui l'avait fixé avec le plus de haine. Je ne l'aimais pas, lui non plus.

Cette soirée, que je voulais parfaite pour Bella et moi, virait au cauchemar. Ils ne lui voulaient pas du bien. J'avais la curieuse impression que Bella courrait un grave danger s'ils s'approchaient d'elle. Il fallait que je la retrouve, pour ma propre santé mentale. J'allais me lever lorsque je vis l'homme en fauteuil reprendre sa place face à l'auditoire. Marmonnant dans ma barbe, je restais tranquille et croisais les bras. J'attendrais donc sagement que Bella revienne. Et pour la première fois depuis le début du rassemblement, j'écoutais alors ce que l'homme avait à dire.

- **Bien après que Taha Aki eut abandonné son esprit lupin, alors qu'il était chenu, des troubles éclatèrent au Nord, avec les Makah. Plusieurs jeunes femmes de cette tribus disparurent, et leurs hommes blâmèrent les loups du voisinage qu'ils craignaient et dont ils se défiaient. Les hommes-loups pouvaient toujours lire les pensées de leurs pairs quand ils revêtaient leur forme animale, comme leurs ancêtres l'avaient fait en tant qu'esprits. Ils savaient donc qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était responsable.**

J'étais fasciné par la manière dont il racontait leurs histoires. Il avait cette sorte de grâce et de majesté qui suintaient de toutes ces paroles. Ç'en était grisant. L'espace d'un seul instant, j'en oubliais Bella et ces indiens qui lui voulaient du mal, attendant avec impatience la suite du récit.

- **Taha Wi, le fils aîné de Taha Aki, entraîna cinq de ses compagnons lupins dans une quête à travers les montages, cherchant des indices sur les filles enlevées. Dans la forêt, ils tombèrent sur une chose inconnue, une étrange et douceâtre odeur qui leur brûla les narines jusqu'à ce qu'elles en soient douloureuses. Ils ignoraient quelle créature laissait ces traces olfactives, les suivirent cependant. Ils trouvèrent également de vagues traces humaines, du sang, le long de la piste. Ils furent alors certains d'avoir repéré l'ennemi qu'ils traquaient. Leur voyage était si long que Taha Wi renvoya la moitié de la meute, les plus jeunes, vers le village, afin d'y faire un rapport à son père. Lui-même et ses deux frères ne revirent jamais.**

L'indien fixa alors son regard sur moi. Une étrange lueur y passait et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. C'était comme s'il essayait de me transmettre un message, une mise en garde que je ne saisissais absolument pas. Soupirant doucement, il reprit.

- **Un an plus tard, la même nuit, deux vierges Makah disparurent de chez elles. Les guerriers en appelèrent aussitôt aux Quileute, qui flairèrent l'identique puanteur dans tout le village. Ils repartirent donc en chasse. Seul l'un d'eux survécut, Yaha Uta, l'aîné de la troisième femme de Taha Aki, le benjamin de la meute. Il ramena avec lui quelque chose que les Quileute n'avaient jamais vu ; un cadavre qu'il avait mis en pièces, froid comme la pierre. Tous sentirent l'odeur puissante qui émanait de la créature morte. C'était elle, l'ennemi des Makah. Yaha Uta narra ce qu'il c'était passé ; lui et ses frères avaient trouvé l'être étrange qui, sous l'apparence d'un homme, était comme le granit, avec les deux filles Makah. L'une d'elles avait déjà perdu la vie et gisait blanche, vidée de son sang, sur le sol. L'autre était prisonnière des bras du monstre qui avait la bouche tout contre sa gorge. Elle était sans doute encore vivante quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux de l'abominable spectacle, mais la créature lui brisa rapidement le cou et jeta son corps à terre. Ses lèvres pâles étaient couvertes de sang, ses prunelles étaient allumées d'un rougeoiement furieux.**

Des petits cris se firent entendre dans l'assemblée alors qu'un frisson d'horreur me parcourut. Cette histoire me semblait si véridique que j'en tremblais d'effroi. L'homme avait cette manière de parler, de raconter leurs légendes, qui était stupéfiante. Nous étions tous au cœur du combat, nous imaginant sans mal la scène désolante des deux jeunes femmes et de l'homme. Un vampire, sans doute. Qui d'autre buvait du sang, après tout ?

- **Ils l'appelèrent Sang-froid, buveur de sang, et se mirent à vivre dans la crainte qu'il ne soit pas le seul représentant de son espèce. Il ne leur restait plus qu'un loup protecteur, le jeune Yaha Uta**. **Oui ? s'enquit le vieil indien alors qu'une main se levait.  
- Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, s'excusa Angela, mais ces sang-froid dont vous nous parlez. Seraient-ils ce que nous appelons communément des vampires ?  
- C'est exact, acquiesça-t-il, vrillant son regard brun au mien.

Je haussai les sourcils, décontenancé. Bon sang, qu'essayait-il de me dire avec ses suggestions ? Pourquoi venait-il aborder les créatures mythiques qu'étaient les vampires ? Pourquoi me faire les gros yeux à ce moment là, comme si je devais me sentir concerné ?

Je me tournai pour pouvoir parler à Bella et mon regard tomba sur sa place vide. Elle n'était pas revenue. Mon cœur bondit dangereusement dans ma poitrine alors que j'inspectais la place que les Quileute étaient sensés avoir. Personne. Tous les six avaient disparus. Je sentis la panique m'envahir brutalement alors que je marchais à quatre pattes parmi les rangs, m'excusant à tout bout de champs pour bousculer les autres.

Mon cœur battait si fort que je sentais mon sang bourdonner à mes oreilles. Mes muscles menaçaient de flancher sous l'émotion alors que je ne faisais aucun effort physique intense. Lorsque je gagnai le bout du rang, je me retournai et vis le vieil indien me fixer, la mine grave. Il balança légèrement sa tête de gauche à droite, comme s'il me disait de ne pas y aller. Lui tournant le dos, je me relevai soudainement et m'enfonçait dans le bois où Bella était partie un peu plus tôt.

Il faisait nuit noire maintenant et j'avais du mal à me repérer. J'errai un moment, veillant à ne pas être trop bruyant. Mais je tournais en rond, revenant toujours au même point, incapable de retrouver le chemin par lequel j'étais venu.

Et lorsque j'en arrivais à la conclusion d'être totalement perdu, des bribes de voix me parvinrent aux oreilles. La lune éclairait particulièrement bien un endroit qui semblait être au centre de la forêt. C'était de là que venaient les voix.

Discrètement, j'empruntais ce chemin, manquant de tomber à de multiples reprises. Etant dans l'obscurité, j'avançais à tâtons, lentement. Lorsqu'il ne me restait qu'une centaine de mètres à parcourir, je m'arrêtai net, foudroyé par le spectacle qui avait lieu devant mes yeux.

Bella était là, entourée des cinq Quileute. L'endroit était chargé de tension, de haine. Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque Jacob Black s'avança, plus menaçant que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il se stoppa à peine à une cinquantaine de centimètres de Bella, le nez froncé, comme s'il était prêt à l'attaquer.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Bella avec fureur, détachant chaque mot, comme si elle parlait à un idiot.  
- Et toi, sangsue ? Qui es-tu donc ? répondit-il, tournant autour d'elle, lentement, narquois et ... cruel ?  
- Es-tu leur chef, clébard ?

_Clébard ? Sangsue ?_ répétai-je mentalement. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ?

- Clébard ? Tu sais donc qui nous sommes ? questionna-t-il, ses membres secoués d'un léger tremblement.  
- Une bande de petits chiots qui se prétend supérieurs aux miens, pouffa-t-elle froidement. De toute évidence, vous avez plus de retenue, pour des Enfants de la Lune. Sans doute la nouvelle génération, ajouta-t-elle avec hauteur.

Je me croyais plongé dans un film de science fiction. L'atmosphère était si chargée de haine et de dualité que je ne savais plus où donner de la tête.

Ils parlaient de choses dont je n'avais aucune connaissance. Ils se cherchaient, se provoquaient, attendant de voir qui d'eux six allait attaquer le premier, les autres.

J'avais terriblement peur de ce qu'il allait se passer non seulement pour Bella, mais aussi pour moi. Je ne voulais qu'ils s'en prennent à aucun de nous deux. Lentement, je m'approchais de l'endroit de la querelle alors que Jacob reprenait la parole.

- Des Enfants de la Lune ? s'égosilla-t-il, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Pour qui donc nous prends-tu, sale buveuse de sang ?! Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes dénuées d'esprit ! cria-t-il alors que je venais de sursauter.

Mon regard se fixa sur le visage de Bella._ Buveuse de sang_ ... Non ... Ce n'était pas possible. C'était une mauvaise blague et j'allais me réveiller dans les secondes qui suivaient.

J'attendis, pétrifié, que mon cauchemar se termine, mais rien ne vint. J'étais toujours là, dans cette forêt sombre, Bella sous mes yeux. Bella qui était un ... un _vampire_. Même dans mes pensées, je butai sur ce mot.

Une série d'images plus morbides les unes que les autres défilèrent dans mon esprit, la rendant toutes sans exception, sauvage et assoiffée. Je l'imaginais sans mal traquer des humains, et déguster leur sang jusqu'à ce qu'ils en soient vidés. Tout ça était d'une monstruosité telle que je manquais de régurgiter mon dîner.

Mon corps fut parcourut d'un violent spasme alors que je retenais la nausée qui me vrillait l'estomac. Un vampire ... Un monstre en somme. Dénué de sentiments et de remords. Un assassin sans vergogne.

J'étais amoureux d'une femme qui tuait des êtres humains, qui tuait les miens. Un frisson d'horreur et de dégoût me parcourut l'échine.

- Edward, souffla Bella, tendant la main dans ma direction.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais le centre d'attention. Je n'avais même pas vu que j'avais été repéré, trop perdu dans mes sombres pensées pour ça.

Tous les six me fixaient, Bella avec crainte et espoir, les autres, simplement surpris de ma présence. Elle dégagea prestement son bras de celui de Jacob et fit un pas dans ma direction. Instantanément, je reculai.

Elle se figea, plantant son regard doré dans le mien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y lut, mais j'eus l'impression de voir son cœur se briser à travers son visage, tant il était dévasté par le chagrin et l'impuissance. Son bras tendu retomba mollement contre ses flancs. Mon propre cœur reçut un violent coup de poignard à cette vision, mais je savais que c'était ce que je devais faire.

Je ne pouvais pas rester avec quelqu'un qui tuait d'autres êtres humains en toute impunité. Elle baissa la tête, sa cage thoracique se soulevant à un intervalle irrégulier. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux dans ma direction, son regard était voilé, son visage arborant un air impénétrable. Elle se tourna vers Jacob et je vis ses lèvres remuer à une vitesse folle. Il hocha brièvement de la tête avant de tourner la tête vers moi. Je me contentai de l'observer, elle, si belle et pourtant si ténébreuse.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent soudainement et l'instant d'après, elle n'était plus là. Littéralement envolée. Jacob s'approcha de moi, posant une main bouillante sur mon épaule.

- Tu as fait le bon choix. Cette Sang-froid est dangereuse, Edward Cullen. C'était ce qu'il y avait à faire, répéta-t-il doucement. Viens, retournons au campement.

Je le suivais comme un automate, incapable de réfléchir ou bien de dire quoi que ce soit. Mon cœur me faisait un mal de chien, une plaie à vif.

Repousser Bella était de loin la chose la plus difficile que je n'aie jamais eu à faire. Notre relation était si fusionnelle que me séparer d'elle revenait à me couper en deux et lui donner un morceau de moi.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je sortis de la forêt, sur les talons des indiens. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le feu crépitant, il n'y avait plus personne. Tous étaient partis, les légendes des Quileute dévoilées. Je me rendis compte que nous étions partis depuis bien longtemps.

Et puis, un crissement de pneus se fit entendre. Une portière fut ouverte et un grondement puissant poussé. Les cinq indiens s'étaient statufiés, à l'affût. Moi, je ne comprenais rien à ce remue-ménage. Un autre ... vampire venait-il d'apparaître ?

- Edward ! s'écria Alice, courant dans ma direction à allure humaine. Dieu merci, tu n'as rien !  
- Où est Bella ? s'enquit Jasper, méfiant à l'égard des Quileute.

Horrifié qu'ils ne me touchent, je reculai subitement. Alice me lança un regard d'incompréhension pure alors que doucement, je me rapprochais de mes protecteurs. Jacob Black se plaça à mes côtés, menaçant.

Je me sentis vaciller, explosé en mille morceaux. Cette soirée était éprouvante et j'étais fatigué, moralement. La perte de Bella m'avait anéanti et je ne savais comment je faisais pour ne pas avoir déjà sombré.

Jasper me lança un regard étrange puis avisa du regard le lutin à ses côtés. Alice se tourna alors vers les indiens, soudainement sérieuse.

- Où est-elle ? répéta-t-elle beaucoup plus fortement. Je peux vous assurer que si jamais vous avez osé lui faire du mal, vous le payerez cher, sale bande de clébards ! menaça Alice d'une voix si rauque et emplie de fureur que j'en fus le premier surpris.

L'indien nerveux que j'avais déjà repéré tout à l'heure, s'avança dans leur direction, parcourut de spasmes si intenses qu'il ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes.

Jasper se plaça devant Alice à une vitesse ahurissante, grondant férocement. Les bras écartés devant sa compagne, il la protégeait des potentielles attaques des Quileute. Jacob poussa brutalement son semblable en arrière, le fusillant du regard.

- Nous voulons juste savoir où se trouve Bella, répéta Jasper d'une voix cassante.

Au même instant, un cri retentit. C'était une longue plainte, à la fois bestiale et humaine. Un cri d'une douleur si profonde que j'en reçus un coup au cœur. Jacob, lui, eut un rictus ironique.

- Et bien, maintenant, vous savez où se trouve votre sangsue manquante.

Ce hurlement, c'était Bella qui venait de le pousser. Je tombai au sol, mes genoux rencontrant durement la terre rocailleuse, et laissai échapper mes larmes, ivre de chagrin.

* * *

**** Les passages en gras sont extraits du roman Hésitation, chapitre 11 intitulé _Légendes_.**

**Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire, que moi à l'écrire. La relation d'Edward et de Bella prend un nouveau tournant beaucoup moins plaisant, certes, mais je tenais beaucoup à ce que ça ne soit pas tout beau, tout rose pour nos amis. Et puis, je tiens vraiment à me différencier de la saga, même si la base est la même. Voili, voilou.**

**A très bientôt pour un nouveau épisode ;).**

**Amicalement. Cécyle.**


End file.
